Retour à Palomino
by Delicity-Unicorn
Summary: Olicity Fiction. AU : Felicity a besoin de se changer les idées et de quitter Boston un moment. Elle décide de rentrer chez elle, dans la maison de son enfance. Mais son retour est contrarié par la présence d'Oliver en tant que régisseur de Palomino qui ne semble pas vraiment apprécier son retour...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, **

**Me voici déjà de retour...mais avant tout chose je remercie les guests qui ont laissé un dernier commentaire sur ma fiction Stemily. Merci à vous de prendre le temps de donner votre avis, c'est ce qui nous pousse à vous livrer des histoires. **

**Voici donc une nouvelle fiction Olicity. Elle est écrite complètement et fera 18 chapitres. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira car nous allons être loin de la série...je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous laisse découvrir ce 1er chapitre. Bonne lecture. **

**Merci à ma beta ****extraordinaire, pour m'avoir une fois de plus suivit sur cette folle idée. Je t'embrasse extrêmement fort Shinobu24.**

* * *

Felicity passa enfin le panneau de Great Falls avec un soulagement non dissimulé. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle avait pris la route depuis Boston et elle n'était pas mécontente d'arriver enfin à destination. Elle aurait très bien pu prendre l'avion mais elle avait eu besoin de se retrouver seule et de prendre son temps.

Elle avait une vie à cent à l'heure depuis des années et prendre son temps ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Seulement elle venait de traverser une période douloureuse et compliquée et elle avait eu besoin de retrouver un peu ce qu'était sa vie d'avant. Elle sentait que le temps tournait trop vite et qu'elle passait à côté d'une partie de sa vie. C'était un simple test dans un magazine qui lui avait mis sous le nez qu'à part sa vie professionnelle accomplie elle n'avait rien construit de concret.

Elle se souvenait encore de la phrase qui avait tout déclenché

_Un matin vous ne trouverez plus aucune motivation pour vous lever. Redressez la barre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La vie est courte et il faut la vivre à fond, ce ne sont pas les ambitions professionnelles qui seront à vos côtés si un jour tout tourne mal..._

Cela l'avait profondément troublé et à partir de ce moment là, elle avait fait un bilan de ce qu'elle avait fait depuis sa sortie du MIT. Et il fallait être honnête à part travailler, travailler et travailler encore elle n'avait rien fait. Elle avait alors décidé de confier un temps sa société aux bons soins de son associé et de partir pour une durée indéterminée à la recherche de cette gamine qu'elle était et qui avait des rêves pleins la tête.

Le voyage s'était relativement bien passé mais elle était impatiente à présent de retrouver son père. Elle reconnaissait qu'elle ne donnait pas souvent des nouvelles et que ses visites devaient se limiter à tout au plus une par an au moment de Noël. Elle faisait un rapide passage pour le réveillon et repartait le lendemain sous prétexte d'une masse de travail.

Elle avait l'intention de changer ça et de profiter plus de lui, il vieillissait et elle ne voulait pas regretter un jour de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec lui. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle pensa à Martha, la femme qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère pour elle.

À la mort de Donna, Martha avait tout laissé tomber et était venue s'installer à _Palomino_ avec Roy. Elle avait pris la maison en main et s'était occupée d'elle comme si elle était sa fille. Elle estimait que c'était de son devoir de prendre soin de la famille sa meilleure amie partie trop tôt.

Ses pensées voguèrent vers Roy, ils avaient le même âge et ils avaient pratiquement tout partagé. Les bêtises quand ils étaient enfants et les bonnes nouvelles quand ils avaient été plus âgés. Elle le considérait comme le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et lui aussi lui manquait horriblement. Ils avaient gardé contact le plus possible depuis son départ du ranch, mais avec sa vie trépidante elle reconnaissait qu'elle lui en donnait peu.

_Palomino_ fut enfin en vu et Felicity sentit une excitation mêlée à une angoisse la saisir. Ce ranch était toute sa jeunesse et même si elle s'y était sentit à l'étroit il fut un temps, elle réalisa aussi que cet endroit lui avait énormément manqué. Elle remonta l'allée et arrêta sa voiture devant la maison.

Une activité régnait autour des écuries pas très loin, et cela la replongea des années en arrière quand elle suivait son père au travail et qu'elle passait ses journées sur un cheval à parcourir les plaines à la recherche d'un troupeau qui s'était égaré. Soudain une nostalgie l'envahit. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir loupé une partie de sa vie. Elle soupira et quand elle vit Martha sortir de la maison avec un immense sourire elle se dépêcha de descendre de voiture.

« Ah Felicity quel bonheur de te revoir ma chérie ! » S'écria Martha quand elle la vit descendre de sa voiture. Elle s'avança vers la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer fort contre elle. « Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que tu as pu manquer à cette maison. » Dit-elle en l'entraînant avec elle.

« Toi aussi Martha tu m'as manqué. » Répondit Felicity étouffée par son l'étreinte. Elle la suivit et pénétra dans la cuisine où flottait une bonne odeur.

« Je vois que tu es toujours un cordon bleu. » Dit Felicity en enlevant son manteau. Elle le posa sur la chaise pas loin et s'approcha des fourneaux. Elle souleva la casserole et huma la fumée qui s'en dégageait. « Un ragoût de bœuf…mon plat préféré. » Dit-elle en tournant son visage vers l'intendante de la maison.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que ce plat mijote ? » Dit-elle en éclatant presque de rire. « Allez file voir ton père, le temps que je fasse vider ta voiture et que je t'installe dans ta chambre…..il t'attends dans son bureau. » Martha lui indiqua d'un signe de tête.

Felicity acquiesça et se risqua à suivre le chemin du bureau. Elle remonta le couloir et sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort à l'approche de la porte. Elle avait quitté _Palomino_ pour aller poursuivre ses études à Boston et ensuite elle s'était noyée dans le travail et avait saisit toutes les opportunités qui s'offraient à elle, et ça avait payé.

Elle était devenue en quelques années la coqueluche de toutes les nouvelles entreprises qui voulaient les dernières technologies informatiques. Sa vie était ailleurs, qu'aurait-elle pu espérer en restant à Great Falls ? Épouser un cow-boy et devenir mère au foyer ? Ce n'était pas dans ses projets, ni dans ses plans de vie.

Elle savait que cette décision avait brisé le cœur de son père quand elle lui avait annoncé son intention de partir pour Boston et de ne pas revenir une fois ses études terminées. Noah Smoak avait toujours imaginé qu'un jour elle changerait d'avis et rentrerait au ranch afin de revenir auprès des siens.

Elle frappa hésitante à la porte et entra quand elle entendit la voix de son père. Elle poussa la porte doucement et fit un pas dans le bureau. Son père avait la tête plongée dans un dossier et n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'elle était là.

« Bonjour… » Dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Son père se figea au son de sa voix et releva doucement son visage vers elle. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et fit un nouveau pas vers lui. Noah se leva et se dirigea sans hésiter vers sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Bonjour ma chérie. Je suis heureux que tu sois là. » Dit-il en la repoussant un peu afin de croiser ses yeux. « Tu m'as manqué Felicity. » Elle eut les larmes aux yeux à son ton doux et soudain elle s'en voulut pour son silence des derniers mois et son manque de visite.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Papa. » Répondit-elle sur le même ton doux. « Je suis contente d'être de retour…ça fait du bien. » Son père la serra à nouveau et l'entraîna vers le fauteuil afin qu'elle prenne place et lui raconte tout.

« Alors tu es là pour longtemps ? Pas que je sois pressé de te voir partir… » Rigola Noah, Felicity le suivit et resta évasive sur sa réponse.

« Je sais pas trop encore….je peux travailler d'ici alors je dirai que je suis là pour un petit moment. » Noah eut un énorme sourire sur le visage apparement content de cette réponse.

« Très bien ! Allons fêter cette bonne nouvelle autour du ragoût de Martha. » Noah se leva et entraîna sa fille. Il commença à lui raconter les dernières nouvelles des environs et Felicity prit plaisir à écouter et à être loin de sa vie habituelle.

Le repas se fit dans la joie des retrouvailles. Noah continua son inventaire de tous les voisins, pendant que Martha lui donna des nouvelles de Roy. Il était parti depuis quelques jours sur leurs terres plus au nord et devait rentrer le lendemain. Le ranch était assez étendu et il n'était pas rare que les employés partent à la semaine afin d'aller voir le bétail et de faire des réparations en tout genre sur les clôtures.

« Oliver et Roy font un travail formidable. » Renchérit Martha pas peu fière que son fils ait prit du galon dans le ranch. Felicity sourit doucement à ce ton mais tiqua au nom prononcé.

« Oliver ? »

« Oui Oliver est le nouveau régisseur. » Expliqua Noah s'attirant le regard de sa fille. « C'est un bon garçon qui travaille dur sans compter son temps et ses heures. C'est une vraie chance pour _Palomino_ de l'avoir. » Felicity écoutait son père vanter les mérites de cet Oliver qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle savait qu'il avait été déçu de sa décision de ne pas revenir vivre ici. Il avait espéré qu'elle se trouve un mari et qu'ils reprennent le ranch quand leur temps serait venu. Mais elle était heureuse s'il avait trouvé quelqu'un de confiance à qui confier le travail de toute sa vie.

« Ça sent divinement bon dans cette maison. » Entendirent-ils depuis la cuisine. Martha eut un énorme sourire aux lèvres en reconnaissant la voix de son fils. Felicity eut elle aussi un énorme sourire à la voix de Roy et le vit apparaître à la porte. Il n'était pas seul et elle devina aisément que la personne à ses côtés était Oliver.

« Bonsoir vous deux….je croyais que vous ne rentriez que demain. » Dit Martha en se levant pour embrasser Roy et le serrer contre elle. « Tu m'as manqué. » Roy se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère et visa la table.

« Felicity ! » S'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers elle. « Je suis content de te voir. » Felicity était déjà debout prête à l'accueillir dans ses bras. « Ça fait du bien de te voir dans cette maison. » Dit-il dans son oreille content de sa présence.

« Merci. » Dit-elle en le serrant un peu plus fort. Elle se décala et plongea dans ses yeux. « Je suis contente de te voir aussi…tu m'as manqué. » Roy rigola et la serra à nouveau contre lui.

« Allez à table tout le monde sinon vous allez manger froid. » Les interrompit Martha en revenant de la cuisine avec deux assiettes. « Oliver c'est valable pour toi aussi…assieds-toi. » En lui faisant un signe de tête de prendre place autour de la table.

Oliver ne se fit pas prier et s'installa à table. Il posa son stetson sur le fauteuil pas très loin et regarda Felicity en lui faisant un signe de tête. Elle lui répondit par un léger sourire et porta son regard sur son père.

« Oliver…voici ma fille Felicity. Elle est de retour parmi nous pour une durée indéterminée et j'en suis le plus heureux. » Felicity se sentit un peu gênée de cette réflexion et saisit la main de son père posée sur la table. « Elle nous a manqué…et je crois qu'elle en a un peu marre de la ville. » Dit-il en plaisantant.

Felicity rigola franchement et son regard croisa celui d'Oliver. Elle fut déstabilisée le temps d'un instant n'ayant jamais vu des yeux aussi perçants mais aussi froids.

« Bonsoir Oliver. Ravie de faire votre connaissance, je n'ai entendu que des éloges sur vous. » Dit-elle se voulant amicale avec un léger sourire.

« Bonsoir… » Répondit Oliver poliment. « Merci…mais je ne sais pas si mérite tant d'éloges. » Dit-il en tournant son visage vers Noah. Il commença à lui faire un bilan de ce qu'il avait trouvé sur les terres du nord et selon ce qu'entendait Felicity les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

Elle écoutait cette conversation et sentait Oliver très investit dans ce qu'il faisait. Son père écoutait attentivement et elle eut un pincement au cœur à l'entendre échanger si facilement avec lui, pas que leur relation soit difficile, mais elle savait que ce ranch était toute sa vie et l'entendre en parler avec autant de passion avec un autre qu'elle la perturbait un peu.

« Alors….comment vas-tu ? » Roy attira son attention, il venait de prendre place à ses côtés. Felicity se tourna vers lui et lui servit un énorme sourire.

« Je vais beaucoup mieux depuis que je suis ici. » Dit-elle un peu plus bas. « Et je suis ravie d'être parmi vous. Et toi ? » Roy hocha la tête et se lança dans ce qu'était sa vie depuis qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Soudain elle culpabilisa de ne pas avoir pris plus de nouvelles. Il lui raconta ses déboires récents avec une fille qu'il aimait vraiment bien, et sa vie au ranch.

« Je réalise à quel point tu m'as manqué Roy. » Felicity le regarda et le saisit par les épaules afin de le serrer contre lui. « Et je suis contente pour toi que tu aies trouvé ta place à _Palomino_. »

« C'est un bon second. » Oliver prit la parole surprenant les deux amis qui se tournèrent vers lui. Roy le remercia et Oliver poursuivit. « Mais c'est vrai…et un jour tu feras un régisseur parfait. Et ce jour là je serai perdu. » Dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

La tablée rigola doucement sous la réplique d'Oliver et ce dernier porta son regard sur Felicity. Il avait à peine fait attention à elle de tout le repas, volontairement. Il ne la connaissait pas et ne savait d'elle que ce que Noah lui avait raconté. À savoir qu'elle avait quitté le ranch pour faire ses études et qu'elle n'y avait pratiquement plus mis les pieds.

Il la détailla un peu et la trouva plutôt jolie. Elle n'était pas d'une beauté extravagante mais elle était charmante et il imaginait qu'un bon nombres d'hommes avait dû se laisser charmer par son sourire et son regard pétillant.

« Alors Felicity vous êtes là pour des vacances ou pour nous aider à faire tourner le ranch ? » Dit-il en la regardant franchement. Felicity se tendit à sa question, mais surtout à son ton qu'elle sentait ironique voir limite moqueur. Elle se redressa et posa sa tête sur sa main.

« Ni l'un ni l'autre….je suis venue içi pour me changer les idées….la vie à Boston est comment dire….compliquée et rien de mieux qu'un bol d'air pour recharger les batteries. » Répondit-elle tout sourire. Oliver la fixa et eut un petit rictus, pas vraiment surpris de sa réponse.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné. » Dit-il platement tout en la fixant un sourire tendu sur ses lèvres. Felicity fut surprise de sa repartie et s'apprêtait à répondre quand Martha prit la parole.

« Et on va bien s'occuper de toi ma chérie. » Dit-elle voulant couper court à ce qu'elle sentait venir. Elle connaissait Oliver et son aversion pour les gens de la ville, et sans le vouloir Felicity venait de lui donner l'occasion de lui donner un bâton pour se faire battre.

Felicity lui jeta un regard tendre et lui fit un sourire, elle se leva et aida cette dernière à débarrasser la table encore surprise de l'attaque à peine voilée d'Oliver. Elle posa ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains et se tourna vers Martha qui s'occupait de préparer le dessert.

« Je…j'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'adossant au plan de travail. Martha releva son visage vers elle avec un léger sourire.

« Non tu n'as rien dit de mal…simplement Oliver à du mal avec les gens de la ville. » Expliqua-t-elle à la jeune femme en continuant ce qu'elle faisait. « Il les classe tous dans le même panier. Il pense qu'ils ne savent pas travailler et qu'ils sont justes bons à se plaindre. » Felicity siffla d'étonnement sous ce raisonnement dépassé.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'un homme aussi jeune puisse avoir des idées si….arriérées. » Martha rigola sous ces mots et hocha la tête d'accord avec Felicity. Elle reprit son sérieux et voulait quand même rendre justice au jeune homme.

« Mais à côté de ça…c'est un bon garçon. Quand on le connaît il n'est pas aussi rustre qu'il en a l'air. Ne le juge pas trop vite et laisse lui une chance de te montrer qu'il peut aussi être sympathique. » Felicity haussa les épaules.

« Ok…si tu le dis, je verrai bien. » Dit-elle en se chargeant de porter la tarte aux pommes maison de Martha. Elles prirent le chemin de la salle à manger et retrouvèrent les hommes en grande discussion sur le ranch. Felicity prit place et tenta de suivre la conversation. Elle allait prouver à cet Oliver que tout les gens de la ville n'étaient pas que des pleurnichards et qu'ils savaient faire autre chose que de se servir de leur cerveau.

####

Le lendemain Felicity se leva de bonne heure. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était prévu au planning de ce matin, mais elle était bien décidée à travailler avec les hommes du ranch. Elle prit sa douche et chercha dans sa valise un jean ainsi qu'une chemise qu'elle n'aurait pas mal au cœur de jeter si elle les abimait.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel sous ses idées préconçues et s'habilla en vitesse, elle chaussa ses bottes et descendit afin de ne pas louper son père et de le suivre ce matin. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et entendit des murmures qu'elle reconnu comme la voix de son père et de Martha. Elle s'approcha et ce qu'elle vit la fit sourire.

Devant elle se jouait une chose dont elle se doutait mais dont elle n'avait jamais été témoin. Son père embrassant tendrement Martha. Roy et elle avaient toujours eu un doute concernant la relation de leurs parents, mais ils n'avaient jamais rien surpris de compromettant…..jusqu'à ce matin.

Elle s'avança d'un pas et toussota à la porte de la cuisine. Le couple se figea et se sépara en vitesse en se tournant vers elle visiblement gêné.

« Oh chérie…tu…tu es debout de bonne heure. » Dit Noah en s'écartant de Martha. « Ta nuit à été difficile ? » Il se dirigea vers la cafetière et se servit.

« Non pas du tout. » Elle se dirigea à son tour vers la cafetière et posa son regard sur Martha qui tentait de se donner une contenance. « Vous savez….avec Roy on s'est toujours posé la question pour vous deux. » Attaqua-t-elle directement. Elle sentit son père et Martha se tendre. « Et je suis contente de voir que tout va bien pour vous….c'est pas la peine de vous cacher. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire. « On est plus des gosses…on peut vous voir vous embrasser sans faire une grimace. » Elle pouffa à sa phrase et après un moment de flottement les deux autres la suivirent en éclatant de rire à leur tour.

Une fois l'euphorie du moment passée le silence s'installa et Felicity décida de prendre les choses en mains. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se sentent mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi vous cacher ? » Demanda-t-elle directement. Noah jeta un œil vers Martha ne sachant pas vraiment comment expliquer pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais rien dit. C'est cette dernière qui se décida à répondre.

« Tout simplement pour ne pas vous faire de la peine si entre nous les choses tournaient mal. Et puis…il y avait ta mère….elle…c'était mon amie et être avec ton père…je crois que j'avais peur de ta réaction et je….je ne m'en sentais pas le droit. »

Felicity fut touchée de ces explications et elle comprenait. Quand sa mère était morte elle était plutôt jeune et au début de l'adolescence et elle devait admettre que Martha n'avait pas tort. Elle aurait certainement mal pris le fait que son père sorte avec elle. Mais cela faisait plus de quinze ans maintenant que Donna était morte.

« Je comprends….et merci pour ça. » Dit-elle tendrement en regardant Martha. « Mais maintenant je pense que vous pouvez vous afficher sans problème. Maman aurait été heureuse pour vous. » Dit-elle en regardant son père qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis un moment.

Noah regarda sa fille avec un léger sourire et s'approcha d'elle afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Il la serra fort contre lui et lui glissa un _merci_ dans son oreille. Elle se recula surprise.

« Tu croyais que j'allais te faire une scène ? » Son père haussa les épaules. « Mais papa…..j'ai ma vie et toi aussi tu as le droit d'être heureux…et Martha est parfaite. Je n'ai rien à dire, à part que je suis hyper heureuse pour vous. » Elle tendit son bras vers Martha afin qu'elle les rejoigne dans ce câlin.

« Un câlin et je ne suis pas invité ? » C'est la voix de Roy qui les sortit de leur bulle. Felicity rigola et tourna sa tête vers lui avec un immense sourire.

« Tu me dois 100 dollars ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant des bras de son père et de Martha. Roy fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas. « Tu te souviens du pari qu'on avait sur…. » Elle fit un signe de tête vers leurs parents en rigolant.

« Quoi ?! Non… » Dit-il d'une voix plaintive. « C'est toi qui…ah j'y crois pas ! Tu n'habites pas ici et c'est toi qui les surprends ! » Cette réflexion fit sourire tout le monde et Roy porta son attention sur sa mère. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras sur ses épaules.

« Je suis content…même si je dois 100 dollars à cette blonde. » Dit-il faussement en colère.

Martha était gênée d'être le centre de cette conversation et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle entendit les conversations se poursuivre et au bout d'un moment sentit une présence à ses côtés. Elle leva son regard et tomba sur Noah qui la regardait tendrement.

« Ça va ? » Elle sentit toute son inquiétude à son ton. Elle arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et le fixa.

« Oui..ça va…je suis un peu gênée...mais ça va. Il était temps non ? » Noah rigola doucement et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Martha sous les yeux attendris de Roy et de Felicity.

« Donc si je suis bien…tu es ma demi-sœur ? » En lui donnant un coup de coude. Felicity éclata de rire en hochant la tête.

« Oui je crois bien…en même temps c'est pas comme si c'était une surprise. »

Ils passèrent tous les quatre à table et petit déjeunèrent tranquillement. Roy et Felicity s'amusèrent à taquiner leurs parents en leur racontant un peu tout ce qu'ils avaient imaginé quand ils étaient plus jeunes. L'ambiance était bonne et légère et Felicity réalisa que tout ça lui avait manqué.

Le Montana et ses paysages sauvages, son père et _Palomino_, Martha et Roy, les bons moments qu'ils passaient tous les quatre, la vie simple et sans pression. Elle avait toujours cru que sa vie était ailleurs à Boston ou à New-York mais depuis hier elle doutait que tout soit si simple.

« Bonjour ! »

Ils entendirent la porte claquer et des pas s'approcher de la cuisine. Oliver fit son apparition et Felicity remarqua à quel point il était imposant. Hier elle l'avait à peine observé mais ce matin elle prit le temps de le détailler. Il était grand et au vu de sa carrure elle supposait qu'il avait du faire du sport au lycée, et que le travail au ranch continuait de l'entretenir.

Elle s'attarda un peu sur son visage et le trouva plutôt beau garçon. Il n'était pas d'une beauté tapageuse, mais il émanait de lui un charisme fou et un magnétisme qui forçait le regard sur lui. Ses yeux semblaient aussi froids que la veille. Il la fixait et elle pouvait voir son étonnement à la voir déjà debout. Elle retint un petit sourire ne voulant pas déclencher les hostilités si tôt.

« Oh Oliver bonjour….sers-toi en café et viens déjeuner avec nous. » Lui proposa Noah. Felicity le regarda évoluer dans la cuisine et se rendit compte qu'il semblait plutôt à l'aise. C'était une chose que son père avait toujours instauré, il voulait que tous ses employés se sentent bien et chez eux, peu importe qu'ils se trouvaient dans la cuisine leur étant destinée ou chez leur patron.

Noah n'avait jamais mis de barrière patron employé et c'est ce qui lui valait le respect de tous ses hommes et aussi que beaucoup de cow-boys voulaient travailler pour _Palomino_. Oliver ne se fit pas prier et prit place aux côtés de Felicity. Cette dernière se poussa un peu et porta son regard sur lui.

« Je souhaiterai vous accompagner aujourd'hui. » Dit-elle de but en blanc en s'adressant à lui. Oliver se figea à cette demande qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Il posa sa tasse calmement avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Pourquoi ? » Felicity se sentit un instant déstabilisée par son regard perçant et ce petit sourire en coin qu'il esquissait à peine.

« Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus travaillé ici et j'aimerai bien me replonger dans cette ambiance. » Répondit-elle franchement. Oliver pouffa et détourna son regard.

« Non. » Son ton était sans appel et d'une froideur à faire peur. Felicity eut un mouvement de recul à cette réponse franche et nette. Elle sonda la réaction de tout le monde et elle semblait la seule surprise et choquée.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Elle tenta une autre approche, même si elle doutait qu'il change d'avis. « Je me ferai toute petite et je suivrai Roy et…. »

« J'ai dit non. » Oliver tourna à nouveau son visage vers elle. « Roy va être occupé et je n'ai pas le temps de vous surveiller….ma réponse est donc non Felicity. Je suis certain que vous allez trouver une activité plus en accord avec votre style de vie en ville. » Il la fixa un court instant avant de se lever et de quitter la cuisine en entraînant Roy avec lui.

Felicity le regarda partir encore choquée de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle regarda son père qui haussa les épaules et Martha qui rigolait doucement.

« Je ne le prends pas mal ma chérie…il pense à ta sécurité. » Voulut-elle la calmer.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre ! » Dit-elle en se levant et en prenant le même chemin qu'Oliver, elle allait lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de sa façon d'agir. Ce n'était certainement pas un cow-boy mal luné, rustre et désagréable au possible qui allait décider pour elle ce qu'elle allait faire de son temps au ranch.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce 1er chapitre qui plante le décor et qui je l'espère vous donne envie de lire la suite. Comme vous avez pu le lire Oliver est donc un cowboy un peu rustre pas très sympathique...**

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et ****commentaires. **

**A bientôt pour la suite qui n'attends que vous...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, **

**Merci à tous de l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fiction qui est bien différente. Comme je vous l'avais dit nous sommes très loin de la série et je suis contente que cet univers vous plaise aussi. **

**Pour l'instant les choses sont tendues entre Oliver et Felicity. Oliver a une idée bien précise de qui est Felicity et cette dernière se sent ****agressée dès qu'il lui parle. Vous verrez au fil des chapitres pourquoi Oliver agit ainsi...**

**Avant de vous livrer ce nouveau chapitre je vous remercie pour vos lectures et vos commentaires, particulièrement les guests à qui je ne peux répondre par MP. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire, contente que cet univers te plaise également. Je voulais une famille unie pour Felicity et qu'elle se sente bien chez elle. Quand à Oliver...il est bourru et effectivement il y a une raison derrière tout ça que vous connaitrez plus tard. **

**Malouine : Merci de ton commentaire, contente que cette idée te plaise. Voilà la suite. **

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci beaucoup. **

**Guest : Merci de ton commentaire. J'ai pour habitude de poster au minimum 2 fois par semaine...voici le chapitre.**

**Nad : Merci de ton commentaire, et voici la suite. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que ce début te plaise. Rien ne sera facile pour le Olicity mais je ne pense pas trahir un secret si je te dis qu'à un moment donné ils vont se trouver.**

**Voici donc ce second chapitre tant attendu...Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma beta ****extraordinaire. Merci Shinobu24 de ton temps et de ta présence. Je t'embrasse fort. **

* * *

Oliver sortit accompagné de Roy la tête déjà plongée dans le travail. Il lui expliquait ce qu'il attendait de lui suite à leur visite sur leurs terres du nord. Il avait prévu d'y retourner dans peu de temps, le mauvais temps allait endommager encore un peu plus les clôtures et le bétail risquait de s'égarer. Il voulait éviter des jours et des jours de recherches à ses hommes.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de repos des employés quand il entendit la porte de la cuisine claquer. Il savait parfaitement qui sortait et que dans peu de temps il allait entendre son prénom crié, voir hurlé.

« Oliver ! » Il se stoppa un léger sourire aux lèvres et demanda à Roy d'aller en avant. Il se tourna et tomba sur Felicity qui descendait les quelques marches afin de le rejoindre. Il l'observa un peu plus attentivement aujourd'hui et remarqua qu'en plus d'être jolie elle était aussi très bien faite. Elle n'était pas très grande mais elle était fine et bien plutôt bien proportionnée.

Il aurait presque pu s'intéresser à elle si elle n'avait pas été une fille de la ville. Il soupira à la voir s'approcher, il ne la connaissait pas mais à son regard noir il savait qu'elle n'allait pas se contenter d'un _non_.

« Je n'ai pas le temps Felicity. » Dit-il pour couper court à toute discussion en voulant s'éloigner. Elle le saisit par le bras et le stoppa.

« Non ! Vous allez m'écouter ! » Dit-elle furieuse qu'il se comporte de cette façon avec elle. « Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu vous faire mais votre comportement est plus que déplacé et de la goujaterie ! » Elle le vit retenir un petit rire et cela la mit encore plus en colère « Je vois que je vous amuse….mais laissez-moi vous dire une chose Oliver…je ne suis pas simplement une fille de la ville qui revient ici pour retrouver ses racines ! J'ai vécu ici avant vous et je sais travailler ! Même si vous pensez le contraire ! »

Oliver la fixait, il entendait et écoutait ce qu'elle lui disait, et malgré le fait qu'il était furieux contre elle de le défier ainsi devant ses hommes, il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était impressionnante quand elle était furieuse. Il fixa son visage et ses yeux dérivèrent vers ses lèvres qui s'agitaient, les fixant intensément.

« Je n'ai pas dit que vous ne saviez pas travailler Felicity. N'interprétez pas mal ce que j'ai dis…j'ai simplement évoqué le fait que je n'avais pas le temps de vous surveiller…ce n'est pas la même chose. » Répondit-il quand il eut repris ses esprits. Felicity partit d'un éclat de rire ironique et plissa les yeux méfiante.

« Vous savez parfaitement que dans votre bouche cela voulait dire la même chose. » Répliqua-t-elle en serrant les dents. Oliver soupira, cette discussion ne menait à rien et le mettait en retard.

« Ok….demain. » Dit-il simplement en s'éloignant. Felicity le regarda surprise du changement radical de ton. « Ne soyez pas en retard….on embauche à 7 heures… »

« Oh…ok. » Dit-elle précipitamment avec un sourire. « Demain 7h ! » Elle lui cria presque sa réponse et le regarda agiter la tête en faisant son chemin vers la salle de repos. Elle resta un moment seule au milieu de la cour se demandant encore ce qui avait pu le faire changer d'avis si vite. Elle haussa les épaules et fit demi tour pour retrouver son père et Martha.

Elle rentra avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. Elle reprit sa place autour de la table et termina son assiette.

« À ton sourire j'en déduis que tu as eu gain de cause. » Lui dit son père au bout d'un moment. Felicity hocha la tête et lui raconta son conversation houleuse avec Oliver. « Je suis content que vous ayez trouvé un terrain d'entente…...c'est un bon régisseur et j'espère qu'il te montrera autre chose que ses mauvais côtés. » Rigola son père entraînant avec lui les deux femmes.

« Je verrai ça demain, en attendant je vais aller faire un tour. » Elle se leva et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père et en fit autant sur la joue de Martha. « J'ai besoin d'espace. » Dit-elle en prenant la porte sous le regard amusé de Martha.

« Tu as conscience qu'Oliver ne va pas…. » Commença-t-elle. Noah se tourna vers elle et la stoppa.

« Parfaitement….mais laissons la découvrir par elle-même ce que lui réserve Oliver. » Dit-il avec un léger sourire. « Ils doivent un peu s'apprivoiser et ensuite les choses couleront de source. » Martha le regarda tendrement en acquiesçant. Elle aussi avait remarqué ce petit quelque chose qu'il y avait entre Oliver et Felicity, à eux maintenant de comprendre ce que c'était.

####

Felicity se dirigea directement vers les écuries. Elle respirait à plein poumons cet air sain qui lui manquait tant à Boston. Elle en profita pour regarder la vie commencer à s'agiter autour d'elle, les cowboys sortaient de la salle commune avec leurs ordres pour la journée et elle avait hâte d'être au lendemain.

Elle en salua quelques uns, les plus anciens pour la plupart, et s'enfonça dans l'écurie. Elle chercha la stèle de son cheval. Elle s'arrêta quand elle le vit et des larmes affluèrent à ses yeux. Elle s'approcha doucement ne voulant pas effrayer l'animal.

« Hey…bonjour toi. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce en pénétrant dans la stèle, elle osa un geste vers le cheval qui se laissa toucher sans problème. « Salut….oui c'est moi. » ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit que l'animal était content de sa présence. « Tu m'as manqué toi aussi. » Elle déposa un baiser sur son nez et entreprit de la caresser et de le préparer pour le monter.

Elle passa un temps fou à le brosser tout en lui parlant de tout et de rien. Elle chercha ensuite son matériel de monte et s'aventura dans la pièce un peu plus loin. Elle fit une inspection minutieuse mais fut déçue de ne pas retrouver sa selle. Elle haussa les épaules se disant que cela n'était pas vraiment étonnant, les rares fois où elle était revenue elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de monter son cheval.

« Je peux vous aider ? » Elle sursauta à cette voix derrière elle. « Désolé…je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. » Felicity se retourna et tomba sur un brun au regard rieur.

« Non je….c'est rien. » Rigola-t-elle. « En fait je cherchais ma selle…mais apparement elle n'est plus là. » Elle vit le brun froncer les sourcils et décida d'être plus clair. « Je..je suis Felicity, la fille de Noah. » Elle s'avança d'un pas et tendit une main.

« Tommy. » Répondit le brun en serrant sa main. « Enchanté Felicity….et concernant votre selle je ne sais pas trop…je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps et pour être honnête je ne savais même pas que Noah avait une fille. » Dit-il en rigolant un peu.

« C'est normal…je ne suis pas très présente au ranch. » Dit-elle vite afin que Tommy ne se sente pas mal à l'aise. « Où je peux trouver une selle correcte ? Je voudrais monter mon cheval et aller me balader un peu ? » Tommy l'entraîna dans une autre pièce attenante et la laissa choisir celle qui lui semblait correcte.

Tommy porta la selle qu'elle avait choisi et se proposa de lui installer. Elle se défendit qu'elle pouvait aisément le faire elle-même, mais le jeune homme insista pour l'aider. Elle ne discuta pas plus longtemps et accepta son aide.

« Ainsi il est à vous ce cheval ? » Felicity se tourna à sa question et hocha la tête avec un sourire radieux. « Vous savez qu'on s'occupe de lui tous les jours et que nous avons une interdiction stricte de le monter….le seul autorisé est Oliver….même Roy doit user de son influence pour pouvoir le faire. »

« Mais pourquoi…c'est peut-être mon cheval mais il est dommage que personne n'en profite. » Tommy haussa les épaules n'ayant pas de réponse. Il aida Felicity à finir de le préparer et installa la selle. Ils discutèrent de comment le jeune homme avait atterri ici et de ce qu'il y faisait.

« J'ai beaucoup traîné dans les ranchs depuis que je suis en âge de marcher. Mon père était aussi un cowboy et avec ma mère on le suivait au fil de ses postes. » Raconta Tommy avec bonheur de toutes ces années d'enfance. « Mais ici à _Palomino_….c'est différent on a vraiment l'impression de faire partir d'une famille. »

Felicity comprenait ce que voulait dire Tommy, son père avait toujours agit de la même façon au cours de toutes ces années. Le plus important pour lui était les hommes et le bétail, le reste ne comptait pas. Les récoltes n'étaient pas toujours fructueuses mais quand les temps étaient difficiles là où d'autres ranchs se séparaient de leurs hommes, lui les gardait et préférait réduire ses revenus que de dire au revoir à des gens qui travaillaient pour lui depuis des années où qui faisaient tout ce qu'il fallait pour que son ranch tourne. C'était ça qui faisait que les cowboys restaient.

« Je comprends…ici tout est attachant. » Finit par dire Felicity d'une voix lointaine avec un léger sourire. Tommy la regarda à son tour et hocha la tête.

« Et encore plus depuis quelques minutes. » Dit-il en la fixant intensément. Felicity se redressa sous le compliment et se sentit de suite mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas que ses paroles soient mal interprétées et que cela lui créer des souci, elle était certaine qu'aux yeux d'Oliver elle serait la seule responsable.

« Hum, hum….je ne vous dérange pas j'espère. » Tonna une voix derrière eux. Les deux sursautèrent et Felicity grimaça quand elle reconnue la voix d'Oliver, et bien évidemment il semblait en colère. « Tommy…Roy t'attends ! » Le brun ne demanda pas son reste et disparu en vitesse en saluant d'un signe de tête Felicity.

Oliver et Felicity se retrouvèrent seuls dans la stèle se fixant. Il avança d'un pas et regarda un instant le cheval avant de reporter son attention sur Felicity.

« Que faites-vous là ? » Demanda-t-il directement sans tourner autour du pot. Felicity ne se démonta pas et affronta son regard. Elle fit un pas vers lui et croisa les bras.

« Je voulais simplement monter mon cheval. J'ai cherché ma selle dans la pièce juste à côté mais elle n'était pas là. Tommy m'a gentiment aidé à en trouver une autre et à l'installer sur Black Horse. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme non plus ! » Elle voyait qu'il était clairement en colère, sa mâchoire se contractait et elle sentait qu'il se contenait afin de ne pas lui hurler dessus. « Je ne pense pas avoir user de plus de dix minutes de son temps mais si bien sûr cela vous contrarie je ferai dix minutes de plus demain ! »

Elle se détourna de suite d'Oliver et termina de seller son cheval. Oliver l'observait et même s'il était en colère et qu'il n'appréciait pas sa façon de lui parler, il devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux et qu'elle n'hésitait pas à le remettre à sa place. Et malgré qu'il luttait, c'était une qualité qu'il appréciait.

« Pas la peine ! » Claqua-t-il au bout d'un moment. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il ajouta. « À l'avenir j'apprécierai que vous ne flirtiez pas avec mes hommes….je ne veux pas devoir gérer des histoires futiles ! » Felicity se retourna outrée de sa réflexion prête à répondre quand il poursuivit. « Oh…faites attention à ce cheval….il est fougueux. Je ne voudrais pas en plus devoir sillonner nos terres pour vous retrouver à moitié morte. »

Oliver s'en alla sans attendre la réplique de Felicity. Cette dernière sortie de la stèle et lui hurla avant qu'il ne quitte les écuries.

« Je ne flirtais pas Oliver ! Et pour votre information c'est mon cheval ! Je sais le monter et le maîtriser ! » Elle le vit sortir sans répondre ni se retourner et cela l'exaspéra encore plus. Elle pesta encore un bon moment avant de sortir Black Horse et de le monter. Elle partit en trottinant et quand elle croisa Oliver au détour d'une allée elle fit mine de ne pas le voir et offrit un sourire forcé, mais néanmoins sincère, à Tommy et Roy qui l'accompagnait.

Elle passa une bonne partie de la matinée à galoper à travers les plaines du ranch. Elle avait eu peur d'avoir oublié comment maîtriser son cheval malgré l'assurance dont elle avait fait preuve devant Oliver, mais Black Horse avait du ressentir son appréhension et il avait été plutôt docile.

Cela lui faisait un bien fou, l'impression d'être seule au monde et de pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait, ce sentiment de liberté qui l'envahissait et dont elle manquait cruellement en étant à Boston. Elle finit par faire ralentir son cheval et le fit aller au trot. Elle parcouru encore un moment les terres quand elle aperçut au loin un groupe de cow-boys.

Elle se stoppa et tenta de reconnaître l'un d'eux, un sourire fendit son visage quand elle reconnu Roy. Elle prit immédiatement la même direction qu'eux, voulant se rendre utile et prouver ainsi à Oliver qu'elle n'était pas qu'une fille de la ville. Leur dernière altercation était encore dans un coin de sa tete et pour être honnête elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si hostile à elle et à sa présence.

Elle s'approcha encore un peu, et constata avec agacement que Roy était accompagné d'Oliver et de Tommy. Elle soupira et fut tenté de faire demi tour si son ami n'avait pas repéré son cheval, en lui faisant un grand signe. Elle lui répondit et s'approcha.

« Hey ! Mais tu es loin du ranch. » Lui dit Roy en s'approchant d'elle afin de l'aider à mettre un pied à terre. Felicity descendit et remercia Roy de son aide.

« Oui je….j'avais besoin de grands espaces et d'être loin du ranch. » Répondit-elle assez fort en faisant un signe de tête vers Oliver. Roy comprit le message et rigola doucement. Felicity regarda par-dessus son épaule et jeta un œil vers les deux autres qui étaient déjà prêts à se mettre au travail.

Oliver dirigeait les opérations et expliquait à Tommy ce qu'il attendait lui. Le brun l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite plus intéressé apparemment par elle et sa présence que par ce qu'Oliver lui racontait. Elle vit ce dernier s'arrêter de parler et suivre le regard de Tommy. Elle le vit soupirer quand il comprit qu'une fois encore elle était la cause de son inattention.

« Tommy ! Au boulot ! » Claqua-t-il en regardant fixement Felicity qui ne quittait pas non plus son regard. Ce dernier sursauta et se mit à sa tâche sans traîner. Oliver n'était pas un régisseur tyrannique, mais il n'aimait pas que ses hommes traînent et baillent aux corneilles.

Oliver s'approcha de Felicity et de Roy qui lui expliquait ce qu'il allait faire de sa matinée. Cette dernière le suivit et à peine avait-elle posé une main sur le bois qu'elle devait donner à Roy qu'Oliver l'empêcha de l'attraper. Ce geste eut pour effet de la figer sur place, elle tenta de contenir sa colère et de ne pas exploser devant Roy et Tommy. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient témoin d'une dispute qui elle n'en doutait pas risquait de dégénérer.

Seulement quand elle releva son visage vers celui d'Oliver et qu'elle croisa ses yeux, tout trace de colère sembla se perdre dans ce que ce simple geste déclenchait chez elle. Elle sentait sa main sur son bras et bien qu'il y ait une tonne de vêtements entre leurs deux peaux, une traînée de frissons se répendait dans son corps et elle se maudit pour ça.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! » C'est la voix dure d'Oliver qui l'a sorti de sa rêverie et qui la fit durement redescendre sur terre. « Je crois ne pas avoir été assez clair….je ne veux pas de vous aujourd'hui. » Dit-il les dents serrées de colère. Felicity dégagea son bras vivement vexé par la réflexion d'Oliver.

« Rien du tout ! C'est un pur hasard ! » Claqua-t-elle à son tour en colère. « Ma journée n'est pas entièrement dédiée à vous rendre fou Oliver ! » Elle le fixa et retint un petit rire ironique. « Bien que je dois avouer que cela est plutôt drôle…. » Cette fois-ci elle ne pu retenir un rire et se laissa aller.

« Je vois… » Répondit-il d'une voix étrangement calme.

Il contenait lui aussi sa colère et le flot de paroles par forcément agréable qu'il pourrait sortir sous le coup de la colère. Mais il se contenait, Felicity restait tout de même la fille de son patron et même si Noah avait toute confiance en lui et n'interférait jamais dans ses décisions, il n'était pas certain qu'il apprécie ce qu'il pourrait dire à sa fille.

« Vous pouvez rester….vous êtes sous les ordres de Roy. Mais je ne veux pas vous entendre…et surtout cette après midi je ne veux pas vous voir traîner sur les terres ! Est-ce bien clair ?! » Felicity le fixa à son tour et fut plutôt satisfaite de cette mini victoire. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de rester mais vu que le _seigneur_ _Oliver_ lui accordait ce droit, elle n'allait pas se priver.

« Merci… » Elle fit mine de partir mais ajouta. « Pour votre info je venais juste voir Roy…mais vu que vous m'autorisez à rester….je vais obéir…_patron_. » Son dernier mot était appuyé et prononcé sur un ton plus qu'ironique, Oliver fut tellement surpris qu'il ne sût quoi répondre et la regarda se diriger vers Roy.

Cette fille était aussi exaspérante qu'elle était drôle et attachante. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il était dur avec elle et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, il l'avait de suite catalogué comme une fille de la ville qui ne connaissait à rien à rien et qui ne pensait qu'à elle. Son regard se perdit un moment sur elle et sur Roy, à les voir si proches il se demandait si un jour il pourrait être un peu moins virulent avec elle.

« Oliver ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! » Cria Tommy depuis son poste. Ce cri attira le regard de Felicity vers lui et elle le regarda avec un petit sourire victorieux. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à son tour. Elle l'avait berné, il ne pouvait qu'admettre sa défaite.

##

Felicity rentra à Palomino un peu avant le groupe de Roy. Elle lui avait donné un sacré coup de main mais quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne servait plus à grand-chose, elle avait décidé de rentrer. Tout le long du trajet ses pensées avaient été dirigé vers Oliver et son attitude. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si dur avec elle, alors que tout le monde semblait l'apprécier et louer son travail ainsi que l'attention qu'il donnait à ses hommes.

Elle arriva aux écuries et dessella son cheval, elle s'occupa de lui un moment avant de prendre le chemin de la maison. Elle trouva Martha affairée à la cuisine et lui proposa son aide.

« Alors c'était comment cette ballade ? » Demanda Martha avec un sourire. Felicity mit un certain temps avant de répondre, ne sachant pas vraiment comment qualifier sa matinée.

« Surprenante et absolument tout ce dont j'avais besoin. » Répondit-elle énigmatique. Elle raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé aux écuries, ainsi que sa rencontre fortuite avec Roy et sa dispute avec Oliver. « J'avoue que j'ai du mal à voir cet homme incroyable que tout le monde me décris. » Dit-elle une fois arrivée au bout de son récit. Martha soupira et devait reconnaître qu'Oliver était dur avec sa protégée.

« Écoute je sais qu'il est bourru et rustre et tout ce que tu veux ma chérie….et je sais aussi qu'il est très dur avec toi, mais il n'est pas comme ça quand on le connaît un peu. Il est même tout le contraire, dis toi juste que c'est un espèce de test.. »

« Ouais….je vais tenter de le prendre comme ça. » Finit par dire Felicity au bout d'un moment. De toute façon elle n'avait pas trop le choix, elle allait rester un certain temps ici et elle voulait pouvoir donner un coup de main de temps au ranch….et tout cela passait par Oliver, elle devait donc mettre de l'eau dans son vin et attendre que la tempête passe.

Elle embraya sur un autre sujet et Oliver fut loin de ses pensées le reste de sa journée qu'elle passa la plupart du temps sur son ordinateur. Boston avait eu besoin de ses lumières et finalement ce qui devait être un coup de fil rapide se transforma en réunion de travail par webcam interposée. Quand elle ferma enfin son ordinateur elle était épuisée.

Elle enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux de fatigue. Elle réprima un bâillement et se frictionna le visage pour se réveiller un peu. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur Oliver qui l'observait depuis le bout de l'allée. Elle était dans la véranda et se rendit compte qu'il faisait presque nuit, mais elle pouvait saisir son regard pénétrant et sa colère évidente.

Il brisa leur lien visuel et prit la direction des écuries avant de certainement se rendre dans la salle commune. Elle fut tentée d'y aller mais à part envenimer les choses entre eux cela ne servirait à rien. Elle se décida à rentrer et à profiter de son père et de Martha, Roy n'allait pas tarder à rentrer et ils allaient passer une soirée loin des tracas du ranch et d'Oliver….du moins elle l'espérait.

####

Felicity descendit plutôt de bonne humeur le lendemain matin. Elle n'avait pas très bien dormi repassant sans arrêt dans sa tête toutes les disputes et les réflexions cyniques d'Oliver et son comportement restait toujours un mystère. Elle croisa son père qui était lui aussi déjà debout et attablé à la cuisine.

« Bonjour papa ! » Dit-elle enjouée en se servant un café. Noah la regardait avec un grand sourire.

« Tu es de bonne humeur chérie…. » Dit-il en la voyant prendre place à ses côtés. Felicity hocha la tête.

« Je vais montrer à Oliver que je suis plus qu'une blonde qui vient de la ville, et que ces 10 petits doigts savent faire autre chose que d'être manucurés et de s'agiter sur un clavier. » Noah éclata de rire et hocha la tête, seulement il n'était pas convaincu que ce qu'Oliver réservait à sa fille soit à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Leur conversation fut troublée par l'arrivée de Roy et de Martha et elle dévia sur un autre sujet. Une fois leur petit déjeuner englouti Roy et Felicity quittèrent la maison pour retrouver tout le monde dans la salle commune. Felicity était à la fois anxieuse et terriblement excitée de passer cette journée comme tous les hommes qui travaillaient ici.

Elle pénétra dans la salle et fut de suite absorbée par l'ambiance particulière qui y régnait. Les conversations allaient bon train, ça sentait bon le café et les éclats de rire de certains rendaient l'ensemble convivial. Elle suivit Roy qui se dirigeaient vers le bar pour se servir un café, il lui tendit une tasse fumante et ils furent rejoins par Tommy qui les avait vu rentrer.

« Alors prête pour cette journée ? » Demanda-t-il à peine devant elle.

« Plus que prête ! Et j'ai hâte de savoir où je vais être affectée. » Elle balaya la salle du regard et vit Oliver à l'autre bout en conversation avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et une grande brune. Elle les observa un moment, Oliver ne parlait pas mais écoutait attentivement ce que cet homme lui racontait.

Son regard passa d'Oliver à cette brune à ses côtés et sans savoir pourquoi elle décréta qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne la connaissait pas non plus, mais rien que sa façon d'être ne lui donnait pas envie d'en savoir plus sur elle. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul quand elle la vit murmurer à l'oreille d'Oliver.

Il écoutait ce que lui disait cette femme et esquissait un léger sourire. Elle continuait de le fixer et son regard tomba dans celui du régisseur, son sourire se figea et à son tour il la fixa. Leurs yeux restèrent accrocher un moment avant qu'elle ne réalise que Tommy lui parlait. Elle secoua la tête histoire de se remettre les idées en place et tenta de comprendre le sens de la question qu'on lui posait.

« Désolé je….j'ai pas écouté en fait. » Réussit-elle à dire maladroitement en s'excusant d'un regard désolé. Roy la regarda en haussant un sourcil et suivi des yeux ce qui avait pu la déstabilisée autant, quand il croisa la silhouette d'Oliver qui se dirigeait déjà vers eux.

Il remarqua qu'il ne détachait pas ses yeux de Felicity qui elle faisait mine d'être intéressée par sa conversation avec Tommy. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait entre les deux, mais à l'évidence ils essayaient de se rendre l'un et l'autre complètement fous.

« Bonjour. » Tonna Oliver de sa grosse voix en atteignant le groupe. Roy et Tommy répondirent de concert et Felicity se contenta juste de lui faire un signe de tête. « Prête pour votre journée ? » Il ne s'adressa qu'à elle oubliant les deux autres autour d'eux.

« Parfaitement. » Répondit Felicity en le fixant à son tour. Oliver acquiesça et s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il était arrivé surprenant le petit groupe. Ils le virent se diriger vers l'estrade un peu plus loin et prendre la parole. Il distribua le rôle de chacun pour la journée après avoir établi un bilan de la journée de la veille.

Les différents noms des cowboys s'égrenaient au fil des minutes et Felicity attendait impatiemment le sien. Elle était amusée et heureuse de pouvoir vivre ce genre de choses tellement loin de son quotidien.

« Flynn et Felicity… » Finit par dire Oliver en la regardant. « ….vous êtes affectés à l'intendance et à la cuisine. Voilà bonne journée à tous. » Un brouhaha s'éleva à la fin de son discours et Oliver descendit de l'estrade. Il fut arrêté par un de ses hommes qui voulait une précision sur son travail du jour.

Felicity restait stupéfaite de sa tâche de la journée, elle n'en revenait pas qu'il osait la cantonner à un rôle d'intendante et de cuisinière. Elle fut tentée d'aller le trouver et de lui dire sa façon de penser, mais elle se ravisa n'étant pas certaine que se soit la bonne méthode.

Depuis le début il cherchait à la déstabiliser et elle répondait en lui montrant sa colère et son ressentiment. Cela ne faisait pas avancer les choses, elle avait même l'impression que cela les aggravait. Elle le regarda le temps de sa discussion et tourna les talons une fois qu'il eut fini. Elle prit le chemin des cuisines prête à exécuter tous les ordres que lui donnerait ce cher Flynn.

* * *

**Comme vous pouvez le constater les choses ne s'arrangent pas vraiment...Oliver reste bloqué sur ce qu'il pense de Felicity et cette dernière ne se laisse pas faire non plus. Tommy arrive dans tout ça, Roy ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il se passe, les seuls qui ont l'air de comprendre sont Noah et Martha...**

**Comme toujours j'attends avec ****impatience vos avis, commentaires et théories sur la suite...**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, **

**Encore merci pour votre enthousiasme pour cette fiction, je ne pensais pas qu'elle vous plairait autant. Merci pour vos lectures, vos mise en suivi ou en favori et pour vos commentaires. Merci aux inscrits et aux guests de prendre le temps de donner votre avis. C'est important et c'est une source de motivation incroyable. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. En effet Oliver est plus que borné et tu vas voir dans ce chapitre la réaction de Felicity à cette ****journée. L'attraction est là mais pour l'instant ils se perdent dans leur colère et leur ressentiment...cela va-t-il durer ? Réponse au fil des chapitres. **

**Guest : Merci de ton commentaire, contente que cette histoire te plaise autant. La suite maintenant. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Et oui ils adorent se rendre fou l'un l'autre, mais pour l'instant ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi. Ils vont finir par le comprendre...quand à la brune, réponse dans ce chapitre. Voici la suite. **

**Nad : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire, je suis contente qu'on sente bien cette tension entre les deux. La suite maintenant. **

**Blake : Merci de ton commentaire et ravie de te retrouver sur cette histoire également. Contente que le contexte de cette fiction te plaise. La suite est maintenant et la suite arrivera d'ici 2 où 3 jours...lol**

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Voici le 3ème chapitre avec la suite de cette drôle de journée pour Felicity...bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma beta extraordinaire. Merci d'être toujours là, je t'embrasse fort Shinobu24. **

* * *

La journée touchait à sa fin et Felicity était finalement heureuse de la tâche qu'Oliver lui avait donné. Si au début elle avait été en colère, très vite elle s'était aperçue qu'elle avait un rôle important dans la journée des cow-boys, et que certains venaient ici pour trouver un peu de chaleur et de réconfort après s'être dépensés toute la matinée.

Elle passa l'heure du midi à servir et à débarrasser les plats qu'elle avait aidé à préparer ainsi qu'à écouter les différentes histoires. Elle qui avait pensé que ce rôle était subalterne en serait presque à remercier Oliver pour cette journée.

Elle ne lui avait prêté aucun attention quand il était venu déjeuner se concentrant sur Roy avec qui elle avait partagé son repas et Tommy qui n'avait pas manqué non plus de rester près d'elle. Elle avait bien sentit que son attitude avait agacé et dérangé Oliver mais cela avait été la monnaie de sa pièce.

Elle finissait de ranger les cuisines quand les premiers cowboys revinrent définitivement de leur journée de labeur. Ils aimaient tous se retrouver et faire un bilan de leur travail, sans compter que cela leur permettait de passer encore un peu de temps ensemble. Ils se considéraient tous comme de la même famille et tant qu'on avait pas vécu comme ces hommes on ne pouvait pas comprendre leur attachement les uns aux autres.

Elle leur servit leurs boissons et écouta leurs dernières péripéties. Certains en rajoutaient un peu histoire de fanfaronner ayant bien compris qui était Felicity, mais la plupart était impressionné d'avoir en face d'eux la fille de Noah Smoak. Chose qui n'effrayait pas Tommy apparement.

Elle rigola doucement en pensant à lui, c'était un garçon attachant et très gentil. Elle avait bien compris qu'il la draguait plus ou moins, et elle avait tenté de mettre des barrières sans être trop sèche. Elle l'aimait bien et elle ne voulait pas perdre un potentiel ami.

« Hey jolie blonde ! » Dit-il justement en se postant devant elle avec un énorme sourire. « Journée terminée et voilà le meilleur moment…te retrouver. » Ils éclatèrent de rire à cette boutade, mais Felicity tenta quand même une réplique histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne serait rien de plus qu'une amie.

« Salut Tommy….je vois que ta journée s'est bien passée….et je ne suis pas la seule présente ici. » Elle lui servit une tasse de café et s'éloigna appelée par un autre cowboy.

Une heure de plus passa quand elle vit Roy et Oliver franchir la porte de la salle commune. Son regard tomba directement sur lui et cela l'agaçait profondément. Elle avait l'impression que ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trouver Oliver dès qu'il arrivait quelque part. Elle le vit se diriger directement vers elle et elle prit le chemin de la cuisine.

Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui ou encore devoir argumenter durant des heures pour lui faire entendre raison la concernant. Il avait une idée déjà toute faite et elle s'était faite à son tour à l'idée qu'il ne la verrait jamais comme autre chose que la fille de la ville. Elle se trouva une occupation ne voulant pas rester à rien faire.

« Felicity. » Elle ferma les yeux de frustration quand elle reconnue la voix d'Oliver dans son dos. Elle se retourna brusquement et le fixa.

« Si vous êtes venu pour vous excuser de votre comportement de ce matin ce n'est pas la peine ! » Dit-elle sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une. « Vous aviez certainement pensé me punir de quelque chose en m'imposant de rester ici…mais ça été tout le contraire j'ai adoré et je vous en remercie. » Claque-t-elle en s'approchant de lui les bras croisés. « Mon travail est terminé…je m'en vais. »

Oliver la regarda le contourner et ne pu empêcher un immense sourire de franchir ses lèvres. Définitivement cette femme n'était comme personne d'autre. Il resta encore un moment seul dans cette cuisine et alla retrouver ses hommes pour le compte rendu de leur journée.

####

Cela faisait une semaine que Felicity se rendait tous les jours à la salle commune. Elle ne faisait pas partie du planning mais elle donnait un coup de main quand c'était le coup de feu où elle était simplement là pour écouter les cowboys et passer un moment avec eux. Elle avait appris à tous les connaître et elle avait une affection particulière pour chacun d'eux.

Elle n'avait pas revu Oliver depuis la dernière fois, où plutôt elle évitait de le croiser. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour arriver quand il était déjà parti et s'en allait avant qu'il ne revienne. Elle ne voulait pas le voir et saisir dans son regard ce petit air ironique et victorieux s'il la voyait là. Elle savait très bien qu'il devait être au courant de sa présence mais elle ne voulait pas le croiser.

Cette après-midi elle avait décidé de monter Black Horse et d'aller se balader. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus fait ce genre de choses et elle voulait respirer loin du ranch et de son agitation. Elle prépara alors son cheval et partit à peine son déjeuner englouti.

Elle s'arrêta au bout d'un certain temps et posa un pied à terre. Elle était dans son endroit préféré, sur une colline surplombant une partie de la vallée avec en point de mire _Palomino_. Elle prit place au sol et ouvrit sa bouteille isotherme remplie de café fumant. Elle soupira et profita de ce moment de calme le regard perdu sur le paysage.

Oliver était en route depuis ce matin. Il avait confié à Roy la répartition des tâches pour aujourd'hui, Il avait pris l'excuse d'aller voir du bétail un peu plus au sud mais c'était surtout pour être seul. Il n'était pas très fier du comportement qu'il avait eu avec Felicity et s'en voulait un peu, notamment depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle venait régulièrement aider à la salle commune.

Il l'avait mal jugée et il le regrettait. Elle ne comptait pas son temps passé avec ses hommes et n'était jamais la dernière à venir aider quand il fallait du monde. Il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de la voir et de lui présenter des excuses ou du moins de lui dire qu'il avait été un vrai crétin, mais elle faisait tout pour l'éviter.

Il s'aventura un peu plus loin que ce qu'il avait prévu à l'origine, et son regard fut attiré par un cheval noir qui se reposait attaché à un arbre. Il s'arrêta et rigola de la situation, il fallait qu'ils soient à des kilomètres du ranch pour qu'il puisse enfin avoir l'opportunité de discuter tranquillement avec Felicity.

Il s'avança et descendit de son cheval qu'il attacha à côté de Black Horse et chercha où pouvait se trouver Felicity. Il grimpa un peu plus loin sur la colline et la vit assise à contempler le paysage. Il resta un moment à la regarder avant d'annoncer sa présence.

« Je viens en paix Felicity je vous le promets. » Cette dernière ne fut pas surprise d'entendre la voix d'Oliver. Elle avait entendu un cavalier arriver et avait su d'instinct que c'était lui. Elle ne bougea pas et attendit qu'il arrive un peu plus près d'elle avant d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Elle tourna légèrement sa tête vers lui et le vit prendre place à ses côtés. Il porta son regard sur le paysage et resta silencieux un moment. Elle tourna la tête à nouveau et lui servit une tasse de café dans son gobelet. Il le saisit et en bu une gorgée.

« Merci. » Dit-il en la regardant enfin. Elle lui fit un signe de tête et quitta son regard. Il resta à la regarder et l'observa attentivement. « Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. » Dit-il enfin.

« La colline est à tout le monde. » Répondit-elle un peu sur la défensive. « Et vous ne me dérangez pas. » Ajouta-t-elle ensuite. Le silence s'étira un moment sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle. Felicity n'osait pas prendre la parole de peur de ne pas dire ce qu'il fallait et de déclencher encore une fois une dispute, et Oliver ne savait pas comment amorcer un début d'excuse.

« Je vous ai mal jugée. » Dit-il enfin en prenant son courage à deux mains surprenant Felicity qui le regarda soudainement en écarquillant les yeux. « Vous n'êtes pas comme je l'imaginais et je….suis désolé de mon comportement. » Fini-il par dire difficilement.

Felicity nota son ton sincère et sa difficulté à reconnaître ses torts. Elle n'était pas étonnée, Oliver ne semblait pas le genre d'homme à s'excuser.

« Seriez-vous entrain de me présenter des excuses ? » S'amusa-t-elle en le regardant. Oliver hocha difficilement la tête. « J'imagine à quel point cela doit être dur quand on pense avoir toujours raison. » Dit-elle tout en le fixant.

« Disons que je sais reconnaître mes torts Felicity. Et vous concernant je me suis trompé… » Il détourna son regard vers la vallée et poursuivit. « Je sais ce que vous faites pour mes hommes depuis une semaine….et je vous en remercie. On ne peut pas être égoïste et se dévouer pour les autres. » Il porta à nouveau son regard sur Felicity et trouva ses yeux. « C'est incompatible. »

« Merci. » Souffla-t-elle en le regardant. « Je suis contente de voir que vous avez révisé votre jugement. C'est une preuve d'intelligence. » Ajouta-t-elle en pouffant. Oliver fut surpris mais éclata de rire quand même.

« J'espère en tout cas. » Il la fixa toujours en rigolant et la vit hocher la tête. « Tant mieux. » Felicity quitta son regard et porta à nouveau son attention sur la vallée.

« Je suis née ici….sur cette terre. » Elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs et sa voix se fit plus douce. « Mes racines sont ici…et même si je suis une citadine et que je vis à cent à l'heure…la vraie vie, celle qui compte est ici. Ce ranch mon père l'a construit de ses mains…il a sacrifié beaucoup de choses pour lui et même si parfois j'avais du mal à comprendre….maintenant je sais pourquoi. »

Oliver n'avait pas quitté Felicity du regard tout le long de sa tirade. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait si ouvertement et qu'elle se confiait presque. En même temps c'était la première fois où il lui en laissait l'occasion, et ce qu'il vit en l'écoutant parler ne ressemblait en rien à l'image qu'il avait eu d'elle.

« Rien n'est plus important que tout ce qu'on vit à _Palomino_….même le plus alléchant des contrats ne peut pas rivaliser avec le plaisir de voir les cowboys rentrer contents de leur journée….ces hommes donneraient leur vie pour le bétail…c'est plus que respectable. » Elle tourna enfin sa tête vers Oliver et le fixa. « J'espère que vous me comprenez maintenant. »

« Oui. » Répondit-il au bout d'un moment. ils se fixèrent un instant avant de reprendre la contemplation de la vue.

Ils redescendirent vers le ranch un moment plus tard tous les deux. Ils n'avaient pas forcément beaucoup parlé, mais ils s'étaient enfin compris et c'était le plus important aux yeux de Felicity. Elle allait enfin pouvoir avoir une relation plus apaisée avec Oliver et ainsi pouvoir s'investir un peu plus dans la vie du ranch.

Elle avait bien compris qu'Oliver n'était pas le genre d'homme à se confier et à parler pour ne rien dire, ce qui donnait encore plus de poids à ses excuses et à ce qu'il pensait réellement d'elle. Ils arrivèrent aux écuries un peu avant que tout le monde soit déjà de retour et chacun s'occupa de son cheval.

Felicity prit soin de Black Horse et fut rejointe par Oliver au bout d'un moment. Elle le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes s'amusant de le voir rechercher sa compagnie. Il dut le comprendre car il lui fit un léger sourire gêné.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? » Demanda-t-il quand même parfaitement conscient qu'elle l'avait fait des dizaines de fois sans lui avant.

« Non merci. Vous savez avant que vous ne preniez conscience que j'étais une fille bien…je savais me débrouiller seule. » Dit-elle légèrement, Oliver fit une grimace à sa réponse.

« Ok…c'est mérité. » Dit-il en rigolant, Felicity haussa les épaules lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui. « Je peux quand même vous offrir un verre ? Les hommes ne vont pas tarder à rentrer et je sais qu'ils apprécient votre présence. » Expliqua-t-il de suite afin qu'elle n'interprète pas mal sa demande.

« Ok…je termine et je vous rejoins. » Oliver acquiesça et quitta la stèle le cœur un peu plus léger. Il donna un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de quitter les écuries et la vit appliquer à soigner Black Horse. Un timide sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, il était heureux d'avoir mis les choses au clair avec elle.

####

Les jours passaient ainsi que les semaines et voilà bientôt deux mois que Felicity était à _Palomino_. Elle partageait son temps entre son père et Martha, ses échanges réguliers avec Boston qui jusqu'à présent arrivait à s'en sortir sans elle, et le ranch où elle prenait de plus en plus part à l'activité.

Ses relations avec Oliver s'étant nettement améliorées, c'était même devenu un réel plaisir d'être en sa compagnie et elle pouvait même dire qu'elle la recherchait. Elle avait découvert un homme droit et avec des principes, mais surtout avec un immense cœur près à tous les sacrifices afin que ses hommes et le ranch se portent bien. Son père ne s'était pas en trompé en l'embauchant. Il était dévoué et savait ce qu'il faisait.

Elle passait de plus en plus de temps avec lui et chaque soir ils se retrouvaient autour d'un café ou d'un verre pour parler de la journée ou d'autres choses. Oliver ne se confiait pas facilement et elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de lui ou de sa vie, seulement que d'être un cowboy était un rêve de gosse et que ses parents avaient été horrifiés de son choix.

Elle n'avait pas relevé ce détail et s'était dit qu'il lui confierait plus tard pourquoi. Elle imaginait une histoire de famille assez compliquée et elle ne voulait pas risquer de perdre ce qu'ils partageaient juste parce qu'elle l'aurait poussé un peu trop à se confier. Elle avait compris comment il fonctionnait, il fallait simplement le laisser parler quand il en avait envie….et ce n'était pas souvent.

« Hey. » C'est la voix d'Oliver qui la fit revenir sur terre. « Tiens… » Il lui tendit une tasse de café fumante et enjamba le banc pour s'assoir face à elle.

« Merci. » Dit-elle en prenant la tasse et en le regardant s'installer. « Bonne journée ? » Elle prit une gorgée de sa tasse tout en le regardant. Elle le vit faire une grimace.

« Pas vraiment….on va devoir repartir un moment au Nord. » Il posa sa tasse sur la table et s'accouda pour la fixer. « Roy vient de rentrer et les réparations de fortune qu'on a fait ne tiennent pas…et avec l'hiver qui arrive…. » Il était déjà perdu dans ses pensées et à tout ce qu'il allait devoir faire et organiser pour ce déplacement. « On va partir un moment…. »

« Oh….ok. » Felicity était surprise et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue de le savoir loin de _Palomino_ pendant un moment. « Et c'est-à-dire…..longtemps comment.. » Rigola-t-elle sans vouloir donner l'impression de savoir exactement pendant combien de jours elle ne le verrait pas.

« Au minimum dix jours. » Répondit-il en la fixant toujours. « On part la semaine prochaine…le temps de tout organiser. » Felicity hocha la tête et fut tentée un instant de proposer son aide voir même de faire partie du voyage, mais elle savait qu'elle devait le laisser lui-même lui proposer, sinon il risquerait de se braquer.

« Très bien….et qui part avec toi ? »

Oliver fronça les sourcils à sa question et se demanda un temps pour qui elle posait la question. Roy ou Tommy ? Il avait bien remarqué que le brun ne la quittait pas d'une semelle quand elle était dans les parages, et il lui semblait que Felicity appréciait sa présence même s'il n'avait jamais rien surpris entre les deux.

« Roy va rester ici…il va gérer les affaires courantes pendant mon absence. » Il la vit hocher la tête et poursuivit. « Bob, Reed, Dylan et….Tommy viennent avec moi. Ce sont de bons cowboys et de bons travailleurs. » Dit-il en scrutant sa réaction.

« C'est une bonne équipe. » Répondit Felicity contente que Roy reste au ranch, Oliver hocha la tête plutôt d'accord avec elle. « Vous devriez vite régler ce qu'il se passe là bas et revenir rapidement. » Elle le vit se tendre tout de suite à sa phrase et sentait qu'elle avait dit une bêtise, seulement elle ne savait pas laquelle.

« Ouais….on se voit plus tard ? J'ai encore pas mal de choses à faire et…. »

« Oui bien sûr. » Le rassura-t-elle en le coupant. « J'ai moi aussi du travail en retard….et….. » Elle le vit se lever précipitamment avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase et il sortit en vitesse de la salle commune. Elle resta un moment à regarder la porte s'interrogant sur ce qu'elle avait pu dire de maladroit.

Oliver sortit précipitamment de la salle commune, en colère. Il se dirigea vers les écuries et commença à rentrer des ballots de paille qui traînaient depuis un moment. Faire de l'exercice et travailler lui permettrait de se changer les idées et de ne pas penser à Felicity.

Il soupira rien qu'à l'idée de penser à elle. Depuis qu'il la connaissait elle envahissait sa tête et ses pensées, tout le temps, tous les jours. Il n'y avait pas un moment dans sa journée où il ne pensait pas à elle. Et cela l'agaçait fortement, voilà pourquoi en partie il avait été si dur avec elle au début.

Dès l'instant où il avait posé ses yeux sur elle il n'avait plus été le même. Elle avait chamboulé son univers si bien établi et il avait été déstabilisé. Elle était pourtant tout ce qu'il détestait et en même temps elle pourrait être celle qu'il lui fallait, et depuis il tentait de composer avec ça.

Depuis que leur relation était plus apaisée et qu'ils se côtoyaient tous les jours, il avait appris à la connaître et il devait avouer qu'elle était totalement différente de l'idée qu'il s'était faite d'elle. Elle était même tout le contraire et elle envahissait qu'encore plus ses pensées.

Il avait espéré en lui parlant de son déplacement dans le Nord qu'elle soit en tant soit peu déçue de ne pas le voir durant un moment, mais son espoir avait été déçue. Elle n'avait rien dit ou sous entendu qui pourrait lui faire penser qu'il allait peut-être lui manquer.

À cette pensée il lança le ballot de paille qu'il tenait dans ses bras un peu plus loin. Il était agacé et énervé contre lui. Ce n'était pas lui, ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas. Habituellement c'était lui qui menait la danse et qui donnait à l'autre ce qu'il voulait bien lui donner, il n'était pas celui qui attendait quelque chose.

« Oliver ? » Demanda une voix derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux en reconnaissant Felicity. Il mit un moment avant de se retourner. « Ça va ? » Elle était à l'encadrement de la grange et attendait une réponse visiblement inquiète.

« Oui ….ça va je…. » Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. « Un problème ? » Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. Felicity fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien de plus. Elle avança dans la grange et se retrouva vite devant lui.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir dit une bêtise tout à l'heure et je… » Elle rigola nerveusement. « Tu vas trouver ça idiot mais….je ne voudrais pas t'avoir blessé et repartir dans ce jeu de _je te pique parce que tu me piques_….j'aime beaucoup….ta compagnie et je ne…. » Elle se stoppa quand elle sentit la main d'Oliver se perdre dans ses cheveux et replacer une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle chercha ses yeux et quand elle les trouva elle saisit son regard pénétrant.

Ils se perdirent dans leur contemplation l'un de l'autre et le temps sembla comme suspendu. Felicity était noyée dans l'océan bleu des yeux d'Oliver et ce dernier ne pouvait détaché son regard de ces prunelles qu'il avait appris à aimer regarder. Il savait d'avance que passer dix jours loin d'elle serait une vraie torture.

Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur ses lèvres et il fut tenté de les embrasser. Mais il réfréna cette envie, il n'était pas certain qu'elle soit réceptive et il ne voulait rien gâcher.

« Tu n'as rien dit de mal. » Souffla-t-il plus qu'il ne parla. Sa main traîna sur sa joue un peu plus que nécessaire, et il garda ses yeux ancrés dans les siens. « Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ta compagnie. » Finit-il par dire doucement. Ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire et sans bouger. « Tu…..tu voudrais nous accompagner ? » Felicity ouvrit grands les yeux ne s'attendant pas à cette question même si elle l'avait espérée.

« Quoi….tu veux que je vienne ? » Demanda-t-elle pour être certaine d'avoir bien compris. Oliver hocha la tête et fit glisser sa main de sa joue à son bras. Elle trouva sa main et joua avec ses doigts. « Aurais-tu besoin d'une cuisinière ? » Elle rigola en posant sa question et Oliver éclata de rire à sa suite.

« Non…mais deux bras supplémentaires ne seront pas de trop. » Dit-il une fois calmé. « Et puis tu vas…comment dire….amener une touche de fantaisie. » Felicity sourit doucement et pencha la tête sur le côté, elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et accepta cette invitation.

« Ok…. » Souffla-t-elle toujours en le fixant. «…..Je vous accompagne. »

« Oliver tu es là ? » Demanda une voix qui s'approchait de la grange. D'instinct Oliver fit un pas en arrière et s'éloigna de Felicity en lui tournant le dos. Elle fut surprise et agacée de ce geste et posa son regard sur la personne qui arrivait. « Oh….bonjour Felicity…. »

« Bonjour Laurel. » Repondit-elle agacée de voir encore la brune tourner autour d'Oliver. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait entre eux, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'ils se côtoient et qu'ils passent du temps ensemble. Oliver ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était en couple et soudain cette idée effleura son esprit.

Se pourrait-il qu'il soit en couple avec Laurel ? Elle n'avait jamais surpris de gestes tendres ou de baisers volés, mais il n'était pas impossible que se soit le cas. Soudain elle se sentit idiote d'avoir eu le cœur battant à sa demande de l'accompagner.

« Oliver….on va être en retard. Tu sais que mes parents n'aiment pas attendre. » Laurel s'adressa directement à l'intéressé en choisissant très bien ses mots afin d'être certaine que Felicity comprenne bien. Elle n'appréciait pas la fille de Noah, elle voyait en elle une fille de la ville qui était juste là pour retrouver un peu de calme dans sa vie et qui s'en irait à la première occasion.

Elle avait bien noté le comportement d'Oliver à son égard. Il était comme subjugué par elle et tout ce qu'elle faisait. À croire qu'il n'y avait que Felicity Smoak qui pouvait rendre service et écouter les cowboys après leur journée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait entre eux mais elle voulait y mettre un terme avant que cette histoire n'ait une chance d'éclore.

« Oh…c'est vrai j'avais oublié. » Repondit-il en évitant le regard de Felicity qu'il imaginait blessé ou en colère. « Je finis ça et j'arrive. » Il se tourna vers Felicity qui marmonnait déjà une excuse et qui prit le chemin de la maison. Il la regarda partir et lança un regard agacé vers Laurel. Cette dernière le regarda avec un petit sourire.

« Je t'attends….j'aime beaucoup te voir faire des efforts. » Dit-elle en prenant place sur un ballot de paille. Oliver se détourna d'elle et continua ce qu'il faisait. Il sentait que sa prochaine conversation avec Felicity ne serait pas forcément calme.

##

Felicity rentra d'un pas décidé vers la maison, en colère et agacée. En colère contre Oliver pour lui avoir presque fait croire qu'il se pourrait qu'ils puissent être un peu plus que ce qu'ils partageaient, et agacé contre Laurel pour lui avoir jeté sciemment à la figure son dîner avec Oliver et sa famille.

Elle ne savait pas à quoi jouait Oliver mais son comportement ne lui plaisait pas du tout. À cet instant une idée traversa son esprit, et s'il s'était joué d'elle dès le début et qu'en fait il voulait simplement la mettre mal à l'aise, que tout ce qu'il se passait depuis deux mois était du vent et juste un moyen de se moquer d'elle. Elle ne pouvait nier que son comportement avait changé du tout au tout et que c'était une chose à envisager.

Elle claqua la porte d'entrée et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine. Elle y trouva Martha et son père en train de discuter. Ils levèrent de concert leurs regards vers elle ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'elle avait.

« Oliver est un idiot et un goujat. » Dit-elle de but en blanc en réponse à leurs regards. « Il se sert des gens et quand enfin on voit le mec sympa il redevient ce type horrible ! Il m'agace ! » Claqua-t-elle sous le regard amusé se Martha. « C'est marrant mais j'étais certaine que ça t'amuserait. »

« Non Felicity ça ne m'amuse pas….c'est ta réaction qui me fait sourire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'a pu faire ce pauvre Oliver pour mériter une telle colère, mais en tout cas c'est assez grave pour te mettre en rage. » Martha s'approcha de Felicity et la regarda attendant une réponse.

« Rien de spécial… » Dit-elle d'un air détaché. « Il m'annonce qu'il part dix jours au nord, s'en va visiblement en colère….je vais m'excuser me disant que j'ai certainement dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas….il m'invite à le suivre et j'apprends par Laurel qu'il est invité à dîner chez ses parents ! Et tout ça en dix minutes de temps ! » Finit-elle à bout de souffle.

« Et….. » Martha ne comprenait visiblement pas la colère de la jeune femme, qui leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération d'être la seule à comprendre le petit jeu pervers d'Oliver.

« Il sort avec Laurel et me fait presque une proposition Martha ! Ça fait de lui….ce que je pensait depuis le début, un type qui n'a aucune morale ! » Elle entendit son père éclater de rire et se tourna vers lui. « Contente de voir que tu es de son côté ! »

« Chérie…ce qui fait rire ton père ce n'est pas la situation…c'est que tu puisses penser qu'Oliver sorte avec Laurel. » Felicity tourna sa tête d'un coup sec vers Martha. « Elle lui coure après depuis qu'il est arrivé à _Palomino_….sans succès d'ailleurs. Elle fait croire à tout le monde qu'il se passe quelque chose mais crois-moi….il n'y a rien. »

La rassura Martha, elle voulait désamorcer ce malentendu avant que les choses s'enveniment entre les deux. Elle avait bien vu que leur relation avait évolué vers quelque chose de plus profond, et elle ne voulait pas que Laurel sème la zizanie avant qu'ils n'aient une chance de se découvrir vraiment.

« C'est une coureuse de dot….elle a fait la même chose avec Roy avant l'arrivée d'Oliver. Elle était persuadée que de par sa position auprès de ton père qu'il serait le prochain régisseur. Et dès qu'elle a compris que se ne serait pas le cas elle a jeté son dévolu sur Oliver….ne prête pas attention à ce qu'elle dit ou fait. »

« Oh…..ok. » Felicity était surprise mais surtout rassurée de ce que lui racontait Martha. Mais cela ne calmait pas pour autant la colère qu'elle avait contre Oliver. Il n'avait rien fait pour démentir ce que Laurel insinuait et c'est ça qui la rendait furieuse. « Sinon on mange quoi ? Je suis affamée. » Dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

####

Ce matin Oliver était de mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait pas dormi plus de deux heures et savait d'avance que la journée serait difficile. Il prit le chemin de la maison sachant parfaitement que s'il ne provoquait pas la rencontre avec Felicity, elle ne ferait pas l'effort de venir le voir.

Il entra comme toujours par la porte de la cuisine et fut surpris de la trouver seule à table. Elle avait le nez plongé dans le journal local et ne daigna même pas le regarder. Il ne dit rien, se dirigea vers la cafetière et prit place face à elle.

« Je suis désolé pour hier. » Dit-il pour commencer s'attirant le regard de Felicity. Elle poussa le journal, s'enfonça dans sa chaise et croisa les bras, attendant la suite. « En fait je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je dois m'excuser parce qu'entre Laurel et moi il n'y a rien…mais je sens que je t'ai blessée et ce n'était pas mon intention. » Dit-il sans s'arrêter d'une voix basse.

Felicity l'observa et l'écouta attentivement. Il était sincère, elle le sentait et elle le savait. Elle le fixait sans rien dire à se débattre avec ses excuses. Au bout d'un moment elle décida de l'aider un peu.

« Je n'ai pas été vraiment blessée….mais je n'ai pas compris. Tu me….tu m'invites à te suivre et dans la foulée Laurel te rappelle un dîner en famille…. » Soupira-t-elle. « Tu pourras remercier Martha de m'avoir éclairé sur la situation. » Dit-elle en rigolant un peu, cette réflexion détendit Oliver qui se relaxa sur sa chaise en rigolant à son tour.

« Ok….y a donc aucun problème ? » Demanda-t-il quand même afin d'être certain d'avoir bien compris.

« Aucun. » Confirma Felicity avec un sourire. « Merci d'être passé…...comme tu peux le voir tout le monde a déserté la cuisine à l'instant où ils t'ont vu approcher. » Ils éclatèrent de rire. « Ils ont eu peur des cris je crois. »

« On en est plus à ce stade me semble-t-il. » Oliver lui fit un léger sourire et bu une gorge de son café.

« Non…plus vraiment. » Repondit Felicity d'une voix lointaine en perdant son regard sur Oliver. Elle ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il se passait entre eux, mais il était clair qu'ils étaient plus qu'amis. Elle espérait que ce temps passé loin du ranch les aiderait à y voir plus clair.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **

**Oliver ouvre enfin les yeux sur Felicity et reconnait ses torts...il la découvre et Felicity de son côté voit le type que tout le monde lui décrivait...jusqu'à Laurel ! Et oui la brune était Laurel et on peut dire que Felicity ne réagit pas très bien...mais Oliver arrive à la calmer...ils vont donc partir en déplacement, mais ne seront pas seuls...cela va-t-il les rapprocher ? Tommy va-t-il être un obstacle au Olicity ? Réponse dans les prochains chapitres...**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis, commentaires et théories avec impatience...**

**A bientôt pour la suite. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, **

**Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise autant, je ne m'y attendais pas. Merci pour vos lectures qui sont un peu plus nombreuses à chaque chapitres et pour vos commentaires.**

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire, il était temps qu'Oliver ouvre les yeux sur Felicity. Concernant la vie d'Oliver tout sera dévoilé dans peu de temps. Quand à Tommy et Laurel seront-ils vraiment un obstacle au Olicity ? Réponse au fil des chapitres.**

**Nad : Merci de commentaire. Rapprochement en douceur effectivement, contente que cela te plaise. La suite maintenant. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Le déplacement tout de suite. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Oliver ouvre enfin les yeux sur Felicity, et même s'il a dû mal à s'excuser il le fait quand même. Le rapprochement est enfin là et tous les deux se laisse glisser doucement...vont-ils aller plus loin ? Réponse dans ce 4ème ****chapitre avec le déplacement prévu, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma complice, merci d'être toujours là. Je t'embrasse fort Shinobu24.**

* * *

Le reste de la semaine passa très vite et Felicity se retrouva la veille du départ à vérifier si tout ce qu'elle avait prévu pour le déplacement était bien prêt à être embarqué dans les pickups. Elle avait passé près d'une semaine à tout lister mais elle voulait être certaine de ne manquer de rien.

« …..le café, le sucre, et aussi les céréales et…. »

« Je vois que tu prends ton boulot au sérieux ! » Rigola Roy en pénétrant dans la cuisine de la salle commune. Felicity se tourna vers lui et éclata de rire.

« Étant donné que je suis la seule fille, effectivement je prends cette mission très au sérieux. » Elle posa son bloc note et prit Roy dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour. Depuis un moment ils se voyaient à peine. « Je suis contente de te voir….heureusement qu'on habite dans la même maison sinon je pourrai croire que tu as déserté le ranch. » Roy acquiesça doucement.

« Ouais… » Il prit place sur un des meubles. « Oliver est très angoissé à l'idée de partir et de me laisser seul ici… » Il fit une grimace et poursuivit. « C'est un gars qui aime tout contrôler et il a peur de retrouver le domaine complètement ruiné. » Il pouffa un peu à la fin de sa phrase mais fixa son amie.

« Mais quelle idée ?! » Felicity fronça les sourcils ayant du mal à comprendre comment Roy pouvait penser un truc pareil. « Il a une totale confiance en toi….je me souviens de ce qu'il a dit le premier jour te concernant… » Tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. « S'il est si….anxieux c'est juste parce que c'est son boulot c'est tout, mais en aucun cas il ne doute de tes capacités à gérer _Palomino_. »

« Peut-être… » Admit Roy en soupirant. Il regarda encore un peu son amie et eut un petit sourire taquin.

« Non Roy on ne partira pas sur ce terrain. » Dit-elle en secouant la tête tout en voulant reprendre son activité.

« Oh allez Fel….raconte moi un peu ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux. » Plaida-t-il d'une petite voix. « Tu es la seule fille qu'il daigne regarder et qu'il laisse approcher… » Il bougea de sa place et vint se mettre à ses côtés. « Il t'a déjà….embrassé…ou même… » Il poursuivit la fin de sa question dans son oreille provoquant une gêne extrême chez Felicity.

« Roy ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se reculant rougissante comme une adolescente. « Je ne répondrai pas à ce genre de question. » Elle était offusquée mais surtout extrêmement gênée d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui. Ils avaient eu l'habitude en étant plus jeune de tout partager, même leurs expériences amoureuses mais ils n'avaient plus l'âge pour faire ce genre de choses. « Mais….il ne s'est jamais rien passé. » Dit-elle quand même afin de satisfaire sa curiosité.

« Tu l'aimes bien hein ? » Roy avait observé Felicity et Oliver depuis le début et il avait vu leur relation évoluer. Mais surtout il avait vu leurs regards changer l'un sur l'autre, et si au début il n'avait été que colère et ressentiment, depuis un moment ils s'étaient fait plus doux. L'un recherchait toujours la compagnie de l'autre et son regard, peu importe où ils étaient et avec qui, c'est comme s'ils étaient connectés.

« Ouais…. » Avoua Felicity d'une petite voix. « Pourtant il n'a pas toujours été sympathique….mais je sais pas…il a ce…truc qui me fait craquer. » Dit-elle pensive.

« En plus d'être sexy ! » Rigola Roy.

« Ouais en plus d'être sexy. » Confirma-t-elle en rigolant à son tour. « Non mais…c'est plus que ça…c'est même difficile à expliquer. » Roy hocha la tête comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Il…il t'a déjà parlé de moi ? » Demanda-t-elle hésitante au bout d'un moment.

« Non…mais tu sais Oliver n'est pas réputé pour son bavardage. » Ils éclatèrent de rire et Roy reprit. « Mais il n'a pas besoin de parler….il suffit juste de le regarder agir avec toi. Et je crois qu'il t'aime bien aussi. » Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en rigolant. « Fait juste attention à toi…et à lui… » Felicity se tourna d'un coup vers lui ne comprenant pas. « Ta vie n'est pas ici, mais la sienne oui….Oliver n'est pas le genre de type à te suivre en ville et il ne donne pas sa confiance facilement…je ne voudrai pas qu'il te brise le cœur ou que tu lui brises le sien. »

« Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. » Finit par dire Felicity au bout d'un long moment. « Tu crois qu'on ne devrait pas se laisser porter ? » Roy haussa les épaules ne sachant pas quoi vraiment lui répondre.

« Je ne sais pas Fel….mais soit prudente c'est tout. » Roy déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et après avoir changé de conversation il la laissa seule à réfléchir. Peut-être avait-il raison et devrait-elle freiner les choses, voir carrément les stopper avant que l'un d'eux ne soit blessé. Elle soupira et repris son inspection légèrement plus inquiète de ce déplacement tout à coup.

####

Oliver finissait de préparer son sac pour les dix jours à venir. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il était plutôt content de ce déplacement, même si laisser le ranch sous la direction de Roy l'inquiétait un peu. Ce n'était pas un manque de confiance dans le jeune homme, c'était juste un souci de sa part de vouloir tout contrôler. Il soupira en se disant qu'il devait un peu lâcher la bride et ne pas s'inquiéter de ça. Roy était compétant et parfaitement à même de gérer _Palomino_ durant dix jours.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Felicity, depuis quelques jours il la sentait un peu lointaine. Elle n'était pas hostile à le voir ou à passer du temps avec lui, non c'était plutôt dans sa façon d'être. Elle était souvent pensive ou dans la lune et il devait avouer que cela le tracassait un peu.

Il leva les yeux au ciel sous sa réflexion, il était inquiet du comportement de Felicity….il soupira. Il y a encore peu il n'aurait même pas prêté attention à qui elle était et comment elle se sentait, mais depuis qu'il avait appris à la connaître il faisait plus attention à elle. Et s'il était honnête avec lui il voulait surtout qu'elle fasse attention à lui.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas aller sur ce terrain là avec elle. Elle était peut-être née ici, mais elle n'était pas dans le même monde que lui. Sa vie n'était pas ici comme sa vie à lui n'était pas à Boston. Il en était parfaitement conscient et s'il avait une once de jugeote il stopperait de suite cette histoire avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin.

Seulement quand il commençait à envisager cette solution il sentait son cœur se serrer et son moral être au plus bas. Il abandonnait alors l'idée et se laissait porter par ce que Felicity lui inspirait. Il savait qu'il finirait par souffrir mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il saisit son sac et quitta sa petite maison nichée au cœur des bois pas très loin du ranch. Il arriva assez vite au milieu de la cour où Dylan et Tommy étaient déjà entrain de charger les deux pickups qui allaient les suivre. Il chercha des yeux Felicity mais pour l'instant elle était invisible. Il aida ses hommes à finir le chargement quand il entendit un bonjour.

« J'arrive au bon moment. » Dit-elle en posant déjà ses affaires afin d'aider. Tout le monde répondit à son bonjour avec un sourire. Oliver s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un sac en rigolant.

« Pile à l'heure. » Dit-il pour la taquiner.

Il lui fit un léger clin d'œil et repartit s'occuper d'autre chose. Felicity rigola doucement et finit d'aider à charger la benne, sous la surveillance d'Oliver. Il la voyait dire bonjour et discuter avec Tommy et ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas. Il pouvait même dire qu'il détestait voir le brun être sans arrêt autour d'elle.

« Tommy tu pourrais aller seller les chevaux ?! » Il s'approcha du petit groupe et le jeune homme fit sans discuter ce que lui demandait Oliver. Il jeta un dernier regard à Felicity qui haussa les épaules et qui avait compris au ton du régisseur qu'il y avait un problème.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? » Demanda Felicity en croisant les bras. Elle s'adossa à la benne et le fixa.

« Oui ça va…on a simplement pas de temps à perdre avec des futilités. » Dit-il un peu trop sèchement. Felicity eut un léger mouvement de recul et se retint de lui faire une réflexion.

« Je vais mettre ça sur le compte de ta nervosité. Tommy ne mérite pas d'être traité de cette façon. C'est un bon cowboy qui est toujours prêt à tout pour le ranch. Je ne pense pas que lui faire des réflexions de ce genre va aider quand on lui proposera un poste ailleurs. » Elle avait sortit toute sa phrase d'une traite et arriva au bout essoufflée.

« Tu es régisseur maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il ironiquement. Elle se redressa sous cette réflexion déplacée et s'approcha de lui.

« Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi Oliver, je vais donc faire comme si rien ne s'était passé….sinon ce n'est même pas la peine que je vienne, si c'est pour supporter ta mauvaise humeur et tes sarcasmes à longueur de journée ! Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade ?! » Felicity fulminait, mais surtout elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait de cette façon avec elle. Elle le fixa encore un instant avant d'aller rejoindre Tommy à l'écurie.

####

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient en route et le temps semblait s'égrener lentement, trop lentement à leur goût. Felicity était dans un pickup avec Reed et honnêtement elle n'était pas de bonne compagnie. Elle avait à peine décroché un mot et la plupart du temps elle avait la tête tournée vers le paysage ruminant sa dispute avec Oliver.

Ce dernier était sur son cheval et elle l'avait en permanence dans son champs de vision, elle ne comprenait toujours pas sa réaction. Elle n'avait rien dit ou fait qui aurait pu déclencher sa colère, elle repassait sans cesse ce qu'elle faisait à ce moment là et à part discuter avec Tommy il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel.

Soudain cela lui sauta au visage, Tommy ! C'était lui le problème et non elle directement. Elle se redressa et tenta de se remémorer tous ces moments où Oliver avait pu être désagréables et où Tommy était présent, et à l'évidence il y en avait un paquet. Cela la soulagea un peu mais elle devait avoir une discussion avec Oliver, et vite. Ils allaient passer dix jours ensembles, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de tension de ce genre.

Oliver mit pied à terre après plus de deux heures de route. Son cheval était fatigué et avait besoin de se reposer un peu. Il l'attacha et après s'être occupé de lui il rejoignit le groupe et accepta la tasse de café qu'on lui tendait. Il chercha Felicity des yeux et la trouva à l'écart assise sur une souche d'arbre.

Elle était dans ses pensées et il était prêt à parier qu'elle ruminait leur dispute de tout à l'heure. Il soupira, il devait aller lui parler et désamorcer tout de suite la situation. Il quitta le petit groupe et s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle l'avait vu approcher mais elle ne bougeait pas.

« Encore une remarque à me faire ?! » Demanda-t-elle à peine fut-il devant elle. Elle leva son visage vers lui. « Ah non j'oubliais…Tommy n'est pas là ! Donc je ne risque pas d'être réprimandée ! » Elle le fixa et attendit sa réaction. Il fut surpris de son ton et prit place à ses côtés en silence. Il fixa un point devant lui et se décida pour la première fois à être vraiment honnête sur ce qu'il ressentait.

« Je n'aime pas le voir traîner autour de toi. » Lâcha-t-il d'un coup. Cette révélation eut pour effet de faire battre un peu plus fort le cœur de Felicity, elle ne s'était pas attendue à autant de franchise d'un coup.

« Quoi…mais… » Tenta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Ça m'agace….il m'agace et…je deviens con et désagréable. » Avoua-t-il en tournant son visage vers elle. « Et je m'en prends à toi….je suis désolé. » Felicity sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine à son visage désolé et à son ton si sincère. Elle hocha simplement la tête, incapable de prononcer un seul mot cohérent. « Je…je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis de cette façon….mais c'est plus fort que moi. »

« Ok….. » Dit enfin Felicity après un long moment. « Pour que les choses soient claires…..on est juste amis, rien de plus. C'est un garçon attachant mais ça s'arrête là. » Eclaircit-elle ne voulant pas qu'Oliver se fasse de fausses idées sur elle ou sur sa relation avec Tommy. « Il est comme Roy à mes yeux….et je suis désolée si je t'ai blessé ou si je…. » Oliver lui saisit la main et la stoppa.

« Non…c'est moi. Tu ne m'as pas blessé…tu n'as rien fait. C'est juste moi, ok ? » Felicity sentait sa main dans la sienne et son pouce caresser le dessus de sa main tendrement. Ce petit geste anodin lui provoqua tout une série de frissons le long de son bras et elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose.

« Ok… » Murmura Felicity. Ils se fixèrent un instant et plongèrent dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Elle finit par baisser les yeux sous son regard pénétrant et fut tentée de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait entre eux, ils étaient proches à un moment et l'instant d'après ils se disputaient et avaient du mal à communiquer.

« Allez viens, on va rejoindre les autres. » Dit-il en se levant tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne. Felicity se leva encore secouée de tout ce qu'elle avait ressentit depuis ce matin.

####

Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant qu'ils était arrivés au petit cottage sur les terres du nord. Felicity avait décidé d'elle-même de prendre en main l'intendance et de s'occuper exclusivement des repas et des cowboys. Leur travail était déjà assez pénible et difficile, pour qu'en plus ils aient à gèrer d'autres choses.

Oliver avait été plutôt d'accord avec sa façon de voir et l'avait laissé agir à sa guise. Leur routine était bien installée, le matin tout le monde prenait le petit déjeuner ensemble avant de partir pour réparer les clôtures et surveiller le bétail. Felicity s'occupait de préparer le repas du midi et les rejoignait sur leur lieu de travail avant de les aider comme elle le pouvait.

Elle n'était certes pas une force de la nature mais le peu qu'elle pouvait faire pour les aider était déjà un soulagement pour eux. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment là, de la rudesse de ce travail, mais aussi à quel point ces hommes étaient investi. Elle avait discuté un peu plus avec chacun d'eux et tous avait eu le même discours. Ils n'avaient pas fait ce travail par hasard, mais par amour des grands espaces et malgré tout de la liberté qu'ils ressentaient à parcourir les plaines du Montana.

Cet après-midi elle avait été réquisitionnée pour aider à déplacer le bétail d'un enclos à un autre afin de faciliter le travail d'Oliver et de Reed qui finissaient de renforcer une partie de la clôture. Elle était en surveillance avec Tommy à l'arrière du troupeau pendant que Bob et Dylan étaient à l'avant.

Depuis sa conversation avec Oliver elle était un peu plus prudente sur sa façon d'agir avec Tommy. Et même si cela l'avait agacé au début, elle admettait qu'elle ne voulait blesser personne et surtout pas le brun. Il continuait plus ou moins à la courtiser, pas toujours très finement, et elle avait senti à plusieurs reprises le regard d'Oliver sur eux.

Il n'avait rien dit, n'avait fait aucune réflexions déplacées, il s'était juste contenté de s'immiscer dans leur conversation et d'être présent les laissant rarement seuls. Elle ne savait pas de quoi il avait peur, et même si elle avait été irritée à plusieurs reprises, l'attitude d'Oliver avait surtout mis en lumière sa jalousie et le fait qu'il ne supportait qu'un autre que homme que lui puisse être l'objet de son attention.

Elle devait admettre qu'elle trouvait cela agaçant, un peu dépassé et surtout complètement macho mais en même temps elle fondait complètement devant cette attitude parfaitement assumée d'Oliver. Il avait lui aussi une façon de lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle ou qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente. C'était la première fois qu'un homme agissait de cette façon avec elle, et cela la déstabilisait et la bouleversait à la fois. Elle se sentait désirée et importante aux yeux d'Oliver et ça finissait de la conquérir.

« Je trouve que tu t'es très vite habituée à ce genre de vie. » Tommy la sortit de sa rêverie. Elle sourit légèrement avant de répondre.

« Tu en doutais ? » Son ton se fit taquin et le brun éclata de rire.

« Pour être tout à fait honnête…oui. » Felicity feignit d'être offusquée et Tommy poursuivit. « Tu es quand même une citadine…et entre vivre au ranch et être en pleine action ce n'est pas la même chose. On est quand même loin d'un quatre étoiles…. »

Felicity rattrapa deux vaches qui voulaient dévier du parcours avant de rejoindre Tommy et de lui répondre.

« T'as raison…mais je suis une fille surprenante….et pour être honnête je ne pensais pas m'aclimater aussi vite. Mais ne le répète à personne….Oliver jubilerait. » Finit-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Elle le fixa et ils rigolèrent franchement, Tommy pensant qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Même s'il avait bien remarqué que leur relation avait évolué et était plus calme.

« Dit…je voulais te demander… » Felicity fut alerté par son ton un peu plus doux et son hésitation. « …..si par hasard une fois rentré tu voudrais…..ça te dirait de…..de dîner avec moi. » Réussit-il enfin à dire. Felicity remarqua son soulagement évident à avoir réussit à lui poser sa question, mais elle s'en trouva aussi très gênée.

Elle aimait bien Tommy et n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le flouer et de lui faire croire à une quelconque chance avec elle. Elle devait trouver les bons mots et la bonne formulation afin de ne pas le blesser.

« Tommy….je suis désolée…. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce en cherchant son regard. « …..si je t'ai fait croire que….mais je te considère juste comme un ami et je suis confuse si tu as cru que toi et moi…. »

« Non ! » La coupa-t-il très vite. « ….j'ai bien reçu les signaux…ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » Il rigola nerveusement et poursuivit. « Seulement je me devais de tenter ma chance. » Dit-il avec un énorme sourire en la regardant.

« Ok…je suis rassurée que tu le prennes de cette façon. Je t'apprécie énormément et je ne voudrai pas que…..ça..vienne gâcher notre amitié. » Expliqua-t-elle hésitante. Tommy hocha la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur le troupeau qui commençait à s'éparpiller. Il marmonna une excuse et s'éloigna de la jeune femme. Elle le regarda un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits, elle n'aimait pas ce genre de situation et surtout elle détestait faire de la peine aux gens.

####

Oliver avait sentit Felicity absente toute la soirée. Quand il était rentré après sa journée, le groupe de Felicity venait à peine de poser un pied dans le cottage et il avait de suite sentit une tension entre Tommy et elle. Il n'aurait sur dire quoi, mais l'attitude du jeune homme n'était plus la même que celle du matin et il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer entre les deux.

Il avait posé la question discrètement à Felicity qui était restée très évasive sur le sujet et elle lui avait simplement dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que les choses allaient s'arranger. Seulement il était inquiet, son attention avait été focalisée tout le repas sur Tommy et Felicity et en particulier sur le brun qui avait fait des allusions un peu lourde sur son travail et sur sa façon de faire pour rassembler le bétail.

Il était sur la terrasse du cottage et observait ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Ses hommes avaient allumé un feu et avaient décidé de passer une soirée au clair de lune. Le retour était prévu pour le lendemain et même si ce genre de déplacement était éprouvant, c'était aussi pour ce genre de choses qu'ils faisaient ce métier. Ce moment hors du temps où ils profitaient juste des choses simples de la vie.

Felicity était avec eux et partageait ce bon moment, son regard était concentré sur elle. Il la regardait rire et chanter et devait avouer qu'elle avait une jolie voix. Parfois son regard trouvait le sien et dans ces moments là il lui souriait bêtement et sentait son cœur s'emballer, comme un collégien avec son coup de cœur du moment.

Il aurait presque pu se moquer de lui tellement ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il était devenu en la côtoyant était loin de ce qu'il était habituellement. Il n'était pas réputé pour être un bout en train, ou un homme qui se confiait et qui prenait les bons côtés de la vie. Non il était un homme droit avec la tête sur les épaules et une froideur qui le caractérisait.

Seulement Felicity avait bouleversé tout ça rien qu'avec son sourire et son entêtement. Et même si parfois il pestait, il admettait aussi qu'il commençait à apprécier celui qu'il était devenu ou qu'il était entrain de devenir. Il se dirigea vers le petit groupe et le feu et prit place aux côtés de Felicity qui se poussa afin de lui faire un peu de place.

Le temps passa vite et chacun y avait été de sa petite histoire. La fin de soirée avait été agréable et personne n'avait vraiment envie d'aller se coucher mais finalement un à un les cowboys partirent, laissant seuls Oliver et Felicity. Ces derniers étaient restés un moment sans parler, juste à profiter du silence et de la présence de l'autre.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi Tommy est si….distant ? » Oliver brisa le silence. Il voulait savoir pourquoi son cowboy qui ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur elle, soudainement restait loin d'elle et était limite moqueur sur son travail. Felicity finit par le regarder et soupira bruyamment avant de répondre.

« Il m'a invité à sortir et je lui ai dit non…. » Dit-elle en reportant son regard sur le feu qui continuait à brûler. Oliver continuait de la fixer et avait sentit son cœur se serrer à cette invitation.

« Ok….et il l'a mal pris. Que lui as-tu dis ?» Felicity hocha la tête et le fixa à nouveau

« Je lui ai gentiment expliqué qu'il n'était qu'un ami. Son ego de mâle en a pris un coup….. » Le cœur d'Oliver se libéra à l'instant où elle éclaircit la situation.

« C'est tout ? » Osa-t-il demander hésitant.

« Oui….je ne pouvais pas lui dire que ce n'est pas avec lui que j'ai envie de dîner…que ce n'est pas à lui que je pense sans arrêt. » Osa répondre Felicity en posant ses yeux sur Oliver.

Ces dix jours loin du ranch lui avait ouvert sur les yeux sur ce qu'elle voulait…et c'était lui, même si cette histoire était peut-être vouée à l'échec, mais elle devait au moins essayer afin de pas regretter un jour. Il était peut-être celui qu'il lui fallait ? Elle attendait nerveusement une réponse, un geste ou une parole à sa bouteille jetée à la mer.

« Je sais qu'on a pas grand-chose en commun. » Dit-elle au bout d'un instant. « Mais je…tu….et je me sens totalement idiote à cet instant. » Quand elle ne le vit pas réagir. Elle se sentit bête de se dévoiler de cette façon et à cet instant elle se maudit pour avoir ouvert son cœur.

Elle voulut se lever mais Oliver saisit son poignet avant qu'elle n'ait une chance de le faire. Felicity baissa ses yeux sur sa main enroulant son poignet et remonta doucement son regard vers son visage. Il la fixait intensément, de son regard si troublant qui la déstabilisait complètement.

« C'est vrai….nous n'avons pas grand-chose en commun. » Dit-il au bout d'un moment qui sembla une éternité à Felicity. « Mais…comme toi je sens ce truc entre nous. » Oliver vit son visage se détendre instantanément et un léger sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres qu'il ne quitta plus du regard.

Il lâcha son poignet pour remonter sa main vers son visage et la poser délicatement sur sa joue. Felicity ferma les yeux à la tendresse de ce geste qu'elle avait attendu. Elle les rouvrit difficilement quand elle l'entendit murmurer son prénom dans son oreille.

Il avait la tête plongée dans ses cheveux et descendait son visage vers son cou. Elle pencha un peu plus la tête sur le côté afin de lui laisser plus d'accès. Elle l'entendit soupirer et sentit son nez délicatement glisser contre sa peau si sensible à cet endroit. Elle frissonna légèrement à ses gestes tendres et si doux dont elle ne le savait pas capable.

À son tour elle posa une main sur lui. Elle serra une mèche de cheveux et laissa un gémissement franchir ses lèvres quand elle sentit sa bouche tracer une ligne vers sa mâchoire. Elle fit glisser sa main vers sa nuque afin qu'il ne bouge pas et se laissa emporter par ses sensations. Elle se rapprocha un peu de lui et Oliver passa un bras autour de sa taille afin de la garder contre lui.

Il continuait sa progression vers sa bouche en déposant de doux baisers plus ou moins appuyés le long de son parcours. Il adorait sentir Felicity réagir à ses caresses et cela le confortait dans l'idée qu'il devait se laisser lui aussi aller à ce qu'il ressentait.

Il atteint enfin ce qu'il voulait et doucement se décala afin de la regarder avant de fondre sur sa bouche. Felicity ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans ceux du cowboy. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et Oliver en fit autant, il posa son front contre le sien et la fixa intensément.

Il sentait ses mains dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque le tenir contre elle, ne voulant pas qu'il s'éloigne ou qu'il change d'avis. Il rigola à son tour doucement et fit le chemin le plus lentement possible vers ses lèvres. Il les fixait et n'avait qu'une envie les posséder et les goûter.

Il allait enfin atteindre son but quand ils entendirent un raclement de gorge derrière eux. Ils se fixèrent embêtés d'avoir été découvert de cette façon. Ils pensaient être seuls mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Felicity ferma les yeux frustrée et gênée d'être surprise dans cette situation et savait parfaitement qui elle allait trouver en se retournant.

« Tommy….il y a un problème ? » Demanda Oliver en se tournant vers son cowboy tout en gardant Felicity contre lui.

* * *

**...Clairement pas sympa de couper à ce moment là ! Mais pour vous rassurer le baiser n'est pas loin...**

**En attendant j'attends avec ****impatience vos avis, commentaires et théories sur la suite. Oliver avoue être jaloux de Tommy et qu'il l'agace, Tommy essaie de se rapprocher tant bien que mal de Felicity et cette dernière essaie de ne pas le blesser en le repoussant. Comment vont se passer les choses par la suite ? Tommy va-t-il être odieux avec Felicity ? Oliver va-t-il être obligé de s'en mêler ? Laurel va-t-elle être un obstacle ? **

**Toutes ces questions ont des réponses dans les prochains chapitres et petit spoiler...vous allez beaucoup aimer le prochain chapitre...**

**A bientôt pour la suite...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, **

**Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire à part un immense merci pour vos lectures et vos retours. Je suis vraiment ravie que cet univers vous plaise. Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de déposer leurs avis sur le chapitre, notamment aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. On y était presque...mais Tommy vient tout ****gâcher. Je ne peux pas te dire si Tommy et Laurel vont s'allier pour troubler notre couple, mais il est certain qu'ils vont attiser la jalousie chez le Olicity. **

**Malouine : Merci de ton commentaire. La réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre, quand à Roy oui il aura droit à une histoire d'amour mais pas de suite. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Je sais j'ai été sadique de vous laisser avec une fin pareille, mais je pense que ce chapitre va un peu me rattraper. Quand à Tommy et Laurel tu auras la réponse au fil de la lecture. **

**Nad : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. **

**Clo : Merci beaucoup. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup, la suite maintenant. **

**Voici donc cette suite avec la réaction de notre Olicity et de Tommy...et un peu plus. Bonne lecture. **

**Un immense merci à ma complice. Merci de me suivre, de me lire et d'être là. Je t'embrasse fort Shinobu24.**

* * *

Felicity n'osait pas vraiment bouger, elle avait repoussé Tommy un peu plus tôt et là il la surprenait dans les bras d'Oliver. Même si elle n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre, elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Elle baissa la tête et l'enfouie dans le torse d'Oliver qui lui fixait toujours Tommy.

Le brun avait fait un pas vers le couple et Oliver pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas vraiment content de ce qu'il voyait. Il ne disait rien ne voulant pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

« Je comprends mieux ton refus de tout à l'heure. » Dit simplement Tommy, ses yeux fixés sur Felicity. « Tout prends son sens tout à coup….tu me sers le couplet de l'ami alors qu'en vérité tu te tapes le patron ! » Dit-il d'un ton mauvais et remplit de dégoût.

Cette simple phrase tendit Oliver et fit sortir Felicity de son silence. Elle se leva et se tourna enfin vers Tommy. Oliver la suivit et garda une main sur sa taille, comme si ce simple geste pouvait la protéger de ce qui allait se passer.

« Je n'aime pas ce ton Tommy…je n'ai en aucun cas à me justifier sur mes fréquentations. » Elle vit Tommy pouffer et la fixer encore plus en colère. « Je ne me _tape_ pas le patron comme tu dis….et je suis désolée parce qu'apparemment je t'ai vraiment fait de la peine, ce n'était pas mon intention….mais je ne vais pas m'excuser parce que je suis attirée par Oliver. »

Tommy partit d'un petit éclat de rire moqueur. Il fixait tour à tout Oliver et Felicity et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère, pas parce que la jeune femme l'avait repoussé. Mais parce qu'il se sentait idiot à n'avoir rien vu, en tout cas à n'avoir pas voulu voir ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Cela crevait les yeux qu'ils se cherchaient, mais lui avait préféré faire la politique de l'autruche. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Mais la voir dans les bras d'Oliver à peine quelques heures après qu'elle l'ait éconduit l'avait rendu fou de rage.

« Votre histoire n'ira pas plus loin que ça….vous n'êtes pas du même monde. » Rigola-t-il. « Quand tu partiras il ne te suivra pas et je doute fortement que tu restes ici et que tu joues encore longtemps la femme dévouée d'un cowboy…. »

Cette méchanceté gratuite surpris le couple et Oliver ressera sa prise sur la taille de Felicity. En une phrase Tommy venait de leur jeter à la figure leurs différences et la seule raison pour laquelle ils ne devraient même pas envisager une histoire.

« Je crois que tu devrais aller te coucher Tommy. » Oliver prit la parole pour la première fois et son ton n'invitait pas vraiment à la discussion. « Tes insinuations sont plus que déplacées. Tu vas finir par dire quelque chose que tu vas regretter...si ce n'est déjà fait.» Tommy pouffa et après un moment qui sembla une éternité à Felicity il tourna les talons et rentra dans le cottage. « Hey…ça va ? » Demanda Oliver en saisissant le menton de Felicity.

« Oui…enfin je crois. » Dit-elle en cherchant ses yeux. « Je suis désolée. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix. « Je ne voulais pas… »

« Hey..ce n'est pas de ta faute….tu l'as dit, son égo en a pris un coup. » Dit-il un plus légèrement. Elle rigola doucement et posa son front contre son torse. Oliver la serra contre lui et posa sa tête sur son crâne. « A l'évidence l'ambiance est cassée maintenant. » Dit-il en rigolant franchement, Felicity le suivit et releva son visage vers lui.

« Un peu… » Admit-elle en le fixant. « Allons nous coucher…on doit se lever tôt demain matin. » Elle se décolla d'Oliver et chercha ses doigts qu'elle entrelaça avant de le tirer vers le petit cottage. Ce dernier se laissa faire en souriant doucement, même s'il n'avait pas pu l'embrasser ce soir, ils avaient fait un pas de géant en s'avouant enfin leur attirance.

####

Ils leur fallut presque une journée complète pour voir enfin _Palomino_ dans leur champs de vision. Felicity avait élu domicile dans le pickup où Tommy n'était pas. Il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'avoir son attention afin de lui présenter des excuses, mais à chaque fois elle l'avait fuit. Elle était blessée de ses paroles d'hier soir et même si elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas à lui parler sur ce ton.

Elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit et n'avait pratiquement pas dormi. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête entre ce qu'il avait failli se passer entre Oliver et elle et la crise de Tommy. Elle était un peu perdue et ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle avait hâte de rentrer et de retrouver son cocon familial afin de pouvoir se confier à Martha. Elle seule pourrait l'éclairer sur ce qu'il se passait en ce moment dans sa vie. Quand elle mit un pied à terre dans la cour du ranch, elle se dépêcha de récupérer ses affaires et avant qu'Oliver n'ait pu dire quoique se soit elle prit le chemin de la maison.

Elle entra en criant qu'elle était rentrée et se fut le silence qui lui répondit. Elle fit le tour du rez de chaussée et trouva un mot sur la table à l'adresse de Roy. Son père et Martha étaient sortis en ville. Elle soupira, ce n'était pas ce soir qu'elle allait pouvoir se confier.

Elle monta dans sa chambre et vida son sac avant de filer sous une douche salvatrice et réparatrice. Le cottage n'était pas vraiment équipé de ce genre de confort, et l'eau chaude glissant sur sa peau lui fit un bien fou et la détendit enfin. Elle ferma le yeux et pensa à Oliver.

Elle repensait à ce qui avait failli se passer la veille au soir et à cet instant elle en voulut à Tommy de les avoir interrompu. Elle sentait encore les lèvres d'Oliver embrasser son cou et son nez frôler sa peau, elle avait eu envie qu'il l'embrasse à en perdre son souffle. Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'ils se tournaient autour et tout à coup elle trouva ridicule son attitude.

Elle aurait dû lui parler ou aller le trouver au lieu de se terrer ici et de penser à lui. Elle voulait être avec lui peu importe ce qu'il se passerait par la suite, elle en était consciente et elle savait qu'Oliver aussi. Elle ouvrit les yeux soudainement et coupa l'eau afin de sortir en vitesse. Elle se sécha aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait et s'habilla avec ce qui lui tomba sous la main.

Elle descendit en vitesse l'escalier et fonça à l'extérieur. Elle se dirigea vers la salle commune pensant qu'Oliver devait certainement s'y trouver. Elle entra en trombe surprenant tout le monde mais n'y prêta aucune intention. Elle le chercha du regard et tomba sur Tommy qui était attablé un peu plus loin. Il la regardait sachant parfaitement qui elle cherchait.

« Il est aux écuries. » Dit-il simplement en finissant son assiette. Felicity le remercia d'un sourire et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Elle couru et arriva essoufflée. Elle se stoppa et repris son souffle avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Elle fit un pas et n'entendit aucun bruit, elle douta d'un coup que Tommy lui ait dit la vérité.

Elle avança encore un peu vers la stèle de Black Horse quand elle entendit la voix d'Oliver. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand elle comprit qu'il parlait à son cheval. Elle se retrouva vite à l'entrée du box et s'y adossa en regardant Oliver qui n'avait pas encore remarque sa présence. Il murmurait à l'oreille de son cheval, il avait toujours adoré ça et Oliver avait du le comprendre.

« Pourquoi refuses-tu qu'il soit monté par un autre que toi….? » Demanda-t-elle se souvenant de sa première conversation d'avec Tommy. Oliver sursauta légèrement ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver et rigola un peu.

« C'est à moi qu'on a confié son traitement….à personne d'autre. » Dit-il en s'éloignant un peu de Black Horse, se tournant vers elle. « Sans compter le fait que c'est un cheval fougueux…il faut savoir le maîtriser. Je ne veux risquer la vie de personne. »

Felicity compris la plaisanterie et ce qu'il lui avait dit la première fois qu'elle l'avait monté. Elle fit un pas dans la stèle et s'approcha de son cheval. Elle le caressa et ce dernier l'a reconnu, il appuya ses caresses et fit un bruit de contentement qui les fit rire tous les deux.

« Je crois qu'il est content de me revoir. » Dit-elle en s'éloignant à son tour. « Tu m'autorises à le monter ? » Felicity fixa Oliver avec un léger sourire taquin, il rigola et fit un pas vers elle. Il la toisa de sa hauteur et s'approcha de son oreille.

« Ce cheval est à toi….tu as tous les droits sur lui. Promets-moi juste d'être prudente. » Glissa-t-il d'une voix douce. Felicity sentit son souffle s'écraser contre sa peau et déglutit péniblement à le sentir si près d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux en le sentant se pencher un peu plus vers elle. « Réponds-moi Felicity. » Dit-il à nouveau tout bas.

« Promis. » Réussit-elle à dire d'une voix serrée. Elle se recula un peu et tomba dans le regard bleu d'Oliver. Il l'observait et la regardait attentivement, analysant chacune de ses réactions. Il leva une main vers son visage et la posa sur sa joue.

« Il me semble que nous avons été interrompu à peu près à ce moment là hier soir… » Il s'approcha d'elle et sentit ses deux mains trouver sa taille pour s'accrocher à lui. Il sentit un léger frisson prendre possession de lui quand elle posa ses mains sur lui et tenta de se concentrer sur ses yeux.

« Il me semble aussi. » Dit-elle sa bouche tout près de la sienne. Elle remonta une de ses mains sur sa nuque et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin d'être à sa hauteur. Elle vit Oliver se pencher un peu plus vers elle, et sentit son cœur s'accélérer à le voir si proche d'elle.

Il posa enfin sa bouche sur la sienne et ce qu'elle ressentit à cet instant dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Cette douceur et cette tendresse mêlés à la passion et à l'envie grandissante qu'elle avait de lui. Elle appuya un peu plus son geste sur sa nuque et Oliver accentua ce baiser en réclamant l'accès à sa bouche. Elle écarta légèrement ses lèvres et le sentit s'engouffrer à la recherche de sa langue.

Oliver sentit une explosion dans son cœur et dans son corps quand il posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles de Felicity. Depuis la veille au soir et leur presque baiser, il n'avait eu envie que de ça à chaque fois qu'il avait croisé ses yeux. La serrer contre lui et l'embrasser à en perdre la tête. Il resserra sa prise sur sa taille quand il la sentit réceptive à son baiser.

Il chercha sa langue et ne put retenir un gémissement à sentir sa langue rencontrer celle de Felicity. Elle répondait à son baiser avec la même force que la sienne, jamais il n'avait ressenti cette explosion de bonheur et de joie avec juste un baiser. Leurs langues bataillèrent un moment avant de freiner ce baiser qui les laissa le souffle court et complètement bouleversés de ce qu'ils venaient de ressentir.

Felicity se recula légèrement et posa son front contre celui d'Oliver en fermant les yeux. Elle gardait sa main sur sa nuque ne voulant pas qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Son souffle était court et saccadé après ce baiser. Elle sentit Oliver déposer un rapide sur ses lèvres et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle croisa ses deux prunelles bleues et se sentit fondre à voir son regard sur elle.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps elle repris sa bouche pour un nouveau baiser. Oliver y répondit avec la même ferveur qu'elle un peu plus tôt, et la serra encore plus contre lui. Il passa ses deux bras autour d'elle et la souleva du sol un instant. Il cassa ce baiser passionné et fit glisser sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire pour atterrir dans son cou.

« Je suis désolée pour être partie si vite tout à l'heure. » Réussit à dire Felicity le souffle court sous l'effet de ses baisers brûlants. « Je n'aurai pas….dû…réagir….de…. » Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'Oliver posait sa bouche sur la sienne et lui donna un autre baiser tout aussi passionné que les deux autres.

C'est elle qui à son tour calma ce baiser à court de souffle et sentant sa tête tourner. Elle se rattrapa à ses épaules et saisit son visage entre ses deux mains. Elle le fixa un instant avant de voir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle comprit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas de départ précipité.

« Après ce qu'il vient de se passer je me fiche que tu sois partie tout à l'heure…ce qui compte c'est que tu sois revenue. » Dit-il en rigolant doucement. « J'allais rentrer et me faire à manger….ça te tente ? » Felicity hocha la tête vigoureusement avec un énorme sourire.

Ils s'occupèrent encore un court instant de Black Horse avant de refermer son box. Oliver passa un bras sur les épaules de Felicity et l'attira à lui, en posant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Cette dernière entoura sa taille de son bras et plongea sa tête contre son torse, se laissant entraîner par le jeune homme vers chez lui.

Le trajet avait été un peu plus long que nécessaire. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'embrasser à tel point que Felicity fut prise d'un fou rire à expliquer à Oliver que c'était une chose qu'elle n'aurait même pas pu envisager à son arrivée tellement il avait été froid et impoli avec elle.

« C'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas épargnée. » Reconnu-t-il avec une légère grimace qui fit rire Felicity.

« Pas vraiment…mais le principal est que tu es enfin ouvert les yeux. » Eclata-t-elle de rire. Oliver la suivit et après un moment il l'embrassa passionnément. Ils continuèrent leur chemin et Felicity se sentit anxieuse tout à coup à se retrouver seule avec Oliver. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été seuls, en tout cas pas de cette façon avec leur relation qui venait de changer.

« Et voilà mon petit coin de paradis. » Dit-il la ramenant à la réalité en montant les quelques marches pour arriver sous un proche où était installé une balancelle. « Tu aimes ? » En voyant son regard sur l'objet.

« J'adore….quand j'étais petite mes parents en avaient une aussi….je vois encore ma mère installée à lire et à attendre mon père quand il rentrait tard. » Raconta-t-elle émue. Oliver fut touché qu'elle partage ce genre de choses avec elle, c'était la première fois.

« C'est celle là…. » Felicity se tourna franchement vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. « Ton père voulait s'en séparer. Elle était remisée depuis un moment et dans un état pitoyable mais j'ai toujours adoré les balancelles….je l'ai réparée et j'ai racheté des coussins. » Expliqua Oliver en la fixant avec un tendre sourire. « Je suis heureux de l'avoir sauvée…en sachant ce qu'elle représente pour toi. »

Le regard de Felicity allait de cette balancelle à Oliver, sonnée de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle était touchée et surprise, même si à l'époque Oliver n'avait pas eu conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Merci. » Souffla-t-elle dans son oreille. Oliver acquiesça et la tint un moment contre lui avant de la tirer afin qu'ils puissent rentrer. Felicity se laissa guider et fut tout de suite à l'aise dans cette maison. Elle suivit Oliver qui passa par la cuisine avant d'allumer les lumières du salon.

« Fait comme chez toi…je file prendre une douche et ensuite on fouille dans le frigo pour notre repas. » Oliver interrompit Felicity dans son inspection et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la laisser seule. Elle le regarda partir et soupira de bien être à être dans cette maison.

Le salon n'était pas immense mais d'une taille raisonnable, meublé simplement mais avec goût. Elle nota la cheminée en pierre avec un canapé posé juste devant. Elle défit son blouson et le posa sur un coin du canapé. Elle commença à déambuler dans la pièce et à regarder le coin salle à manger qui donnait sur la cuisine ouverte.

Elle posa ses yeux un peu partout et nota le manque d'objet personnel comme des photos. Cela la surpris, elle mis cela dans un coin de sa tête. Elle avança vers la cuisine et se décida à ouvrir le frigo pour voir ce qu'elle pourrait préparer en attendant Oliver.

Elle fut surprise de voir que son frigo était loin d'être vide et qu'il y avait largement de quoi nourrir un régiment. Elle rigola doucement et se décida pour des pâtes à la carbonata. Elle se posa la question d'ailleurs de savoir comment son frigo pouvait être si plein, alors qu'il n'avait pas été là durant des jours.

Soudain une pensée assombrit son esprit à l'idée que peut-être Laurel venait ici et considérait cette maison comme la sienne. Elle tenta de chasser cette idée mais qui faisait de plus en plus son bonhomme de chemin dans sa tête et elle sentit monter un sentiment mêlé de jalousie et de déception.

Elle continua de chercher ce dont elle avait besoin quand elle entendit l'eau de la douche s'arrêter. Oliver n'allait pas tarder et elle s'activa un peu plus. Elle commença à se mettre à la cuisine et fouilla dans les placards à la recherche des assiettes et des verres.

Oliver s'arrêta sur le seuil de la cuisine et regarda Felicity s'affairer chez lui. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'une femme prenne possession de ces lieux, et même si cela avait un petit côté effrayant il ne pouvait nier aussi qu'il était plutôt content de ce qu'il voyait.

Il s'approcha d'un pas lent vers Felicity qui sursauta à peine quand il posa sa main sur sa taille en se postant dans son dos. Il fit glisser sa main sur son ventre et la rapprocha encore un peu de lui en posant sa tête sur son épaule afin de voir ce qu'elle préparait.

« C'est une bonne idée. » Dit-il en cherchant ses yeux. Felicity acquiesça et continua sa préparation en silence. Oliver se décala un peu et s'appuya contre le plan de travail afin de la regarder. Il sentait qu'un truc ne tournait pas rond et il voulait désamorcer tout de suite la situation. « Dis-moi… »

Felicity fut surprise de cette réflexion et se maudit d'être si transparente, ou peut-être la connaissait-il mieux que ce qu'elle pensait ? Ce qui n'était pas non plus pour la rassurer.

« Ok…ton frigo est bien rempli pour un cowboy qui a passé 10 jours loin d'ici. » Lâcha-t-elle d'un coup sur un ton un peu trop sec au goût d'Oliver. « Et je….je me suis fait des tas de films sur le pourquoi du comment cela était possible…et la seule conclusion qui m'est venue à l'esprit et qui pourtant me semble….totalement improbable au vu de ce qu'il se passe entre nous….enfin depuis peu hein…on peut même dire depuis quelques minutes… »

Elle porta son regard sur Oliver qui avait les sourcils froncés ne comprenant pas grand-chose à son babillage incessant. Elle nota tout de même le léger sourire en coin qu'il avait.

« Et tout à coup je me sens complètement ridicule à te faire des reproches auxquels tu ne comprends rien parce que je me noie dans mes explications sans queue ni tête. » Elle finit à bout de souffle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches en le fixant. « Est-ce que c'est Laurel qui remplit ton frigo ? » Demanda-t-elle franchement.

« Quoi ?! » S'exclama Oliver en faisant une grimace. « Mais pourquoi penses-tu à un truc pareil Felicity ?! » Il mit un certain temps avant de reprendre ses esprits et s'approcha d'elle. « C'est Martha qui remplit mon frigo toutes les semaines. Je ne suis pas vraiment organisé niveau vie domestique et sans elle je finirai souvent à manger des sandwichs. » Dit-il doucement. « Laurel n'a jamais mit les pieds ici. » Eclaircit-il tout de même.

« Ok….maintenant je passe vraiment idiote avec ma jalousie mal placée. » Dit-elle en rigolant presque. Oliver pouffa à son tour et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour les faire glisser le long de ses bras et joindre leurs mains. Il les saisit pour les ramener vers son torse et tenir fermement Felicity contre lui.

« Je trouve cette petite crise très mignonne en vérité. » Dit-il en posant son front contre le sien tout en rigolant doucement. « Je ne t'ai pas menti concernant Laurel….il ne s'est jamais rien passé. Les coureuses de dot ne sont pas vraiment mon type. » Felicity rigola nerveusement et se laissa transporter par son regard sincère.

« Tout comme les petites blondes à lunettes de Boston. » Ajouta-t-elle taquine. Oliver éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

« Ça c'est parce que je ne la connaissais pas….mais maintenant c'est différent. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque en la fixant intensément. Felicity s'approcha de lui en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, Oliver se pencha à son tour et recueilli le baiser qu'elle voulait lui donner.

Elle chercha vite à approfondir ce tendre baiser et chercha sa langue qu'Oliver se fit un plaisir de lui laisser goûter. Il lâcha ses mains pour passer ses bras autour de son corps et la serrer fort contre lui. Ce baiser les transporta loin durant un moment et c'est quand ils sentirent l'odeur de brûlé qu'ils le cassèrent.

Felicity se précipita vers la plaque de cuisson et noya sous le robinet de l'évier sa poêle carbonisée.

« Voilà maintenant tu sais que je suis une piètre cuisinière. » Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui avec un énorme sourire. Oliver pencha la tête sur le côté et s'avança d'un pas vers le frigo pour recommencer la sauce.

« Ne t'inquiète pas…je ne sais pas faire les courses mais je sais cuisiner. » Dit-il dans ses cheveux en rigolant doucement avant d'y déposer un tendre baiser. Felicity leva les yeux vers lui, à le voir si tendre avec elle.

Il avait toujours un geste tendre ou un mot gentil à lui glisser. Il ne ressemblait en rien au régisseur rigide qu'elle avait rencontré à son arrivée et qui l'avait cataloguée comme une fille de la ville. A les voir agir ainsi, personne ne pourrait se douter qu'il y avait encore peu de temps ils se parlaient à peine et que leur seul moyen de communication était la colère et les sarcasmes.

Elle l'observa un instant évoluer et le détailla. Il portait un pantalon de sweat et un simple teeshirt, elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait autrement qu'avec son jeans et ses chemises à carreaux. Il avait troqué ses santiags pour rester pieds nus et elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau et sexy.

Elle sentit un désir puissant monter en elle et toussota pour tenter de reprendre une contenance. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ce genre de chose. Elle avait déjà eu des aventures plus ou moins sérieuses mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce besoin et cette envie grandissante pour quelqu'un.

Elle s'approcha de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille en déposant un baiser dans son cou en respirant son parfum. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle sentit Oliver passer un bras autour de ses épaules afin de la coller à lui et il continua d'une main à préparer leur dîner.

####

« Merci pour ce délicieux repas. » Dit Felicity en finissant de débarrasser la table. « Tu cuisines beaucoup que moi...je me risquerai donc pas à te montrer mes talents. » Elle éclata de rire et commença doucement la vaisselle. Elle sentit les mains d'Oliver sur les siennes.

« De rien…mais laisse ça…. » Il la tira vers lui et l'entraina vers le salon et plus précisément vers le canapé. Ils prirent place et Felicity se lova contre Oliver à peine fut-il installé. « Alors maintenant que tu es là.. que les choses sont…comment dire un peu plus claires entre nous….je veux tout savoir de toi. » Felicity se redressa un peu.

« Non, non…c'est toi le cowboy mystérieux…c'est à toi de commencer. » Dit-elle en rigolant et en cherchant ses yeux quand il commença à les lever au ciel. « Quoi….tu es difficile à cerner Oliver. La preuve je ne connais même pas ton nom de famille…ce qui je dois dire m'intrigue un peu. » Oliver rigola franchement à son air suspicieux et à ses yeux plissés.

« Ok….Queen….je m'appelle Oliver Queen. » Dit-il en tentant de garder un air sérieux. « Je suis originaire de Starling City…..et rien ne me destinait à être un jour un cowboy mystérieux. » Dit-il en reprenant son terme et en la regardant, il fut surpris de son air un peu perdu. « Hey ça va ? » Il était inquiet de son regard fixe et de ce qu'elle devait inévitablement se poser comme question.

« Tu es un Queen de Starling City….comme dans la famille Queen de Queen Consolidated ? » Demanda Felicity au bout d'un moment hésitante. Oliver fronça à son tour les sourcils.

« Oui… » Répondit-il d'une voix traînante. « Tu connais ? » Felicity partit d'un petit rire nerveux et se redressa complètement s'éloignant d'Oliver.

« Si je connais ? » Répéta-t-elle un peu plus bas. « Oh oui que je connais….QC à tenté à plusieurs reprises de racheter ma société. Et pour ton information ta mère est un vrai requin en affaires…elle me déteste et c'est à peu près de ce ressent pour elle aussi. »

« Tu plaisantes ? » Demanda Oliver en se redressant aussi. Felicity secoua énergiquement la tête.

« La dernière fois elle a bien failli réussir son coup. » Oliver allait de surprise en surprise. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux affaires de ses parents, pourtant Dieu sait qu'ils avaient tout tenté afin de l'y intéresser un minimum. « Elle a tenté de passer par tout un montage très astucieux…. »

« Je suis désolé.. » Dit-il encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle. « C'est pour ça que tu es ici ? »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour tes parents Oliver. Et oui en partie….j'ai failli perdre ce pourquoi j'ai travaillé si dur et je suis allée au bout de mes forces...ta mère m'a epuisé. » Dit-elle d'une voix lointaine se souvenant de tous ces moments où elle avait cru avoir perdu ce qui faisait sa vie. « Je…j'ai littéralement peté les plombs après avoir réussi à conserver ma boite…j'avais besoin d'air et de me ressourcer. Voilà pourquoi je suis revenue ici…. »

Oliver n'en revenait pas. La monde était vraiment petit, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que Felicity connaissait sa mère et que surtout elles s'étaient affrontées à plusieurs reprises.

« Pourquoi ma mère t'en veux autant ? » La question était simple et avait le mérite d'être clair.

« J'ai travaillé pour QC en sortant de la fac….j'avais des idées plein la tête mais aucun moyen de les exploiter. Ta mère ne croyait à rien de ce que je lui soumettais…j'en ai eu marre et je suis partie afin de les développer moi-même. Elle ne l'a pas supporté et m'a accusé de lui avoir volé ses idées…. »

« Je reconnais bien là ma mère. » Dit Oliver en pouffant, Felicity rigola doucement. « Et…. »

« Elle a voulu m'intenter un procès pour espionnage industriel mais elle a été déboutée, le juge a estimé qu'elle n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'elle avançait. Voilà où elle a puisé sa haine contre moi. » Dit-elle d'un air résigné avec un léger sourire.

Oliver s'avança vers Felicity et posa une main sur sa joue.

« Si ça peut te rassurer tous les Queen ne te déteste pas…en tout cas moi je ne te déteste plus. » Après un moment de flottement Felicity rigola franchement et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« Je suis rassurée. » Lui souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche. « Et toi…c'est quoi ton histoire avec les Queen ? » Demanda-t-elle mi taquine mi sérieuse.

Oliver sourit à sa question, c'était à son tour de se confier. Et le moins qu'il pouvait dire c'était que ce n'était pas son fort, mais pour que Felicity le comprenne il devait lui raconter son histoire.

* * *

**Cette fin de chapitre est un peu moins sadique non ?**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé cette suite. Le réaction de Tommy, le baiser Olicity tant attendu, un début d'explication sur le pourquoi du retour de Felicity à _Palomino..._mais surtout Moira Queen qui surgit dans la conversation et l'histoire d'Oliver qui arrive dans la suite...**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis, commentaires et théories avec ****impatience...alors à vos claviers...**

**A bientôt pour la suite...et je peux vous dire qu'elle va vous plaire...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, **

**Encore merci pour toutes vos lectures et vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Je suis vraiment heureuse que cette histoire différente plaise autant. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont été ****surprise de voir Moira arriver dans l'histoire...et dans ce chapitre vous allez enfin connaitre celle d'Oliver.**

**Mais avant de vous laisser le découvrir merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de déposer une review, notamment aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis ravie que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu. Tommy n'a pas été très sympa mais il a été blessé dans son orgueil de mâle, Felicity connait les Queen cela sera-t-il une complication pour le Olicity à un moment donné ? Possible ou pas...réponse dans les prochains chapitres. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire et l'histoire d'Oliver est dans cette suite. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire et de ton compliment, ça fait du bien à lire. L'histoire d'Oliver c'est juste en dessous. **

**Voici le 6ème chapitre de cette fiction avec l'histoire d'Oliver et de ses parents...et encore un peu plus de notre couple. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma beta extraordinaire. Merci beaucoup Shinobu24 d'être présente, je t'embrasse fort. **

* * *

« Ok….tu es prête parce que c'est une longue histoire. » Dit Oliver en rigolant à moitié. Felicity s'installa un peu mieux et le fixa attendant patiemment.

« Je suis tout ouïe. » Dit-elle en rigolant à moitié. Oliver la suivit doucement et chercha un court instant comment lui raconter qu'un héritier d'une entreprise mondialement connu, avait préféré devenir cowboy plutôt que de suivre la voie qui lui était toute tracée.

« Ok….depuis que je suis gosse je voulais être un cowboy. J'avais vu un film et je suis tombé amoureux de cette vie et des grands espaces. » Il se souvenait encore de ce qu'il avait ressentit à voir ce film et ces hommes vivre des choses incroyables et le sentiment de liberté que cela lui avait inspiré. « Mes parents trouvaient ça drôle et très mignon à l'époque….mais un peu moins quand ils ont compris qu'en grandissant j'étais vraiment sérieux quand je leur disais vouloir fait ça de ma vie. »

« Oh….j'imagine bien en connaissant un peu ta mère la tête qu'elle a dû faire. » Dit Felicity en faisant une grimace qui fit sourire Oliver. « Moira Queen ne peut pas se contenter d'avoir un fils cowboy qui gagne sa vie en gardant du bétail et qui passe son temps à parcourir les plaines du Montana. » Oliver la regarda surpris.

« C'est exactement ce qu'elle m'a dit quand elle m'a renié. » Felicity retint un cri d'horreur et sentit son cœur se serrer à cette simple phrase. Elle savait que Moira était sans cœur, mais dans les affaires. Elle ne pensait pas qu'en tant que mère elle puisse faire une chose pareille.

« Mais…comment elle….elle a pu faire ça ? » Demanda Felicity sous choc. « Qu'elle n'approuve pas et souhaite que tu fasses autre chose je peux comprendre, mais te…rejeter…c'est….enfin c'est ta mère. » Elle saisit sa main pas très loin d'elle et la serra afin de lui montrer son soutien. Oliver apprécia le geste et déposa un baiser sur sa main.

« Ma mère n'est pas une femme à qui on dit _non_, tu as du t'en apercevoir. » Felicity hocha la tête écoutant attentivement. « Mes parents m'ont laissé un bon moment avec mon rêve de grands espaces dans la tête, les choses ont commencés à se corser quand est venu le moment de choisir une université. »

Felicity fit une nouvelle grimace qui fendit d'un énorme sourire le visage d'Oliver.

« Laisse moi deviner…tu leur as annoncé que tu ne voulais pas aller à l'université et que tu préférais chercher du boulot en tant que cowboy…. »

« Tout à fait…ça été le début de la fin. » Se souvint Oliver avec peine, il soupira bruyamment et poursuivit. « Mes parents m'ont laissé miroiter que je pourrais faire ce que je voulais si j'allais au moins une année à la fac….j'ai cédé pour avoir la paix….j'ai fait beaucoup de bêtises et au bout d'un an je pensais être libéré de tout ça… »

« Mais non… ? » Finit Felicity à sa place, le jeune homme secoua la tête. « Ouhhh…. »

« Ouais….ils m'ont demandé de refaire une année juste pour leur faire plaisir et j'ai refusé….mon père m'a menacé de me couper les vivre si je refusais. » Il fixa Felicity dans les yeux et put voir toute la peine qu'elle avait pour lui. « J'ai fais mes valises et avant de partir ma mère m'a dit que si je passais la porte du manoir elle n'avait plus de fils…et je suis quand même parti. Elle voulait m'imposer une vie qui n'allait pas me rendre heureux….je ne pouvais pas rester. » Dit-il d'une voix triste.

« Je suis désolée Oliver. » Felicity se rapprocha de lui. Il la saisit par la taille et la posa sur ses jambes. Il la plaqua contre son torse et enfouie sa tête dans son cou. « J'imagine à quel point cela a dû être difficile. » Elle le sentit hocher la tête et se redresser.

« Ça été dur en effet…pour vivre ma vie je devais quitter mon univers et mes parents…mais je n'ai jamais regretté. » Dit-il d'une voix sûre de lui. Felicity hocha la tête doucement, comprenant ce besoin qu'il avait eu de vivre sa vie et ce qu'il pensait bien pour lui. Cela la ramena à sa propre histoire.

« Tu sais…j'ai fait à peu près la même chose…mais dans le sens inverse. » Dit-elle en souriant. « J'ai quitté le Montana et _Palomino_ pour vivre mon rêve…mon père a eu du mal mais il a compris…j'ai eu de la chance. » Dit-elle d'une voix lointaine. « Il a toujours cru que je reviendrai….que je me trouverai un mari ici et que je resterai…seulement….. »

« …Ce n'était pas dans ton plan de vie ? » Finit-il à sa place. Felicity secoua la tête doucement.

« J'adore être ici…mais ce n'est pas ma vie, tu comprends ? » Dit-elle plus bas sans oser le regarder. Elle savait que cette phrase résumait à elle seule le plus gros problème qui allait se dresser entre eux à un moment donné. Oliver le comprit et saisit son menton entre ses doigts.

« Hey…pour l'instant on ne pense à rien….on verra. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules se voulant un peu plus léger. Felicity hocha la tête et posa la question qui la tracassait depuis un moment.

« Et pourquoi tu détestes autant les gens de la ville ? » Elle le dit sur un ton limite moqueur et Oliver ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Quand j'étais gosse mes parents passaient leur temps à voyager. J'ai été élevé par la gouvernante et mes parents s'occupaient de moi quand ils avaient le temps ou quand je pouvais éventuellement servir l'image de la famille modèle. » Dit-il avec amertume. « Ma mère passait son temps au bureau à travailler quand à mon père….il passait son temps à la tromper. En grandissant je me suis juré de ne pas imposer cette vie à mes enfants…je veux les voir grandir et tout partager avec eux….même les disputes d'ados ou les inquiétudes….. je veux une vraie vie de famille, celle que je n'ai jamais eu. »

Felicity eut le cœur serré à le voir ainsi se confier. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir derrière cet homme si froid qu'elle avait rencontré, autant de blessures d'enfance. Elle avait simplement imaginé qu'il n'aimait pas les citadins pour leur bêtise ou leur émerveillement d'un rien.

« Donc quand tu m'as vu….tu m'as catalogué dans la même catégorie que ta mère ? » Demanda Felicity en plissant les yeux, Oliver hocha honteusement la tête. « Très bien…au moins je sais où je vais. » Ajouta-t-elle en riant presque.

« Tu ne peux pas nier que les premiers temps tu étais quand même collée à ton ordinateur. » Dit-il se souvenant de ce détail qui l'avait souvent conforté dans son idée que Felicity était comme sa mère, plus intéressée par sa société que par ce qu'il pouvait se passer autour d'elle.

Oliver rigola à son air faussement offusqué et la serra plus fort contre lui. Felicity se positionna un peu mieux, et se retrouva à califourchon sur ses jambes. Ils se regardaient mais ne parlaient pas, comme s'ils étaient surpris d'avoir découvert qui ils étaient vraiment, et que finalement ils avaient en commun plus de choses que ce qu'ils pensaient.

Il sentit les mains de Felicity se perdre dans ses cheveux et il soupira en fermant les yeux sous le geste. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait, Felicity était en train de brouiller les limites qu'il s'était plus ou moins fixé dans sa vie, il était déstabilisé et se laissa porter par ce qu'elle lui inspirait.

Felicity s'avança doucement vers lui et posa pour un tendre baiser, ses lèvres sur celles d'Oliver. Elle le sentit bien et apaisé, il se laissait faire et se laissait guider par la jeune femme. Elle chercha à approfondir leur baiser et Oliver lui accorda ce qu'elle attendait.

Il fut ému de toute cette douceur et cette tendresse dont elle faisait preuve. Il s'était confié comme jamais à personne et elle avait compris. Il avait enfin trouvé une femme qui le comprenait et qui n'essayait pas de le changer afin de ressembler à l'image d'un Queen. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne dévoilait jamais son nom de famille de suite.

Il entendit Felicity gémir à ses mains la collant un peu plus contre lui et il la sentit se déhancher sur lui. Il gémit à son tour de la sentir faire et savait d'avance qu'il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps. Cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'ils étaient intimes et il ne voulait rien précipiter. Il voulait prendre son temps, il voulait prendre le temps de l'emmener dîner et de lui offrir une vraie soirée, il voulait prendre soin d'elle tout simplement.

Felicity ralentit leur baiser urgent et posa son front contre celui d'Oliver. Son souffle était court et son cœur battait la chamade, jamais un homme ne l'avait autant bouleversé avec juste des baisers. Elle posa ses mains sur le visage d'Oliver et chercha ses yeux.

« Je vais y aller…je pense que c'est mieux. » Dit-elle d'une voix basse. Oliver acquiesça et l'aida à se relever. « Merci pour cette soirée…j'ai passé un très bon moment. » Elle rigola nerveusement et Oliver l'attira dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi….c'était très agréable. » Glissa-t-il à son oreille. « Allez viens je te raccompagne. »

Le trajet se fit un peu plus vite qu'à l'aller mais ils mirent un temps fou à se séparer devant chez Felicity. Il y avait toujours un dernier baiser à donner ou une dernière chose à se dire.

« On dirait deux ados… » Rigola Felicity amusée de leur attitude.

« Presque… » Rigola Oliver à son tour. « Je file..il est tard et demain je dois me lever tôt. » Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et la laissa monter les quelques marches en tenant sa main jusqu'au dernier moment. Felicity rentra en marche arrière voulant le voir jusqu'au dernier instant.

Elle resta un moment adossée à la porte d'entrée complètement béate de sa soirée. Elle n'avait jamais pensé ressentir quelque chose de si fort avec Oliver. Elle avait été attirée par lui quand il avait commencé à s'ouvrir à elle, mais elle n'avait pas pensé être complètement submergée par des sentiments si…intenses.

« Hey chérie….tu es rentrée ? » Demanda son père la sortant de ses pensées. Elle sursauta un peu et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Salut papa ! » Dit-elle en le serrant fort contre elle. « Tu m'as manqué. » Elle se décala et regarda son père dans les yeux. « Je suis rentrée un peu plus tôt..mais la maison était déserte. » Noah entraîna sa fille vers la cuisine bien décidé à rattraper ces dix jours loin d'elle.

« Tu vas tout me raconter mon ange. Je veux savoir tout ce qu'il s'est passé. » Ils s'installèrent à table et après que Noah leur ait préparé un chocolat chaud Felicity se mit à lui raconter ce qu'elle avait fait et tout ce qui avait été accompli durant les dix jours.

« Mais Oliver t'en parlera mieux que moi. » Dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de son chocolat. Son père lui fit un léger sourire et elle comprit qu'il allait aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait vraiment.

« A ce que j'ai vu ça va mieux entre vous. » Dit-il en se retenant d'éclater de rire à voir l'air de sa fille. « Enfin à ce que j'ai pu voir depuis la fenêtre… »

« Papa… » S'exclama d'une voix plaintive Felicity en rigolant à son tour. Noah arrêta de rire et fixa sa fille dans les yeux.

« Tu vois..…c'est un bon garçon quand on le connaît bien. » Felicity acquiesça doucement. « Je suis heureux que vous ayez trouvé un équilibre et peut-être que…. »

« Papa…s'il te plaît….ne commence pas. » Le coupa Felicity comprenant ou cette discussion allait les mener. « On vient à peine de…..et puis tu sais que…. »

« Oui chérie je sais…mais je le droit de rêver qu'Oliver est celui qui te fera rester ici non ? »

« Oui tu as le droit. » Répondit sa fille d'une petite voix douce. « Mais tu sais….on a du mal à comprendre nous même ce qu'il nous arrive….c'est tellement inattendu et soudain que c'est….compliqué. » Noah hocha la tête comprenant parfaitement ce que sa fille voulait dire.

« Il t'a expliqué son histoire ? »

« Oui et tu ne devineras jamais l'énorme point commun que nous avons. » Dit-elle d'un air mystérieux, elle maintint le suspense quelques instants avant d'expliquer la vraie raison de son retour à _Palomino_. Moira Queen et ses nombreuses manigances pour lui voler son entreprise, sa haine qui remonte à quelques années et son burn out total dont elle avait pris conscience en faisant un test dans un magazine.

« Dans un magazine ?! Vraiment chérie ? » Demanda son père ayant du mal à relever toutes ces informations.

« Papa….ce n'est pas ce qui est important. » Répondit-elle agacée qu'il puisse plaisanter alors qu'elle se confiait à lui.

« Désolé chérie…. » S'excusa-t-il. « C'est une coïncidence incroyable….mais maintenant tout va mieux pour toi ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet tout à coup. Il savait que Felicity avait voué toutes ses études à vouloir réussir et qu'elle avait passé les dernières années à travailler comme une damnée afin d'arriver à son but ultime.

« Oui Papa, tout va bien pour ma société…et moi…ça va beaucoup mieux depuis que je suis ici, entourée et choyée. Ça m'avait manqué….vous m'aviez manqué et j'ai l'impression de revivre. » Dit-elle pensive mais heureuse de se rendre compte que tout était vrai. « J'ai perdu pied Papa….durant un court instant j'ai perdu pied..et j'ai eu peur de ne pas avoir assez profité de la vie, de toi, de Martha et de Roy….j'ai eu peur… » Finit-elle sous le choc de cette révélation. « Tellement peur… » Sa voix faiblit à cette pensée..

C'était vrai, elle avait eu peur de perdre tout ce pour quoi elle avait tant travaillé et lutté durant des années, mais surtout elle avait eu peur de se perdre et de perdre ceux qui comptaient réellement pour elle. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle était revenue à _Palomino_ et pas uniquement pour se ressourcer. Elle voulait profiter des gens qu'elle aimait et vivre enfin un peu pour elle égoïstement.

« Chérie…tout va bien maintenant. » La rassura son père en entendant sa voix faible. « Tu as réussi à sauver ton entreprise quand à la mère d'Oliver…. » Il fit un geste de la main comme pour balayer son existence. « C'est une femme sans cœur….son fils ne mérite largement pas le traitement qu'elle lui a infligé….c'est un homme…. »

«…Bien…. » Le coupa Felicity. Son père hocha la tête. « Oui je sais….j'ai eu du mal à le voir, mais c'est un homme droit qui mérite d'être connu. » Ajouta-t-elle tendrement.

« Je suis content que tu le reconnaisses…..sinon entre vous deux…. » Tenta son père avec un léger sourire.

Felicity avait toujours eu l'habitude de se confier à son père plus jeune sur ses histoires de cœur, mais là c'était différent. Les circonstances étaient différentes. On ne parlait pas de deux adolescents au prémice de leurs vies, non il s'agissait de deux adultes qui ne savaient même pas s'ils avaient un avenir. Noah comprit qu'elle hésitait à se confier.

« Tu peux tout me dire Felicity, cela ne changera rien à ce que je pense d'Oliver. » Cette phrase soulagea visiblement Felicity et elle commença à lui raconter à partir de quel moment les choses avaient commencé à changer entre eux.

« Quand il a vu au-delà de ce que je représentais…il a commencé à être plus aimable, il s'est même excusé de son comportement. » Dit-elle fière de ça. Son père siffla d'admiration et rigola.

« Effectivement tu as raison de le souligner….Oliver s'excuse rarement, mais il sait reconnaître ses torts. » D'un air sérieux.

Felicity acquiesça et poursuivit son histoire avec leur rapprochement au fils des semaines, leurs nombreuses discussions sur tout et sur rien, ce qu'elle avait découvert sur lui, son attirance, ses doutes et finalement leur déplacement qui l'avait convaincu qu'elle voulait tout de même donner une chance à cette histoire.

« Seulement…..ma vie n'est pas ici comme la sienne n'est pas à Boston. » Constata-t-elle encore une fois un peu plus amer. « Que va-t-il se passer quand je vais devoir rentrer ? Quand il sera temps pour moi de reprendre ma vie ? Et si on finit par tomber amoureux ? Je…qu'est-ce que je vais faire Papa ? » Demanda-t-elle légèrement paniquée en relevant son visage vers lui. Noah regarda un instant sa fille et chercha sa main qu'il serra.

« Felicity quand le moment sera venu….tu prendras la bonne décision j'en suis persuadé. Seulement ne te focalise pas sur ça…profite et vit ta vie. Le problème arrivera bien assez tôt crois-moi. » La rassura son père. « Quand à savoir si tu as déjà des sentiments pour Oliver, toi seule peut répondre à cette question…mais laisse-moi te dire une chose… » Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle et ajouta sur le ton de la confidence. « Quand on tombe sur la bonne personne peu importe les obstacles, on surmonte tout. Si Oliver est le bon….tout ira bien ma chérie. »

Felicity ne répondit rien se contentant de le fixer et d'hocher la tête. Elle le regarda se lever et déposer un baiser sur son crâne avant qu'il ne monte se coucher. Elle resta un moment dans la cuisine à réfléchir à son histoire avec Oliver et à se demander si son père avait raison. Elle finit par se lever à son tour et à aller se coucher, il serrait toujours temps plus tard de se poser des questions. Pour l'instant elle allait suivre ses conseils…profiter de ce qu'elle avait.

#####

Oliver finissait de vérifier les derniers détails de son dîner. Ce soir pour la première fois il avait invité officiellement Felicity à dîner. Cette dernière avait éclaté de rire à son ton solennel quand il lui avait posé la question, mais avait vite compris qu'il était sérieux.

« Mais Oliver on dîne ensemble depuis des jours. » Avait-elle répondu surprise. Il avait hoché la tête et s'était rapproché d'elle.

« Oui…mais cette fois-ci c'est moi qui vais cuisiner et se sera un vrai rendez-vous…rien que nous deux, sans cowboys où Tommy qui traînent dans le coin, ou encore sans ton père ou Roy qui se retiennent de rigoler ou encore Martha qui…. »

« Ok…j'ai saisi. » Avait-elle répondu en le coupant. « Je serai heureuse de dîner _juste_ avec toi. » Elle s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds et avait encerclé son cou de ses bras avant de l'embrasser chastement.

Personne n'était vraiment au courant de leur histoire, même si tout le monde avait bien compris qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les deux. Mais ils évitaient de se montrer intimes devant les autres, ils étaient pudiques et comme ils ne savaient pas vraiment où ils allaient, ils voulaient garder leur histoire pour eux pour l'instant.

Il pensa à Felicity et à tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui inspirer. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à se projeter dans le futur avec une femme, même s'il voulait une vie de famille, mais disons que cela n'avait jamais été dans ses priorités. Il papillonnait de filles en filles quand il était plus jeune sans vraiment se fixer et depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le Montana, aucun femme n'avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux, à part Felicity.

Elle était absolument tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas et ne cherchait pas chez une femme et en même temps il sentait qu'elle était celle qu'il lui fallait. Il sentait pour la première fois de sa vie que Felicity était celle faite pour lui. Ils se ressemblaient sur certains points mais étaient complètement à l'opposé sur d'autres, c'est ce qui rendait leur relation si particulière à ses yeux.

Elle le défiait tout le temps, ne lui laissait aucun repit quand elle estimait qu'elle avait raison, le rendait fou parfois à ne pas l'écouter ou à le contredire juste pour l'énerver, mais en même temps elle le faisait rire et elle comblait une partie de son cœur. Il ne savait pas vraiment si cela faisait de lui un homme amoureux, mais il était certain que ça faisait de lui un homme qui n'était plus contre le fait de tomber amoureux.

Et c'était bien là le plus gros problème. Il savait parfaitement que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne reparte à sa vie de citadine hyperactive et débordée. Il savait aussi pertinemment qu'il ne la suivrait jamais. Sa vie était ici dans les plaines du Montana, mais pour autant il n'arrivait pas à se raisonner et à mettre un terme à cette histoire. Son cœur était plus fort que sa raison à chaque fois.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que Felicity pensait de leur histoire, mais il était à peu près certain qu'elle n'était pas non plus prête à renoncer à sa vie à Boston. De ce qu'il avait compris elle avait enfin réussi à ce qu'elle voulait, et il doutait qu'elle renonce à tout ça pour lui.

Cela le replongea dans leur conversation concernant sa mère. Il avait encore du mal à croire que le monde soit si petit, quel était le pourcentage de chance que Felicity connaisse ses parents et qu'en plus elle se soit attirée les foudres de sa mère ? Honnêtement il était très faible et il se dit que c'était peut-être un signe du destin….lequel il ne savait pas.

Son cœur se serra à penser à ses parents et au fait qu'il n'avait plus eu de leurs nouvelles depuis qu'il avait passé la porte du manoir il y avait des années. Il n'avait jamais tenté de reprendre contact connaissant parfaitement la position de ses parents, même sa sœur avait coupé les ponts avec lui. Il avait espéré un temps que Thea le soutiendrait et continue à lui donner des nouvelles mais au fil des mois, elle avait espacé ses appels pour finir par ne plus du tout lui donner de nouvelles et rester sourde à ses tentatives de la joindre. Il se doutait que ses parents avaient dû lui poser un ultimatum pour qu'elle en arrive à cette extrémité.

Il secoua la tête histoire de chasser ces mauvaises pensées, pas ce soir. Cette soirée était uniquement pour Felicity et il devait avoir les idées claires et ne penser qu'à elle. Il soupira et eut un sourire quand il entendit sa main frapper contre sa porte. Elle était là….il se dirigea vers la porte, plutôt nerveux.

« Salut. » Dit-elle en pénétrant dans la maison. Oliver lui répondit d'un sourire et une fois la porte fermée il la saisit par la taille et la serra contre lui en l'embrassant passionnément.

« Salut. » Répondit-il contre sa bouche avant de se reculer un peu. « Tu es à l'heure. » Felicity éclata de rire à cette réflexion consciente que c'était à souligner pour elle qui était constamment en retard.

« Oh je n'ai aucun mérite c'est Martha qui m'a mise à la porte afin d'être certaine que j'arrive pile à l'heure. » Oliver se figea et rigola doucement. Il n'était pas étonné. Il la débarrassa de ses affaires et l'entraîna en cuisine. Il avait encore deux trois choses à peaufiner et ensuite il serait tout à elle.

« Martha est très importante dans ta vie ? » Il s'était toujours posé la question de comment Martha avait atterri au ranch.

« Très… » Felicity prit place sur le plan de travail pas très loin d'Oliver. Elle le regardait préparer ce qu'elle imaginait être leur apéritif. « Elle a remplacé ma mère quand elle est morte. » Dit-elle simplement s'attirant le regard surpris d'Oliver.

« Oh…je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. Ton père ne m'a jamais rien dit.. » Felicity lui sourit tendrement, cela ressemblait bien à son père.

« Ce n'est rien…c'était il y a longtemps. » Dit-elle d'une voix lointaine. « Martha était la meilleure amie de ma mère, elles ont fait les pires bêtises ensembles. » Rigola Felicity au souvenir de tout ce que Martha avait pu lui raconter. « Quand ma mère est morte, elle a mis un point d'honneur à s'occuper de sa famille. Le père de Roy avait déserté depuis un moment…ma mère était sa seule famille. » Elle porta son regard sur Oliver qui l'écoutait attentivement. « Elle nous a toujours dit que c'était pour ne pas nous laisser seuls, mais je crois surtout que c'est à elle que ça faisait du bien. » Expliqua la blonde avec un triste sourire.

« Ça a dû être une période difficile pour vous tous. » D'une voix douce qui émue Felicity. Elle acquiesça en le regardant.

« C'était dur en effet mais on s'est serrés les coudes tous les quatre et naturellement Martha et Roy se sont installés à _Palomino_…...on a vécu comme une famille. » Elle rigola en pensant à son père et à Martha. « Elle…elle m'a aidé à me construire et elle a continué à faire vivre la mémoire de ma mère. Roy est devenu comme mon frère et mon père est tombé amoureux d'elle…..c'est une jolie histoire. » Conclut-elle avec un énorme sourire.

« Je comprends à présent tout ce qui vous unit….je m'étais toujours posé la question. » Osa dire Oliver. Le silence se fit un moment avant qu'il n'approche de sa bouche un toast qu'il avait fait pour elle. « Tiens goûte moi ça…. » Il lui approcha de sa bouche et Felicity engloutit la bouchée.

« Hum…c'est excellent. » Dit-elle la bouche pleine en rigolant. « Désolé…. » Oliver rigola à son tour et haussa les épaules. Elle en saisit un à son tour et lui donna en bouche.

Il referma sa bouche sur les doigts de Felicity qui sentit un courant électrique la parcourir à sentir la douceur de sa langue sur ses doigts. Il se retira lentement et la fixa intensément. Il essuya ses mains et s'approcha d'elle en se calant entre ses jambes. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses cuisses et les remonta lentement vers sa taille.

Son regard suivait la progression de ses mains et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au désir puissant qui venait de prendre possession de lui à l'instant. Il trouva enfin les yeux de Felicity qui s'étaient également assombris sous son désir. Il comprit qu'elle ressentait elle aussi ce besoin de lui. Il se pencha doucement et prit ses lèvres pour un baiser urgent.

Leurs langues se cherchaient et se trouvaient dans un ballet pressé, leurs têtes pivotaient d'un côté à l'autre, leurs mains cherchaient à toucher le corps de l'autre et Oliver la rapprocha encore plus de lui en la saisissant par les hanches. Felicity gémit doucement à se sentir ainsi coller au corps d'Oliver. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, ils n'avaient jamais franchis une certaine limite d'intimité et se sentir si proche et surtout à sentir son désir pour elle, décupla encore plus son envie.

Elle fit glisser ses mains le long de son torse et trouva le bas de son teeshirt qu'elle saisit et qu'elle lui enleva d'un geste sûr. Leurs bouches se séparèrent un instant qui leur sembla durer une éternité et c'est en vitesse qu'Oliver la repris pour un nouveau baiser.

Felicity posa ses mains sur le torse d'Oliver et le sentit sursauter. Elle rigola et cassa le baiser qu'il lui donnait. Elle chercha ses yeux en relevant son visage avec ses deux mains. Ils se sourirent comprenant parfaitement ou tout cela allait les mener. Elle lâcha son visage et se mit à la découvert de son torse. Comme elle l'avait imaginé il était musclé et dessiné juste comme il la fallait. Elle fit glisser un doigt tout le long et dessina chaque muscle qu'elle rencontrait.

Oliver se laissait complètement faire à sentir les doigts de Felicity le découvrir. Il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre le sien histoire de se retenir à quelque chose. Une caresse de trop le fit gémir et Felicity éclata de rire.

« Vous aurais-je surpris Monsieur Queen ? » Susurra-t-elle à son oreille d'une voix rauque, amusée de sa réaction.

« On peut dire ça Melle Smoak. » Répondit-il sur le même ton. « A mon tour maintenant. » Il saisit les deux mains de Felicity et les posa sur ses cuisses. Il l'observa un court instant et commença doucement à faire remonter une de ses mains sur son bras. Il arriva à son cou et fit glisser un doigt le long avant d'atteindre son décolleté.

Elle portait une chemise qu'il prit un malin plaisir à déboutonner lentement sachant parfaitement qu'il était en train de la faire languir. Elle voulut le toucher à nouveau afin de détourner son attention mais il reprit sa main d'autorité et la posa à nouveau sur sa cuisse.

« Non….pas tout de suite. » Susurra-t-il à son tour dans son oreille provoquant mille frissons à la jeune femme qui ne pu retenir un gémissement plaintif.

Il arriva enfin au dernier bouton et repoussa les deux pans de la chemise. Il caressa du regard cette poitrine emprisonnée dans un soutien gorge rouge. Il se figea un instant à voir cette poitrine qui remontait au rythme de la respiration saccadée de Felicity.

Il n'avait qu'une envie plonger sur ses seins qui lui donnait envie et dont il vit les pointes dressées. Il fit glisser une main et prit en coupe un sein, Felicity ne l'aidait pas à ralentir ses gestes en criant presque de plaisir à le sentir la caresser. Il passa son pouce sur ce mamelon durcit par l'envie grandissante qu'elle manifestait.

Il plongea sa tête dans son cou et déposa des baisers humides et urgents le long de son cou pour arriver un peu plus bas. Il embrassa chaque pointe dressée au travers de sa lingerie et en voulait déjà plus. Il rêvait de la voir nue et de découvrir chaque centimètres carrés de sa peau avec sa langue et ses mains.

« Accroche-toi bébé. » Dit-il contre sa bouche en la fixant. Il la saisit par les hanches et la colla à lui en la soulevant. Felicity entoura instinctivement ses jambes autour de sa taille et se laissa porter et transporter. Elle enfouie sa tête dans son cou et l'inonda de baisers humides. Elle soupirait en le sentant contre elle et ne rêvait que d'une chose, qu'il la possède.

Elle avait une envie folle de lui et n'arrivait pas à se raisonner de prendre son temps. Elle le voulait tout de suite, ils auraient tout le temps plus tard pour se découvrir et se goûter. Oliver la déposa enfin sur son lit, elle en profita pour enlever complètement sa chemise et enlever ses chaussures tout en déboutonnant son pantalon.

Oliver la regardait faire surpris, mais en fit de même, lui aussi pressé de la sentir contre lui et de se perdre en elle. Il se retrouva en boxer et s'avança sur le matelas en la surplombant. Il fit glisser ses yeux sur son corps qu'il découvrait pour la première fois, elle était….magnifique. Il déglutit péniblement à la voir s'offrir à lui de cette façon et déposa un baiser sur son ventre.

Felicity se déhancha à le sentir si près d'elle et de sa féminité qu'elle sentait humide et prête pour lui. Elle gémit à le sentir remonter lentement vers sa poitrine et enfouie ses mains dans ses cheveux afin de le garder contre elle. Il remontait lentement vers elle mais laissait traîner une de ses mains sur son corps. Il partit à la découverte de son intimité et quand elle le sentit la frôler elle cria presque.

« Oliver…je t'en prie…. » Souffla-t-elle perdue. Oliver ferma les yeux quand il sentit Felicity prête pour lui et poussa un gémissement rauque. Il se redressa vivement et lui enleva son tangua, Felicity l'aida un peu dans son geste et s'occupa d'enlever son soutien gorge. Elle voulait être nue dans ses bras, tout de suite. Elle lui attrapa sa nuque et le rapprocha d'elle pour lui donner un baiser sauvage qui reflétait son envie. « S'il te plaît Oliver…fais-moi l'amour. » Dit-elle tout contre ses lèvres.

Oliver fut interdit un instant, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on lui dise ce genre de choses. C'était plutôt lui qui menait la danse habituellement, mais Felicity n'était pas comme toutes les autres femme qu'il avait connu. Il se débarrassa de son boxer et se présenta à son entrée.

Il la regarda intensément avant de commencer sa progression et la vit s'avancer vers lui. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et la pénétra d'un geste tendre. Felicity enfouie sa tête dans le matelas sous l'effet de sentir Oliver en elle. Elle en avait rêvé depuis des jours et le sentir, était encore mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Elle chercha son regard et quand elle le trouva elle ne le quitta plus.

Oliver commença ses déhanchements doucement, être à l'intérieur de Felicity dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Elle était absolument parfaite, il la fixa et ne quitta plus ses yeux. Il allait et venait en elle, la voyant prendre du plaisir un peu plus à chaque poussée.

Aller et venir dans ce fourreau de chaire humide le rendait fou et il devait se contrôler un minimum afin de ne pas aller trop vite. Il voulait que cette étreinte dure encore longtemps. Il avait encore besoin de la sentir autour de lui et de la sentir venir petit à petit. C'est un mouvement de hanche un peu plus précis qui fit se resserrer Felicity autour de son membre, il se laissa à son tour glisser vers cet orgasme qu'il avait tant repoussé.

Il enfouie sa tête dans le cou de Felicity et la sentit en faire autant. Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre bien conscients que ce qu'ils venaient de vivre et de ressentir était plus qu'une simple flirt. Ils étaient beaucoup plus attachés l'un à l'autre que ce qu'ils voulaient bien reconnaître. Et ce n'était pas pour les rassurer.

* * *

**Voilà vous savez tout sur Oliver et sur l'arrivée de Martha et de Roy à _Palomino_ et surtout notre Olicity a encore fait un énorme pas dans leur relation et ils prennent conscience qu'ils sont très attachés l'un à l'autre...**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience, alors à vos claviers...cette fiction est loin d'être terminée, le chemin est encore long. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, **

**Merci de vos lectures et commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Je vois que ce rapprochement vous a plu et que la vie d'Oliver vous a surpris. **

**aurorelacroix : Merci de ton commentaire, contente que tu continues ****d'apprécier cette histoire. **

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire, et oui il était temps. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Ally84 :**** Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis contente que tu aies ****aimé l'histoire d'Oliver, concernant le couple et le retour de Felicity à Boston un aperçu dans ce chapitre. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Effectivement Oliver est marqué par son histoire personnelle et du coup sa réaction face à Felicity au début s'explique parfaitement. Maintenant comme tu le dis rien ne sera facile entre eux...merci à toi de prendre le temps de déposer ton avis.**

**Voici le 7ème chapitre de cette fiction, je ne vous dis rien de plus et vous laisse découvrir cette suite. Bonne lecture. **

**Un énorme bisou à ma beta extraordinaire, sans qui j'aurais du mal à avancer certaines histoires. Shinobu24, merci de ton temps passé à me lire...et dieu sait que je te bombarde de chapitres...je t'embrasse fort. **

* * *

Oliver était adossé à la tête de lit, Felicity allongée sa tête posée sur son torse. Elle lui racontait sa vie à Boston et son ascension pour le moins fulgurante. Elle lui avait raconté dans les moindres détails la bataille qu'elle avait livrée contre ses parents et à quel point elle les détestait. Elle était gênée de se confier de cette façon à lui, mais il devait réellement savoir ce qu'elle avait vécu et ce que sa société représentait pour elle.

« C'est comme un enfant, tu comprends ? J'ai sacrifié tellement de choses pour arriver jusque là…mon temps, ma famille, les bons moments avec mes amis….tout….j'ai même renoncé à avoir une vie amoureuse stable…ce n'était pas compatible avec ma vie. »

Oliver l'écoutait et comprenait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, l'appel des grands espaces lui avait fait le même effet, il n'aurait renoncé à son rêve pour rien au monde.

« Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas. » Répondit-il d'une voix douce. Il avait une main dans ses cheveux et jouait avec une mèche. Felicity bougea un peu et posa son menton sur son torse afin de le regarder. « Mais quand tu dis…renoncer à une vie amoureuse…qu'entends-tu par là ? » Felicity saisit la plaisanterie et se redressa afin de se retrouver assise sur lui, ses mains encerclant son cou.

« Simplement que je n'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse et suivie….juste quelques flirts. Je n'avais pas le temps et pas la tête à ça. » Dit-elle contre sa bouche en le fixant. Elle le vit déglutir et sentit sa virilité se réveiller à sa position et à ses paroles. Elle rigola et Oliver haussa les épaules.

« Et maintenant tu as le temps…où la tête à ça ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en se rapprochant d'elle. Felicity hocha simplement la tête avant de l'embrasser et de se retrouver plaquée contre le matelas Oliver la surplombant de son corps.

Ils étaient insatiables l'un de l'autre, et ils se cherchaient sans arrêt. Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant qu'ils s'étaient découverts, et ils passaient la plupart de leurs journées et de leurs nuits ensembles . Felicity était presque devenue un fantôme chez son père et même si Noah aurait préféré la voir un peu plus, voir sa fille épanouie et heureuse suffisait à le rendre heureux.

####

« Non Ray ! » Répondit sèchement Felicity à son associé. « …mais parce que….écoute, tu n'as pas besoin de moi. C'est une réunion comme tant d'autres, tu vas savoir trouver les bons arguments et t'en sortir comme…. »

« Non Felicity ! Il faut que tu viennes c'est important. Ça fait des mois maintenant que je gère tout et cette réunion tombe mal….je dois déjà me déplacer à Houston et ensuite passer par Philadelphie…je vais passer ma semaine dans les airs et j'apprécierai que tu arrêtes de jouer à l'apprentie cowgirl et que tu reviennes ne serait-ce que…. »

« Ok..ok, je vais venir. » Répondit-elle lasse de son babillage. « Je suis désolée Ray je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point tu…. »

« Non c'est rien. Merci…je sais que tu as besoin d'air mais là j'ai vraiment besoin de toi pour me soulager un peu. » Felicity comprenait, Ray portait sa boîte à bout de bras depuis qu'elle était dans le Montana. Elle pouvait bien faire un effort et repartir quelques jours pour le soulager.

« Quand as-tu besoin de moi ? » En posant cette question Felicity sentir une angoisse monter, elle allait devoir faire face à Oliver et lui annoncer son départ. Elle savait déjà que les choses allaient se compliquer.

Quand elle raccrocha, elle chercha quelqu'un à qui confier son départ. Elle avait besoin de parler et d'extérioriser son angoisse grandissante. Elle chercha Martha qu'elle pensait être la mieux placée afin de l'écouter, mais elle était introuvable. Elle monta à l'étage et trouva Roy qui était passé en vitesse se changer avant de repartir.

« Hey ça va ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet quand il vit sa mine triste. Felicity secoua la tête et s'écroula sur son lit. « Bon…ok…... » Il soupira et prit place à ses côtés. « Allez raconte… » Felicity mit un certain temps avant de décrocher un mot.

« Ma vie est entrain de me rattraper. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix. « Ray a besoin de moi et j'ai peur d'annoncer mon départ à Oliver. » Elle leva son visage vers Roy qui se contentait juste de l'écouter. Il fit une grimace et Felicity comprit que ce n'était pas bon signe.

« Je vois…et que crois-tu qu'il va penser ? » Felicity haussa les épaules.

« Certainement que je ne reviendrai jamais et que je lui ai brisé le cœur…. » Il allait la détester, elle en était certaine. Roy saisit sa main et la serra.

« Et c'est ce que tu comptes faire ? » Felicity porta sur lui des yeux horrifiés.

« Mais non ! Pas du tout…c'est juste un voyage de quelques jours au pire deux semaines mais pas plus ! » Répondit-elle vexée qu'il puisse penser qu'elle n'allait plus mettre un pied ici, mais surtout qu'elle pourrait laisser Oliver de cette façon. « Comment peux-tu penser un truc pareil ? »

« Mais je ne pense rien Fel…c'est toi qui fait tout un monde d'un simple aller retour à Boston…pas moi. » Lui dit Roy avec un léger ton ironique. Felicity baissa d'un ton et comprit ce que son ami voulait lui dire. « Oliver va comprendre..ne t'inquiète pas de ça…seulement soit un peu plus clair et évite cette tête d'enterrement…parce que là il va vraiment croire que tu ne vas jamais revenir. » Dit-il en éclatant de rire. Felicity resta un moment interdite avant de rire à son tour.

« Tu as raison c'est moi qui fait tout un truc d'un simple voyage…. » Elle se leva bien décidée à trouver son cowboy et à lui annoncer son départ. Cependant Roy la retint par la main, il n'avait pas fini de lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

« Attends…..je sais que tu es sincère avec Oliver…je vois bien comment tu es avec lui…..et c'est pareil de son côté….mais je sais aussi que ta vie à Boston va vite te rattraper une fois que tu seras là-bas….n'oublie pas qu'ici il y a des gens qui t'aiment et qui t'attendent. » Dit-il d'une voix douce mais sûre.

« Je sais…et tu as raison. » Reconnue-t-elle en baissant la tête. « Je vais tenter de ne pas l'oublier. » Elle se baissa et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de partir et de trouver Oliver. Son départ était proche, elle ne pouvait pas perdre de temps à trouver le meilleur moment pour lui annoncer.

##

Oliver était en train de réparer une clôture quand il entendit un cheval approcher. Il reconnu de suite le galop et savait d'avance qu'il allait voir Felicity. Il tourna son visage et la vit arriver avec un énorme sourire. Elle lui avait manqué, elle était partie tôt ce matin et avec sa journée d'aujourd'hui il savait qu'il n'aurait pas eu le temps de la voir avant ce soir.

« Salut cowboy. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce en descendant de son cheval. Il rigola à sa façon de lui dire bonjour, c'était devenu une habitude et il devait avouer qu'il aimait énormément ce timbre de voix qu'elle prenait quand elle le saluait.

Felicity s'approcha et entoura d'un bras le cou d'Oliver pour s'y pendre tandis que ce dernier la serrait contre lui en posant ses mains sur sa taille. Elle l'embrassa et se lova contre lui, il allait lui manquer.

« Un problème ? » Demanda Oliver d'instinct quand il la sentit faire. Même si Felicity était très tactile et démonstratrice de ce qu'elle ressentait, il sentait une différence à cette étreinte. Il la sentit se figer et comprit qu'il avait visé juste.

« Boston a besoin de moi…. » Dit-elle simplement de but en blanc. Il n'y avait pas de bonne façon de lui annoncer autant aller droit au but. « Et je pars demain matin, j'ai un avion à 7 heures. »

« Oh…et combien de temps ?...enfin si bien sûr tu comptes revenir. » Ajouta-t-il très vite un peu sèchement. Il s'en voulu de suite de son ton, ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il avait voulu présenter les choses. Felicity fronça les sourcils et fut touchée de sa remarque mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

« Bien sûr que je compte revenir Oliver…je vais juste dépanner Ray pour une réunion le temps qu'il fasse ses rendez-vous dans le pays et ensuite je reviens. » Expliqua-t-elle doucement en le fixant, elle voulait qu'il voit sa sincérité dans son regard. « Si je pouvais faire autrement je le ferai mais ça fait des mois maintenant qu'il gère seul la boîte…il m'appelle à l'aide je ne peux pas lui dire non. »

« Oui bien sûr. Je suis désolé….c'était mal venu. » Reconnu Oliver. Felicity hocha la tête avec un sourire lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. « Tu rentres quand ? »

« Dans quelques jours….tout au plus je pars deux semaines. »

« Ok….je devrai pouvoir survivre. » Plaisanta-t-il avant de la serrer contre lui. Felicity se laissa faire et entoura sa taille à son tour de ses bras en se serrant contre lui. « Tu vas me manquer. »

« Toi aussi…énormément. » Répondit-elle en levant son visage vers lui. « Mais je te promets de revenir vite…. » Oliver acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête espérant de tout son cœur qu'elle disait vrai. Sa mère lui avait souvent dit la même chose et il ne l'avait toujours vu qu'entre deux rendez-vous.

####

Felicity était débordée de travail, elle n'en voyait pas le bout. Elle faisait la navette entre son ordinateur et ses dossiers posés à l'autre bout de son bureau. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle était de retour à Boston, et pour être honnête elle ne savait pas quand elle pourrait repartir.

Ray avait honoré ses rendez-vous dans le pays et elle s'était occupée de la réunion, tout s'était déroulé comme prévu seulement Ray était tombé malade et avait du se faire opérer d'urgence. Il était alité depuis et ne savait pas quand il pourrait reprendre le travail et surtout assurer le rythme soutenu que cela imposait.

Elle avait dû prévenir Oliver et leur conversation avait été pour le moins étrange et plutôt courte. Elle lui avait expliqué le plus simplement possible qu'elle devait rester ici, que sa présence était indispensable. Oliver avait à peine répondu et lui avait demandé qu'elle le tienne informé de sa date de retour.

Elle avait raccroché déçue de sa réaction, mais pas vraiment étonnée. Elle savait qu'il doutait de son retour mais elle aurait préféré qu'il extériorise ce qu'il pensait et ressentait, plutôt que de tout garder et d'exploser un jour. Depuis elle lui donnait régulièrement des nouvelles, elle essayait de l'appeler tous les jours en fin de journée et quand elle n'arrivait pas à le joindre elle lui laissait un message.

Elle en faisait de même avec son père et Roy. Tout le monde de _Palomino_ lui manquait et elle n'avait qu'une envie y retourner le plus vite possible, mais pour l'instant elle ne pouvait pas et elle espérait qu'Oliver la comprenait un peu et qu'il se mettait à sa place.

« Mais où est cette erreur ?! » Dit-elle exaspérée de chercher depuis des heures et de ne rien trouver. « Ray tu es un bon associé mais un piètre organisateur. » Râla-t-elle encore une fois. « Tu vas me rendre folle. » Elle finit par poser ses coudes sur son bureau et posa sa tête dans ses mains.

« Si tu veux je peux te donner un coup de main. Je ne suis pas hyper calé en informatique mais tu n'es pas non plus très douée en réparation de clôture. » Dit une voix à la porte de son bureau. Felicity se figea et releva son visage. Devant elle se tenait Oliver avec un sac de voyage sur les épaules.

Il prenait toute la largeur de la porte et elle réalisa à cet instant à quel point il lui avait manqué. Elle le savait, mais elle en prit conscience quand elle croisa ses yeux bleus. Elle sentit des larmes pointer et se leva en vitesse afin d'aller se réfugier dans ses bras forts.

« Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle une fois la surprise passée. Elle se recula un peu et entoura son visage de ses petites mains. « Ne te méprends pas je suis heureuse de te voir…seulement je croyais que…. » Elle ne put finir sa phrase que les lèvres d'Oliver s'écrasèrent contre les siennes.

Elle apprécia ce baiser et y répondit avec toute l'envie qu'elle avait de lui. Ils restèrent un bon moment sur le pas de cette porte et c'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent. Oliver posa son front contre celui de Felicity et chercha son regard. Il caressa d'un doigt sa joue et lui fit un tendre sourire.

« Tu me manquais. » Répondit-il simplement et tendrement. Elle lui répondit par un sourire, cette raison valait de l'or à ses yeux. Elle savait qu'il ne faisait jamais d'effort pour se rendre en ville, alors qu'il fasse uniquement le déplacement pour elle parce qu'elle lui manquait lui réchauffait le cœur.

« Tu me manques aussi. » Elle déposa un rapide baiser et entraîna Oliver dans son bureau. Elle ferma la porte et le pria de se mettre à l'aise. « J'ai encore une toute petite chose à faire et ensuite je suis tout à toi. »

« Non…je ne veux pas… » Felicity posa un doigt sur sa bouche afin qu'il se taise.

« Oliver….ce dossier sera encore là demain et après demain. Tu es plus important que lui. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce en le fixant. « Encore dix petites minutes et on s'en va. »

« Ok… » Oliver posa son sac et jeta un œil dans ce bureau. Il était assez vaste et avait une vue imprenable sur la ville. Il s'approcha de la baie vitrée et réalisa à cet instant que Felicity gérait une entreprise importante et à ce qu'il comprenait en pleine essort. Il ne put empêcher un sentiment de fierté pointer.

Il posa ses yeux sur elle, et l'observa un instant. Elle était concentrée sur ses dossiers et n'avait pas conscience qu'il la regardait. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine à la voir enfin devant lui, elle lui avait horriblement manqué et quand il avait su qu'elle ne rentrerait pas de suite il s'était organisé afin de venir passer quelques jours ici.

Il n'imaginait plus passer encore une journée sans la voir. Il savait qu'elle ne rentrerait pas de sitôt et il avait besoin de la voir et de la toucher. Il avait besoin de savoir que ce qu'ils avaient vécu à _Palomino_ n'était pas un rêve ou un moment d'égarement dans sa vie, il avait besoin de savoir que c'était réel et qu'elle comptait rentrer un jour.

« Voilà j'ai terminé. » Felicity se leva et interrompit Oliver dans ses pensées. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur sa taille. « On y va…..regarde bien ce bureau parce que tu ne le verras presque pas durant ton séjour. » Elle vit Oliver froncer les sourcils. « Tu crois vraiment que je vais venir travailler alors que tu es là…aucune chance. » Dit-elle contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

Elle le tira par la main et donna des instructions à sa secrétaire avant de partir. Elle ne voulait être dérangée sous aucun prétexte, pas de coups de fils ou de messages, uniquement des mails qu'elle consulterait régulièrement. Oliver avait écouté cet échange un peu surpris du ton autoritaire de sa compagne. Il était en train de découvrir une autre facette de sa personnalité et ce qu'il voyait l'impressionnait beaucoup, il devait la reconnaître.

« Tu sais que tu es hyper sexy quand tu prends cet air de chef d'entreprise ? » Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille une fois qu'ils furent devant l'ascenseur à l'attendre. Felicity gloussa et lui jeta un petit regard taquin en murmurant.

« Seulement quand je prends cet air là ? » Elle éclata de rire et Oliver passa un bras sur ses épaules pour la ramener vers lui.

« Non…en fait tu es sexy tout le temps. » Murmura-t-il à son tour. Felicity se figea en entendant sa voix rauque et en sentant son souffle contre son cou. L'arrivée de l'ascenseur mit fin à leur petit échange et Felicity n'avait qu'une envie, arriver le plus vite possible chez elle et retrouver Oliver de toutes les façons possibles.

####

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Oliver était à Boston et si au début Felicity avait pu laisser son travail de côté, la réalité l'avait vite rattrapé et elle avait du se rendre au bureau pour gérer les affaires courantes et assister à certaines réunions. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il passait la plupart de ses journées seul à visiter la ville ou à simplement attendre que Felicity rentre du bureau.

Il essayait de ne pas se sentir exclu ou déçu de son attitude, il savait pertinemment que si elle pouvait elle ferait autrement. Il n'avait jamais été la priorité de ses parents et se rendre compte qu'il ne serait peut-être pas non plus celle de Felicity lui faisait peur et le peinait.

Lui aussi aimait son travail et le faisait consciencieusement, mais il savait aussi que Felicity serait toujours sa priorité, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait se passer à _Palomino_. Il chassa ces pensées et se concentra plutôt sur son dîner de ce soir. Il voulait surprendre Felicity avec une soirée un peu spéciale et il récapitulait afin de voir s'il n'avait rien oublié. Il se mit à la cuisine et une fois son repas prêt il installa une table au bord de la baie vitrée et prit un soin particulier à la préparer. Il voulait que ce soir tout soit parfait.

« Ça sent divinement bon ! » Felicity fit enfin son entrée dans l'appartement. Elle chercha Oliver qu'elle trouva assis sur le canapé visiblement mécontent. « Je suis désolée….je suis en retard. » Dit-elle en se posant sur ses genoux. Elle saisit son menton de ses doigts et chercha ses yeux. « Tu es en colère ? »

« Non….mais je…. » Oliver la fixa et se ravisa à lui dire le fond de sa pensée. « Non…je suis heureux de te voir enfin passer cette porte. » Cette phrase détendit Felicity qui lui sourit. « Allez file te changer et ensuite on pense juste à nous. » Oliver se leva et la posa au sol, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et la poussa vers la salle de bains le temps que lui finisse sa préparation.

Felicity n'avait pas trainé sous la douche impatiente de retrouver Oliver. Elle avait conscience de le laisser un peu sur le côté depuis quelques jours, mais les journées au bureau étaient infinies et à chaque fois qu'un problème semblait résolu un autre surgissait la rendant encore moins disponible.

Elle arriva à la cuisine et s'avança vers lui. Elle se posta juste à ses côtés et lui proposa son aide.

« Non ça va aller… » Dit-il en se penchant vers elle pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Elle saisit sa nuque au passage afin qu'il reste encore un instant dans cette position. « Tu nous sert un verre de vin ? » Demanda Oliver quand elle le relâcha.

« Pourquoi cette jolie soirée ? » Demanda-t-elle en servant leurs verres tout en ayant remarqué la table dressée et un repas qui les attendait. Elle vit Oliver faire une moue et comprit qu'il ne lui dirait rien tout de suite. « À nous. » Elle leva son verre et trinqua avec lui.

Ils se fixèrent un moment et ce dernier fut tenté de lui dire le pourquoi de cette soirée tout de suite, mais il voulait patienter encore un peu. Mais surtout il voulait mettre ses idées en place avant, il était bouleversé et limite submergé par ses émotions et avait peur de se perdre dans son discours.

C'est le téléphone de Felicity qui brisa l'instant et leur lien visuel. Elle ferma les yeux frustrée d'être dérangée et jeta un œil en vitesse sur son écran. Elle fit une grimace et le posa à l'envers, cela pouvait attendre décida-t-elle. Oliver regarda son geste mais ne dit rien.

Ils entamèrent une discussion sur _Palomino_ et sur Roy qu'Oliver avait eu au téléphone cette après midi. Il lui expliqua que le jeune homme s'en sortait bien et que Noah l'autorisait à rester aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait. Felicity fut heureuse de cette nouvelle, même si elle doutait qu'Oliver reste indéfiniment avec elle.

Son téléphone sonna à nouveau et elle le visa tentée de regarder si son correspondant était le même qu'il y a peu. Oliver nota son geste freiné et continua à lui parler comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Il lui posait des questions et notait son ton lointain et sa tête visiblement ailleurs. Son téléphone sonna à nouveau mais cette fois-ci c'était un message qui devait certainement reprendre les deux appels auxquels elle n'avait pas répondu.

« Réponds. » Dit-il simplement d'un ton sec.

« Non..ça peut attendre et… »

« Réponds ! Sinon il ne va pas arrêter de sonner de toute la soirée. » Felicity sursauta à sa voix forte et à sa colère. Elle le regarda surprise et sans rien ajouter de plus saisit son portable et écouta ses deux messages. Oliver se détourna d'elle et finit de préparer son plat. Il la sentit quitter la pièce pour se diriger vers son bureau. Elle y resta un moment et il savait d'avance ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

« Oliver je…. » Il laissa échapper un petit rire ironique avant de jeter le torchon qu'il avait dans les mains et de se retourner vers elle.

« Laisse moi deviner…tu dois aller au bureau parce qu'il y a une affaire urgente. » Dit-il d'un ton froid et limite moqueur en la fixant. Il nota qu'elle s'était changée avant de venir le voir.

« Je suis désolée chéri…mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Un client a planté son site et…. » Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase consciente qu'il se fichait de la raison pour laquelle elle devait gâcher leur soirée. « Je te promets de ne pas traîner et qu'on reprendra ou on s'est arrêté. » Oliver pouffa et la regarda partir le cœur lourd. Il avait entendu tellement de fois cette excuse qu'il n'y croyait pas une seconde.

##

Quand Felicity passa à nouveau la porte de son appartement il était très tard. Elle regarda sa montre et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il était presque trois heures du matin. Son absence avait été plus longue que prévue et elle savait d'avance qu'Oliver serait furieux. Il avait prévu une soirée pour une chose bien particulière et elle avait tout gâchée.

Elle avança dans l'appartement silencieux et alluma dans le salon. Elle sursauta quand elle vit Oliver assis à l'attendre sur le canapé. Elle le regarda avec un air désolé et ne reçu en réponse qu'un regard froid de sa part. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau face à elle l'Oliver qu'elle avait rencontré les premiers temps à _Palomino_.

« Hey…je sais qu'il est très tard et je suis…. »

« …..Désolée, oui je sais. » Finit-il froidement à sa place le regard fixé au loin. « J'avais préparé cette soirée…parce que j'avais quelque chose à te dire…. » Il se leva et se posta devant elle. « Je pars…ça ne sert à rien que je sois là. » Il la fixa un instant avant de la contourner et de prendre le chemin de la chambre.

« Quoi…non Oliver…les choses sont réglées et ça va aller mieux. » Dit-elle en le suivant. « Je sais que je n'ai pas été hyper présente mais je vais… »

« Non, ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir Felicity. » Claqua-t-il en commençant à préparer sa valise tranquillement. « Une fois c'était un rendez-vous de dernière minute, ensuite ça été une réunion qui s'est éternisée, hier c'était un coup de téléphone que tu ne pouvais pas reporter, ce soir tu m'avais promis d'être à l'heure et tu es arrivée avec 2 heures de retard pour repartir une heure plus tard parce qu'un site avait planté… » Dit-il à bout de souffle.

« Mais c'est mon boulot Oliver ! » Répondit-elle en colère à son tour. « C'est mon gagne pain que veux-tu que je fasse ?! Que j'envoie tout ballader parce que tu m'attends ?! » Claqua-t-elle à son tour. « Je ne peux pas tout laisser tomber parce que tu m'attends ! Tu laisserais ton troupeau perdu je ne sais où pour moi ? » Elle attendit qu'il réponde mais il ne daignait même pas la regarder. « J'ai ma réponse…bien évidemment que non ! Mais tu estimes que moi je peux le faire…que mon travail est moins important que le tien et… »

« Pas du tout ! » Dit-il la stoppant. « Cela n'a rien à voir…mais je ne vais pas rester ici et attendre que tu veuilles bien m'accorder du temps ! J'ai moi aussi un boulot qui m'attends et des gens qui comptent sur moi. » Felicity partit d'un éclat de rire ironique.

« Tu parles ! Monter sur un cheval et gambader à longueur de journée je n'appelle pas ça un travail ! » Elle était hors d'elle, il insinuait qu'il n'était pas important à ses yeux alors qu'il était tout le contraire. Oliver ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise à sa réplique mais surtout à son ton dédaigneux.

« Finalement je t'avais bien jugée….tu es comme ma mère. Elle pensait qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait de l'importance. Je n'ai jamais été une priorité dans sa vie et je me suis juré de trouver une femme qui ferait de moi la sienne….je me suis trompé en pensant que tu pouvais être celle là. » Dit-il d'un ton froid et glacial.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de calmer de suite Felicity et elle réalisa à quel point ses paroles avaient été méchantes et à quel point elle venait de le blesser. Cela n'avait jamais été son intention, il était devenu son ancrage et s'il disparaissait de sa vie elle allait être perdue.

« Je suis désolée. » Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui voulant le toucher. Oliver fit un pas sur le côté l'évitant. « Oliver…je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je viens de dire… » Elle le regardait continuer à remplir son sac comme s'il ne l'entendait pas. « Chéri…reste..ne pars pas…s'il te plaît….je….je vais annuler tous mes rendez-vous des prochains jours et si tu veux on repart à… »

« Arrête ! Tu sais bien que non ! » Cria-t-il agacé. « Depuis que tu es de retour tu n'es plus la même…et ce que je découvre n'est pas en accord avec ce que je veux. » Ajouta-t-il plus doucement. « Maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser finir de préparer mon sac…. »

Felicity accusa le coup de ces paroles dures et difficiles à entendre. Elle tomba sur le lit et fixa ses yeux sur le sol réfléchissant à ce qu'Oliver venait de lui dire. Était-elle vraiment si différente de la fille de _Palomino_ ? Elle reconnaissait qu'elle était un peu plus occupée et parfois lointaine, mais de là à dire qu'elle n'était pas là même….

Elle se leva quand elle le vit sortir de la chambre. Elle le suivit et l'arrêta avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

« Attends Oliver… » Sa voix était faible et tremblotante, elle retenait les sanglots qui menaçaient de couler depuis un moment mais elle voulait savoir. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ce soir ? »

Oliver se figea à sa question. Il fut tenté un instant de lui mentir, mais se ravisa. Il se retourna lentement vers elle et regarda ses yeux bleus humides. Son instinct lui dicta de la serrer contre lui et de lui donner une autre chance mais il savait que s'il faisait ça les choses ne changeraient jamais.

« Je…je voulais te dire que je t'aimais et que….et qu'à ton retour je voulais que tu viennes t'installer chez moi. » Finit-il par dire hésitant d'une voix serrée. « Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant…. » Il se retourna et saisit la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir.

« Je t'aime aussi Oliver. » Répondit Felicity à sa déclaration. « Et je refuse que ça se termine de cette façon. » Dit-elle déterminée. Oliver ne bougeait pas, malgré lui il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine à son _je_ _t'aime_. Il avait espéré qu'elle aussi soit aussi éperdument amoureuse de lui comme il pouvait l'être d'elle.

Il hésita un instant à renoncer à partir mais ces derniers jours lui revinrent en mémoire et surtout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir. Il soupira et franchit la porte de l'appartement sans un regard en arrière. Il mettait un terme à une histoire en laquelle il avait cru dur comme fer. Il avait cru que Felicity pourrait laisser tomber sa vie pour lui, il s'était lourdement trompé et c'est le cœur brisé qu'il reprenait son chemin vers _Palomino_.

* * *

**...voila, voila...ben oui tout ne pouvait pas aller tout droit...ceci dit rien n'est perdu. Ils s'aiment mais ont du mal à concilier leurs deux vies...en attendant le prochain chapitre, je suis impatiente de connaitre vos avis sur celui ci et sur la suite de cette fiction...**

**Je vous avais annoncé 18 chapitres mais en fait cette histoire en fait 19...largement de quoi réparer ce qu'il vient de se passer...**

**A bientôt...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour, **

**Je suppose que vous avez tous vu la nouvelle concernant le départ d'Emily à la fin de la saison 7, honnêtement je suis ****abasourdie déjà l'arrêt de la série a été un coup dur mais là...mais je continuerai de faire vivre le Olicity. J'ai encore pleins de choses à vous raconter, et on continue avec cette fiction.**

**Encore une fois merci pour tous vos commentaires et lectures sur cette histoire. Je suis ravie de voir que cet univers vous plaise tant. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Et oui je n'y suis pas allée de main morte, mais il fallait bien qu'ils soient confrontés à un moment à leurs vies respectives qui sont plutôt ****incompatibles. Comme tu le soulignes ils s'aiment vraiment, cela sera-t-il suffisant pour qu'ils se retrouvent ? Réponse au fil des chapitres et une partie dans celui ci. **

**Clo : Merci de ton commentaire, la suite maintenant. **

**Blake : Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis sadique je sais, mais il le fallait. La suite maintenant. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Ils se sont rendus compte que leurs deux vies étaient incompatibles et même s'ils s'aiment ils vont devoir faire un choix, lequel ? Tu auras des réponses à certaines de tes questions dans ce chapitre. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire, de suite ce qu'il va se passer entre Oliver et Felicity. **

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis contente que ce moment t'aies plu, la suite maintenant.**

**Voici donc ce 8ème chapitre avec les conséquences du départ d'Oliver de Boston. Je ne vous dit rien de plus et vous laisse découvrir cette suite, bonne lecture. **

**Un ****énorme merci à ma beta extraordinaire. Sans toi Shinobu24 cette aventure n'aurait pas la même saveur. Je t'embrasse extrêmement fort ma jumelle. **

* * *

Oliver coupait du bois depuis des heures. Il jeta un œil à son tas et comprit pourquoi il sentait ses muscles le brûler. Il fut tenté d'arrêter mais il savait pertinemment que s'il restait inactif, Felicity allait à nouveau envahir ses pensées et il ne le voulait pas.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il était de retour et il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle et à la façon dont les choses s'étaient terminées entre eux. Il ne regrettait pas son départ, il regrettait d'avoir dû renoncer à elle. Il s'est leurré en croyant qu'elle pourrait vivre une vie normale à _Palomino_ et simplement se contenter d'être la femme d'un régisseur de Ranch.

Il revoyait sans cesse son visage triste et ses larmes le jour de son départ, et il ressentait encore cette envie d'aller la retrouver et de la serrer contre lui afin de donner une autre chance à leur histoire. Mais ensuite il repensait à ces quelques jours à Boston passés à l'attendre, il ne pouvait pas.

Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence qu'Oliver Queen n'était pas compatible avec Felicity Smoak et malgré ce qu'il voulait faire croire aux autres il était malheureux de ce fait. Felicity avait été la seule à éveiller quelque chose chez lui depuis années, la seule à qui il avait laissé entrevoir le vrai lui et le retour de bâton était dur à encaisser.

« On peut parler Oliver ? » Il se retourna surpris d'entendre Noah. C'était la première fois que son patron venait jusque chez lui.

« Oui…bien sûr » Répondit-il encore plus surpris de la raison de sa présence. Noah acquiesça et prit place sur le tas de bois un peu plus loin. Oliver le regarda faire et continua son activité. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? » Demanda-t-il bien conscient du sujet qu'il voulait aborder.

« Oliver…on se connaît depuis un moment maintenant… » Commença Noah en le regardant travailler, Oliver marmonna un _oui_ à peine audible. « …et c'est la première fois où tes soucis prennent le dessus sur ton travail. Tu es le meilleur régisseur que j'ai eu depuis des années…tu es une force de la nature et tu te dévoues entièrement à ton travail…mais j'aime aussi que mes employés soient heureux et ce n'est pas ton cas. »

Oliver se figea à ce long monologue. Il planta sa hache sur le tronc et se tourna vers son patron en attendant la suite. Il savait que depuis son retour de Boston il était irritable et tyrannique avec tout le monde. Il trouvait toujours une excuse pour râler et Roy avait dû intervenir plus d'une fois pour le calmer.

« Ton problème est que tu es amoureux de ma fille….qui au passage est aussi folle amoureuse de toi, et que tu refuses de l'aimer comme elle est. » Oliver allait parler quand Noah leva la main pour le stopper. « Attends je n'ai pas terminé….je sais que Felicity est difficile à vivre et à suivre aussi parfois….moi aussi j'ai eu le cœur brisé quand j'ai compris qu'elle ne reviendrait pas après ses études…mais j'ai accepté parce que je l'aime comme elle est. Si tu lui enlèves cette partie d'elle…elle ne sera plus la même. Tu ne peux pas lui demander de faire un choix, c'est à elle de décider. »

« Je ne lui ai pas demandé de faire choix. » Dit Oliver en faisant une grimace, ne comprenant pas ce que Noah voulait dire.

« Non mais tu lui as bien fait comprendre que tu n'aimais pas la Felicity de Boston, mais que tu aimais celle de _Palomino_. » Noah se leva et s'approcha d'Oliver qui digérait ses paroles difficiles et qui mettaient en lumière qu'il n'avait pas été juste avec Felicity. « C'est la même personne Oliver. »

Ce dernier écoutait Noah attentivement et essayait de trouver quelque chose à dire, mais à l'évidence il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Son patron avait raison, la Felicity de _Palomino_ était la même que celle de Boston. Il soupira se rendant compte qu'il avait tout mélangé, mais pour autant il n'était pas certain qu'elle accepte de tout quitter pour lui et de venir vivre ici pour se contenter de la vie qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

C'était une femme intelligente qui dirigeait une boite qui générait des millions de dollars, elle avait défié ses parents, comment pourrait-elle se contenter d'être juste la femme d'un régisseur de ranch ? Elle lui avait dit elle-même que sa vie n'était pas dans le Montana. Certes la vraie vie était ce que lui vivait, mais pour autant elle ne se voyait pas vivre ici.

« Réfléchi bien Oliver…si tu l'aimes vraiment, ne la laisse pas s'éloigner de toi. » Noah posa une main sur son épaule. « Vous vous aimez, ça crève les yeux depuis le premier jour….on ne peut pas ignorer ce genre de chose. Prends un risque et va la chercher. » Noah le fixa encore un instant avant de le laisser digérer ses paroles.

Oliver resta encore un moment à réfléchir à ce que son patron venait de lui dire. Mais il était terrifié de faire un pas vers Felicity, et si elle acceptait de venir vivre ici mais qu'au bout d'un moment elle se sente à l'étroit et qu'elle décide de repartir ? Son cœur ne le supporterait pas, il le savait. Il préférait pour l'instant tenter de l'oublier

####

Cela faisait deux mois que Felicity préparait son déménagement définitif de Boston. Après le départ d'Oliver, elle avait tenté de l'appeler maintes et maintes fois. Il n'avait jamais décroché ni répondu à ses messages, elle avait cru qu'il était simplement en colère et qu'il allait finalement lui donner signe de vie. Mais il n'avait rien fait.

Quand elle avait expliqué à son père leur dispute et le départ d'Oliver elle avait reconnu ses torts, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas assuré et qu'elle l'avait carrément laissé sur le côté. Elle connaissait son aversion pour ce genre de comportement et elle avait sauté les deux pieds joins dedans. Seulement elle avait espéré qu'il arrive à comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix et que cela n'était pas définitif.

Elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir et elle savait que cette vie à cent à l'heure n'était plus pour elle. Elle adorait son métier mais ce qui la faisait vibrer c'était les grands espaces et suivre Oliver à travers _Palomino_, écouter les cow-boys après leur journée, monter à cheval et vivre une vie ordinaire avec un homme extraordinaire.

Elle avait eu l'intention d'expliquer à Oliver ce qu'elle comptait faire une fois Ray de retour, mais il fallait croire qu'il n'avait pas eu la patience de l'attendre. Elle avait pleuré des jours durant et puis elle s'était ressaisi, elle continuait sur cette voie. Elle avait attendu que Ray rentre afin de lui exposer son idée.

Elle voulait lui vendre ses parts et être enfin libre de repartir définitivement dans le Montana. Elle voulait bien continuer à lui donner un coup de main si nécessaire, mais uniquement en tant que consultante. Elle voulait construire une vie avec Oliver et elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle était sérieuse dans sa démarche. Et pour ça il fallait qu'elle soit libérée de sa société.

À son retour Ray avait été surpris de sa proposition mais comprenait bien pourquoi elle le faisait. Il avait accepté sans discuter ses conditions et après avoir réglé les détails administratifs, ils avaient signé deux jours plus tôt. Elle était libre à présent, son appartement était également vendu, plus rien ne la retenait à Boston.

Elle n'avait prévenu personne de sa décision. Elle voulait rentrer à _Palomino_ et faire la surprise à tout le monde. Elle savait que son père, Martha et Roy seraient heureux de son retour définitif elle espérait qu'il en serait de même pour Oliver. Ils s'aimaient il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils n'arrivent pas à surmonter cette dispute.

Ils s'étaient dit des choses dures mais peut-être en avaient-ils eu besoin pour avancer et que Felicity soit certaine de prendre la bonne décision ? Elle voulait Oliver, elle était folle amoureuse de lui, et pour lui elle renonçait à sa société et ce pourquoi elle avait travaillé si dur. Elle ne voyait pas ça comme un sacrifice mais comme une évidence.

« Tu es certaine de toi ? » Ray la ramena à la réalité en entrant dans son appartement vide. Felicity se tourna vers lui avec un énorme sourire.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi certaine de toute ma vie. » Répondit-elle en jetant un dernier regard autour d'elle. « Ma vie n'est plus ici. » Ray la regarda nostalgique, elle allait lui manquer. Felicity et lui s'étaient connus sur les bancs de MIT et avaient toujours rêvé de monter leur société ensemble. Elle l'avait aidé et maintenant il se retrouvait seul au commande.

« Allez tu vas être en retard pour ton vol si on ne se dépêche pas. » Felicity hocha la tête et le suivit, en fermant la porte de son appartement elle fermait aussi un chapitre de sa vie. Elle espérait que ce qui l'attendait dans le Montana serait à la hauteur de ce qu'elle avait vécu à Boston.

####

C'était avec appréhension que Felicity se gara devant la maison de son père. Il était très tard et elle ne savait pas si quelqu'un était encore debout. Elle sortit de sa voiture et monta les quelques marches avant d'entrer. Elle rigola en pensant qu'ici personne ne fermait sa porte à clé le soir.

Elle posa ses affaires dans l'entrée et fonça en cuisine. Elle entendait des voix et reconnu avec bonheur son père et Martha. Elle se posta à la porte avant d'annoncer sa présence et observa son père regarder Martha comme si elle était le plus belle chose au monde. Elle aussi voulait vivre ce genre d'amour et elle espérait que son retour le lui permettrait.

« C'est un vrai moulin cette maison. » Dit Felicity faisant sursauter le couple. Elle vit leur surprise et fit un pas vers eux. « Je suis rentrée papa….pour de bon cette fois. » Dit-elle d'une voix cassée, elle ne pu retenir les larmes qui affluaient à ses yeux et sentit son père venir vers elle et la serrer contre lui.

« Bienvenue à la maison ma chérie. » Souffla Noah dans ses cheveux. « Je suis si heureux. » Felicity hocha la tête, elle aussi était heureuse et elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Son père se recula et essuya ses larmes qui inondaient aussi son visage. Ils rigolèrent tous les deux de leurs émotions.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? » Martha les ramenant à la réalité et s'attirant le regard du père et de la fille. « Tu dois mourir de faim. » Elle s'avança vers Felicity et la prit à son tour dans ses bras. « Je vais te préparer une assiette. » Felicity ne dit rien et se laissa entraîner vers la table.

Une fois installée et nourrit elle raconta à Martha et à Noah comment elle en était arrivée à cette décision radicale.

« Quand je suis rentrée à Boston je n'étais plus heureuse. Tout ici me manquait…et Oliver encore plus. » Dit-elle d'une voix triste la tête basse. « Je crois que j'ai dû décidé de quitter cette vie à la minute où j'ai mis les pieds chez moi. » Dit-elle en rigolant un peu. « Je n'ai rien dit à Oliver parce que je ne savais pas quand je pourrais partir et je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je disais ça en l'air….c'est bête mais je voulais lui faire la surprise. »

Martha écoutait sa protégée se confier et raconter de quelle façon son cœur était brisé. Elle saisit une de ses mains et la serra fort afin de la soutenir. Elle comprenait pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit, elle ne voulait décevoir personne mais à ne rien dire un énorme quiproquo s'était installé entre elle et Oliver, et ils étaient malheureux chacun de leurs côtés.

« Les choses vont s'arranger ma puce. » Tenta de la rassurer Martha. « Il t'aime et il arrivera à comprendre pourquoi tu n'as rien dit. Le principal c'est que tu sois là et que tu sois certaine de ta décision. » Felicity hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.

« Je crois que de toute ma vie je n'ai jamais été aussi certaine de quelque chose. Je sais à présent que ma vie est à _Palomino_ et pas à Boston….je me suis assez voilée la face. » Dit-elle d'une voix un peu plus forte. « Merci pour le repas mais je suis épuisée je vais aller me coucher. » Elle se leva et serra son père et Martha dans ses bras avant de monter.

Le couple la regarda partir heureux de la retrouver pour de bon. Martha jeta un œil vers Noah et s'approcha de lui.

« Tu vois elle est revenue. » Dit-elle contre son oreille. Noah hocha la tête encore secoué de cette nouvelle. « Maintenant il faut qu'Oliver arrête de faire sa tête de mule et accepte de lui pardonner. »

« De ce côté je pense qu'il n'y a pas de problème….ils s'aiment. Quand on s'aime on arrive toujours à se trouver non ? » Dit-il en entourant la taille de sa compagne. « Nous on a mis du temps mais on y est arrivés….ça va être pareil pour eux…. » Martha lui fit un tendre sourire.

C'est vrai ils avaient fini par se trouver, mais leur situation n'était pas la même que celle d'Oliver et de Felicity. Ils n'avaient pas un caractère de feu, à l'époque leur problème avait été de ne pas blesser leurs enfants et de passer au dessus du décès de Donna.

« J'espère que tu as raison…mais je connais Oliver et j'ai peur qu'il s'entête à ne pas vouloir croire que Felicity veuille bien de la vie qu'il lui offre. » Soupira Martha.

####

Felicity se leva de bonne humeur malgré l'angoisse qui la tenaillait depuis son réveil. Elle voulait voir Oliver avant qu'il ne commence sa journée espérant bien pouvoir le suivre ou au moins qu'ils puissent discuter. Elle ne rêvait que de le voir et de lui sauter dans les bras, mais avant toute chose elle devait lui annoncer sa décision et son intention de rester.

Elle descendit à la cuisine, partagea un café avec son père qui comme toujours était le premier debout, et attendit que Roy daigne descendre à son tour. Il ne savait rien de son retour et elle avait hâte de voir sa tête. Elle était en pleine discussion quand il arriva et se figea à la voir dans la cuisine.

« Je suis dans un monde parallèle… » Dit-il en fixant la blonde. « Tu es censée être à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici... » Felicity éclata de rire et fit un pas vers son ami.

« Et non…je suis là…et pour longtemps. » Répondit-elle énigmatique. Roy fronça les sourcils et Felicity lui expliqua les grandes lignes.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Il s'approcha d'elle en deux pas et la serra dans ses bras. « Mais c'est une super nouvelle ! » S'exclama le jeune homme. « Et Oliver est au courant ? » Demanda-t-il tout de suite. Felicity secoua la tête et plongea la tête dans son café en s'éloignant de Roy. « Je vois…j'espère que ton retour va gommer sa mauvaise humeur. »

« On verra. » Répondit simplement Felicity en haussant les épaules. « Tu es prêt ? Je t'attendais pour aller à la salle commune. Je suis un peu nerveuse et je ne voulais pas arriver seule. » Dit-elle précipitamment. Roy se dépêcha d'avaler une tasse de café et entraîna Felicity sous le regard amusé de Noah.

Il était heureux, sa petite fille était enfin de retour. Il allait pouvoir envisager l'avenir plus sereinement et penser à passer le flambeau. Il se faisait vieux et avait envie de profiter d'être encore assez mobile pour voyager et profiter de la vie avec Martha. Il allait laisser les choses se faire entre Oliver et sa fille et ensuite il aurait une sérieuse conversation avec eux.

Quand Roy poussa la porte de la salle commune et qu'il laissa entrer Felicity elle fut submergée de souvenirs. Elle respira à plein poumon l'odeur de cette salle qui lui avait manqué et chercha des yeux celui pour qui elle était là. Son espoir fut déçu quand elle vit qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle regarda sa montre et fut surprise de constater qu'il était en retard. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

« Felicity ! » Elle se tourna vers cette voix et fut ravie de voir Tommy. « Je peux ? » Il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un signe voulant la serrer contre lui.

« Bien sur ! Allez viens ! » Elle s'avança d'un pas et le prit dans ses bras. « Je suis contente de te voir. » Tommy se recula un peu et lui fit un énorme sourire.

« Moi aussi..mais je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour. Personne n'a rien dit. » Il l'entraîna vers une table et leur servit un café. Felicity prit place et saisit la mug tendue.

« C'est une surprise personne ne savait. Je suis arrivée hier soir tard….pour de bon. » Précisa-t-elle, elle vit Tommy ouvrir de grands yeux.

« Oh….même Oliver ? » Felicity secoua la tête.

« Oui même Oliver. Alors raconte…comment vas-tu ? » Elle orienta la conversation vers un autre sujet, ne voulant rien partager de plus. Ils avaient réussi à retrouver une relation à peu près sereine et elle ne voulait rien risquer à lui parler de son régisseur. Tommy compris et commença à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son départ. Il avait rencontré une fille sympa qu'il aimait bien et il comprenait enfin pourquoi elle l'avait repoussé.

« Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement quand….quand..enfin tu vois..je n'ai pas été juste. J'étais blessé de ton refus et je.. »

« C'est loin Tommy….mais j'apprécie tes excuses. » Le coupa Felicity. « Je suis contente si tu as trouvé une fille qui…. » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspends quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir et Oliver entrer. Elle déglutit à le voir, il était comme la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. À part peut-être son visage un peu plus fermé et torturé, mais sinon elle retrouvait celui qui l'avait séduite. Elle le regardait avancer dans la salle et dire bonjour à tout le monde. Il ne l'avait pas encore remarquée.

Tommy suivit son regard et comprit pourquoi elle restait figée. Il eut un triste sourire à penser que d'ici peu de temps elle serait peut-être déçue de son retour.

Felicity allait se lever pour aller le trouver quand elle le vit sourire. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle vit à qui il souriait de cette façon. Ses yeux suivirent alors la scène comme un ralenti dans un mauvais film. Oliver s'approchait d'un groupe où était Laurel, il n'eut aucune hésitation en s'approchant d'elle et en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Il lui glissa un mot dans son oreille et la brune rigola un peu trop fort à son goût.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à les voir si proches. À cet instant elle fut complètement perdue et choquée, elle se leva précipitamment et dans son envie de partir elle fit tomber sa chaise en un bruit monumental qui plongea la salle dans un silence complet. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le bruit et vers elle. Elle fit un sourire nerveux et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Oliver. Ils se fixèrent un moment.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois et dû se rendre à l'évidence que Felicity était bien présente dans la salle. Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là et surtout pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit. Il pouffa intérieurement à sa réflexion, c'était lui qui était parti et qui n'avait jamais répondu ni à ses appels ni à ses messages, pourquoi lui aurait-elle dit qu'elle revenait ?

Il ne pouvait pas quitter son regard, elle lui avait manqué. Plus encore que ce qu'il avait pensé. Les conversations reprirent autour d'eux et il la vit bouger prête à partir. Il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi et puis soudain il réalisa qu'à peine deux secondes plus tôt il était entrain d'embrasser Laurel.

« Tu savais qu'elle était de retour ? » Demanda justement la brune légèrement agacée.

« No….non. » Réussit-il à dire en suivant des yeux Felicity qui sortait de la salle commune. « Roy ! Tu t'occupes du planning. » Cria-t-il en prenant le même chemin que Felicity sous le regard noir de Laurel. « Felicity attends ! » Cria-t-il dans la cour du ranch en la voyant remonter vers chez son père. Il se mit à courir quand il comprit qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas. « Hey…Feli… » Dit-il en lui attrapant le bras.

« Ne me touche pas ! » Dit-elle en colère en se retournant vivement. Oliver eut un mouvement de recul à son ton et à ses yeux noirs. « Je suis certaine que Laurel n'apprécierait pas ! » Dit-elle ironiquement.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » Répondit-il précipitamment voulant dissiper de suite ce malentendu. Elle partit d'un éclat de rire.

« Ah bon….ce n'est pas ce que je crois ?! Donc tu embrasses toutes tes amies de cette façon ?! Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote s'il te plaît ! Je mérite un peu plus que ça tu ne crois pas ?! » Felicity était blessée et le cœur brisé encore un peu plus, se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait été rien de plus qu'une fille parmi tant d'autre était difficile à avaler. Elle avait pensé compter un peu plus que ça.

« Et moi tu ne crois pas que je méritais aussi un peu plus que la façon dont tu m'as traité à Boston ?! » Répondit à son tour en colère et blessé Oliver. « Tu m'as traité comme un vulgaire dossier ! » Felicity accusa le coup sous cette accusation.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? » Demanda-t-elle étrangement calme. Oliver fulminait encore et ne remarqua pas son changement radical de ton. Il hocha vigoureusement la tête. « Ok…je crois que les choses sont claires. On a plus rien à se dire. » Elle le fixa encore un instant et tourna les talons. Elle monta les marches et rentra dans la maison en claquant la porte pour la fermer. Elle s'adossa à cette dernière et laissa enfin éclater son chagrin et sa colère.

« Allez viens ma puce. » C'est Martha qui la fit bouger et l'entraîna vers l'étage. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer sa tristesse et une fois chose faite, elle aurait besoin de se confier.

Oliver resta un moment au milieu de la cour encore surprit de cette dispute qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Quand il avait croisé les yeux de Felicity son cœur avait cessé de battre un instant. Il avait été heureux de la voir espérant ainsi pouvoir s'expliquer avec elle et reprendre peut-être leur histoire.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à autant de rancœur et de haine de la part de la blonde. C'est vrai que son comportement avec Laurel pouvait porter à confusion, et il pouvait comprendre qu'elle avait pu être blessée mais pour lui les choses étaient claires, rien ne se passait et jamais rien ne se passerait entre lui et la brune.

Simplement elle était là et il avait besoin d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer, il devait admette que Laurel remplissait ce rôle à la perfection. Il avait été honnête avec elle et lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait rien de plus que son amitié et jusqu'à présent les choses restaient comme ça.

Felicity envahissait toujours son cœur et sa tête et il se demandait comment elle pouvait imaginer qu'il puisse être passer à autre chose si vite. Il se demandait pourquoi elle était là, Ray avait certainement dû reprendre sa place à Boston la libérant ainsi et lui permettant de rentrer encore pour un temps, jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

« Oliver ! » L'appela Roy depuis la salle commune. Il se retourna et son adjoint lui signe de venir. Il soupira et repris le cours de sa journée. Mais cependant il était un peu plus léger à savoir que Felicity était à _Palomino_, il avait cru qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Seulement il savait aussi qu'il allait avoir fort à faire s'il voulait la reconquérir.

####

Les jours se succédèrent et Felicity n'avait pas revu Oliver depuis. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'elle était de retour et elle évitait de le croiser. Elle n'allait pas à la salle commune de peur de tomber sur lui ou sur Laurel et qu'elle lui étale son bonheur d'avoir enfin réussi à gagner son cœur.

Quand elle y pensait son estomac se retournait et une colère noire la saisissait. Elle restait avec Martha et son père la plupart du temps. Elle tentait de ranger les affaires qu'elle avait faite expédier depuis Boston et qui étaient enfin arrivées, et elle passait ses soirées avec Roy et Tommy quand celui-ci n'était pas accaparé par sa petite amie.

Cependant ce soir était différent des autres, Noah avait décidé d'organiser un repas pour fêter un travail pénible que ses hommes avaient terminé avec brio dans les temps et il voulait les remercier. Martha avait été réquisitionnée en cuisine et bien évidemment Felicity lui avait apporté son aide.

Elle avait dû composer avec le fait de côtoyer Laurel une partie de la journée et finalement cette cohabitation tant redoutée s'était plutôt bien passée. Elle ne lui avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole et Felicity ne s'en plaignait pas. Le malaise avait commencé à l'envahir quand Oliver avait fait son apparition en cuisine et comme un fait exprès ils avaient été seuls.

Il avait tenté de lui parler mais elle était restée sourde à ses explications dont elle n'avait d'ailleurs rien écouté en quittant simplement la cuisine le laissant seul et certainement désemparé à en croire son regard surpris. Elle n'était pas vraiment fière d'elle, mais elle ne se sentait pas qu'il lui explique comment il avait fini par céder aux charmes de Laurel.

« Ça va aller ? » Demanda Roy en entrant dans sa chambre.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas. » Rigola-t-elle en voyant son air contrarié. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais affronter Oliver et son humeur de chien. » Elle faisait de l'humour pour cacher son trouble et sa tristesse. Roy le comprit et rigola à peine.

« Tu devrais quand même le laisser s'expliquer Fel….je sais que tu crois savoir ce qu'il se passe mais…. »

« Non Roy, je ne veux pas savoir comment… » Le coupa Felicity.

« Dans ce cas dis lui que tu es rentrée pour lui et que tu as tout laissé tomber pour vivre avec lui. Ne laisse pas cette situation pourrir. Vous souffrez tous les deux. » Roy avait déjà tenté d'expliquer à Felicity qu'elle faisait fausse route sur Oliver et Laurel, mais elle n'avait jamais rien voulu entendre restant sur ses positions et sur ce qu'elle avait vu le jour de son retour.

« À ce que je vois je suis la seule à vraiment souffrir. » Répondit-elle ironiquement. « Lui continue sa vie comme si de rien n'était. » Roy soupira devant son entêtement et s'avança d'un pas vers elle.

« Pense ce que tu veux mais tu fais fausse route. Oliver ne pense qu'à toi…mais tu es trop bornée pour le comprendre. Mais je te pardonne parce que je t'aime. » Dit-il en rigolant voulant alléger un peu l'ambiance. Il tendit une main et l'attira vers la sortie.

Oliver n'avait pratiquement pas quitté Felicity du regard de la soirée. À table ils avaient été placé loin l'un de l'autre et il n'avait pas arrêté de la regarder parler et rigoler tantôt avec Roy tantôt avec Tommy. Il sentait la jalousie le gagner à chaque fois qu'elle parlait ou écoutait ce que Tommy lui disait.

Il savait qu'il ne se passait rien entre eux, Tommy avait rencontré une fille et il avait l'air plutôt heureux, cependant il n'aimait pas la façon dont il se comportait avec Felicity, ou plutôt il ne se supportait pas que Felicity ne lui prête aucune attention. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver des mois en arrière quand ils se supportaient à peine.

Laurel non plus ne l'avait pas lâché de la soirée, elle avait été plutôt tactile et il avait du à plusieurs reprises enlever une main un peu trop baladeuse à son goût. La situation avec Felicity était déjà tendue et compliquée, il ne voulait pas ajouter de drame supplémentaire si elle voyait un geste déplacé.

« Quand vas-tu te décider à la prendre sur ton épaule comme un homme des cavernes et à la forcer à t'écouter ? » Oliver se tourna vers cette voix et ne fut pas surpris de découvrir Martha à ses côtés. Il rigola nerveusement en reporta son attention sur Felicity qui rigolait à une blague certainement idiote de Tommy. « Elle veut te faire croire qu'elle va bien…mais c'est faux. Elle est aussi triste que toi et je trouve cette situation stupide. »

« Je sais…mais elle refuse de m'écouter. » Soupira Oliver en se tournant à nouveau vers Martha. « Elle est persuadée que je lui mens et que j'ai tourné la page….Laurel est juste une amie…. » Martha fit une grimace qui fit sourire Oliver. « Elle voudrait bien être un peu plus….mais ça n'arrivera jamais. Ma tête et mon cœur sont remplis d'une blonde qui est entrain de me rendre dingue. » Dit-il en rigolant un peu.

« Dans ce cas fait ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle t'écoute et tu vires Laurel de ta vie. Elle n'a rien à y faire si elle ne veut pas être juste ton amie. » Dit Martha d'un ton autoritaire qui fit sourire Oliver. Ce dernier hocha la tête et chercha Felicity des yeux, il les leva au ciel quand il la vit danser avec Tommy. Il hésita un instant et le conseil de Marthe lui revint en mémoire, il devait agir.

« Tu plaisantes ? » Demanda Felicity en éclatant de rire. Tommy secoua la tête en rigolant à son tour. « Mais comment c'est possible ? Enfin je veux dire…à notre époque….prendre l'avion c'est…. »

« Un truc de fou pour moi. » La coupa-t-il en rigolant. « Mon père était cowboy et ma mère femme au foyer…on a pas souvent eu l'occasion de voyager. » Felicity acquiesça, effectivement ce n'était pas un métier où on voyageait beaucoup en avion.

« C'est faux et…. »

« Tu permets Tommy ? » Felicity fut coupée par Oliver qui se posta juste à leurs côtés fixant Tommy lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Ce dernier fit un sourire à Felicity et la laissa avec Oliver. Elle porta alors son regard noir sur lui et croisa les bras. « Pour danser il est plus simple de décroiser tes bras. » Il joignit le geste à la parole en lui décroisant les bras et saisissant sa main. Il la rapprocha de lui en posant son autre main sur sa taille.

Felicity eut le souffle coupé à sentir Oliver si proche d'elle, sentir à nouveau ses bras l'entourer, ses mains sur elle, son souffle contre visage, tout ça la ramenait des mois en arrière quand tout allait bien entre eux. Elle leva doucement les yeux vers son visage et croisa son regard bleu. Il avait toujours la même intensité en la regardant.

Son regard était pénétrant et saisissant. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des siens complètement happé par sa contemplation. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, tout avait disparu le bruit, les gens, tout...il ne restait qu'eux et leurs cœurs que Felicity était certaine d'entendre battre.

Ils se fixaient et elle sentit Oliver bouger, elle comprit qu'il suivait certainement le rythme de la musique et se mit à bouger avec lui, ses yeux toujours dans les siens. Elle sentait ses doigts jouer avec les siens et sa main caresser tendrement son dos. Elle était envahit de millier de frissons et si elle s'était écoutée elle aurait pu gémir sous l'effet qu'Oliver lui faisait.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait de cette façon, il n'était pas libre ou du moins pas vraiment et il la torturait de cette façon. Elle devrait s'enfuir mais ses pieds refusait de bouger et de se décoller du sol. Elle était hypnotisée par Oliver et tout en elle criait qu'elle devait rester dans ses bras, c'est quand ils furent bousculer par un autre couple qu'ils se rendirent compte que la musique avait changé.

Felicity se recula d'un coup et après avoir regardé autour d'elle et être tombée sur le regard noir de Laurel elle prit la fuite et quitta la salle commune sans se retourner sous l'appel d'Oliver. Elle sortit et couru pour se réfugier quelque part. Elle entendait Oliver l'appeler et la suivre elle n'en doutait pas.

« Felicity attends ! » Cria-t-il en se rapprochant. Elle continuait à marcher à grandes enjambées et ne l'écoutait pas. « S'il te plaît..chérie écoute-moi. » Dit-il plus doucement. Felicity se stoppa à ce ton et à ce mot d'amour.

« Sérieusement ?! Tu m'appelles_ Chérie_ ?! » Dit-elle dégoûtée et en colère. « Tu flirtes avec Laurel et ensuite tu m'appelles _Chérie_ ?! » Elle cherchait quoi dire mais ne trouvait rien à ajouter tellement la situation la dépassait. Elle le fixa encore un instant avant de continuer son chemin. Oliver la regarda partir ne sachant plus comment régler ce quiproquo qui commençait à prendre des proportions énormes.

Il la vit prendre le chemin des écuries et savait qu'elle allait voir Black Horse, c'était son refuge quand les choses tournaient mal. Il allait appliquer à la lettre le conseil de Martha et user de sa force d'Homme afin qu'elle l'écoute, il était temps qu'elle arrête de faire sa mauvaise tête et qu'ils reprennent leur histoire ou elle s'était arrêtée.

* * *

**Felicity a pris une décision mais son retour n'est pas comme elle l'avait espéré. Ils s'aiment mais n'arrivent pas à se parler, sans compter sur Laurel qui tourne autour d'Oliver et ce dernier qui est jaloux de Tommy...**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis, commentaires et théories avec ****impatience. Vont-ils enfin réussir à se parler ? Felicity va-t-elle avouer à Oliver son changement radical de vie ? Ce dernier va-t-il être heureux ou pas ? Encore pleins de chose vous attendent pour la suite...**

**A bientôt...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour, **

**Merci de tous vos commentaires et de vos lectures sur le dernier chapitre. Merci aux inscrits à qui je peux répondre de par le site et merci aux guests. **

**Clo : Merci de ton commentaire. Et oui j'ai encore pleins de choses à vous faire découvrir, tant qu'il y aura des lecteurs je posterai des fictions. **

**Ally84 :**** Merci de ton commentaire. Ils sont tous les deux en colère et blessés de la réaction de l'autre et n'arrivent pas à ****communiquer. Oliver va-t-il enfin réussir à lui parler et lui expliquer pour Laurel ? Réponse dans ce chapitre. **

**Guest : Merci de ton commentaire. Et oui Felicity est têtue et ne veux rien entendre. Oliver va-t-il réussir dans ce chapitre ? Réponse en dessous. **

**Guest : Merci beaucoup.**

**Guest : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que cette fiction te plaise ainsi que cet univers. Effectivement il y a 19 chapitres...de quoi avoir des bouleversements. **

**Olicity-love :**** Merci de ton commentaire, la suite c'est maintenant. **

**Voici la suite de cette fiction et vous allez savoir si Felicity va arrêter de faire sa mauvaise tête et enfin écouter Oliver. **

**Encore un mot pour ma beta ****extraordinaire, Shinobu24 merci pour tout. Je t'embrasse fort. **

* * *

Felicity pénétra d'un pas rapide dans l'écurie et trouva refuge dans le box de son cheval. Elle s'en approcha et Black Horse sentit de suite sa présence. Il bougea la tête et chercha sa main.

« Toi au moins tu es content de me voir. » Dit-elle d'un ton triste.

« Il n'y a pas que lui. » Lui répondit une voix derrière elle. Felicity sursauta n'ayant pas entendu Oliver arriver. Elle ferma les yeux de frustration et retint toute une série de raison pour le contrer, mais elle se tut. « Moi aussi je suis content que tu sois là. » Dit-il en faisant un pas dans la stèle. Il fit glisser la porte et la verrouilla.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Felicity se retourna au bruit. « Laisse-moi sortir. » Dit-elle en faisant un pas sur le côté afin de passer. Oliver la suivit dans son geste et l'empêcha d'ouvrir la porte.

« Non ! Pas tant que tu n'auras pas écouté ce que j'ai à te dire ! » Dit-il d'une voix forte qui surprit Felicity mais qui lui donna une série de frissons incontrôlables. Elle le fixa et fit un pas en arrière.

« Je me fiche de tes explications Oliver ! » Dit-elle encore une fois ne voulant pas l'écouter. Il rigola nerveusement et s'avança vers elle. Elle recula jusqu'à se retrouver contre le mur.

« Il ne se passe rien avec Laurel, il ne s'est jamais rien passé, comme il ne se passera jamais rien. » Felicity pouffa et croisa les bras, tout en évitant son regard. « C'est vrai et au fond de toi tu le sais…tu es juste…en colère contre moi. » Felicity croisa enfin ses yeux et le fixa.

« N'inverse pas les rôles…c'est moi qui suis en colère contre toi maintenant ?! » Dit-elle d'un air de défi. Oliver rigola et s'approcha encore un peu d'elle. Il posa une main sur le mur à la hauteur de sa tête et fit glisser son regard sur elle.

« Tu es en colère contre moi comme je le suis contre toi Felicity. » Dit-il d'une voix basse. « J'ai été blessé de ta façon d'agir à Boston et tu as été blessée de mon départ et de mon silence….et pour ça je m'excuse. » Dit-il en la fixant intensément. « Je ne voulais pas te blesser….je voulais juste te faire comprendre que j'étais plus qu'un dossier à traiter et je...je n'aurais pas dû partir de cette façon….. » Felicity ouvrit grands les yeux sous ces excuses auxquelles elle ne s'était pas attendue.

« Oh...Ok excuses acceptées. » Dit-elle d'une voix faible et lointaine. Oliver se rapprocha encore un peu et colla son corps au sien. Elle déglutit à le voir faire et se força à ne pas le toucher, pas encore. Il venait de faire l'effort d'éclaircir la situation à elle de faire aussi un pas vers lui. « Je….suis désolée de t'avoir fait croire que tu n'étais pas ma priorité. » Dit-elle enfin, Oliver sentit un poids soulager sa poitrine et esquissa un petit sourire. « J'ai été prise dans un tourbillon que je croyais contrôler…mais c'était faux et je….tout ce que je t'ai dit ce jour là, je ne le pensais pas. »

Oliver sourit un peu plus à ses paroles et sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour elle. Ils arrivaient enfin à se parler correctement sans animosité ou ressentiment. Il voulait lui crier son amour mais avant il voulait éclaircir un point important.

« Tu ne pensais rien de ce que tu m'as dit ce soir là ? » Demanda-t-il amusé en la voyant froncer les sourcils. Soudain elle comprit ce qu'il voulait insinuer.

« Oh…si. » Répondit-elle plus détendue. Elle osa enfin lever ses bras et encercla son visage de ses deux mains. « Je t'aime Oliver Queen…très fort. » Avoua-t-elle enfin, elle fut surprise de voir à quel point cette vérité la soulagea. Oliver sentit également un soulagement énorme prendre possession de lui et il osa enfin lui aussi la toucher.

Il posa une main sur sa taille et fit glisser un doigt sur sa joue. Dieu qu'il l'aimait lui aussi, à en avoir mal tellement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était fort. Il avait déjà été amoureux dans sa vie, mais ce que lui inspirait Felicity allait au-delà de ce qu'il avait déjà connu. Chaque partie de lui, chaque fibre de son corps vibrait pour elle.

« Je t'aime Felicity Smoak….de tout mon être….je t'aime mon ange. » Felicity sourit tendrement sous ce petit nom d'amour. Elle sentait son doigt se perdre sur son cou et se frayer un chemin vers sa poitrine. Elle soupira un peu plus fort et se décolla doucement du mur pour se rapprocher d'Oliver.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se pendit à son cou en passant ses bras autour de lui. Elle caressa tendrement la base de ses cheveux et le regarda intensément en frôlant son nez du sien. Elle ferma les yeux à sentir le souffle d'Oliver sur son visage.

Il fit un geste de plus et l'embrassa enfin. Ce baiser signifiait enfin leurs retrouvailles et bien vite il la serra contre lui en cherchant à atteindre sa langue. Felicity ouvrit sa bouche afin de lui donner ce qu'il voulait et quand elle sentit sa langue toucher la sienne, elle faillit défaillir.

Oliver la serra un peu plus fort contre lui et la plaqua à nouveau contre le mur en se fondant contre son corps. Ses mains partaient à l'exploration de son corps et sa redécouverte lui donnait encore plus envie d'elle. Elle lui avait manqué et chaque jour il avait rêvé d'elle et de son corps parfait pour ses mains et sa bouche. Chaque jour il avait rêvé de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Il quitta ses lèvres pour descendre doucement dans son cou et son décolleté où il se perdit. Il chercha la base de son top et sans ménagement le lui enleva. Felicity fut surprise de sentir un frisson la parcourir. Elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait gardés fermés et trouva ceux d'Oliver.

Elle rougit à se retrouver très peu habillée dans la stèle de son cheval. Ils pouvaient se faire surprendre par n'importe qui et cette vérité l'excita encore plus. Elle chercha la ceinture d'Oliver et entreprit de la lui enlever. Ses gestes étaient rapides et décousus, elle avait envie de lui et à ce qu'elle pouvait constater en frôlant sa virilité lui aussi avait envie d'elle.

Oliver rigola doucement à voir son empressement et s'employa lui aussi à lui enlever son pantalon. Il déboutonna en vitesse son jean et frôla d'un doigt son intimité. Felicity se figea et gémit à le sentir la titiller de cette façon. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et se laissa aller à ces caresses qui lui donnait déjà un plaisir incroyable.

« Oh mon dieu… » Souffla-t-elle dans le cou d'Oliver quand elle se raccrocha à ses épaules sous l'effet qu'elle ressentait. « Oli….je…mon dieu..bébé… » Dit-elle contre sa bouche le priant pour que finalement il n'arrête pas et la fasse jouir.

« Bébé…. » Soupira-t-il contre sa bouche. « Laisse toi aller chérie.. » Oliver accentua ses gestes et concentra ses caresses sur son clitoris gonflé de plaisir. Il fit plusieurs vas et viens et c'est dans un cri étouffé par sa bouche que Felicity explosa contre lui. Elle eut du mal à reprendre son souffle et releva doucement son visage vers celui d'Oliver.

« Fais-moi l'amour. » Dit-elle en le fixant. « Tout de suite… » Oliver eut un léger sourire et la vit se débarrasser comme elle le pouvait de son pantalon. Elle chercha sa virilité qu'elle saisit en main et gémit quand elle la sentit encore plus prête à la satisfaire. Oliver ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps , il la saisit par les hanches et la porta pour la coller contre le mur.

« Tout ce que tu veux mon ange. » Dit-il d'une voix étouffée contre sa bouche avant de la posséder durement. Felicity enroula ses jambes autour de la taille d'Oliver et se fraya un chemin jusque son membre qu'elle positionna à son entrée. « Oh bébé… » Soupira Oliver en la sentant faire. Se retrouver de cette façon sur elle et prêt à la pénétrer aurait presque pu le faire jouir. Elle lui avait tellement manqué.

Il chercha son regard et quand il le trouva il s'enfonça en elle lentement, le plus doucement possible. Il voulait sentir sa progression et profiter de chaque seconde de ces retrouvailles. Il avança lentement et sentait Felicity s'ouvrir à lui un peu plus.

« Tu m'as manqué Oliver. » Dit-elle dans un souffle en caressant ses cheveux courts. Pour toute réponse Oliver se retira et la pénétra d'un coup lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. « Ça aussi ça m'avait manqué. » Dit-elle en l'embrassant passionnément. Oliver se laissa faire et commença ses vas et viens, il était loin d'être tendre et le temps qu'il voulait prendre un peu plus tôt, c'était mué en une envie pressante de la sentir se resserrer autour de lui et de la sentir jouir une nouvelle fois.

Il sortit encore une fois pour s'enfoncer à nouveau dans sa chaleur et son humidité. Elle était parfaite et de toute sa vie il n'avait pris autant de plaisir à faire l'amour à une femme. Felicity éveillait chez lui quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une passion incontrôlable qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Felicity se tenait comme elle le pouvait à Oliver. Elle le sentait aller et venir en elle et se retenait de gémir et de crier. Ils n'étaient pas dans l'endroit le plus discret et elle ne voulait pas risquer de se faire surprendre. Elle sentait le plaisir s'intensifier un peu plus à chaque poussée et elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas encore longtemps.

Elle chercha les yeux de son amant et releva son visage en le saisissant de ses deux mains. Elle le fixa et pu voir tout l'amour et le désir qu'elle lui inspirait. Son cœur se gonfla d'amour pour cet homme qu'elle avait détesté au début de son arrivée, mais qu'elle avait appris à connaître et à aimer. Il était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Ils s'aimaient, elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Elle avait pris la bonne décision en quittant Boston définitivement. Sa vie était ici auprès des siens et d'Oliver. Elle se resserra contre lui en l'embrassant passionnément et sentit son orgasme déferler en elle, elle cria son plaisir dans la bouche d'Oliver qu'elle sentit également se déverser en elle.

Ils eurent du mal à récupérer un souffle normal. C'est Oliver qui bougea en premier et qui déposa doucement Felicity au sol. Il la tint contre lui encore un instant avant de la lâcher. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'aider à se rhabiller. Ils ne parlaient pas se contentant juste de se jeter de tendres regards melés à des sourires un peu gênés.

Felicity tournait dans sa tête comment annoncer à Oliver qu'elle avait vendu les parts de sa société et qu'elle allait vivre à temps plein à Palomino. Elle espérait que cette nouvelle lui ferait plaisir et qu'ainsi ils puissent tourner la page de Boston et de tout ce qui en avait découlé.

« J'ai vendu mes parts à Ray. » Dit-elle de but en blanc s'attirant le regard d'Oliver sur elle. Il terminait lui aussi de se rhabiller et ses gestes se figèrent. « Je ne suis plus propriétaire ni de PSTech ni de mon appartement à Boston. » Rajouta-t-elle nerveuse à le voir sans rien dire. « Je..je suis libre de vivre ou je veux….et de mener la vie qui me plaît. »

Oliver la fixait et tentait d'assimiler toutes ces informations qu'elle lui donnait. Il mit un certain temps à réaliser ce que cela impliquait mais quand enfin il comprit, son cœur fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine. Un immense sourire envahit son visage et il s'approcha de Felicity qui continuait à se débattre avec ses explications.

« …..je suis bien ici et toi…tu es là et même si on a des caractères bien différents je crois qu'on peux…. » Oliver saisit son visage entre ses mains et la regarda tendrement et intensément.

« Felicity….tais-toi. » Dit-il tout bas avant de l'embrasser. Elle se laissa faire et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille quand Oliver approfondit ce baiser.

« Ça veux dire que tu es content de ma décision ? » Demanda-t-elle en rigolant une fois qu'il fut reculé. Oliver éclata doucement de rire avant d'hocher la tête.

« C'est plus que ça Felicity….mais je ne veux pas que tu es pris cette décision uniquement pour moi. » Il ne voulait pas gâcher l'ambiance mais il devait être honnête avec elle et lui livrer ses craintes. Elle n'avait jamais caché son envie de repartir et il n'était pas certain que cette décision ait été dictée uniquement par son cœur, il fallait qu'elle aussi en ressente le besoin sinon elle finirait par la lui reprocher.

Felicity fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« J'ai du mal à comprendre Oliver…je croyais que.. » Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche et s'expliqua.

« Je suis….très heureux de ta décision chérie seulement….je ne veux pas que tu aies fait ça uniquement pour moi…tu as souvent dit que ta vie n'était pas ici et je ne veux pas te priver d'une partie de toi. Je ne veux pas qu'un jour tu me reproches ton changement de vie. »

Felicity fut touchée de cette explication et posa une main sur sa joue tendrement. Elle le regarda amoureusement, à cet instant elle comprit à quel point il la connaissait bien et à quel point il ne voulait que son bonheur. Jamais elle n'aurait pu espérer tomber sur un homme aussi attentif à elle et à ses besoins.

« Je sais….c'est pour ça que cette décision je l'ai prise pour moi. » Dit-elle doucement. « Le jour ou j'ai posé un pied à Boston j'ai su que ma vie n'était plus là bas…mais Ray est tombé malade et tu es arrivé…et j'ai été prise dans un tourbillon que je n'imaginais pas….j'avais pris ma décision bien avant que tu ne partes et même si je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendais en revenant…je ne pouvais plus rester à Boston. »

« Mais…mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit quand je suis parti ? » Demanda Oliver surprit et ne comprenant rien. Felicity rigola doucement avant de lui répondre.

« J'avais peur que tu ne me crois pas et que je te dise ça pour te retenir. Je voulais que tu comprennes que j'étais sérieuse dans ma démarche. Seulement quand je suis arrivée ici je…. » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et fixa Oliver.

« Laurel était dans le tableau et on s'est disputé… » Finit-il à sa place. Felicity acquiesça doucement. « Je suis désolé mon ange si j'avais su je…. »

« Hey Oliver…c'est fini. » Le coupa Felicity en prenant son visage entre ses mains. « On est là maintenant…réconciliés et je reste à _Palomino_. » Elle lui fit un énorme sourire et se mit à sa hauteur en se pendant à son cou. « Je veux vivre avec toi…si bien sûr tu es toujours disposé à m'accueillir chez toi. » Finit-elle en rigolant entraînant Oliver avec elle. Ce dernier se calma et au bout d'un moment la fixa tendrement.

« Oui….plus que jamais. » Il la serra fort contre lui en encerclant ses épaules et respira l'odeur de son shampooing. « On va reprendre notre histoire où on s'est arrêtés. » Felicity hocha la tête et se serra un peu plus contre Oliver heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ses bras.

####

Cela faisait 6 mois maintenant que Felicity était de retour à _Palomino_, 6 mois de bonheur comme elle aimait à le décrire à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Elle rigolait elle même de cette formule mais c'était ce qu'elle ressentait depuis sa réconciliation avec Oliver.

Elle s'était installée chez lui le soir même et depuis ils vivaient ensemble dans un bonheur total. Tout coulait de source entre eux à tel point qu'elle se demandait comment elle avait pu vivre sans lui auparavant. Ils se complétaient parfaitement et ne se quittaient pratiquement jamais, elle l'accompagnait dés qu'il était question qu'il fasse un déplacement de plusieurs jours.

C'était pour vivre ce genre de choses qu'elle avait tout laissé tomber, et même si parfois les moqueries de Roy étaient pénibles à supporter, elle s'en fichait. Elle savait que derrière ces réflexions il était heureux de son retour, tout comme son père et Martha. Elle voyait sur leurs visages le bonheur de son retour et la fierté de son père à pouvoir espérer céder un jour le ranch à Oliver.

Il n'avait encore rien dit à ce sujet, mais elle connaissait suffisamment Noah Smoak et savait que cela avait été son but dés le premier jour où son histoire avec le régisseur avait été sérieuse. Et même si cela l'effrayait un peu, une partie d'elle était extrêmement fière de pouvoir succéder à son père et de pouvoir perpétuer ce pourquoi il avait travaillé si dur.

« Tu es prête ? » Demanda Oliver en s'approchant d'elle. Elle était dans la salle de bains depuis des heures et soudain il eut peur qu'elle ne soit malade. Ils étaient attendus chez Noah et n'étaient pas vraiment en avance. Felicity fit un bond en entendant sa voix. « Hey tout va bien ? » Il s'approcha inquiet et chercha son regard dans le miroir.

« Oui ça va. » Répondit-elle en se retournant. « Je...j'étais juste dans mes pensées c'est tout. » Elle chercha ses yeux et se décida à lui dire ce qui la tracassait. « Je crois savoir pourquoi mon père a organisé ce diner...il veut passer le flambeau. » Elle vit Oliver ouvrir de grands yeux, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ça.

« Chérie ….Noah est encore jeune, je doute qu'il se retire déjà de la gestion du ranch. » Oliver chercha les yeux de sa compagne et comprit qu'elle était sérieuse. « Tu crois ?! » Felicity hocha la tête. « Ok...et... »

« ….Et je crois qu'il va vouloir que l'on reprenne le flambeau tous les deux. » Dit-elle en prenant le chemin de leur chambre. Elle finit de s'habiller et vit arriver Oliver encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle. « Et ne fais pas cette tête...c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. » Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Il avait pris place sur le lit et la regardait faire les aller retour entre son armoire et le miroir.

« Je ne veux pas que les gens pensent que notre relation ait été un tremplin pour arriver à ce que... »

« Oliver Queen tu arrêtes de suite de penser un truc pareil. » Felicity se stoppa à sa hauteur et saisit son menton afin qu'il la regarde. « Tu es un régisseur exceptionnel. Tu te dévoues corps et âme à ton travail...toi seul mérite ce ranch. » Tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

Oliver leva son visage vers elle et eut un petit rictus, elle trouvait toujours les bons mots pour le rassurer ou tenter de le faire se sentir mieux. A cet instant il se posa la question de savoir comment il avait pu vivre toutes ces années sans elle. Felicity était son point de repère et elle seule arrivait à l'apaiser quand les choses allaient mal ou qu'il se trouvait dans une situation compliquée.

« Peut-être...mais sans toi ça n'aurait aucun intérêt. » Dit-il en la saisissant par son tee-shirt afin qu'elle s'avance vers lui et se retrouve dans ses bras. Naturellement ses mains trouvèrent sa taille et Felicity se lova contre lui. « Quelle chance que tu sois la fille de Noah. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps et se regardèrent amoureusement. Felicity se pencha et chercha les lèvres d'Oliver. Le baiser s'intensifia assez vite et c'est dans un soupir qu'Oliver bascula sur le lit entrainant avec lui la jeune femme. Ils étaient déjà en retard, quelques minutes de plus ne feraient pas la différence.

##

Le repas se passait dans une bonne ambiance, cela faisait un moment que tout le monde ne s'était pas retrouvés autour d'une table et Noah regardait ça avec bonheur. De toute façon depuis que sa fille était définitivement de retour il était heureux. Il avait longuement parlé avec Martha de son intention de passer le flambeau à Oliver et à Felicity et cette dernière l'avait encouragé dans sa décision.

Il lui avait expliqué qu'il voulait profiter de la vie et de pouvoir encore voyager avant qu'il ne soit trop vieux. Martha avait été surprise mais heureuse, elle aussi avait envie de profiter encore de Noah tant qu'elle le pouvait. Felicity était enfin de retour, son histoire avec Oliver était sérieuse et ils semblaient vraiment heureux, ils partageaient tout et elle avait l'impression de se revoir avec Noah il y a des années.

Noah observait Felicity et Roy discuter passionnément d'un sujet et Oliver qui tentait désespérément d'arbitrer le débat. Cela lui arracha un sourire, devant lui s'étalait une vraie famille, sa famille qu'il avait réussi à bâtir malgré les difficultés et les malheurs qu'il avait pu traverser.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur Martha, sa meilleure amie et son amour. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait devenu si elle n'avait pas débarqué dans sa vie quand Donna était morte. Il était désemparé et Felicity était si jeune à l'époque, elle pleurait sa mère et Martha avait été là. Elle l'avait aidée à remonter la pente, à se construire, à lui donner une stabilité et tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait.

Martha les avait sauvé d'une vie triste et sans amour, elle les avait aidé à se relever et à vivre à nouveau. C'était de cette façon qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Il avait mis des années à le reconnaître mais depuis il était heureux, comme sa fille et Oliver. Ils avaient eu du mal à s'avouer leur attirance et leur amour, mais une fois chose faite ils étaient inséparables et seraient indestructibles, peu importe les épreuves qui les attendaient.

C'était le moment, il le savait. Il toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix avant de parler et prit une profonde inspiration. Il jeta un dernier regard à Martha qui opina de la tête lui indiquant qu'elle était toujours d'accord.

« Les enfants… » Finit-il par dire d'une voix claire. Les conversations cessèrent et les trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui. « J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. » Dit-il sérieusement. Il porta son regard sur fille et comprit qu'elle savait ce qu'il allait dire. « Vous êtes une sacrée équipe tous les trois. » Dit-il en pouffant un peu entraînant le rire de tout le monde à table. « Je…j'ai bien réfléchi et il est temps pour moi de vous laisser gérer le ranch comme bon vous semble….vous faites un boulot formidable et j'ai envie d'autre chose. »

Le silence fut légion autour de la table, Martha était fière de Noah et de sa décision, Felicity sentait Oliver malgré tout surpris et lui serrait la main afin de le soutenir, et Roy faisait voyager son visage de sa mère à Noah.

« Tu…tu vas vendre le ranch ? » Demanda Roy complètement sonné de la nouvelle. Noah rigola doucement en secouant la tête.

« Non Roy…je vais vous le léguer. C'est vous qui faites le plus d'efforts ici, c'est un juste retour des choses. » Éclaircit Noah en fixant le jeune homme. Il se tourna vers Oliver. « Tu es le meilleur régisseur que j'ai pu avoir Oliver, tu feras un gérant parfait et je sais qu'avec toi _Palomino_ est entre de bonnes mains. »

« Merci de me faire autant confiance Noah. » Répondit Oliver sous le choc de tous ces compliments. Noah acquiesça et glissa son regard vers sa fille qui retenait ses larmes.

« Quand à toi ma chérie…..je suis tellement heureux que tu soies parmi nous. » Dit-il d'une voix émue. « Tu feras une compagne parfaite pour soutenir Oliver dans sa tâche, moi j'ai eu cette chance. » Dit-il en regardant Martha d'un air doux. « Les cowboys t'adorent et te font confiance, tu es toujours là pour les écouter et pour eux ça compte autant que le salaire qu'ils ont à la fin du mois. »

Felicity pleurait franchement cette fois, les paroles de son père la touchaient profondément et résonnaient d'un air particulier dans son cœur. Même si elle n'avait jamais douté de sa décision, voir son père si heureux de la savoir à _Palomino_, gonflait son cœur de bonheur. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour elle et pour son entourage.

« Je vous souhaite de réussir tous les trois et de faire prospérer _Palomino_ encore pendant des années. » Conclu Noah lui aussi très ému de cette décision, c'était une page qui se tournait et il était serein. Le silence se fit pendant un moment chacun perdu dans ses pensées quand Felicity se leva et alla serrer son père contre elle. Oliver la suivit et enlaça à son tour Noah tout en le remerciant.

« Alors Oliver qu'elle va être ta première décision en tant que nouveau géant du ranch. » Demanda Roy d'un air taquin en rigolant. Oliver le regarda avant de jeter un œil vers Felicity qui acquiesça d'un geste de la tête avec un sourire.

« Te nommer régisseur. » Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix claire et sûre de lui. Il pu voir de la surprise sur le visage de son second. « Et apparemment tu ne t'attendais pas à ça. » Rigola Oliver. Les autres le suivirent dans son rire à voir Roy sous le choc. Ce dernier secoua la tête. « Mais rassure-moi tu acceptes ? Je ne peux pas espérer…. »

« Oui ! Oui bien sûr que j'accepte ! » Roy se leva et se dirigea vers Oliver qui lui tendait la main pour sceller cette décision. Roy visa sa main et le saisit par les épaules afin de le serrer contre lui. « Merci Oliver. » Les deux hommes se serrèrent un moment avant qu'Oliver ne se recule, un peu gêné de cette marque d'affection.

Martha regardait ce tableau et ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse de tout cet amour qu'elle voyait autour de cette table. Elle était fière d'avoir réussi à construire une famille aussi soudée et qui visiblement s'aimait. Elle sentit un bras sur ses épaules et sentit Noah lui déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Elle soupira de bonheur en cherchant sa taille pour se serrer contre lui.

« Une nouvelle vie commence pour nous chérie. » Souffla-t-il dans son oreille, elle hocha la tête parfaitement consciente qu'il avait raison. Elle espérait simplement que tout ce bonheur n'allait pas s'envoler tout de suite.

##

« Tu es heureux ? » Felicity et Oliver étaient sur le chemin du retour. Ils étaient presque arrivés et il était particulièrement silencieux.

« Oui…disons que même si tu m'avais prévenu..je suis sous le choc. » Répondit-il doucement en portant son regard sur elle. Il s'arrêta et la fixa intensément. « Épouse-moi. » Dit-il simplement. Felicity ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle demande ici en plein milieu de nulle part, en fait elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette demande tout court.

« Qu..quoi….tu veux…. » Oliver rigolait à la voir pour une fois sans voix et hochait la tête. « Ok…oui… » Dit-elle en rigolant à moitié. « Oui ! » Elle sauta dans ses bras et Oliver l'accueillit avec plaisir en la serrant contre lui. Elle chercha ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement.

Il se pencha un peu afin de la porter et de continuer le trajet jusque chez lui plus vite. Felicity colla son front contre son crâne et soupira de bonheur. Sa vie était parfaite depuis qu'elle avait croisé Oliver. Elle ne pouvait rêver mieux comme mari et compagnon.

« Je t'aime. » Lui glissa-t-elle dans son oreille. Oliver s'arrêta sous la tendresse de cet aveu et la regarda à son tour tendrement. Lui aussi l'aimait, tellement.

« Je t'aime. » Dit-il à son tour, il embrassa rapidement ses lèvres et continua son chemin bien décidé à fêter cette seconde bonne nouvelle de la soirée.

####

Felicity s'affairait dans la cuisine de la salle commune, elle comptait aller rejoindre Oliver qui était parti tôt ce matin afin de rassembler du bétail un peu plus au sud. Depuis qu'il avait repris officiellement les rênes du ranch un mois plus tôt il avait du mal à ne plus être sur le terrain.

Il passait beaucoup de temps dans son bureau à régler les affaires courantes et administratives, et elle savait qu'il avait besoin de ça pour ne pas se sentir étouffé. Il se gardait donc quelques activités, et rassembler le bétail en faisait partie. Elle voulait lui faire la surprise de déjeuner avec lui mais pour l'instant elle était en retard.

Elle coura vers les écuries et sella son cheval le plus vite possible. Elle installa son sac avec leur déjeuner et le monta en vitesse. Elle se dépêcha de sortir du ranch en saluant Tommy qui n'était pas très loin et fit galoper son cheval le plus vite possible.

Elle eut un tendre sourire, cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient fiancés. Sa famille avait accueilli avec joie l'annonce de leur fiançailles et ils avaient déjà fixé une date. Ils voulaient attendre le printemps et la belle saison pour se marier. Felicity rêvait d'un mariage champêtre et ce n'était pas en plein hiver qu'elle pourrait l'avoir.

Elle préparait donc activement cet événement avec Martha et attendait impatiemment que le temps tourne. Oliver n'avait prévenu personne de sa famille. Il ne voulait ni ses parents ni sa sœur pour ce jour si important. Cela faisait des années qu'il vivait sans eux et il s'y était habitué, c'était triste mais c'était son choix et Felicity le respectait.

Elle trouvait cela dommage mais en même temps elle ne se voyait pas se marier à l'homme de sa vie avec sa mère qui la détestait au plus haut point. Elle soupira et se dit que cette décision était certainement la meilleure.

« Oh Felicity….voilà ce que tu gagnes à être dans tes pensées ! » Se maudit-elle. « Tu t'es trompée de chemin…si Oliver était là il se moquerait de toi et de ton étourderie. » Elle s'arrêta deux minutes se posant la question de savoir si elle devait rebrousser chemin. Finalement elle décida de poursuivre sa route et se souvint qu'un peu plus loin elle pourrait rattraper sa route initiale et ainsi rattraper son retard. « Allez mon cheval, on y va. » Elle donna une impulsion et Black Horse poursuivit sa route.

##

Oliver revenait éreinté de sa journée mais heureux. Il avait passé une journée entière à parcourir les terres du sud et cela lui avait fait du bien, le seul bémol avait été de ne pas voir arriver sa fiancée. Il rigola en pensant à Felicity de cette façon. Il n'avait jamais été le genre de type hyper romantique, mais Felicity l'avait transformé et il se retrouvait souvent à lui préparer à dîner ou à lui faire une surprise histoire de lui faire plaisir et de lui montrer qu'elle comptait pour lui.

Il avait pensé qu'elle viendrait le rejoindre pour déjeuner, il soupira se disant qu'elle avait dû être retenue certainement à préparer diverses choses pour leur mariage. Il se dirigea vers les écuries et posa pied à terre avant de tirer son cheval vers son box et de s'occuper lui. Cependant un détail attira son attention et il fit un pas en arrière.

Black Horse n'était pas dans sa stèle, personne d'autre à part Felicity ne le montait. Il chercha quelqu'un qui saurait ou pouvait être ce cheval et par extension Felicity. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais sentit une angoisse monter, comme un mauvais pressentiment.

« Tommy…ou est Black Horse ? » Demanda-t-il au brun quand il le croisa. Ce dernier le regarda surprit et cette angoisse monta encore d'un cran.

« Felicity est partie avec lui en fin de matinée. Elle a pris la direction du Sud, je pense qu'elle voulait te retrouver. » Expliqua Tommy lui aussi inquiet d'un coup. Oliver sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine à ces mots, il était tard et il n'avait pas vu Felicity.

« Selle un cheval on va à sa recherche ce n'est pas normal ! » Cria Oliver en se dirigeant vers son cheval. « Préviens Roy et le plus d'hommes possible ! On doit la retrouver et vite ! » Tommy courra vers la salle commune afin de prévenir tout le monde quand il vit Oliver déjà quitter les écuries sur son cheval inquiet.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre où il se passe pleins de choses. Le Olicity se réconcilie et même un peu plus avec cette demande en mariage pour le moins spontanée, Oliver prends la direction complète du ranch, et cette fin...à votre avis que va-t-il se passer ? Comme vous pouvez le constater la fiction prends un nouveau tournant.**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis, commentaires et théories avec impatience.**

**A bientôt pour la suite...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour, **

**Me voici ****aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction qui apparement continue de vous plaire. Je suis vraiment contente de l'accueil que vous avez réservée à cette histoire et vous êtes un peu plus nombreux à chaque fois à venir lire. Pour ça merci du fond du coeur je ne connais pas meilleur récompense et meilleure motivation. **

**Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de déposer une review, les inscrits à qui je peux répondre de par le site ainsi que les guests. **

**Blake : Merci de ton commentaire et je ne peux qu'être ravie que cette histoire te plaise autant. Effectivement la fin est loin et il y a encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Et non je n'ai pas eu celui que tu as déposé sur le dernier chapitre...le site bug souvent...grrrr. Je suis contente que l'évolution de l'histoire te plaise. Felicity a fait le choix du coeur, mais avant tout elle le fait pour elle. Elle a compris que sa vie à Boston n'était plus ce qu'elle voulait. Concernant la fin du dernier chapitre...tout ne pouvait pas aller tout droit non plus, réponse tout de suite afin de découvrir ce qui arrive à ****Felicity. Et pour le départ d'Emily...je suis comme toi j'ai du mal à comprendre, je pense qu'on finira par le savoir un jour.**

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Et oui ils sont heureux mais ça ne pouvait pas durer...tu vas savoir très vite ce qui arrive à Felicity et pour Moira tu verras au fil des chapitres...quand à un éventuel bébé...à voir également...lol**

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire, la suite maintenant. **

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci beaucoup. **

**Bonne lecture pour ce 10ème chapitre qui va changer la dynamique de cette fiction.**

**Encore un mot pour ma complice et jumelle, merci Shinobu24 d'être toujours à mes cotés. Je t'embrasse fort. **

* * *

Oliver allait vite, très vite. Il reprit la route qu'il avait emprunté en faisant attention à chaque détail. Il n'avait rien remarqué de suspect quand il était passé par là un peu plus tôt. Il était fou d'inquiétude, ou avait-elle bien pu passer ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il donna un coup sec sur les flancs de son cheval afin qu'il galope encore un peu plus vite, il avait l'impression d'aller au ralenti.

Elle pouvait être n'importe où ! Elle pouvait avoir emprunté n'importe quel chemin où n'importe quelle plaine ! Elle pouvait être tombée de cheval et être à l'agonie au bord d'un fossé, elle pouvait être blessée et se vider de son sang ou encore elle pouvait être…..il secoua la tête histoire de ne pas penser au pire tout de suite.

Il entendit derrière lui des bruits de sabots et savait qu'il ne serait pas seul pour la chercher. Il s'arrêta et descendit de cheval. Il devait organiser les recherches et donner à chacun un endroit où chercher.

« Comment veux-tu qu'on procède ? » Demanda Roy inquiet quand il arriva à sa hauteur. Oliver le fixa et sembla perdu, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se ressaisit et donna ses ordres.

« Tommy et Brian vous allez aller de ce côté. Bob et John par là bas. » Il désigna des endroits de ses mains tremblantes. « Vous par là et vous de ce côté ci. » Dit-il aux deux autres groupes. « Vous prenez votre temps, vous ratissez tous les buissons, les fossés…tout. » Dit-il d'une voix sérieuse. « Elle est partie depuis des heures et son cheval n'est pas revenu…on….on peut donc supposer qu'il est également blessé. » Ajouta-t-il difficilement.

Oliver réalisa que si c'était ça ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle et que la chute de Felicity avait dû être importante pour blesser son cheval. Il regarda ses hommes obéir à ses ordres et se tourna vers Roy.

« Nous on va de ce côté…. » Dit-il en désignant le sens opposé aux recherches. Roy ne dit et le suivit. Il voyait Oliver complètement bouleversé et au bord de la rupture. Il saisit son coude voulant le rassurer.

« Hey…on va la retrouver Oliver. » Lui dit Roy d'une voix forte et ferme. Oliver hocha la tête avant de la baisser et de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. « Elle est forte tu le sais….je suis certain qu'elle est quelque part en train de pester parce qu'on ne l'a pas encore retrouvée. » Dit-il en voulant faire de l'humour. Oliver pouffa un peu sachant parfaitement qu'elle en était tout à fait capable.

« Alors ne traînons pas plus que nécessaire dans ce cas. » Dit Oliver un peu plus calme en se dirigeant vers son cheval. Roy le suivit et tentait de croire à ce qu'il venait de dire pour rassurer Oliver, seulement son instinct lui disait autre chose.

Ils étaient en route depuis un bon moment maintenant et la nuit commençait à tomber. Oliver était de plus en plus inquiet. Ses hommes lui avaient dit par talkie-walkie interposés qu'ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. Aucune trace de Felicity ou de Black Horse, et ce menu espoir qu'il avait eu aux paroles réconfortantes de Roy un peu plus tôt s'étiolait de plus en plus.

Il était certain de la trouver gisant au sol, inconsciente et blessée voir plus. Roy ne parlait pas non plus, il sentait son stress et son inquiétude à ne rien trouver.

« Oliver…essayons par là. » Roy se stoppa en plein milieu d'un croisement. « Il est possible qu'elle soit partie de ce côté..tu sais qu'elle n'est pas douée pour se repérer. » Oliver réfléchit un instant et hocha la tête, Roy n'avait pas tort. Il dirigea son cheval vers le chemin de gauche et s'enfonça dans ce tout petit sentier.

« Mais pourquoi serait-elle venue par ici ?! » Cria-t-il. « C'est étroit et dangereux ! »

« Oui mais c'est le chemin le plus direct si elle a loupé le chemin des 4 vents. » Contra Roy, Oliver se tourna d'un coup sec vers lui. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle non plus. Ce chemin était pentû et encombré de branches et de ronces.

Ils progressèrent difficilement encore un peu quand Oliver stoppa son cheval et demanda à Roy de se taire. Il avait entendu un bruit et voulait être certain de lui. Il entendit à nouveau un souffle plaintif.

« Black Horse ! » Dit Roy en descendant de son cheval Oliver sur ses talons. Ils attachèrent en vitesse leur cheval et écoutèrent à nouveau ce souffle plaintif, ils suivirent le bruit et Oliver alluma sa torche afin de mieux voir dans la nuit tombante.

« Là ! » Hurla-t-il en repérant le cheval allongé sur un flanc et apparement mal en point. Les deux hommes descendirent dans le fossé et regardèrent l'état du cheval, ils se jetèrent un regard comprenant qu'il était mal en point et que malheureusement ils ne pourraient rien faire pour lui.

Oliver se releva et chercha Felicity. Il fit aller sa torche dans tous les sens, il hurlait son prénom mais n'obtenait aucune réponse. Roy se mit à la chercher aussi. Il alla sur la droite le temps qu'Oliver s'occupe de la gauche et sonde les alentours.

« Felicity ! » Criait Oliver en continuant sa progression. Soudain son pied tapa quelque chose, il baissa son visage et tomba sur un panier renversé. « Roy par ici ! » Hurla-t-il à son régisseur. « Elle est par ici. » Il ramassa ce qu'il pouvait et avança encore un peu rejoint par Roy.

Oliver agitait sa torche dans l'espoir de voir un pied ou une mèche de cheveux dépasser de quelque part. Il avait le souffle court et limite paniqué de savoir qu'elle n'était pas loin mais qu'il ne la trouvait pas. Soudain son regard fut attiré par un bout de tissu, c'était la veste de Felicity.

« Roy ! Ici. » Oliver couru vers l'endroit où il avait repéré la veste de Felicity. Elle était là étalée sur un côté. Il se précipita à ses côtés et chercha si elle respirait, quand il l'entendit respirer il fut soulagée. Elle était vivante. « Chérie…Felicity je suis là. » Dit-il d'une voix tendre en cherchant où elle pouvait être blessée.

Roy le regardait faire et prit son talkie-walkie afin de prévenir les autres qu'ils avaient retrouvé Felicity. Il leur ordonna d'aller chercher un pickup et de prévenir les pompiers pour leur retour au ranch. Pendant ce temps Oliver continuait son inspection et cherchait si elle saignait.

Il sonda sa tête et à part une égratignure, elle semblait ne rien avoir. Il regarda ses bras et ses jambes, une de ses jambes semblait dans un angle improbable sans aucun doute elle était cassée. Il soupira encore une fois de soulagement, une jambe cassée n'était rien comparé à ce qui aurait pu lui arriver de plus grave. Il posa sa tête contre celle de Felicity et lui murmurait des mots doux et réconfortants, il la rassurait sur le fait qu'il était là et qu'elle était sauvée.

Roy était soulagé d'avoir retrouvé la jeune femme mais il était aussi inquiet. Felicity ne réagissait pas, elle semblait ne pas entendre Oliver qui lui parlait et il espérait simplement qu'elle n'était pas dans le coma. Soudain il prit la décision de rappeler ses hommes et de leur demander de conduire les pompiers jusqu'ici.

« Non Roy ! » S'insurgea Oliver. « On doit la ramener et…. »

« Non c'est trop dangereux ! » Contra Roy d'une voix ferme. « Elle est là depuis des heures, on ne voit rien et on ne sait même pas où elle est blessée…la déplacer nous même est peut-être pire que tout. » Oliver réalisa qu'il avait raison et hocha simplement la tête résigné à attendre les secours. Il s'installa mieux et garda un contact avec Felicity, évitant de penser au pire.

####

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Oliver ne quittait pas la chambre d'hôpital. Il passait son temps assis sur le fauteuil près du lit de Felicity lui tenant la main attendant qu'elle se réveille. Quand elle avait été amenée aux urgences son état était sérieux et inquiétant. Le médecin de garde leur avait dit qu'elle avait été trouvée à temps, quelques heures de plus et les dégâts auraient pu être irréversibles.

Cela les avait un peu soulagé, mais depuis il n'y avait eu aucune évolution. Elle n'avait rien à la tête, juste un léger traumatisme mais rien de bien sérieux. Ses bras n'étaient pas cassés, seuls ses membres inférieurs étaient un peu plus inquiétant. Elle avait une jambe dans le plâtre et la seconde était remplie d'ecchymoses. Son bassin était fracturé et elle était plâtrée sur une bonne partie de son corps.

Noah et Martha étaient rentrés en catastrophe de leur voyage à New-York quand ils avaient appris la nouvelle. Ils essayaient comme ils le pouvaient de raisonner Oliver sur le fait qu'il devrait au moins rentrer passer une nuit dans un lit et prendre une douche. Il avait consentit la veille à rentrer juste le temps de se laver et de prendre un vrai repas et était vite revenu à son chevet.

Il tentait de garder la tête froide et de se dire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'une fois réveillée cette histoire serait loin derrière eux et qu'ils continueraient leur vie comme avant. Seulement il avait une boule à l'estomac qui lui disait que les choses ne seraient pas si simples.

Il rapprocha son fauteuil un peu plus de Felicity et posa sa tête sur son ventre. C'était une chose qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire et qui calmait ses angoisses. Il passait un bras autour de Felicity et calait sa respiration à la sienne, cela l'aidait à trouver le sommeil et à cet instant il retrouvait un peu ce qui faisait sa vie il n'y avait pas encore si longtemps.

« Tu me manques bébé…ton rire me manque, ton sourire, ta façon de me parler quand tu es en colère contre moi…même ton désordre me manque. » Dit-il en rigolant tout en serrant sa prise sur sa taille. « Réveille toi chérie…s'il te plaît. » Oliver releva son visage et posa sa tête de façon à croiser le visage de Felicity. « Tu pourras te rendormir ensuite…mais ouvre juste les yeux pour que je sache que tu vas bien. » Dit-il d'une voix cassée, les sanglots menaçant de le submerger.

Comme depuis une semaine Felicity restait silencieuse. Oliver essuya une larme qui avait coulé et posa sa tête à nouveau sur son ventre. Il la serra un peu plus fort et finit par s'endormir bercé par sa respiration.

Felicity sentait sa tête lourde. Elle voulait bouger mais il lui semblait que le moindre geste lui demandait un effort considérable. Elle arriva tout de même à ouvrir les yeux et ne reconnue pas le plafond de sa chambre, elle n'était pas chez elle.

Elle paniqua un court instant avant que tout ne lui revienne en mémoire. Le ranch….elle était en retard pour aller retrouver Oliver et elle était partie avec son cheval. Black Horse ! Elle se souvenait, il avait chuté quand elle avait emprunté ce chemin escarpé. Elle avait loupé le chemins des 4 vents et elle avait pris ce raccourci.

Elle voulut lever une main pour se frotter le visage quand elle réalisa qu'une d'entre elle était emprisonnée. Elle leva un peu sa tête et tomba sur Oliver qui dormait à moitié allongé sur le lit sa main dans la sienne et sa tête sur son ventre. Cette vision la fit pleurer, il avait dû être inquiet, si elle se retrouvait à l'hôpital c'est qu'elle avait dû faire une chute assez grave.

Sans réfléchir elle posa sa main libre dans ses cheveux et caressa son crâne. Elle fit glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux doux et ce geste l'apaisa et la réconforta en même temps. Elle observa un peu plus Oliver et vit son teint blanc et les cernes sous yeux, il était épuisé. Le connaissant il avait du passer toute la nuit ici à la veiller. Elle eut un triste sourire et fixa son regard sur lui.

Elle aurait pu se tuer en tombant, elle réalisa la chance qu'elle avait eu. Elle aurait laissé Oliver seule et désemparé….ce constat lui arracha de nouvelles larmes et elle ne pu empêcher les sanglots d'affluer la faisant bouger. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller Oliver qui dormait profondément, mais le voir ainsi si prévenant avec elle la bouleversait.

Oliver fut réveillé par le corps de Felicity qui bougeait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Depuis une semaine qu'elle était allongée elle ne bougeait pas. Il se redressa doucement et tourna son visage vers elle, il eut un coup au cœur quand il la vit réveillée en train de pleurer.

« Oh chérie ! » Dit-il en se levant et en prenant place sur le lit à ses côtés. « Tu es réveillée….ne pleure pas mon ange. » Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en la serrant contre lui. « Hey…bébé…. » Il la décolla et prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains. « Felicity…regarde moi….tout va bien…tu vas bien. » Dit-il tendrement en fixant ses yeux bleus larmoyants qui lui avaient manqué.

Felicity remonta ses mains au visage d'Oliver et hocha la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas s'arrêter de pleurer, elle voulait s'excuser pour la peur qu'elle lui avait faite et elle voulait le sentir contre elle. Elle réalisait maintenant à quel point elle avait eu peur et que sa vie aurait pu basculer.

« Je…je suis désolée.. » Réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots. « Je n'aurais…..pas dû passer par là..mais je…j'étais en retard et je…. » Son discours était décousu et entrecoupé de sanglots, elle reniflait et se perdait dans ses mots.

« Chérie…chérie… » La calma Oliver en la fixant tendrement. « Calme toi…tu es là et c'est terminé… » Felicity hocha à nouveau la tête et tenta de se calmer en reprenant un souffle régulier calqué sur celui d'Oliver. « Voilà, c'est mieux. » La rassura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle se réfugia dans ses bras et se serra fort contre lui, heureuse de le retrouver. Elle revoyait encore les images de sa chute et rien que ça la fit trembler.

« Black Horse ? » Demanda-t-elle simplement en pensant soudain à son cheval. Oliver se décolla un peu et secoua la tête tristement. Elle comprit ce que cela voulait dire et elle pleura de plus belle.

« On a rien pu faire….il était trop blessé. » Expliqua Oliver d'une voix douce. Felicity hocha la tête les yeux fermés et la tête basse. Ce cheval l'avait accompagné durant des années et faisait partie de sa vie à Palomino. « On t'a trouvé en fin de journée, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et….il était à l'agonie quand on l'a trouvé. Mais c'est grâce à lui si tu es là. » Tenta Oliver pour la réconforter un peu. « Je t'appelais et tu ne répondais pas…c'est parce qu'il s'est manifesté que je t'ai trouvée chérie…il t'a sauvée avant de mourir. »

Felicity pleurait, même ce qu'il avait fait avant de mourir ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Elle adorait son cheval et elle avait du mal à imaginer ne plus le voir dans son box, ne plus prendre soin de lui. Il avait été une constante dans sa vie quand elle n'allait pas bien et savoir qu'il n'était plus là lui brisait le cœur.

Oliver la tenait contre lui et lui susurrait des mots tendres à l'oreille pour la réconforter, il savait qu'elle serait bouleversée de la mort de Black Horse. Et même si lui aussi était peiné il préférait largement avoir perdu cet animal que Felicity. Elle était en vie et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il sentit d'un coup Felicity beaucoup plus calme et il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était à nouveau endormie. Il la recoucha doucement sur son lit et repris sa place sur le fauteuil à ses côtés.

####

« Je suis ravie de vous voir réveillée. » Le docteur Carter venait d'entrer dans la chambre de Felicity et constata que sa patiente allait bien. Elle ne semblait pas désorientée ou perdue, elle était marquée et fatiguée mais était plutôt en forme. « Je vois que tout le monde est content de vous revoir. » Dit-en jetant un œil sur les personnes présentes.

« Je crois que leur ai un peu manqué. » Dit-elle en jetant un œil à son père et Martha qui n'étaient pas très loin. Elle serra la main d'Oliver avant de regarder Roy qui était aussi à son chevet. Le docteur Carter hocha la tête avec un leger sourire.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » Il s'avança vers elle et saisit son poignet libre afin de prendre ses constantes. Il nota sur son carnet et reporta son attention sur Felicity.

« Ça va…enfin je crois. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai du mal à croire que je suis restée une semaine à dormir. » Dit-elle légèrement faisant sourire tout le monde.

« Parfois notre corps se protège comme il peut. » Répondit le docteur Carter d'une voix sérieuse qui éveilla la curiosité d'Oliver. Il fronça les sourcils, cette réflexion n'était pas anodine et soudain il prit peur qu'une mauvaise nouvelle ne leur soit annoncée.

« Ce qui veut dire ? » Demanda Felicity elle aussi inquiète d'un coup. « Vous pouvez parler Docteur. » Ajouta-t-elle quand elle le vit hésitant au monde présent. « Ils sont ma famille… »

« Ok… » Le Docteur Carter prit place sur le lit de Felicity et la regarda sérieusement. « Votre chute de cheval a été très importante Felicity…et même si vous semblez en forme, il y a quelque chose que vous ne savez pas encore. » Dit-il d'une voix calme mais franche, détachant distinctement chaque mot afin d'être bien clair.

« Quoi…mais vous nous avez dit que tout était en ordre quand elle…. » Commença Oliver sous le choc.

« Je sais… » Le coupa le Docteur Carter. « Mais les récents examens nous prouvent que nous avions tort. » Il porta à nouveau son attention sur la jeune femme. « Felicity à votre arrivée…vous aviez une jambe cassée….et votre bassin était fracturé, voilà pourquoi vous êtes plâtrée de votre bassin jusqu'à votre cheville. »

Felicity sentit une angoisse monter dans sa poitrine, elle écoutait mais avait du mal à assimiler ce que cela voulait impliquer pour elle. Effectivement elle était plâtrée et cela avait surtout été un sujet de moquerie jusqu'à présent entre elle et Roy même avec Oliver qui lui avait promis d'être à ses petits soins, mais à cet instant clairement c'était plus grave.

« Où voulez-vous en venir ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Elle serra la main d'Oliver un peu plus fort cherchant son soutien et son réconfort aux mots qui allaient être prononcés. Elle sentait son père et Martha se tendre et Roy se rapprocha instinctivement de sa mère.

« Quand on vous a fait passer des radios on a vu vos fractures…mais aussi un hématome au niveau de votre colonne vertébrale….cela faisait une compression sur votre moelle épinière…mais ce n'était pas très inquiétant. » Il fit une pause et tenta de trouver les mots justes afin de lui expliquer que la vie qu'elle connaissait jusqu'à présent ne serait plus la même. « Seulement…avec les nouvelles radios…..l'hématome s'est résorbé et on a enfin une vision un peu plus claire de l'état de votre colonne…. »

Felicity sentait son cœur s'emballer à tout ce cheminement et attendait les mots qui allaient bouleverser sa vie, elle savait qu'à l'instant où le médecin aurait prononcé ce qu'elle avait sa vie serait ruinée. Elle avait du mal à respirer et devait aller chercher très loin son souffle. Oliver caressait le dessus de sa main et même ça n'arrivait pas à l'apaiser.

« Felicity….votre moelle épinière a été fortement endommagée. » Dit-il d'un air désolé. Il sondait sa réaction et voyait ses yeux bouger dans tous les sens.

« Je suis paralysée ? » Ayant du mal à croire à ce qu'elle demandait.

« Pas vraiment…votre moelle n'a pas été sectionnée mais elle assez endommagée pour que vous ne puissiez plus avoir une vie comme vous l'aviez jusqu'à présent. La kinésithérapie pourra vous aider à être plus autonome et vous délacer chez vous en béquilles…..mais le fauteuil roulant sera plus confortable. Je suis désolé. »

Un silence assourdissant prit possession de la chambre d'hôpital. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Felicity et sa réaction. Elle était comme figée, comme si ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre n'allait rien changer et que sa vie ne venait pas de basculer. Le docteur Carter prit congés assez rapidement en ayant expliquer qu'il se tenait à la disposition d'Oliver et de Felicity s'ils voulaient avoir d'autres explications.

Ils se retrouvèrent en famille et chacun était dans ses pensées n'osant dire une parole malheureuse. Chaque mot avait son importance et pouvait déclencher une réaction chez Felicity.

« J'aimerai être seule. » Finit-elle par dire au bout d'un moment. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle et elle répéta distinctement sa demande. « Je veux être seule. » Sans poser un regard sur eux, son ton était froid et glacial. Oliver regarda tour à tour chaque personne présente dans la chambre et leur fit un petit signe d'y aller. Il allait rester et tenter de…..il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire mais il allait rester.

Noah, Martha et Roy s'approchèrent tour à tour d'elle et déposèrent un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de laisser le couple seul. Elle n'avait pas bouger depuis que la porte s'était refermée sur sa famille, elle avait simplement dégagée sa main de l'étreinte d'Oliver. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le mur face à son lit, elle essayait de digérer les paroles du médecin et d'essayer de comprendre ce que serait sa vie à partir de maintenant.

« Bébé…parle moi…. » Tenta Oliver au bout d'un moment. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était perdu et triste de la voir aussi…froide. « Je sais que…. » Elle tourna son visage d'un coup sec vers lui à ses paroles.

« Non Oliver tu ne sais pas ! » Claqua-t-elle d'une voix cassante. « Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens à cet instant précis. Je suis…infirme ! Plus jamais de ma vie je ne pourrais être la même Felicity. » Dit-elle froidement ses yeux étant noirs de colère.

« C'est vrai, je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens. » Confirma-t-il en voulant la calmer. Il chercha sa main qu'elle repoussa durement. « Mais dis-moi, explique-moi ce que tu ressens…je peux t'aider..et le médecin a dit que…. »

« Que je serai en fauteuil roulant ! » Finit-elle à sa place. Elle se coucha sur le côté lui tournant ainsi le dos pour lui faire comprendre que leur conversation était terminée. « Laisse-moi. » Dit-elle au bout d'un moment d'une voix étouffée. Elle sentit une main se poser sur sa taille. « S'il te plaît… » Plaida-t-elle.

Oliver soupira, dépité qu'elle le rejette de cette façon, mais il n'était pas étonné. Il fallait qu'elle digère cette vérité et son nouvel état. Il se leva à contre cœur et se pencha au dessus d'elle. Il posa sa tête contre la sienne et déposa un tendre baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime Felicity. Rien ne changera ça. » Dit-il dans son oreille doucement. « On va passer cette épreuve tous les deux bébé…je te promets qu'un jour tu retrouvera une vie normale. » Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa joue cette fois et avec le peu de volonté qu'il avait il s'éloigna d'elle et sortit de la chambre.

Quand elle entendit la porte se fermer Felicity lâcha enfin toutes ses émotions. Elle laissa couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis un moment déjà et ne put s'empêcher d'hurler sa douleur et sa colère. Sa vie était terminée, plus jamais elle ne serait la Felicity pétillante, elle ne serait plus jamais autonome et devrait toujours dépendre de quelqu'un pour faire quelque chose. Comment pourrait-elle vivre correctement ?

Oliver était derrière la porte quand il l'entendit crier. Il fut tenté de rentrer à nouveau et d'aller la consoler mais il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule, il serait là demain pour lui prouver que sa vie n'était pas terminée et qu'il serait toujours là. Il savait que des jours difficiles les attendait et que Felicity allait le repousser autant qu'elle le pouvait mais il était prêt à tout, et surtout à l'affronter pour l'aider et rester à ses côtés.

* * *

**...et voila pour ce chapitre. Les choses sont compliquées pour notre couple et Felicity n'accepte pas ce qui lui arrive malgré un Oliver à ses côtés. **

**Comme toujours j'attends vos réactions, commentaires et théories avec impatience. A votre avis comment Felicity va-t-elle réagir dans la suite ? Oliver va-t-il être à ses côtés ou va-t-il la laisser s'éloigner ? Comment vont-ils gérer cette épreuve inattendue ? Toutes ces questions ont des réponses dans les prochains chapitres...**

**A bientôt pour la suite...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour, **

**Encore merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire de près ou de loin. Je suis vraiment ravie que cette fiction différente vous plaise à ce point. **

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires qui remontent le moral et qui booste mon imagination.**

**Ally84 :**** Merci de ton commentaire et contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu. Des moments difficiles et compliqués sont à prévoir, Felicity est bouleversée et Oliver ne veut que l'aider. Va-t-elle accepter son aide ? Réponse en dessous. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Effectivement ce chapitre était riche en émotions en tout genre. Et non pas de perte de mémoire, mais ce qui attends Felicity n'est pas mieux. Sa réaction à sa condition juste en dessous. **

**Clo : Merci beaucoup. La suite maintenant. **

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci beaucoup. **

**Olicity-love ****: Merci de ton commentaire. Les réponses à tes questions c'est maintenant. **

**Voici la suite, je sais que le dernier chapitre a été difficile pour notre couple et je crains que celui ci ne soit guère mieux. Bonne lecture. **

**Un énorme merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence à mes côtés. Sans toi...je t'embrasse fort ma beta extraordinaire. **

* * *

Oliver s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Felicity. Il avait la main levée et attendait d'avoir le courage de l'abattre contre cette dernière. Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'elle était à l'hôpital et il venait la voir tous les jours sans exception, il avait mis son travail entre parenthèses et ne pensait qu'à elle et à son rétablissement.

Elle ne parlait jamais de ce que le Docteur Carter lui avait annoncé voilà des semaines maintenant et aujourd'hui il avait décidé de la confronter à la réalité. Elle allait bientôt pourvoir rentrer à _Palomino_ et il fallait qu'ils aient cette conversation qu'elle évitait depuis des jours.

Il trouva enfin la force de frapper et entra avec un énorme sourire. Il la trouva comme à chaque fois, allongée dans son lit le regard rivé au plafond comme si elle y cherchait des réponses. Il s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur son front comme tous les jours. Il fit la conversation un moment avant de déposer ses affaires propres dans son armoire et de prendre place sur le fauteuil à ses côtés.

« Tu as vu le médecin aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-il en cherchant sa main sur le lit. Il la sentit se raidir à sa question et décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. « Il t'a donné une date pour ta sortie ? » Felicity tourna enfin la tête vers lui et le regarda d'un air lointain.

« On me retire mes plâtres la semaine prochaine…si tout va bien je pourrai sortir mercredi prochain. » Dit-elle comme si tout cela ne la concernait pas. Oliver eut un pincement au cœur à son air détaché, mais il était heureux de cette nouvelle.

« C'est formidable chérie. Tu vas enfin rentrée et je vais m'occuper de toi afin que tu reprennes des forces. On va aménager la maison en fonction de…. »

« J'ai décidé de rentrer chez mon père. » Elle mit fin à ses espoirs avec cette simple phrase qui laissa un silence assourdissant dans la chambre. Oliver était tellement surpris qu'il ne sut quoi dire durant un moment.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Cette simple question eut pour effet de la faire rire. Oliver la regarda ne comprenant rien à sa réaction, ou plutôt ne voulant pas comprendre.

« Tout simplement parce que je refuse de vivre avec toi. » Claqua-t-elle froidement. « Je suis impotente et dépendante Oliver…tu as autre chose à faire de tes journées que de t'occuper de moi ! » Il recula sous l'effet de son ton et sentit un froid glacial envahir son cœur. Cet accident n'avait pas seulement privé Felicity d'une partie d'elle, il avait aussi englouti la joie de vivre et l'espoir de la jeune femme.

« Tu sais bien que je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour toi bébé….Roy est un bon régisseur et _Palomino_ peut…. »

« Tout est déjà arrangé. » Le coupa-t-elle en détournant son regard. « J'ai prévenu mon père….il fait aménager une pièce du bas pour moi… » Elle déglutit à la seule pensée de ce qui allait suivre. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle tournait ce qu'elle allait lui dire dans sa tête. Elle avait le cœur lourd, mais elle devait le faire, elle devait le libérer d'elle. Il ne devait pas se sentir obligé de rester.

« Oliver…. » Son ton s'était fait plus doux et un court instant le jeune homme cru retrouver la Felicity qu'il avait connue. « Il faut que tu arrêtes de venir me voir et de vouloir m'aider….nous deux s'est terminé. » Le silence tomba et Oliver accusait le coup de cette nouvelle, ce n'était pas une surprise. Il savait que cela arriverait à un moment donné.

« Non…ça n'arrivera pas. Je sais ce que tu veux faire et c'est hors de question, je t'aime et on surmontera cette épreuve. » Il la fixa pour lui prouver sa détermination. « J'accepte que tu ailles chez Noah le temps de ta rééducation mais à partir du moment où tu es autonome….tu reviens vivre avec moi. » Claqua-t-il aussi durement que ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

« Non….c'est hors de question ! Je..je ne suis plus la même Oliver…comment pourrais-tu… » Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche afin qu'elle se taise et ne rien dire de plus.

« Si…tu es toujours cette fille qui m'a agacé le premier soir…mais qui m'a complètement renversé le cœur, alors tu vas te rétablir, on reprendra notre vie et on planifiera notre mariage comme s'était prévu. » Dit-il tout contre son oreille.

Felicity ne répondit rien mais laissa les larmes couler. Il l'aimait elle n'en doutait pas un instant, seulement elle ne s'aimait plus. Elle était coincée dans un fauteuil pour le reste de sa vie et le mieux qu'elle pouvait espérer était de pouvoir aller de la cuisine au canapé sans tomber. Il méritait mieux que ça.

####

Felicity était sous la véranda, elle avait son regard au loin mais ne voyait pas grand-chose. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées comme souvent depuis des semaines maintenant. Elle pensait à comment sa vie avait basculé en un rien de temps, elle était heureuse et en forme et l'instant d'après elle se retrouvait gisant au fond d'un fossé et se retrouvait clouée dans un fauteuil roulant.

Elle soupira et fit tourner les roues de son fauteuil pour s'éloigner un peu de la baie vitrée. Oliver n'allait pas tarder à rentrer et s'il la voyait là il viendrait la voir. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec lui, alors depuis son retour elle l'observait de loin. C'était la seule façon pour elle de le voir sans l'affronter directement.

Elle avait quitté l'hôpital comme prévu une fois ses plâtres enlevés. Et bien qu'Oliver soit venue la chercher et qu'il ait été présent pour elle, elle s'était installée chez son père. Elle ne voulait plus vivre avec Oliver, elle n'était plus la femme dont il était tombé amoureux.

Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait été présent pour elle, il était venu la voir tous les jours, avait même passé certaines nuits avec elle. Il avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'ils allaient affronter cette épreuve tous les deux, qu'il serait présent pour ses séances de kinésithérapie, qu'il la soutiendrait, qu'il ferait en sorte de transformer sa maison afin qu'elle y soit à l'aise et qu'elle y soit autonome le plus possible.

Mais rien n'y avait fait, elle avait refusé de vivre à nouveau avec lui et elle lui avait même fait comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas particulièrement le voir. Elle avait vu qu'il avait accusé le coup et qu'il s'était retenu de lui hurler dessus. Il ne méritait pas le quart de la façon dont elle le traitait, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Elle était diminuée et n'était plus la même femme, comment pourrait-il encore être attiré par elle ou encore l'aimer et imaginer leur vie heureuse après ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Sa vie était terminée et elle était coincée dans un fauteuil. Plus vite elle l'accepterait, plus vite elle pourrait tourner la page et laisser Oliver vivre sa vie et trouver une femme qui pourrait lui donner ce qu'elle, ne pouvait plus lui apporter.

Elle avait donc élu domicile chez son père, elle avait emménagé dans une pièce du rez-de-chaussée et passait ses journées sur son fauteuil dans la véranda à regarder les autres faire leur vie pendant que la sienne s'était stoppée nette il y avait trois mois. Elle parlait peu et quand elle s'exprimait ce n'était jamais joyeux, c'était souvent cynique et méchant.

Elle reportait sa colère sur les autres et sombrait un peu plus chaque jour dans la solitude et la dépression qui attendait sagement pas très loin. Ses pensées voguaient souvent vers ces derniers mois ou tout allait bien, où Oliver et elle vivaient leur histoire tranquillement, ils parlaient de leur avenir, de leur mariage, de leur futur, de ce qu'ils aspiraient pour _Palomino_….seulement maintenant ses seules pensées étaient dirigées vers son handicap et ses séances de kinésithérapie qui ne donnaient rien de plus.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se tenir debout seule et à se servir de ses béquilles. Le kiné lui avait expliqué que le chemin serait long et qu'il lui faudrait du temps mais elle refusait de croire qu'au bout elle pourrait retrouver un semblant normal de vie. Elle préférait ne rien faire et rester dans son fauteuil à se morfondre.

Son regard fut attiré par du mouvement du côté des écuries. Elle bougea un peu la tête et aperçut Oliver qui rentrait accompagné de Tommy. Elle savait par Roy qu'il avait passé les deux dernières journées un peu plus à l'Est afin d'emmener du bétail sur d'autres terrains. Le bon temps approchait et le travail allait s'intensifier un peu plus.

Son regard était fixé sur lui et ses gestes, elle ne pouvait pas voir à cet distance l'expression de son visage, mais à le voir marcher elle savait qu'il était fatigué et tendu. Il avait la tête basse et rentrait aux écuries afin de s'occuper de son cheval avant de jeter un œil vers ici, comme il le faisait tous les jours. Son cœur se serra à la seule pensée que chaque jour elle lui brisait le cœur un peu plus, mais elle le faisait pour son bien.

Il méritait d'avoir une femme qui puisse l'épauler et lui donner une famille, chose qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire. Elle était incapable de s'occuper seule d'elle comment pourrait-elle s'occuper d'un mari et en plus d'une famille ? Un enfant demandait de l'attention et d'être en pleine possession de ses moyens ce qu'à l'évidence elle n'avait plus. Elle ferma les yeux au souvenir d'une conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques semaines avant son accident sur le fait d'avoir des enfants.

Oliver l'avait regardé quand elle lui avait posé la question de savoir s'il en voulait beaucoup. Il l'avait fixé et s'était approché d'elle d'un pas lent avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il voulait des tas de bébé avec elle.

Elle se souvint avoir éclaté de rire et lui avoir donné une tape sur le torse pour sa réponse, à l'évidence il se moquait d'elle. Oliver avait repris son sérieux et lui avait dit qu'il voulait des enfants et qu'il était sur sérieux sur le _tas de bébé_, seulement c'était à elle de décider combien ils en auraient.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui aurait le plus de travail avec ces mini nous. » Lui avait-il dit tendrement en la regardant. Elle avait été touchée de sa réponse et l'avait regardé à son tour amoureusement.

« Ok…dans ce cas nous allons commencer par un bébé, qu'en dis-tu ? » Elle s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds et avait attendu fébrilement sa réponse.

« Ok, ça me va. » Avait rigolé Oliver, avant de se pencher vers son oreille et de lui dire. « Et si on commençait tout de suite…pourquoi attendre mon ange ? »

Ce jour là avait marqué le début de leur nouvelle vie. Ils avaient été d'accord pour faire un bébé et à présent elle remerciait le ciel que cela n'est pas fonctionné. Elle serait clouée sur son fauteuil enceinte, mais surtout Oliver serait enchaîné à elle.

Elle soupira afin de s'éloigner de ses pensées qui ne faisaient que de lui renvoyer en pleine figure qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais ce genre de conversation avec l'homme de sa vie. Elle tourna à nouveau son fauteuil afin de retourner dans sa chambre, elle ne voulait pas voir Roy rentrer et le voir poser sur elle son regard désolé et noir parce qu'elle refusait de vivre.

« Non tu vas rester là et attendre qu'il sorte. » Martha se tenait devant elle et à son air Felicity comprit qu'elle non plus n'était pas disposée à la laisser tranquille. « Je veux que tu vois le mal que tu es entrain de lui faire à agir comme une égoïste. »

Felicity sursauta à son ton et à sa phrase qui ne lui ressemblait pas, elle la fixa sans rien dire et tenta de contourner Martha mais cette dernière la stoppa en coinçant une de ses roues avec son pied.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Demanda Felicity en colère à présent de se retrouver coincée. « Laisse-moi passer ! »

« Non ! Tout le monde te laisse faire pour ne pas te brusquer, mais je n'en peux plus de te voir te comporter comme une gamine capricieuse Felicity ! »

« Comment oses-tu ? » La blonde était outrée de la façon dont Martha lui parlait, jamais elle ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton et de cette façon, à la limite de la méchanceté.

« Que dirait ta mère si elle te voyait te morfondre toute la journée ? Tu t'apitoies sur ton sort. » Felicity ouvrit de grands yeux quand Martha évoqua sa mère, c'était la première fois depuis des années que Donna entrait dans une conversation de ce genre.

« Tu n'as pas le droit. » Répondit-elle choquée et peinée.

Martha regardait droit dans les yeux Felicity et elle avait le cœur serré de lui faire autant de peine et de lui parler sur ce ton, mais il le fallait, pour son bien. Elle la voyait sombrer un peu plus tous les jours. Elle la voyait triste et ne rien faire afin que les choses s'arrangent, elle la voyait malheureuse de repousser Oliver alors que ce dernier ne demandait qu'à l'aider et à l'épauler.

« Comme tu n'as pas le droit d'arrêter de vivre Felicity. » Répondit-elle simplement. « Tu n'as pas le droit d'arrêter de te battre parce que c'est plus facile, ta mère s'est battue jusqu'au bout…tu lui dois au moins la même chose. » Martha la fixa encore un instant avant de jeter un œil au loin et de voir Oliver remonter la cour, il avait du voir Felicity et venait pour essayer de la faire changer d'avis et qu'elle vienne vivre avec lui. « A ce moment là…quand tu seras allée au bout tu pourras baisser les bras mais pas maintenant…. » Martha retrouva une voix plus douce et se pencha vers Felicity qui luttait contre les larmes. « Maintenant…tu dois te battre ma chérie pour toi, pour Oliver pour ta vie….ne laisse pas un accident de parcours complètement la gâcher. » Martha essuya une larme qui coulait sur la joue de Felicity. Elle aussi avait les larmes aux yeux et espérait que son petit discours allait trouver écho chez la jeune femme.

« Je n'y arriverai pas Martha. » Finit par dire Felicity d'une voix tremblotante. « C'est trop dur…je n'y arriverai pas. » Martha se mit à sa hauteur et saisit ses deux mains pour les serrer.

« Mais si chérie….tu ne retrouveras peut-être pas toute ta motricité mais tu dois essayer….pour Oliver. » Elle jeta un œil pour voir si ce dernier arrivait et le vit en pleine discussion avec un groupe de cowboy qui l'avait arrêté. « Il t'aime chérie….et il est là à attendre un signe de ta part. Il veut t'aider et…. »

« Je ne peux pas lui imposer ça. » Pleura Felicity.

« Tu ne lui imposes rien c'est lui qui choisit d'être à tes côtés….laisse le faire Felicity je t'en prie…sans lui tu ne t'en sortiras pas. » Plaida Martha encore une fois. « C'est lui ton moteur pour avancer, c'est pour lui que tu as choisi _Palomino_ et tu… »

« Et regarde où ça m'a conduit ! » S'énerva Felicity. « Directement dans un fauteuil ! Si je n'avais pas choisi mon cœur je serai encore valide et à Boston entrain de vivre la vie que je m'étais choisie….et pas ici à tenter de survivre ! Tu crois qu'il va apprécier quand au bout d'un certain nombre d'années je ne pourrai plus le regarder en face parce que je ne verrai plus l'homme que j'aime mais celui qui m'a mise dans ce fauteuil !? Tu crois qu'il va apprécier quand je ne pourrai plus supporter qu'il me touche pour me porter pour aller d'un endroit à un autre ?! Tu crois qu'il va apprécier quand je ne pourrai plus lui dire _je t'aime_ parce que la seule chose qu'il pourra m'inspirer sera une haine profonde !? C'est ça que tu veux pour moi ?! »

Martha était sous le choc de cette longue tirade déversée d'un ton haineux qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendu. Cette femme dans ce fauteuil n'était pas la même jeune femme qui il y avait encore quelques semaines ne parlait que de mariage et d'avenir.

« Et bien je suis désolée de te décevoir…mais moi je ne veux pas de ça pour moi…ni pour lui » Finit-elle froidement. « Je ne veux pas être coincée dans une vie que je ne veux pas et enchaîner Oliver….et je ne…. »

Un bruit fit sursauter les deux femmes qui se tournèrent de concert vers la porte. Felicity eut un regard horrifié quand elle croisa les yeux d'Oliver. Il était à la porte choqué, elle était certaine qu'il avait entendu son monologue, elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux.

« Je….désolé je…tombe mal. » Réussit-il à dire tout de même.

Martha se releva et se tourna vers le jeune homme à qui elle lui lança un regard désolé, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu provoquer en retenant Felicity. Elle s'était imaginée qu'en lui disant ses quatre vérités et en les laissant seuls, sa protégée comprendrait qu'elle faisait fausse route, mais elle s'était lourdement trompée.

« Oliver je…. » Felicity ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle cherchait mais rien ne venait, ses yeux essayaient de s'accrocher partout et finirent par s'ancrer dans ceux d'Oliver. Elle put y lire toute la peine qu'elle venait de lui causer mais au moins les choses étaient claires à présent.

« Ne dit rien de plus. » Dit-il au bout d'un moment. Oliver avança d'un pas dans la véranda et jeta un regard vers Martha qui décida de les laisser seuls. Le silence fut légion durant un bon moment, Felicity évitant son regard et lui n'arrêtant pas de la fixer.

Il s'avança jusqu'à être assez proche afin de s'accroupir devant elle. Il posa ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et la regarda tendrement. Il leva une de ses mains et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, sa main s'attarda un peu sur sa joue et il vit que Felicity appuyait légèrement son geste, il eut un léger sourire triste.

« Je t'aime Felicity… » Commença-t-il d'une voix douce et basse. « Et je sais que malgré ta colère et tes horribles paroles tu m'aimes aussi….. » Il essuya de son pouce une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. « Je ne vais pas me disputer avec toi pour que tu te décides à te battre…tu n'en as clairement pas envie…tu penses que tu es poids parce que tu as du mal à te déplacer…mais ce j'aime chez toi mon ange ce n'est pas ta mobilité. Je t'aime parce que tu es juste toi, Felicity Smoak une femme forte et qui a toujours fait ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie…tu es brillante et intelligente, tu as un sens de l'humour qui me fais mourir de rire et j'adore te voir rire et te voir évoluer au milieu des cowboys et des plaines….je t'aime toi tout entière Felicity Smoak….avec ou sans fauteuil. Parce que ce….truc ne définit pas qui tu es. »

Felicity pleurait franchement maintenant, elle prenait chaque parole comme un baume sur son cœur brisé et meurtrit. Ça lui faisait du bien de savoir qu'Oliver la voyait toujours de la même façon, comme une femme forte. Elle savait que quelque part elle l'était encore, il fallait juste qu'elle passe au dessus de sa condition et qu'elle se retrouve, mais elle ne savait pas si elle en était encore capable.

Oliver la regarda encore un instant avant de se relever et de déposer un long baiser sur son front. Felicity ferma les yeux sous la tendresse du geste et s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi dure dans ses paroles. Elle le sentit se décoller doucement et prendre le chemin de la sortie.

« Oliver…je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit. » Dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Oliver se stoppa et se retourna à moitié.

« Bien sûr que si Felicity tu le pensais….et je ne t'en veux pas. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge en toussotant. « Et tu as raison si tu étais restée à Boston tu ne serais certainement pas en fauteuil….mais tu ne peux être certaine de rien. Et de penser que tu pourrais ne pas me détester serait te voiler la face. » Il resta encore un moment figé sur place et prit la porte.

Felicity resta un moment à regarder Oliver partir et quitter la maison. Il venait de lui rappeler pourquoi elle l'aimait autant et pourquoi elle avait laissé sa vie à Boston, tout simplement parce qu'elle voulait cette vie à _Palomino_ avec lui….peu importe ce qu'il pouvait arriver, seulement elle ne s'était jamais imaginée être clouée sur un fauteuil roulant.

Elle bougea et prit la direction de sa chambre, quand elle entra elle claqua la porte et se mit à pleurer. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne faisait que ça depuis des semaines, se lamenter et pleurer sur son sort. Elle roula jusqu'à son lit et se déplaça tant bien que mal pour s'allonger. Elle fixa le plafond et tenta de reprendre ses esprits, les paroles d'Oliver résonnant dans sa tête…._je t'aime Felicity, toute entière, dans ce fauteuil ou pas_….elle ferma les yeux se demandant si elle pouvait se faire confiance si elle se décidait à se battre. Elle ne supporterait pas de voir de la déception dans son regard.

####

Oliver se changea pour aller frapper dans le sac de sable qu'il avait installé à l'arrière de sa maison. Il était frustré, en colère et triste. Cela faisait des mois maintenant qu'il luttait pour retrouver la Felicity qu'il connaissait, il comprenait que son état ait pu la déstabiliser complètement c'est pour cette raison qu'il lui avait laissé de l'espace, mais depuis un moment elle lui manquait tellement qu'il en était malade.

Les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées un peu plus tôt faisait encore écho dans sa tête..._.je pourrai le détester, ne plus supporter qu'il me touche_….son cœur s'était brisé encore un peu plus et il avait eu envie d'hurler et de lui dire le fond de sa pensée, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas la solution. Il allait encore plus la braquer, il déclencherait une dispute mémorable et les choses n'avanceraient pas.

À la place il avait préféré lui dire une nouvelle fois qu'il l'aimait peu importe sa condition et que si elle ne se battait pas c'était entièrement sa faute. Il savait par son kiné qu'elle avait du mal et que les séances étaient éprouvantes, mais pour autant cela ne lui donnait pas la rage de continuer. Pourtant son thérapeute était confiant sur l'issue de son combat, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle retrouve l'usage de ses jambes et qu'elle soit pratiquement autonome.

Elle ne serait plus jamais la Felicity courant partout et sautant, mais elle serait à nouveau la Felicity pétillante qu'il aimait. Et c'était déjà un miracle au vu de son accident. Il grogna au souvenir des paroles de Felicity un peu plus tôt, elle pensait qu'il était responsable de son accident. En quelque sorte elle n'avait pas tort…si elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse de lui elle serait repartie d'ici et n'aurait pas eu ce stupide accident de cheval.

Mais c'était ainsi et il ne pouvait rien changer. Leur histoire avait été tellement soudaine et puissante qu'ils n'avaient pu se résoudre à ne pas se laisser aller à leurs sentiments, et il refusait que leur relation se termine de cette façon.

« Salut ! » Oliver se stoppa quand il entendit la voix de Roy dans son dos. Il se tourna un peu et lui fit un signe de tête. Roy prit place sur la chaise pas très loin et observa Oliver. Il était tendu, sa mère lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt et lui avait demandé d'aller voir s'il allait bien. « Elle ne le pensait pas. » Dit-il simplement.

« Bien sûr que si Roy ! » Répondit Oliver en donnant un nouveau coup de poing sur le sac. « C'est normal…si elle en est là c'est de ma faute. » Son souffle était court sous l'effort qu'il faisait. « Je ne lui en veux pas pour ça…je suis en colère parce qu'elle baisse les bras..c'est ça qui me mets en rage. » Il donna un nouveau coup qui fut suivit d'un autre.

« Et bien dans ce cas force la à se battre ! » Roy se leva et se positionna devant le sac de sable et le tint devant un Oliver encore plus en colère. « Toi elle t'écoutera. Arrête de ne rien dire, de la laisser se morfondre…et oblige la à se bouger ! » Oliver se stoppa d'un coup réalisant que Roy avait peut-être raison.

Depuis le début, il la laissait faire et agir à sa guise et finalement rien n'avançait. Il regarda son régisseur et eut un sourire qui atteignit enfin ses yeux. Il allait suivre son conseil et forcer Felicity à ne pas accepter bêtement ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle avait un espoir de pouvoir changer les choses, elle devait au moins tout essayer avant de se résigner à rester dans un fauteuil roulant.

« Merci Roy ! » Oliver enleva ses gants et se tourna à nouveau vers lui. « Je vais suivre ton conseil…mais pour ça je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. »

Roy le regarda en fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait faire, mais il était prêt à n'importe quoi pour aider Oliver à sortir Felicity de son état.

* * *

**...J'avais prévenu que ce chapitre aussi était difficile, mais j'espère que malgré tout il vous aura plu. **

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec ****impatience. Que va faire Oliver pour aider Felicity malgré elle ? Va-t-elle finir par accepter de se battre pour retrouver une autonomie ou va-t-elle se laisser aller ? Réponse au fil des chapitres...**

**A bientôt pour la suite. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour, **

**Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos reviews. Merci aux inscris à qui je peux répondre ainsi qu'aux guests.**

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Chapitre riche en émotion, mais qui est un mal nécessaire pour la suite. Tu vas ****découvrir de suite ce qu'Oliver prépare et si Felicity va enfin se bouger. **

**Clo : Merci beaucoup. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Felicity ne supporte pas ce qu'elle est devenue et se venge sur tout le monde comme elle peut. Elle se renferme et ne veut pas tenter de progresser. De suite tu vas voir si Oliver va la laisser faire. **

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci de ton commentaire. Oliver est toujours fou amoureux de Felicity valide ou pas et rien ne pourra changer ça. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire. **

**Je suis réellement contente que cet univers vous plaise. Comme vous avez pu le lire Felicity a dû mal avec sa condition et repousse tout le monde. Martha tente de la secouer mais c'est peine perdue et Felicity déverse sa colère sur Oliver...que va-t-il faire ? Réponse tout de suite. **

**Encore un mot pour ma complice, merci d'être toujours à mes cotés. Je t'embrasse fort ma Rainbow Girl.**

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant qu'ils avaient eu cette discussion et Felicity n'avait plus revu Oliver. Elle le voyait passer dans la cour du ranch, venir voir son père pour différentes affaires, mais il ne venait plus lui dire bonjour ou essayer de la convaincre de faire un effort.

Elle était soulagée de son silence. Leur dernière conversation tournait encore dans sa tête et elle admettait qu'elle y avait été un peu fort dans ses paroles, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'Oliver les entendrait de cette façon, si dure et si cruelle. Seulement une partie d'elle était déçue qu'il ne vienne plus la voir, même si elle redoutait sa visite cela voulait aussi dire qu'il pensait à elle et qu'elle comptait encore un peu à ses yeux.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira de sa bêtise, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait le tenir éloigné d'elle mais en même temps elle le voulait à ses côtés. Cela n'avait aucun sens, sa réaction n'avait aucun sens. Elle fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à la porte où l'on sonnait.

« Bonjour ! » Lança Mike en entrant. « Toujours le moral dans les chaussettes ? » Demanda son kiné. Il éclata de rire à la voir sourire et posa ses affaires. Elle se poussa et prit le chemin de la pièce que son père avait transformé en salle de soin.

« Très drôle Mike. » Repondit-elle enfin.

Mike ne connaissait pas toute son histoire, mais il avait compris que Felicity refusait de se laisser aider alors qu'elle avait toutes les capacités pour se sortir de cette situation peu confortable. Au début elle avait très mal pris toutes ses petites réflexions, mais au fil des semaines elle avait appris à le connaître et à décoder ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Et en ce moment il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait se bouger un peu.

« Aller…installe-toi sur la table. On va commencer par le plus agréable. » Felicity s'exécuta et après une bonne dizaines de minutes à tenter de s'installer confortablement, elle trouva sa position et Mike pu commencer son massage. « Tu sais si tu te musclais les bras tu pourrais plus facilement te déplacer….et cela éviterait aussi que tu t'épuises. »

Felicity ne répondait pas sachant parfaitement qu'il avait raison, depuis le départ elle refusait toute idée de se muscler le haut du corps. Mais elle devait reconnaître que cela pourrait l'aider à mieux se déplacer. Elle soupira et chercha le regard de Mike.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire comme exercice ? » S'entendit-elle demander, elle-même étonnée. Le kiné la regarda les yeux grands ouverts et elle le vit avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« Serais-tu en train de me demander de te montrer des exercices afin de te muscler et ainsi de pouvoir être plus forte pour te déplacer sans besoin de personne ? » Felicity nota son petit ton moqueur mais ne releva pas. Elle méritait bien tous ses sarcasmes après lui avoir mené la vie dure.

« Finalement pour un kiné tu comprends vite. » Dit-elle à son tour moqueuse, Mike rigola et la regarda sérieusement. « Je….je suis toujours convaincue que rien ne changera mon état mais….j'aimerai bien être un peu moins fatiguée quand je fais un effort. » Expliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Ok…je finis ça et ensuite on commence sérieusement des exercices. » Felicity le remercia d'un sourire et tourna son visage vers la fenêtre. Le soleil brillait, c'était une belle journée qu'elle aurait pu passer sur son cheval avec Oliver si elle n'était pas coincée ici. Elle chassa ces pensées et se concentra sur autre chose.

####

Oliver surveillait les entrepreneurs qui étaient chez lui depuis bientôt deux semaines. Suite à sa conversation bouleversante avec Felicity et à sa prise de conscience, il avait décidé de suivre le conseil de Roy et de lui imposer ses choix. Ils s'aimaient et peu importe qu'elle soit valide ou pas c'est elle qu'il voulait.

Il avait eu une conversation avec Noah et Martha sur ce qu'il comptait faire, et tous les deux avaient validé son idée et l'avait aidé à trouver les artisants compétents pour transformer sa maison afin d'accueillir Felicity. Et il n'était pas déçu du résultat, si tout allait bien d'ici dix jours il pourrait aller la trouver et l'emmener ici.

Il savait qu'elle serait en colère et certainement de mauvaise humeur durant des jours voir des semaines, mais elle finirait par s'y faire et il espérait qu'elle prendrait enfin au sérieux le fait qu'il voulait toujours l'épouser et fonder une famille avec elle. Son accident n'avait rien changé à cette envie.

« Je vois que les choses ont bien avancé. » Oliver sursauta en entendant le père de Felicity à ses côtés. Noah observait la rampe qui venait d'être installée afin de faciliter l'accès de la maison à sa fille.

« Oui ça avance bien et d'ici dix jours je vous libère de ma fiancée. » Répondit Oliver en rigolant légèrement. « Enfin si elle ne s'échappe pas par la fenêtre pour rentrer chez vous. » Les deux hommes rigolèrent à imaginer la jeune femme tout à fait capable d'agir de la sorte. Noah rigola et se tourna d'un air grave vers Oliver. Il le fixa et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Merci Oliver…ce que tu fais pour ma fille c'est….ça n'a pas de prix. Même si elle te repousse de toutes ses forces je sais aussi qu'elle t'aime infiniment. Elle se punit juste d'une mauvaise décision qu'elle a prise ce jour là. » Dit Noah d'un air grave.

Oliver hocha la tête avec un triste sourire, Noah avait prit un sacré coup avec l'accident de sa fille. Il s'était souvent reproché aussi ce qu'il s'était passé, il pensait que s'il n'avait pas été aussi insistant à un moment, Felicity aurait continué sa vie à Boston et serait toujours valide. Seulement les choses étaient un peu compliquées que ça et il avait compris qu'il n'était pas plus responsable qu'un autre.

« De rien….vous savez que moi aussi je l'aime plus que tout et j'ai hâte qu'elle revienne vivre ici…elle me manque et même si je sais que rien ne sera facile, je préfère ça plutôt que d'être loin d'elle. » Confia Oliver en fixant le père de Felicity. « Venez je vais vous montrer les installations, tout est fait afin qu'elle puisse être le plus autonome possible et ensuite quand elle aura quitté son fauteuil on verra pour faire autrement. » Oliver entraîna Noah à l'intérieur et lui fit visiter la maison.

Ce dernier était étonné de l'immensité des travaux qui avaient été réalisé et de la façon dont tout avait été transformé. Il en fut ému et espérait que sa fille apprécierait ce cadeau. Il put constater que la salle de bains avait été complètement refaite afin de faciliter le passage du fauteuil de Felicity, la cuisine avait été pensée de façon à ce qu'elle puisse cuisiner seule si elle le voulait, leur chambre n'avait pratiquement pas bougé à part un lit plus grand et plus bas afin que Felicity puisse s'y installer plus facilement.

« C'est incroyable Oliver le boulot que tu as fait en peu de temps. Felicity va apprécier. » Oliver haussa les épaules ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle allait en penser, mais de toute façon il ne lui laisserait pas le choix.

« On verra bien… » Soupira-t-il espérant que Felicity soit réceptive à tout ce qu'il avait fait. Les deux hommes se fixèrent sachant parfaitement que même si elle appréciait ce cadeau, la suite serait compliqué et qu'il faudrait des trésors de patience à Oliver et des tonnes d'amour afin que Felicity accepte son aide et son soutien.

##

« C'est quoi tous ces engins ? » Demanda Felicity à Martha en entrant dans la cuisine. Cette dernière préparait le repas et eut un petit sourire en coin.

« C'est rien….Oliver fait faire des travaux dans la grange. Ça en avait besoin. » Menti-elle en évitant son regard. « Alors comment s'est passé ta séance ? » Martha changea délibérément de sujet. Ne pas dire la vérité à sa protégée était une chose, continuer à la regarder et à lui mentir en était une autre.

Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant que Felicity s'entraînait sérieusement avec Mike et qu'elle faisait enfin de vrais exercices afin de se sentir mieux et plus forte. Et même si elle détestait le reconnaître parce que cela voulait dire qu'elle acceptait plus ou moins sa condition, elle devait aussi reconnaître que cela lui faisait un bien fou.

« Plutôt bien. » Elle chercha le regard de Martha et poursuivit. « Ça me fait du bien…et ça libère ma colère et ma frustration. » Dit-elle un peu plus bas.

« Je suis ravie de l'entendre. » Répondit Martha avec un sourire sincère. « Tu es sur le bon chemin ma chérie. » Felicity répondit par une grimace pas certaine de ça. « Bien sûr que si….seulement il faut que tu en aies envie aussi. »

« Je peux t'aider ? » Felicity changea à son tour de conversation.

Elle savait sur quel terrain cela allait l'emmener, et elle ne voulait pas à nouveau se disputer avec Martha. Depuis cette affreuse conversation d'il y a quelques semaines elles évitaient les sujets sensibles. Toutes les deux avaient été bouleversées et Felicity voulait retrouver la complicité qu'elle avait avec elle. Elle avait besoin d'elle et de soutien.

« Oui…tiens. » Martha comprit sa manœuvre et lui donna les légumes à découper en morceaux. Le silence régna un moment avant que Noah n'apparaisse dans la cuisine et que la conversation reprenne sur des sujets un peu plus légers.

####

Oliver remontait la cours du ranch. Il était tôt et personne n'était encore vraiment en activité. Il était nerveux et il était certain que son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite de toute sa vie. Il monta les quelques marches pour arriver sous le porche de la maison principale et entra sans frapper comme à son habitude.

Il se dirigea directement vers la cuisine où il était certain de trouver Noah et Martha déjà debout. Il ne fut pas déçu quand il les vit en train de petit déjeuner. Il les salua, se servit en café et prit place autour de la table sans un mot.

« Elle n'est pas encore réveillée. » Lui dit simplement Noah en le regardant. Oliver acquiesça doucement et bu son café tranquillement en discutant du ranch et de ce qui allait se passer les différentes semaines à venir. « Roy sera parfait pour te remplacer et moi je ne serai là que s'il y a un gros problème…ta priorité durant ces prochaines semaines Oliver c'est ma fille. Tu vas déjà avoir assez de boulot comme ça avec elle. » Rigola Noah qui entraîna avec lui Oliver et Martha.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? » Demanda Roy en entrant dans la cuisine. Martha se reprit et expliqua à son fils leur discussion. « Oh c'est aujourd'hui ? » Oliver hocha la tête avec une légère grimace. « Bon courage…elle n'a jamais été du matin. » La tablée rigola à cette réflexion et Oliver reconnu que son régisseur n'avait pas tort.

« Non c'est vrai…mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui m'inquiète. » Répondit-il lointain en souriant un peu. « Sa mauvaise humeur je pourrai la gérer…c'est plutôt ses sarcasmes et sa mauvaise volonté qui va être difficile à supporter. » Les autres autour de la table acquiescèrent et la discussion dévia sur un autre sujet.

« Bonjour. » Entendirent-ils au bout d'un moment. La conversation se figea et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Felicity qui apparaissait à la porte de la cuisine dans son fauteuil. Elle venait à peine de se lever, c'était les bruits de conversation qui l'avait réveillé. Son regard se porta directement sur Oliver qu'elle revoyait pour la première fois en presque un mois.

Son cœur s'accéléra brusquement et ses yeux étaient rivés aux siens. Elle était contente de le revoir, elle ne pouvait le nier. Elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire là, depuis des semaines quand il passait ici il n'entrait jamais très longtemps mais à l'évidence aujourd'hui était différent. Elle nota l'assiette devant lui ce qui signifiait qu'il était là depuis un bon moment. Tout le monde répondit à son bonjour mais elle n'entendit que celui d'Oliver. Il semblait aussi troublé qu'elle de se retrouver face à elle.

Oliver ne pouvait quitter Felicity du regard. A voir ses cheveux en bataille elle venait juste de se lever et cette vision lui fit un bien fou. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu au réveil et s'il savait déjà qu'elle lui avait manqué, à ce geste du quotidien il réalisa à quel point son absence était difficile à supporter.

Il la vit avancer en faisant rouler son fauteuil. Elle avait quitté son regard pour se diriger vers la machine à café. Elle s'étira afin de saisir une tasse posée pas très loin mais sa position n'était pas confortable et elle avait du mal à la saisir. Elle s'étira un peu plus et elle vit une main s'approcher de ce qu'elle visait afin de lui avancer.

« Merci ! » Dit-elle un trop sèchement quand elle vit que la personne en question était Oliver. Elle se servit en café et en bu une gorgée avant de le regarder. « Mais j'aurais pu me débrouiller seule. » Dit-elle froidement. Oliver soupira et se contenta d'hocher la tête il n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche qu'elle était déjà désagréable.

« Je sais….mais j'étais là, je pouvais t'aider. » Felicity haussa les épaules et installa sa tasse entre ses jambes avant de prendre la direction de la table. Elle notait le silence et les regards de sa famille sur elle et Oliver.

« Vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe ou je vais devoir deviner toute seule. » Dit-elle en prenant place et en se servant dans le plat de pancakes qui attendaient sagement.

« Et pourquoi crois-tu qu'il se passe quelque chose ? » Demanda Roy en finissant d'avaler son café. Felicity porta son regard sur lui en haussant les sourcils. Elle posa ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et pouffa en posant ses coudes sur la table tout en croisant ses mains.

« Ok…j'ai perdu l'usage de mes jambes….je ne suis pas devenue complètement demeurée. » Dit-elle ironiquement. « Oliver n'a plus mis un pied ici depuis….. » Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et le fixa. « …depuis un moment et toi habituellement tu es déjà parti depuis longtemps….j'en conclus donc qu'il se passe quelque chose et que cela me concerne. » Elle tourna son visage vers Oliver qui était resté près de la machine à café. « N'ai-je pas raison Oliver ? »

Ce dernier posa sa tasse dans l'évier et s'approcha d'elle tout en la fixant. Il reprit sa place autour de la table et se décida à lui expliquer le pourquoi de sa présence.

« Tu as raison…il y a bien quelque chose pour que je sois là. » Felicity fut soulagée d'avoir vu juste, mais une angoisse naquit dans son ventre à voir son air déterminé. « Je suis venue te chercher afin que tu reviennes vivre avec moi. » Dit-il simplement.

Felicity ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche et la referma sous le coup de la surprise. Elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas à ça. Après la conversation qu'il avait surpris elle pensait qu'il ne tenterait plus rien.

« Non. » Elle fit une marche arrière avec son fauteuil. « Je ne veux pas m'installer chez toi. On a déjà eu cette conversation et je n'ai…. »

« Tu n'as pas le choix. » La coupa son père. « Je ne veux plus de toi ici. » Tous les regards se tournèrent d'un coup vers Noah. « Ta place n'est pas avec nous Felicity mais avec Oliver et ça même si tu refuses de le reconnaître. » Felicity resta muette de surprise, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, tellement cela lui semblait irréel.

« Tu me mets dehors ? » Sa voix était faible et elle était sous le coup de l'émotion.

« Non chérie. » Éclaircit Noah. « Pas du tout….mais il est temps que tu retrouves ta vie. » Cette simple réflexion eut l'effet d'une douche froide chez Felicity et soudain une colère noire la prit.

« Ma vie !? Tu veux que je retrouve ma vie ?! Non mais je rêve ! Ma vie…Papa, est finie ! Je suis clouée sur un fauteuil et aller vivre au fin fond de la forêt dans une bicoque délabrée n'arrangera pas mon état ! » Cria-t-elle sous le regard surpris de Martha et de Roy. « Et tu sais quoi ?! Je… »

« Ça suffit ! » Oliver parla d'un ton calme et froid qui la figea sur place. « Je suis ravi d'apprendre que ma maison te plaît autant. » Commença Oliver sarcastique. « Ça tombe bien tu vas y passer des journées complètes à te lamenter ! » Felicity le fusilla du regard sous sa remarque. « De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix. Tout est organisé, je vais passer mon temps avec toi afin que tu puisses retrouver une autonomie que tu refuses d'avoir. C'est à se demander si finalement ton état ne te plaît pas. »

Felicity retint un juron à cette simple phrase et nota le silence des trois autres présents autour de la table.

« Toi tu te plais peut-être dans cette condition mais je refuse de voir la femme que j'aime baisser les bras si facilement. On va se battre Felicity…ensemble et je peux te promettre qu'un jour tu seras debout. » Malgré elle Felicity fut touchée de sa réflexion. Il l'aimait…son cœur se réchauffa à cette simple pensée mais aussitôt elle se referma.

« Oliver…s'il te plaît… » Plaida-t-elle fatiguée de devoir se battre contre chaque personne de cette pièce. Oliver se leva et s'approcha, arrivé à sa hauteur il s'accroupit pour lui faire face.

« Non Felicity…on t'a laissé t'enfoncer dans ton mal être, on t'a laissé faire quand tu ne voulais pas faire d'efforts….mais à présent tout ça c'est terminé. » Expliqua-t-il doucement mais fermement. « Quand tu seras arrivée au bout de ce que tu pourrass faire et qu'effectivement il n'y a aucun progrès...à ce moment là on baissera les bras mais pas avant. » Finit-il plus tendrement en la fixant.

Felicity le fixa et sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle ne répondit rien sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et qu'on lui imposerait ce changement d'endroit. Elle soupira et au bout d'un moment demanda.

« Je peux quand même prendre une douche ou je dois absolument te suivre tout de suite. » Oliver se releva plutôt satisfait, il hocha la tête et se poussa afin qu'elle puisse prendre le chemin de la salle de bains.

« Finalement ça été plus facile que prévu. » Dit Roy une fois que Felicity eut quitté la cuisine. Tout le monde se regarda avec un sourire et un immense soulagement. « Par contre le plus dur commence pour toi. » Roy posa une main sur l'épaule d'Oliver et quitta la maison.

####

Le trajet jusque chez Oliver se faisait en silence. Felicity était dans ses pensées toujours en colère d'avoir dû le suivre et surtout gênée de le savoir derrière elle à la pousser. Pour elle c'était un aveu de faiblesse et elle détestait ça. Oliver lui, prenait un plaisir fou à emmener Felicity chez eux et il avait hâte de voir sa réaction quand elle se rendrait compte de tous les travaux qu'il avait fait faire.

« La bicoque est en vue. » Dit-il en approchant franchement de sa maison. Felicity rigola doucement à cette réflexion, elle avait saisit son ton rieur mais elle était mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire mais encore une fois elle s'était emportée.

« Oliver…je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'adore cette maison. » Dit-elle en se tournant un peu vers lui afin qu'il la regarde. Oliver se stoppa et fit le tour afin de se retrouver devant elle.

« Je sais… » Répondit-il un peu plus détendu qu'il y a un moment. « Mais tu as le droit de penser que c'est une bicoque et surtout…. » Il s'accroupit une nouvelle fois devant elle et saisit son regard. « ….je veux que tu me dises tout ce qui te passe par la tête..le bon comme le moins bon, que tu hurles quand c'est trop dur ou que tu n'en peux plus, que tu pleures quand tu en ressens le besoin et aussi que tu éclates de rire quand tu en as envie….ne te ferme pas à moi ou à tes émotions Felicity. »

Elle fut touchée de son discours et sans s'en rendre compte elle attrapa sa main pas loin et la serra fort. Elle n'était pas heureuse de ce qu'il avait décidé, mais une partie d'elle savait que c'était nécessaire afin qu'elle puisse être en paix avec le fait de peut-être ne jamais remarcher du tout.

Tout le monde lui disait qu'elle pouvait le faire et qu'elle allait y arriver, voir même qu'elle pourrait se passer de fauteuil mais le Docteur Carter lui avait laissé peu d'espoir sur le fait qu'elle soit de nouveau complètement valide. C'était une chose qu'elle devait garder à l'esprit et voir son entourage persuadé qu'elle irait mieux un jour ne l'aidait pas à garder la tête froide.

« C'est un chemin qu'on doit faire tous les deux…dans la douleur ou la joie. Mais je ne te lâcherai pas mon ange. Jamais. » Le cœur de Felicity se réchauffa à chaque parole prononcé par Oliver. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois elle voyait une lueur au bout du tunnel, enfin elle pouvait penser que même si elle ne quittait jamais ce fauteuil sa vie n'était pas terminée pour autant.

« Ok. » Souffla-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Oliver embrassa sa main et reprit sa place afin de la conduire chez lui. Il ne put empêcher un immense sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres, il avait gagné la première bataille, elle acceptait d'essayer.

* * *

**Voici pour ce chapitre qui marque le début de la bataille pour Felicity. Elle a décidé de commencer à se battre pour tenter d'être plus forte mais c'était sans compter sur Oliver qui lui veut plus pour elle. **

**Comme à chaque fois je suis ****impatiente de connaitre votre avis sur ce chapitre. **

**Comment va réagir Felicity à tout ce qu'Oliver a fait pour elle ? Va-t-elle vraiment se battre et ainsi retrouver un peu son autonomie ? Le Olicity va-t-il sortir plus fort de cette épreuve ? Le mariage est-il toujours d'actualité ?**

**Réponse dans les prochains chapitres...à bientôt pour la suite...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour, **

**Encore et toujours merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et qui prennent le temps de déposer un commentaire, c'est important et une source de motivation incroyable. Merci aux inscrits à qui je peux répondre directement et merci aux guests.**

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé ce chapitre, comme tu le dis il a été intense pour tout le monde. Oliver n'a rien lâché avec le soutien de tout le monde. Tu vas découvrir dans cette suite si Felicity est touchée de ce qu'Oliver a fait pour elle et leur cohabitation.**

**Clo : Merci beaucoup. **

**Blake : Merci de ton commentaire, contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu. J'ai conscience que l'attente peut être longue entre chaque chapitre, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.**

**Ally84 :**** Merci de ton commentaire. Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu, tu vas découvrir dans celui-ci si Felicity va être sensible à tout ce qu'a fait Oliver. Quand au mariage...réponse bientôt.**

**Olicity-love :**** Merci de ton ****commentaire, la cohabitation tout de suite. **

**Voici la suite de cette fiction avec la réaction de Felicity suite aux travaux d'Oliver, leur cohabitation...et un peu plus. Bonne lecture. **

**Un énorme merci à ma beta extraordinaire, sans qui cette aventure ne serait pas la même. Je t'embrasse fort Shinobu24, merci du temps que tu me consacres. **

* * *

Felicity était en plein milieu de la cuisine et ne reconnaissait pas les lieux. Elle ouvrait de grand yeux et cherchait ce qui n'avait pas changé. Elle tourna son fauteuil vers Oliver qui la regardait les mains dans les poches de son jean apparemment nerveux de sa réaction.

« Tu….tout a changé. » Réussit-elle à dire peinant à trouver les bons mots.

« Oui, c'était nécessaire si je voulais que tu viennes habiter avec moi. » Il la vit grimacer à ses simples mots. « Mais je voulais surtout que tu sois autonome et que tu puisses te faire à manger et que tout soit accessible. » Felicity fut touchée mais fronça les sourcils.

« Je croyais que tu voulais que je sorte de ce fauteuil. » Dit-elle limite ironique. « Et avec toute cette installation je vais y rester. » Oliver s'était attendu à ce genre de réflexion et n'était pas vraiment déstabilisé, juste déçu qu'elle ne relève que ce détail.

« C'est vrai je veux que tu sortes de là….mais je veux surtout que tu te sentes bien ici. Quand au reste on va pas commencer à se disputer tout de suite. » Dit-il plus légèrement.

Felicity esquissa un sourire et suivit Oliver qui lui indiqua le salon ou ici aucun travaux n'avait été fait, l'espace avait simplement été dégagé et un nouveau canapé beaucoup plus large et spacieux avait été installé. Elle le suivit ensuite dans leur chambre où elle remarqua le nouveau lit lui aussi plus grand. Elle poursuivit sa visite par la salle de bains.

« Oh mon dieu….mais tu as tout changé. » S'exclama-t-elle émue cette fois-ci. La baignoire avait été remplacée par une immense douche à l'italienne où elle pouvait rentrer avec son fauteuil. Tout était pensé afin qu'elle puisse se laver et se débrouiller seule.

Elle visa le lavabo installé à sa hauteur lui permettant de se brosser les dents ou de se maquiller sans devoir faire d'effort. Elle posa ses yeux un peu partout et ne pouvait nier qu'elle était heureuse de tous les efforts qu'Oliver avait fait, elle aurait bien évidemment préféré qu'il ne change rien, mais de cette façon il voulait lui prouver que même si sa vie aussi était chamboulée il était prêt à l'épauler.

« Je sais que tu ne voulais pas de choses de ce genre mais c'est nécessaire. Ta vie a changé le reste doit suivre. »

« Merci. » Dit-elle d'une voix basse en levant son visage vers lui où pour la première fois depuis des lustres il vit un sourire sincère franchir ses lèvres. Il s'approcha d'elle et se baissa pour déposer un long baiser sur son front. Il n'osait pas faire plus, ne sachant pas comment elle réagirait. Il n'était surtout pas certain de savoir gérer si elle le repoussait.

« De rien…. » Souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux. « Et si on installait tes affaires et qu'ensuite on mette en place un plan d'action ? » Felicity grimaça pas vraiment heureuse, mais elle avait promis d'essayer.

« Ok. » Finit-elle par dire en suivant Oliver. Ce dernier ne dit rien mais fut soulagé de l'entendre répondre par l'affirmative.

####

Felicity laissait l'eau couler sur ses muscles endoloris. Cela faisait presque deux semaines maintenant qu'elle habitait de nouveau avec Oliver et qu'elle travaillait sérieusement sa rééducation. Et elle était épuisée, ses séances étaient intenses et en plus de Mike, Oliver l'aidait aussi à travailler certains exercices.

Mais elle savait qu'il le fallait, elle voulait essayer de s'en sortir. C'était ce qu'elle avait découvert au bout de quelques jours à huit clos dans cette maison. Elle voulait pouvoir à nouveau sortir et marcher même avec difficulté et avec une canne ou des béquilles, mais elle devait retrouver une partie de ce qui faisait sa vie.

Elle comprenait à présent ce que son entourage avait voulu lui dire et pourquoi Oliver avait voulu qu'elle revienne vivre avec lui, mise à part le fait qu'elle lui manquait. Quand elle était chez son père tout était fait afin qu'elle soit bien et à l'aise, et qu'elle ne se fatigue pas trop. Ici elle devait se débrouiller seule la plupart du temps.

Oliver était présent mais lui avait expliqué qu'il ne l'aiderait que lorsqu'elle aurait tout essayé avant de l'appeler. Elle n'avait donc pas eu le choix de se bouger et de se débrouiller, et même si elle l'avait détesté et qu'elle avait été en colère un bon nombre de fois elle lui était aussi reconnaissante, grâce à lui elle revivait un peu.

Elle se sentait moins en colère et elle s'ouvrait un peu plus. Leurs conversations n'étaient pas encore profondes et ils n'avaient pas encore abordé le sujet de leur couple, mais pour la première fois depuis son accident elle commençait à voir la lumière au bout du tunnel, et croire Oliver quand il lui disait qu'il l'aimait peu importe sa condition.

C'était la conclusion à laquelle elle était arrivée la veille. Elle finissait une séance de kiné avec Mike et il l'avait particulièrement poussée à se dépasser. Elle était épuisée et de mauvaise humeur. Quand Oliver était rentré de sa visite à Roy il l'avait trouvée affalée sur le canapé.

« Tu veux de l'aide pour aller jusque la douche ? » Lui avait-il demandé prévenant. Seulement cette demande aussi gentille soit-elle, l'avait mise en colère et elle avait déversé sa frustration alors qu'Oliver n'avait rien dit, il avait simplement encaissé. Il s'était levé et avant de quitter le salon elle l'avait arrêté.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Oliver….je sais me débrouiller c'est bien pour ça que tu m'as amené ici non ?! » Avait-elle craché d'une voix haute perchée.

« Non..je t'ai amené ici parce que tu me manquais et que tu devais finir par comprendre que tu n'étais pas clouée à vie dans ce fauteuil. » Il l'avait fixée et Felicity avait été déstabilisée par son air calme et sa repartie. « Tu n'as peut-être pas besoin de moi…..mais moi j'ai besoin de toi.…. » Il l'avait laissé seule avec sa colère et était sorti faire un peu de sport afin de calmer ses nerfs.

« Felicity tout va bien ? » C'est Oliver qui l'a sorti de ses pensées en frappant à la porte de la salle de bains. Elle sursauta et répondit pour le rassurer.

« Oui ça va je…je rêvassais. » Dit-elle rapidement. Elle l'entendit rigoler apparement soulagé.

« Ok…je file voir Roy en vitesse et je reviens. » Lui dit-il à travers la porte.

Elle se dépêcha alors de sortir de la douche et de se préparer. Elle allait profiter de ce moment pour faire quelque chose pour lui. Elle voulait s'excuser et lui demander pardon pour la veille mais aussi pour toutes ses paroles blessantes qu'elle avait pu avoir au cous des derniers mois mais aussi pour lui dire merci.

Elle avait finalement mis plus de temps que prévu pour se préparer et râla une fois de plus sur sa lenteur dû à son handicap. Elle arriva à la cuisine et se précipita vers le frigo afin de voir ce qu'elle pourrait préparer à manger, elle resta interdite un moment et au vu de l'heure qui tournait elle se décida pour un truc simple. Elle prépara en vitesse la salade et les pomme de terre et fila à la salle à manger afin de mettre la table.

####

« Alors comment se passe votre cohabitation ? » Demanda Roy à Oliver avant que ce dernier ne quitte la salle commune.

« Oh et bien c'est…comment dire...parfois difficile et remplit de rancœur, mais je crois qu'elle est plutôt satisfaite de ses progrès. Et je…je suis content de la voir à nouveau évoluer chez moi. » Finit-il avec un tendre sourire. Roy rigola doucement, depuis que Felicity était arrivée au ranch il avait découvert une facette d'Oliver qu'il ne soupçonnait.

« Je ne t'aurais jamais pensé si…fleur bleue. » Oliver éclata de rire et hocha la tête plutôt d'accord avec ce constat.

« Moi non plus pour être honnête. » Le silence se fit et Oliver se leva. Il donna ses dernières recommandations pour les jours à venir et quitta ses hommes afin de retrouver Felicity. Quand il monta les marches et qu'il ouvrit la porte il fut accueilli par une ambiance différente de ce qu'il avait l'habitude.

De la musique s'échappait de sa chaîne hi-fi, une douce odeur se dégageait de la cuisine et surtout il vit Felicity s'affairer derrière les fourneaux. Depuis qu'elle habitait de nouveau ici c'était la première fois qu'elle s'approchaient si prêt de tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à une casserole.

Il l'observa un moment avant de signaler sa présence. Il se soûlait de cette vision qui lui avait tant manqué, elle semblait détendue pour la première fois depuis longtemps et son cœur se gonfla à la pensée que peut-être elle était heureuse d'être ici.

Il savait qu'il avait été un peu dur avec elle en lui imposant de revenir vivre ici, mais il savait aussi que c'était nécessaire. Elle avait progressé, avait beaucoup plus de force à présent et surtout elle se faisait à sa condition et avait l'air un peu plus en paix avec ça.

Il ne perdait pas espoir qu'elle puisse se passer de son fauteuil, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Mike avait l'air de dire que la route serait encore longue mais il avait espoir un jour de la voir debout à nouveau et se déplacer.

« Oh tu es rentré ? » Felicity roula vers lui avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. « J'ai préparé le dîner. » Dit-elle enjouée. « Bon ce ne sera pas un repas gastronomique mais j'ai fait comme j'ai pu. » Oliver rigola et abandonna son poste d'observation pour s'approcher d'elle et déposer un baiser sur son front, comme il aimait à le faire.

Felicity ferma les yeux comme à chaque fois et elle saisit sa main afin de le garder près d'elle un peu plus longtemps.

« Ce que tu as préparé sera très bien, ne t'inquiète pas. » Dit-il en caressant sa main de son pouce. « Je suis content de te voir là. » Ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

« C'est une façon de te dire merci pour tout ce que tu fais…et surtout pour te demander pardon pour toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu te dire depuis des mois. » Elle le fixait et ne quittait pas son regard sondant sa réaction. Elle le vit légèrement surprit de cet aveu. « Je sais que j'ai été difficile à convaincre. » Elle l'entendit pouffer. « …ok..impossible à convaincre mais tu avais raison….j'avais besoin d'être secouée et de tout ça. » Elle fit un geste de la main pour lui montrer les installations en cuisine. « Je suis enfin autonome…je peux faire ce que je veux sans avoir besoin de quelqu'un et ça n'a pas de prix. »

Oliver se baissa afin d'être à sa hauteur et de la fixer amoureusement, Felicity suivit son geste et ne quitta pas son regard leur main toujours enlacée. Elle voyait son regard s'humidifier à ce qu'elle lui disait et cela lui serra le cœur. Elle savait qu'elle avait été très dure avec tout le monde et particulièrement avec Oliver. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment là à quel point il avait souffert de tout ça lui aussi.

« Je suis désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. J'ai été méchante et blessante….je me suis vengée sur toi. Je me détestais et j'avais du mal à concevoir que tu puisses encore m'aimer clouée dans un fauteuil. » Felicity essuya une larme qu'elle sentit rouler sur sa joue et quitta le regard d'Oliver qui lui aussi avait laissé échapper une larme.

Elle sentit les doigts d'Oliver chercher son menton et tourner son visage vers lui. Il lui fit un sourire à travers ses larmes et elle lui répondit de la même façon en serrant sa main pas loin.

« Je t'aime Felicity n'en doute jamais….pas un seul instant je n'ai cessé de t'aimer. » Dit-il d'une voix douce au possible. « Je voulais simplement t'aider à te sentir mieux…et je suis content qu'enfin tu m'aies laissé faire. » Felicity rigola un peu se disant qu'il lui avait plutôt forcer la main, mais peu importait. Ce qui comptait était qu'il avait eu raison d'agir de cette façon et que peu importe ce qui allait arriver par la suite, elle était plus ou moins réconciliée avec le fait que peut-être elle resterait infirme à vie.

Elle délaissa sa main et posa les siennes sur son visage qu'elle encercla tendrement. Elle l'observait et se demandait encore comment elle avait pu vivre les derniers mois sans lui, sans son soutien, son amour et sa patience. Elle balaya son visage de ses yeux embués et s'avança un peu vers lui afin de poser son front contre le sien.

« Je t'aime Oliver. » Dit-elle dans un souffle contre sa bouche. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine à cette déclaration, même s'il l'avait espéré il ne s'y était pas attendu. « Je t'ai toujours aimé….même quand je pensais que mon accident était de ta faute….je t'aimais encore plus fort après. » Elle finit sa phrase dans un sanglot et se jeta dans ses bras.

Oliver l'accueillit avec plaisir et la serra contre lui très fort. Elle sanglotait et il lui murmura des mots réconfortants dans son oreille afin qu'elle se calme. Cela fonctionna et au bout d'un moment elle se décolla de lui et plongea dans son regard. Tendrement il lui caressa une de ses joues.

« Ça va mieux ? » Felicity hocha la tête doucement en reniflant. « Très bien…le pire est derrière nous maintenant. À présent que les choses sont claires entre nous on va se battre pour te sortir de ce fauteuil…et je te promets qu'on va y arriver chérie. »

« On va y arriver. » Répéta-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus forte. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'elle se ne penche vers lui et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était le premier baiser qu'ils échangeaient depuis des mois et celui-ci n'avait jamais semblé si bon.

Oliver approfondit assez vite ce baiser et trouva sa langue qu'il prit un malin plaisir à caresser de la sienne. Felicity répondait à son baiser avec la même envie que lui. Il s'avança encore un peu et la sentit se resserrer contre lui en s'accrochant à son cou. À bout de souffle il cassa ce baiser et chercha ses yeux.

« Merci pour cette délicieuse surprise. » Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche avant de la reprendre pour un autre baiser tout aussi passionné. Il se força à se freiner, il avait envie d'elle mais il pensait que ce n'était pas que le bon moment. Elle venait à peine de le laisser s'approcher à nouveau, il ne voulait rien brusquer. « Je te propose un truc…on passe à table et ensuite on passe notre soirée enlacés dans le canapé à regarder un film. Ça fait des lustres que je ne rêve que de ça. »

Felicity rigola doucement à cette proposition, elle aussi en mourrait d'envie. C'était leur façon de passer une bonne soirée avant son accident. Ils s'emmitouflaient dans un énorme plaid et regardaient un film ou deux avant de sombrer dans le sommeil collés l'un à l'autre.

« C'est une super idée…ça m'a manqué. » Répondit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

Oliver acquiesça et se releva avant d'aller se changer pour être plus à l'aise. Felicity finit de préparer leur repas et fit plusieurs aller retour avant le retour d'Oliver. Ils prirent place autour de la table et commencèrent à dîner dans une bonne ambiance.

Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, comme si ces longs mois de tension et d'éloignement n'avaient jamais existé. Même depuis que Felicity était revenue vivre dans cette maison, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi détendus. La conversation glissait sur différents sujets et soudain Oliver posa une question qui le tracassait depuis un moment.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » Felicity hocha la tête et le vit un peu tendu. « Je ne sais pas trop comment te la poser alors je vais y aller directement….pourquoi tu as baissé les bras ? » Il la vit se figer et se dit qu'il avait été trop direct. « Désolé..c'était…. »

« Non ! » Le coupa-t-elle. « Tu as le droit de te poser la question. » Elle fit une pause et rassembla ses idées avant de répondre. Elle osa enfin croiser son regard et se lança. « Quand le médecin m'a annoncé mon handicap….j'ai eu du mal à y croire. Je me disais que la vie ne pouvait pas être aussi cruelle….à cet instant tout s'est effondré et je ne voulais entraîner personne dans ma chute. »

« Mais, tu ne m'entraînais pas dans ta chute….au contraire j'étais là pour éviter que tu t'enfonces dans un mal être et… » Felicity saisit sa main posée pas très loin de la sienne.

« Je sais mais…..après avoir accusé le coup et quand j'ai compris que mon état risquait de ne pas vraiment s'améliorer...j'ai commencé à te détester aussi fort que je pouvais t'aimer. » Avoua-t-elle penaude. « A cet instant tu étais la raison pour laquelle j'étais restée à Palomino et pour laquelle j'étais sur ce sentier ce jour là…j'ai concentré toute ma haine sur toi. C'était plus facile à gérer. »

Oliver eut un coup au cœur en entendant ces paroles dures et difficiles, il savait qu'elle l'avait rendu responsable de son accident mais il ne savait pas qu'elle l'avait réellement détesté pour ça.

« Plus tu venais me voir et plus je me détestais de te détester…pourtant je t'aimais toujours et je n'avais qu'une envie s'était d'être avec toi…mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais diminuée et dépendante, tu méritais une femme qui pourrait te donner la vie que tu voulais, t'épauler avec le ranch, te donner une famille et encore pleins d'autres choses….moi je ne peux plus te donner tout ça. »

Felicity avait la voix cassée, elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle venait de dire et cela lui brisait le cœur. Elle aimait Oliver et était prête à se battre pour essayer d'améliorer son quotidien, mais elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait toujours remplir le rôle qu'elle s'était fixée en acceptant de l'épouser.

« Quoi….mais chérie c'est faux. » La rassura Oliver en bougeant de son siège pour se retrouver à ses côtés à genoux devant elle ses mains encerclant son visage. « Tu es…tout ce que je veux depuis le début. Jamais je n'ai remis en cause notre histoire ou notre mariage à cause de ton fauteuil. Ça ne change rien Felicity….absolument rien. » Il cherchait ses yeux qu'elle s'employait à éviter le regard baissé. « Bébé regarde moi s'il te plaît…. » Au prix d'un effort incroyable la jeune femme finit par croiser son regard. « Je te veux _toi_ et personne d'autre…je veux tout ce que tu peux m'offrir et on ira à notre rythme. » La rassura-t-il tendrement en caressant de ses pouces ses joues mouillées de larmes. « Et si tu ne te sens pas prête ou capable d'avoir des enfants….on fera sans. Ce qui compte c'est toi chérie et rien que toi. »

Felicity pleurait franchement cette fois, elle avait entouré les poignets d'Oliver de ses mains et reniflait son chagrin et sa peine. Elle s'avança un peu plus et trouva son cou qu'elle agrippa pour se serrer contre lui. Elle avait besoin de le sentir la serrer contre lui. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa chaleur contre sa poitrine, ses mots doux et tendres la rassurer dans son oreille. Elle avait besoin de lui tout simplement.

Oliver se releva doucement en passant un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos afin de la porter. Felicity se laissa faire et se colla à lui en nichant sa tête contre son torse. Il lui avait manqué, tout en lui lui avait manqué. Ses baisers, ses soupirs, ses bras autour d'elle. Oliver arriva au canapé et s'assit doucement dessus Felicity toujours dans ses bras. Il la posa sur ses jambes et chercha sa bouche pour l'embrasser après l'avoir fixé un long moment. Ce baiser s'intensifia assez rapidement et Felicity chercha la langue d'Oliver.

Elle le voulait, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas touchée. Elle sentait ses mains qui voyageaient partout dans son dos, sur ses jambes, dans ses cheveux, sur sa poitrine. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus été si proches qu'elle sentait qu'il voulait la toucher partout et l'embrasser autant qu'il le pouvait.

Oliver sentait Felicity dans le même état que lui, ses mains voyageant sur son torse et son dos, se perdant dans ses cheveux. Il l'entendait soupirer et gémir au passage de ses mains sur son corps et en passa une sous son top pour trouver sa poitrine. Il fut heureux de constater qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et trouva rapidement un téton dressé. Felicity gémit un peu plus fort quand il emprisonna entre ses doigts ce bout de chair. Il le fit rouler avant de s'attaquer à l'autre de la même façon.

Il positionna Felicity un peu mieux sur le canapé rompant ainsi leur contact physique. Il s'installa à ses côtés en la regardant tendrement.

« On est pas obligé….je...… » Dit-il tout à coup ayant eu peur d'aller trop loin, trop vite. Ils venaient à peine de se retrouver qu'il lui sautait déjà dessus, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'une seule chose l'intéressait. Il ne savait rien de ce que le médecin lui avait dit concernant sa vie intime. Felicity le stoppa d'un doigt sur sa bouche, touchée qu'il s'inquiète d'elle et de sa réaction.

« J'ai envie de toi Oliver….le Dr Carter m'a toujours dit que je sentirai chaque caresse et chaque geste….c'est au moins une chose que ma chute ne pas volé. » Dit-elle en se voulant légère. Oliver rigola un peu et fut soulagé de cette réponse. Elle avait autant envie de lui que lui d'elle. Doucement il s'avança pour l'embrasser tendrement et reprit sa bouche pour un baiser langoureux et paresseux.

Il prenait le temps de la redécouvrir et de lui montrer qu'il voulait plus que son corps. Il la voulait elle et rien d'autre. Il dévia lentement sa bouche vers son cou et son décolleté, il commença à déboutonner lentement sa chemise et atteint enfin cette poitrine qui lui avait tant manqué. Il embrassa chaque sein avec une attention particulière encouragé par les soupirs de contentement de Felicity.

Il sentait ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux et appuyer un peu plus ses baisers et ses caresses. Il fit traîner sa langue sur sa poitrine et l'enroula autour de chaque téton dressé. Une de ses main glissa vers un peu plus bas et s'attaqua à son pantalon. Cette dernière gémit un peu plus fort à le sentir si prêt de son intimité qu'elle sentait de plus en plus excitée.

« Oliver… » Soupira-t-elle perdue dans des émotions qu'elle avait oubliées. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le vit penché sur son ventre ses doigts titillant toujours sa poitrine. Il embrassait sa peau aussi tendrement qu'il le pouvait et s'aventurait toujours un peu plus bas.

La ceinture de son pantalon finit par céder à la dextérité d'Oliver, et sans attendre plus longtemps il plongea une main dans sa culotte. Elle l'entendit gémir contre son ventre à la sentir prête pour lui. Il fit glisser un doigt le long de son sexe trépidant et inonda son clitoris de son excitation. Ce simple geste la fit presque hurler de plaisir.

Cela faisait des mois qu'Oliver ne l'avait pas touchée de cette façon et elle réalisa à cet instant l'envie qu'elle avait de lui. Elle voulait le sentir sur elle et en elle. Elle voulait qu'il la prenne le plus rapidement possible, elle ne voulait pas de la tendresse, elle voulait juste assouvir ce besoin et cette envie brutale que ses caresses lui inspiraient.

Elle se redressa comme elle pu forçant Oliver à se redresser à son tour. Elle se débarrassa de sa chemise ainsi que de son pantalon avec l'aide d'Oliver qui en avait profité pour se déshabiller aussi. Il la retrouva sur le canapé et en prenant place il la positionna sur lui. Ils se regardèrent un instant tendrement, heureux de constater que rien n'avait changé entre eux.

Felicity se colla à son torse et en dessina les contours. Elle rigola de le voir sursauter à ce simple geste. Oliver la suivit et plongea à nouveau une main entre leurs deux corps cherchant sa féminité. Elle sursauta à son tour en rigolant.

« Tu vois ce que ça fait. » Susurra-t-il à son oreille tout en continuant ses caresses sur son clitoris qui gonflait un peu plus à chaque fois. Felicity hocha simplement la tête incapable de prononcer un seul mot, bien trop prise par ses émotions.

« S'il te plaît Oliver… » Plaida-t-elle dans son oreille. « Fais-moi l'amour… » Soupira-t-elle en un gémissement plaintif quand elle sentit la virilité d'Oliver à son entrée. Elle força sur ses bras afin de mieux se positionner et le sentit la pénétrer. « Oh mon dieu.. » Dit-elle en le sentant s'enfoncer en elle.

Oliver chercha ses yeux et saisit son visage entre ses mains. Il voulait la voir et ancrer ses yeux dans les siens, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas fait l'amour. Il avait cru la perdre quand il avait quitté Boston l'an passé mais cet accident avait été bien pire, il avait cru ne plus jamais avoir la chance de la voir rire ou évoluer autour de lui. Il en avait eu le cœur brisé et avait tenté le tout pour le tout en lui imposant de nouveau de vivre avec lui. Cette décision avait été la bonne.

« Je t'aime Felicity. » Dit-il contre ses lèvres qu'il picora d'un doux baiser. Il fit glisser ses mains de son visage à sa taille et l'aida à bouger sur lui. Felicity ne quittait pas son regard bien trop focalisée sur ces deux prunelles bleues qu'elle aimait à la folie.

Elle avait cru avoir pris la bonne décision en le repoussant, en étant blessante mais elle avait fait fausse route, son salut et sa vie était avec Oliver, peu importe comment elle serait dans l'avenir, valide ou pas, mère ou pas. Elle avait la chance d'avoir trouvé l'homme de sa vie qui l'aimait pour elle, inconditionnellement.

« Je t'aime Oliver. » Dit-elle dans un dernier souffle avant de se laisser emporter par son orgasme qu'elle n'arrivait plus à repousser. Oliver la sentit se resserrer autour de lui et se laissa à son tour emporter par son orgasme et se déversa en elle en gémissant son prénom et son amour pour elle contre sa poitrine.

Ils restèrent enlacés un bon moment sur le canapé dans la même position. Oliver avait saisit le plaid pas loin et les avait couverts. Felicity baladait ses mains dans son dos et ses cheveux et lui la maintenait contre son torse.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. » Dit Felicity au bout d'un moment d'une voix étouffée dans le cou d'Oliver. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui à cette phrase. Oliver soupira de bonheur à cette simple réflexion et la serra à son tour contre lui.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué chérie. » Répondit-il lui aussi d'une voix étouffée. « J'ai souvent rêvé de ce moment…et c'était encore mieux. » Dit-il plus légèrement en pouffant entraînant Felicity avec lui. « Et je rêvais d'autre chose aussi. » Osa-t-il dire. Felicity se dégagea doucement de son étreinte afin de croiser son regard.

« De quoi ? » D'une voix à peine audible, comme si elle n'osait pas poser la question.

« Qu'enfin on se marie…on aurait pas dû attendre. Épouse-moi. » Felicity resta sans voix devant cette seconde demande tout aussi spontanée que la première.

Elle ne put éviter à ses yeux de se mouiller de larmes. Elle finit par hocher la tête pour lui répondre _oui_ dans le creux de son oreille avant de se réfugier à nouveau dans le cocon protecteur de ses bras. Oliver la serra contre lui, heureux de cette réponse. Il espérait que le pire était derrière eux et qu'enfin ils puissent vivre heureux.

* * *

**Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que vous avez aimé ce chapitre...Le Olicity est enfin réuni, Felicity fait des efforts et accepte enfin sa condition, Oliver l'aide autant qu'il peut et même si les choses n'ont pas été faciles...ils sont heureux au bout du compte. **

**Comme à chaque fois je suis impatiente de connaitre votre avis et vos théories pour la suite. **

**A bientôt...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour, **

**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, les inscrits comme les guests. C'est une vraie récompense et une motivation ****supplémentaire. Merci également à ceux qui viennent juste lire.**

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, Felicity avait besoin d'être secouée et elle ne pouvait pas être insensible à tout ce qu'Oliver avait fait pour elle. Elle se devait d'être honnête avec lui sur ce qu'elle ressentait...maintenant les choses sont claires et ils peuvent enfin avancer. **

**Clo : Merci beaucoup. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. Contente qu'il t'ait plu. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire et de ton enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir. Ca y est le Olicity est réuni et plus amoureux que jamais. Pour Felicity la réponse est dans ce chapitre.**

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci beaucoup. **

**Nous voici au 14ème chapitre de cette fiction, je ne vous dit rien de plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma beta ****extraordinaire et adorée, Shinobu24 merci de ta présence, de tes avis pertinents et de ta bonne humeur. Je t'embrasse fort. **

* * *

« Allez Felicity encore un effort. » L'encouragea Mike. Elle était depuis plus d'une heure à faire des exercices afin de muscler ses jambes et elle était épuisée. C'était nouveau, depuis quelques temps elle sentait de nouveau des sensations dans ses membres inférieurs.

Au début elle n'avait rien dit à personne, n'étant pas certaine de ce qu'elle ressentait, et puis Mike avait remarqué que ces gestes semblaient plus précis et qu'elle se déplaçait mieux quand elle quittait son fauteuil pour s'assoir ou se mettre sur une machine. Elle avait fini par lui confier ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle se souvient encore de son large sourire et de son étreinte. Il lui avait alors annoncé qu'elle était sur la bonne voix et que si elle se donnait la peine, elle pourrait espérer sortir de ce fauteuil un jour. En tout cas qu'elle pourrait s'en passer un peu. Cette nouvelle l'avait ravie et rassurée en même temps, ce n'était pas son imagination ni ses muscles qui avaient des signes nerveux. C'était vraiment une progression dans son état.

Elle lui avait demandé de garder le silence sur cette bonne nouvelle, ne voulant faire de fausse joie à personne s'il s'avérait qu'elle ne puisse plus progresser. Elle aurait déjà du mal à gérer, elle ne se voyait pas en plus composer avec l'air désolé et dépité de son entourage.

« Tu vas me tuer. » Dit-elle en rigolant en faisant un dernier effort pour repousser le ballon qui lui faisait travailler ses jambes. Mike rigola et l'aida à se redresser en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau. « Merci. » Elle la saisit et en bu une longue gorgée.

« Alors ces préparatifs ça avance ? » Mike se posa à ses côtés et la regarda avec un léger sourire. Quand Felicity lui avait annoncé son mariage prochainement il pense ne l'avoir jamais vu aussi heureuse et épanouie. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune femme éteinte et remplie d'ironie qu'il avait vu la première fois des mois auparavant.

« Oui ça avance…..Martha est plongée dans les menus et les compositions florales tandis que moi je cherche la robe parfaite. » Elle éclata de rire à tous ces moments passés avec Martha pour trouver le plat parfait pour ce jour qui approchait à grand pas. « Quand à mon père il est angoissé à l'idée de marier sa fille unique et Roy….reste Roy et prends un malin plaisir à me taquiner. » Mike rigola à son tour, il avait déjà été témoin de ce genre de moment entre elle et le jeune homme. Ils ne pourraient être plus proches s'ils avaient été frère et sœur.

« Et Oliver ? » Felicity posa son regard sur lui et eut un tendre sourire au prénom de son fiancé.

« Il est formidable…il a réussi à me réconcilier avec moi-même, ce qui était loin d'être gagné. » Finit-elle en rigolant franchement. Mike hocha vigoureusement la tête d'accord avec elle. « C'est grâce à lui si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, je lui dois beaucoup. »

« C'est un type formidable qui t'aime comme un fou. C'est rare tu sais de voir des couples réussir à surmonter ce genre de choses. Vous avez une chance incroyable de vous être trouvés. » Felicity fut touchée de ces gentilles paroles. Depuis des mois qu'ils se voyaient tous les jours ils étaient devenus proches et elle considérait maintenant son kiné comme son ami.

« Merci Mike. » Elle se dit à cet instant qu'elle lui devait aussi des excuses, elle avait été plus que désagréable avec lui au début de ses séances, et pourtant il était resté et avait continué à l'aider. « Je voudrai m'excuser pour toutes les méchancetés et les bassesses que j'ai pu te dire à un moment donné. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix en le fixant. « Tu as toujours été là pour moi et maintenant j'ai un espoir de pouvoir à nouveau être debout et c'est grâce à toi. »

Mike fut touché et s'il avait été sensible il aurait pu verser une larme. Felicity avait été sa patiente la plus difficile qu'il avait jamais eu. Il était habitué à ce que les gens au début rejette tout forme d'aide mais elle, avait refusé de continuer à vivre tout simplement.

« Merci….mais si tu en es là c'est uniquement grâce à toi…quand tu as décidé de te battre tu as enfin travaillé sérieusement….et tu vois le travail paie. » Dit-il en glissant un regard vers ses jambes. « Allez on s'y remet si tu veux pouvoir avancer vers Oliver debout le jour de ton mariage. » Dit-il rapidement en se levant.

« Quoi ?! Tu crois que je pourrais….c'est possible ça ?! Je ne sais même pas encore tenir sur mes jambes plus de deux secondes ! » S'exclama Felicity déjà excitée par l'idée d'avancer vers Oliver. Mike la regarda en rigolant et calma un peu ses ardeurs.

« Hey Felicity je n'ai pas dit que ça allait arriver….mais si on bosse dur tu pourrais au moins rester debout juste le temps qu'il te voit….avancer est peut-être un peu trop. » Se corrigea Mike. Il vit un éclair de déception traverser le regard de la jeune femme. « Hey….te mettre debout et tenir sera déjà une belle surprise….on va viser ça et si tu arrives à plus ce sera un bonus..ok ? »

« Ouais…. » Soupira Felicity au bout d'un moment. « Allez montre-moi ce que je dois faire. » Reprit-elle déterminée à faire une surprise à son futur époux. Mike rigola et s'empressa de lui expliquer ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

####

Les jours défilaient, les semaines passaient et le mariage approchait à grand pas. Oliver était anxieux mais surtout extrêmement pressé d'épouser Felicity. Il n'avait jamais voulu quelque chose aussi fort. Quand il repensait encore à la première fois où il l'avait vu il eut un sourire ému.

Il se revoit encore entrer dans la salle à manger chez Noah et ne voir qu'elle. Il avait sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine et son souffle se raréfier dans sa cage thoracique. Ses yeux ne l'avaient pas quittée, il avait été complètement obnubilé par elle dès la première seconde.

Voilà la raison pour laquelle il avait très dur avec elle dès les premières minutes. Felicity avait réussi à le déstabiliser et à le chambouler juste en étant elle, et cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Habituellement les femmes n'étaient que de passage dans sa vie, se disant qu'il était encore jeune avant de se décider à se poser et à fonder une famille. Seulement Felicity avait chamboulé toutes ces certitudes, alors quand il avait appris ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie il avait été dépité et n'avait trouvé que les sarcasmes et la méchanceté gratuite pour la repousser et tenter de l'oublier.

Mais Felicity n'était pas comme toutes les femmes et au lieu de laisser tomber elle avait insisté et il avait découvert une côté de sa personnalité qui avait fini de le conquérir. À partir de ce moment là il avait arrêté de lutter contre ce qu'elle lui inspirait, et s'était laissé aller à la découvrir un peu plus. Il était tombé amoureux fou d'elle en peu de temps et depuis il ne regrettait pas une seconde sa rencontre. Elle avait transformé sa vie et l'avait enfin réconcilié avec les femmes de tête.

Il avançait doucement vers chez lui. Felicity devait être rentrée de sa séance de kiné et de sa réunion pré mariage avec Martha, elle serait donc disponible pour sa surprise. Il grimpa les marches en trottinant et ouvrit la porte à la volée en se dirigeant directement vers la salle de bains ou il entendait l'eau de la douche coulée. Il entra et effectivement Felicity y était.

Il se déshabilla en vitesse et finit par la retrouver sous le jet d'eau chaude. Elle sursauta légèrement quand elle sentit sa main se poser sur son épaule, mais elle la saisit tout de suite afin de déposer un baiser dessus. Elle tourna son visage et croisa ses yeux bleus. Oliver fit le tour de son tabouret et s'accroupit devant elle afin de la fixer.

« Salut. » Dit-il d'une voix douce en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

« Salut….où étais-tu ? Je te croyais ici. » Elle le regarda se lever et glisser sous l'eau qui coulait.

« Avec Roy… » Il resta évasif sur sa réponse et Felicity sembla se contenter de ça.

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit et s'approcha à nouveau d'elle. Il fit glisser sa main le long de son bras et descendit sa main jusque sa taille, sa seconde main la trouva également et d'un mouvement sûr il saisit Felicity dans ses bras. Il la plaqua contre le carrelage de la douche et l'aida à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il à la jeune femme. Felicity hocha la tête doucement. « Parfait. » Il enfouie sa tête dans son cou qu'il commença à parsemer de baisers humides et urgents. Ses mains effleuraient la poitrine de Felicity qui se laissait gagner par le désir qu'Oliver venait de provoquer chez elle.

Elle perdit une main entre leurs deux corps et chercha sa virilité qu'elle trouva tendue et prête à s'exprimer. Elle entendit Oliver gémir dans son cou et se resserrer contre elle encore un peu plus. Elle fit de légers mouvements sur son sexe tendu à l'extrême et le présenta à son entrée. Oliver la pénétra avec une lenteur extrême qui leur arracha à tous deux un gémissement rauque et puissant. Il se figea une fois au fond d'elle et se décala afin de croiser ses yeux bleus. Il y plongea et ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir à voir son regard remplit de désir.

« Si tu savais comme je peux t'aimer mon ange. » Murmura-t-il contre sa bouche, son front collé au sien. Felicity soupira à son tour de bonheur à ces douces paroles et perdit ses mains dans ses cheveux qu'il portait un peu plus long maintenant.

« Merci Oliver de m'aimer comme tu le fais. » Dit-elle en le fixant tendrement. « Sans toi je serai certainement encore à Boston à ne pas vivre la vie que je méritais d'avoir. Et même si je suis…...diminuée je ne voudrais rien changer chéri parce que tu es à mes côtés. »

Oliver déglutit à cette déclaration d'amour, son cœur battait la chamade comme rarement. Elle venait de lui dire qu'elle ferait les mêmes choix si elle le pouvait, peu importe qu'elle soit valide ou pas. Elle ne pouvait lui donner plus belle preuve d'amour.

« Tu m'as réconcilié avec moi-même….tu m'as aimé même quand je me détestais. Tu m'as poussé dans mes retranchements mais tu m'as laissé maître de mes choix. Je ne peux rêver meilleur partenaire pour le reste de ma vie. » Continua-t-elle émue de se confier ainsi. « Je t'aime à la folie Oliver Queen. »

Ils se regardèrent tendrement conscients de la chance qu'ils avaient eu de se rencontrer et de se trouver malgré tout ce qui avait pu se mettre sur leur chemin. Oliver l'embrassa lentement avant de commencer à se déhancher doucement d'abord. Il accentua bien vite ses coups de reins quand il sentit Felicity aussi excitée que lui à arriver au point de non retour.

Elle soupirait et gémissait dans le creux de son oreille et cela lui donnait encore plus envie de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Faire l'amour avec Felicity avait toujours été incroyable et fantastique, mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés c'était encore meilleur. C'est dans un dernier souffle et un dernier déhanché qu'il sentit son orgasme pointer comme Felicity qu'il sentit se resserrer autour de lui. Ils arrêtèrent tous les deux de bouger et restèrent un moment dans la même position avant qu'Oliver ne la re dépose sur son tabouret. Il s'accroupit devant elle et la fixa avec un léger sourire.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi. » Il vit à cette phrase un intérêt dans les yeux de sa compagne. « On se dépêche et je t'emmène. » Felicity hocha la tête et se dépêcha de finir de se préparer.

####

Oliver marchait à côté de Felicity qui faisait rouler son fauteuil tranquillement. Son père avait fait damer toute la propriété afin qu'elle puisse circuler sans problème et bien qu'au début elle ait trouvé cela inutile, maintenant elle le remerciait à chaque fois qu'elle sortait. Elle n'aimait pas quand on la poussait, cela rendait son handicap trop réel, même si elle était en paix avec ça depuis un moment. Mais elle préférait se débrouiller seule.

« Alors où va-t-on ? » Elle jeta un œil vers Oliver qui rigolait.

« Si je te le dis ce n'est plus une surprise….mais tu vas vite le savoir. » Ils continuèrent d'avancer tranquillement quand Felicity comprit qu'Oliver prenait le chemin des écuries. Elle fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi il l'emmenait là bas.

Depuis sa chute elle n'y avait plus mis un pied, la mort de son cheval avait été un vrai coup dur en plus de tout le reste, et elle n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de revenir ici. Elle continua d'avancer tout en sentant la tristesse l'envahir, cet endroit représentait son ancienne vie et l'ancienne Felicity qui croyait que rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit Oliver s'avancer d'un pas plus rapide afin de la stopper. Il se positionna devant elle et la regarda d'un air triste.

« Je sais que c'est difficile de revenir ici. Le souvenir de Black Horse est encore bien présent. » Il la vit hocher la tête et pincer ses lèvres afin de se retenir de pleurer. « Sa stèle est restée vide depuis…personne n'ose y mettre un cheval… » Il haussa les épaules. « C'est un peu un endroit sacré. » Felicity fut touchée de ça et esquissa un tendre sourire. « Si je t'emmène ici….c'est qu'il est temps pour toi aussi de faire le deuil de ton cheval. » Oliver se mit à sa hauteur et saisit ses deux mains. « Tu es prête ? »

« Oui…je crois…. » Répondit Felicity ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'ils faisaient là et tout ce joli discours sur Black Horse.

Elle regarda Oliver se relever et faire le tour afin de la pousser, le chemin n'étant pas accessible pour elle. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les écuries et croisèrent au détour plusieurs cow-boys qui étaient ravis de la voir aussi en forme. Chacun y allait de son petit commentaire ou de son mot d'encouragement, et Felicity se rendit compte à quel point la chaleur et la convivialité de ces hommes lui avaient manqué.

Ils se stoppèrent pas très loin du box de son cheval et elle sentit Oliver se tendre. Il mit un certain temps avant de venir la voir et soudain elle eut peur de ce qu'il allait lui annoncer. Elle se trouva ridicule, ne comprenant pas cette soudaine angoisse.

« Cheri… » L'appela-t-elle afin qu'il vienne la voir. Oliver se déplaça et se mit face à elle devant la stèle de Black Horse. Il toussota avant de prendre la parole.

« Comme tu peux le constater je suis nerveux. » Dit-il en pouffant nerveusement. Felicity rigola à son tour et acquiesça. « Ok….je ne sais pas si tu as déjà compris ce qu'on fait là….. » Felicity secoua négativement la tête. « ..Ok très bien….chérie je sais que la perte de ton cheval t'a énormément bouleversé…je sais ce qu'il représentait pour toi. » Oliver prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre. « Et je sais qu'une fois que tu seras debout tu voudras remonter sur un cheval même si tu crèves de trouille. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux au souvenir de cette conversation qu'ils avaient eu il y a peu de temps et qui avait fini par tourner en dispute quand Felicity avait juré à Oliver qu'elle ne monterait plus jamais sur un cheval. Il avait finalement réussi à la convaincre qu'elle devrait au moins essayer et ils s'étaient réconciliés en s'embrassant passionnément.

Une idée commença à fleurir dans l'esprit de Felicity et cela lui faisait autant peur qu'elle était heureuse.

« Oui...mais si tu es avec moi tout ira bien. » Lui dit Felicity tendrement en rigolant.

« Ouais….c'est pour ça que….. » Il passa derrière elle et poussa son fauteuil jusqu'au box qu'occupait Black Horse. Felicity retint un cri de surprise et d'admiration au cheval qui l'occupait à présent. « Voilà ton nouveau cheval. » Finit Oliver plutôt content de la réaction de la jeune femme. Il poussa son fauteuil un peu plus dans la stèle et la laissa l'admirer.

« Oliver….il est magnifique. » Dit-elle d'une voix cassée sous l'émotion. Elle regardait ce cheval avec une robe dorée, il était fier et ressemblait à Black Horse dans son porte de tête.

« Oui il est superbe c'est un….. »

« Palomino… » Finit Felicity à la place d'Oliver. Elle essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue, il s'était souvenu de cette conversation qu'ils avaient eu il y avait des mois, bien avant qu'ils ne soient ensembles. Oliver s'était toujours posé la question pourquoi le ranch s'appelait_ Palomino_, Felicity l'avait éclairé sur le fait que sa mère avait toujours adoré les chevaux et les Palomino en particulier. Son père n'avait pas été cherché plus loin le nom du ranch quand il l'avait acheté. « Tu…tu t'es souvenu…. » Souffla-t-elle submergée par l'émotion et sa surprise.

« Oui….j'ai eu du mal à en trouver un comme tu me l'avais décrit…merci à Roy d'avoir pu se déplacer un peu partout. » Avoua Oliver avec petit sourire désolé.

« Je comprends mieux à présent tous ces déplacements et ces rencontres dont tu me parlais à peine. » Elle vit Oliver faire une grimace et rigola un peu. « Je ne t'en veux pas. » Le rassura-t-elle.

Il s'approcha de Felicity et se mit à sa hauteur. « Accroche-toi…je vais te présenter. » Dit-il en la portant afin qu'elle puisse voir son cheval de plus près.

Felicity s'approcha alors du Palomino et l'observa avec attention. Il était vraiment superbe et comme elle avait toujours imaginé. Une robe doré comme une pièce d'or neuve avec une crinière et une queue beige de toute beauté. Elle posa une main sur son flan et le sentit s'agiter.

« Hey toi…. » Dit-elle en lui parlant d'une voix douce. Oliver s'approcha encore un peu et la porta afin qu'elle puisse lui parler à son oreille. « Bonjour…je suis Felicity… » Elle continua à lui parler un peu. « Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » Elle tourna son visage vers Oliver.

« C'est une femelle chérie et je pense qu'elle serait ravie que tu rectifies cette erreur. » Dit-il en rigolant. « Et pour son nom c'est à toi de choisir….c'est ta jument à présent. » Felicity posa sa tête contre son torse tandis qu'Oliver alla s'assoir sur le ballot de paille pas très loin. Il installa Felicity sur ses genoux et la regarda réfléchir.

« J'ai trouvé ! » S'exclama-t-elle au bout d'un moment. « Olicity ! » Elle tourna sa tête victorieuse vers son cheval qui émit un petit bruit. « Tu vois…elle aime bien. » Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Oliver qui fronçait les sourcils.

« Olicity…..mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom ? » Felicity rigola sous son air.

« C'est la contraction de ton prénom et du mien…_OLI_ pour Oliver et _CITY_ pour Felicity….il est autant à moi qu'à toi ce cheval. » Oliver la regarda avec tendresse devant cette explication qui lui rappela pourquoi il était fou amoureux d'elle. « Merci pour ce cadeau Oliver….je t'aime. » Elle se serra contre lui et enfouie sa tête dans son cou.

« De rien mon ange….je t'aime aussi. » Il posa sa tête sur la sienne et commença à lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait prévu quand elle serait décidé à nouveau à remonter sur un cheval. Felicity se laissa emporter par tout ce qu'il voulait faire avec elle, où il voulait l'emmener. Définitivement elle ne regrettait pas la décision qu'elle avait prise en quittant Boston, ni celle d'avoir voulu se battre afin d'essayer de retrouver sa vie. La route serait longue mais elle allait y arriver, et encore Oliver n'avait pas idée de la surprise qu'à son tour elle lui réservait.

####

« Tu es magnifique ma chérie. » Martha admirait la coiffure et le maquillage léger de Felicity.

Cette dernière était chez son père depuis la veille. Cette après midi elle allait dire _oui_ à l'homme de sa vie. Elle rigola en pensant qu'il n'était absolument pas celui auquel elle aurait pensé, mais elle n'imaginait personne d'autre à sa place. Elle refoula les larmes qu'elle sentait pointer et saisit la main que Martha lui tendait.

« Ta mère serait tellement fière de toi. » Murmura Martha. Parler de Donna était toujours difficile et particulièrement en ce jour où elle était persuadée que Felicity la voudrait à ses côtés.

« Certainement…mais toi tu es fière ? » Lui demanda la blonde.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Je suis heureuse pour toi et Oliver, après tout ce que vous avez traversé vous méritez d'être heureux. » Felicity hocha la tête remerciant Martha. « On t'habille…parce que ton père n'en peut plus de faire les cents pas dans le salon. » Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire et Felicity finit de se préparer avec l'aide de sa seconde mère.

Oliver était à la salle commune depuis une bonne heure. Il vérifiait que tout était en place, même s'il était persuadé que Felicity et Martha n'avaient rien laissé au hasard. Mais cela l'aidait à se décontracter et à penser qu'il avait un semblant de contrôle sur ce qu'il se passait. Mais la vérité était qu'il ne contrôlait rien du tout. Son cœur battait la chamade comme un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous, ses mains étaient moites et son souffle raccourcit par l'angoisse qui ne cessait de grimper.

« A te voir je pourrais presque croire que tu es nerveux. » Il se retourna vers Tommy qui rigolait. Oliver sourit à son tour et hocha doucement la tête.

« Nerveux est un bien grand mot…disons que je suis anxieux. » Tommy fronça les sourcils pas convaincu. « Ok…je suis hyper nerveux. » Avoua-t-il penaud.

« Si tu t'inquiètes de savoir si elle va dire oui…tranquillise toi….elle dira oui. » Les deux hommes pouffèrent devant cette réflexion. Leur relation n'avait finalement pas souffert de l'attirance de Tommy pour Felicity, mais Oliver n'était jamais à l'aise de discuter de Felicity avec lui.

« C'est rassurant. » Finit par dire Oliver, il vit avec soulagement arriver Roy qui dévia la conversation sur autre chose. L'attente dura encore un moment avant qu'Oliver ne voir arriver Martha qui pria tout le monde de prendre place. Elle s'avança vers lui et vint lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

« Elle est prête. » Lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille. Oliver acquiesça et sentit son angoisse grimper d'un cran. Elle le laissa seul s'installer devant l'autel qu'ils avaient installé la veille et scruta la porte ses yeux ne la quittant pas. Dans quelques minutes l'amour de sa vie allait la passer. Plus rien ne serait jamais pareil et à cet instant il ne savait pas à quel point.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Comme vous avez pu le lire Felicity a fait des progrès, Oliver lui fait une surprise avec un nouveau cheval, vous avez enfin l'explication pour le nom du ranch et surtout nous sommes au jour J. **

**A votre avis Felicity va-t-elle être debout et pouvoir s'avancer vers Oliver pour ce moment si important de leur histoire ?**

**Réponse dans le prochain chapitre qui n'attends que vous...à bientôt pour la suite...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour, **

**Je suis ravie que le dernier chapitre vous ait autant plu. Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de déposer un commentaire, c'est important et ça motive pour la suite. Merci aux inscrits à qui je peux répondre directement et aux guests. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Le nom du cheval était une évidence et Olicity s'est ****imposé. Felicity a fait du chemin quand à savoir si elle va réussir à se tenir debout, réponse tout de suite. **

**Aurorelacroix : Merci beaucoup. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire et je suis contente de savoir que cette fiction te plait toujours autant. Pour Felicity réponse de suite. **

**Clo : Merci beaucoup. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise. **

**Je vois que le nom du cheval vous a plu, il était évident. Voici la suite de cette journée particulière pour notre Olicity et surtout vous allez savoir si Felicity va réussir à tenir debout voir même à avancer jusqu'à Oliver. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma jumelle et complice. Shinobu24 merci de ta présence sur mes histoires et de tes avis pertinents. Je t'embrasse extrêmement fort. **

* * *

Felicity descendait la cours du ranch entourée de son père et de Mike. Noah ne comprenait pas pourquoi le kiné était près d'eux et non Roy, quand il avait posé la question à sa fille il avait simplement eu droit comme réponse à un_ tu verras bien_ accompagné d'un sourire et d'un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle était nerveuse et anxieuse, pas de se marier avec Oliver, non de ce côté-là elle était sûre d'elle. Non ce qui la stressait c'était sa surprise, elle espérait avoir assez de force pour se lever et montrer à son futur époux les progrès qu'elle avait fait et surtout qu'elle y était arrivée.

« Attends papa….juste deux secondes. » Dit-elle en se stoppant avant que Noah n'ouvre la porte. Elle se tourna vers Mike. « Je vais y arriver ? » Elle voulait se rassurer une dernière fois et ne pas voir de peine dans le regard d'Oliver.

« Non seulement tu vas y arriver Felicity….mais tu vas tout déchirer. » La rassura Mike en la fixant certain de lui. La blonde hocha la tête, souffla pour se donner du courage et encouragea son père à ouvrir la porte. Noah ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait et commençait un peu à s'inquiéter.

Ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans la salle commune et Felicity chercha du regard Oliver. Elle le vit debout près de l'autel nerveux et anxieux. Au bruit de la porte il se retourna vers elle et leurs yeux s'ancrèrent, ils se sourirent et Mike poussa son fauteuil comme Felicity le lui avait demandé.

Tous trois s'arrêtèrent au début de l'allée balisée de fleurs, Felicity chercha la main de son père et Mike commença à l'avancer dans l'allée. Ils remontèrent de quelques pas quand Felicity stoppa son fauteuil en posant la main sur son frein. Tout le monde la regardait faire et un murmure prit forme dans l'assistance, les gens se demandant pourquoi elle s'arrêtait en plein milieu.

Felicity regardait toujours Oliver qui fronçait les sourcils inquiet. Elle lui fit un léger sourire pour le rassurer, et sentit le regard de son père sur elle, lui non plus ne comprenait pas.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Oliver…je vais venir. » Dit-elle afin de calmer son angoisse et de rassurer tout le monde.

Son visage se tourna alors vers Mike qui sortit de derrière son fauteuil des béquilles. Il les lui tendit et aida Felicity à bouger légèrement de son fauteuil. Elle posa une béquille au sol et s'approcha au maximum du bord de son fauteuil. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et fixa Oliver. Elle voulait voir sa réaction et sa fierté quand il verrait qu'elle allait avancer vers lui.

Oliver était comme figé son regard fixé sur Felicity. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine comme rarement, il savait ce qu'elle allait faire et il sentait déjà que l'émotion allait le submerger. Il la vit poser sa béquille au sol et se concentrer afin de pouvoir trouver la force suffisante pour se lever.

Il ne savait pas qu'elle en était déjà arrivée à ce stade dans sa rééducation, et son cœur se gonfla de joie et de bonheur. Il avait eu raison de la pousser et de la secouer, il avait eu raison de lui imposer son choix et de lui permettre de se rendre compte qu'elle pouvait y arriver.

Felicity donna une impulsion sur ses jambes afin de pouvoir se lever. Elle sentit les mains de Mike et de son père se poser sur ses bras pour l'aider au cas où elle aurait du mal. Ses yeux étaient sur Oliver ne bougeant pas, le regardant fixement. Elle voulait avancer pour lui, pour lui dire merci et lui prouver qu'il avait eu raison d'agir comme il l'avait fait et que ce qu'elle était en train de faire à cet instant c'était grâce à lui et à personne d'autre. Cette victoire était la leur.

Felicity fut enfin debout, les larmes coulaient sur son visage, n'ayant pas réussit à les contrôler. Elle était debout devant l'amour de sa vie, au milieu de tous les gens qui comptaient pour elle et qui l'avait toujours soutenu dans n'importe laquelle de ses décisions.

L'assistance murmurait et Felicity pouvait même entendre de petits commentaires, quand elle entendit un claquement de mains, puis un second pour finir par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Sa famille et les cowboys présents avaient été témoin de son retour, de sa relation difficile avec Oliver, de leur histoire qui avait été une évidence depuis le début bien qu'ils se soient longtemps affrontés, de son accident qui avait tout remis en cause, ils étaient tous là et encore une fois ils la soutenait.

Elle tenta de faire un pas comme elle y arrivait depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Doucement et rassurée par la présence de Mike et de son père à ses côtés, elle en fit un second puis un troisième, à son rythme son regard toujours ancré dans celui de son futur époux.

Oliver n'en croyait pas ses yeux, non seulement Felicity était debout, mais en plus elle arrivait à se déplacer. Certes de façon décousue et très lentement, mais il ne doutait pas qu'à force de travail et d'acharnement elle réussirait à retrouver un semblant de vie normale.

Il sentit une larme couler sur ses mains et réalisa qu'il pleurait. Il essuya en vitesse ses joues et ses yeux et s'avança lentement vers la jeune femme. Elle riait et pleurait en même temps encouragée par les applaudissements de la salle, et par son regard tendre sur elle. Il lui tendit une main quand elle fut presque à sa hauteur et la guida vers lui lentement.

Ce geste était plus qu'une symbolique pour eux. C'était un synonyme de nouvelle vie et de combat gagné contre la fatalité et son handicap. Felicity tenait fermement la main d'Oliver et continuait de progresser vers lui. Elle pouvait voir qu'il était aussi ému et chamboulé qu'elle de sa surprise. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à marcher aussi longtemps, et elle se disait que c'était le fait de voir Oliver si bouleversé et si fier d'elle qui lui donnait la force de continuer.

Elle arriva enfin à sa hauteur, ils se fixèrent un court instant avant qu'Oliver n'essuie les joues remplies de larmes de la jeune femme. Elle rigola de son geste si tendre et sans réfléchir plus longtemps se jeta dans ses bras. Il l'accueillit avec plaisir et la serra fort contre lui. Sans s'en rendre compte ils mêlèrent leurs larmes et ne voyaient plus rien autour d'eux.

« Mais…depuis quand… » Chuchota-t-il dans son oreille. Felicity était encore secouée de sanglots et attendit un peu avant de répondre.

« Quelques semaines…. » Elle se décolla de lui et chercha ses yeux. « ….je n'ai rien dit parce que j'avais peur de me tromper et puis….Mike a compris et m'a aidé et…..je voulais te faire la surprise pour aujourd'hui. » Dit-elle de façon décousue en reniflant de temps en temps. Oliver saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

Felicity se tenait à ses bras mais commençait à sentir la fatigue l'envahir. Elle se raccrocha au cou d'Oliver qui d'instinct compris qu'elle luttait pour rester debout. Il se pencha et la porta pour la déposer dans son fauteuil. Tout le monde avait assisté à cette scène ému, et le silence avait régné un moment.

Le couple fut vite entouré de Noah et Martha qui venaient féliciter Felicity pour sa surprise et de tous les efforts qu'elle avait su fournir pour en arriver là. Roy était venu la serrer contre lui et lui chuchoter à l'oreille qu'il était fière d'elle, Tommy l'avait également serrée, lui disant le même genre de choses. Avait ensuite défilé bon nombre de cowboys qui voulaient eux aussi la féliciter et lui dire leur immense joie de la voir enfin debout. Cela dura un bon moment et c'est le prête qui ramena tout le monde au temps présent et à la cérémonie.

« Et si on se mariait maintenant ? » Demanda Oliver doucement. Felicity hocha la tête, elle fit rouler son fauteuil jusque devant le prête et se tourna vers Oliver. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux le temps que tout le monde se remette de ses émotions et qu'il se réinstalle.

Le prête commença son discours d'usage mais eux n'écoutaient rien, bien trop absorbé l'un par l'autre et par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Cela avait été tellement fort pour tous les deux qu'ils avaient l'impression d'être en dehors du temps et sur une autre planète.

« Vous voulez ajouter quelque chose ? » Le prête s'adressa au couple qui sursauta. L'assistance rigola à voir leur air perdu. « Vous avez des vœux… » Demanda-t-il avec un demi sourire.

« Oh…Oui..bien sûr, des vœux. » Dit Felicity la première. Elle rigola nerveusement et posa son regard vers le prête qui rigolait lui aussi ouvertement à présent. « Je…en fait j'avais préparé tout un discours persuadée que je m'en souviendrais…mais à l'évidence non. » Elle fit une pause et fixa Oliver pour laisser parler son cœur. « Oliver….quand je suis arrivée à _Palomino_ j'avais besoin d'air et d'être loin de tout ce qui faisait ma vie. Et tu as su me donner tout ça….certes pas au début. » Tout le monde rigola au souvenir de leur relation chaotique et conflictuelle, cela n'avait échappé à personne. « Tout le monde me disait que tu n'étais pas le mufle et le goujat que je voyais, et pour être honnête j'avais du mal à y croire…..mais quand j'ai vu l'homme formidable que tu es, je suis tombée follement amoureuse de toi. Tu as été là quand j'en avais besoin, tu as su me pousser quand il le fallait….merci mon amour pour m'aimer à ce point. »

Oliver était touché de ce discours. Felicity n'étalait pas souvent ses sentiments de cette façon, et à cet instant elle venait de s'ouvrir devant tout le monde sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Le prête lui fit signe que c'était à son tour. Il racla sa gorge serrée et se mit à la hauteur de Felicity en s'accroupissant devant elle. Il saisit ses mains et chercha ses yeux bleus.

« Je t'aime Felicity….je n'ai jamais aimé aussi fort de toute ma vie. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi à l'instant où je t'ai vu la première fois chez ton père. » Dit-il tendrement en jouant avec ses doigts. « Tu étais belle à couper le souffle et j'ai su que tu étais dangereuse à l'instant où tu as posé tes yeux sur moi. » Felicity fut surprise, jamais Oliver ne lui avait raconté le moment où il était tombé amoureux d'elle. « Je t'ai repoussée autant que j'ai pu, j'ai été odieux….et puis j'ai compris qui tu étais vraiment…et j'ai laissé mon cœur parler. Et malgré tout ce qu'on a vécu je ne regrette pas une seconde de notre histoire. » Oliver remonta une de ses mains vers une des joues de Felicity. « Tu sais déjà que je t'aime énormément….mais à voir ce que tu es capable d'accomplir pour moi…je t'aime encore plus, et je suis tellement fier de toi… » Sa voix se cassa au souvenir de Felicity debout devant lui à avancer. Ce rêve qu'il avait formulé s'était réalisé. Il ne pouvait être plus heureux.

Felicity s'avança vers lui et posa son front contre le sien, bercée par ses paroles remplies d'amour et tellement sincères. Elle savait qu'ils s'aimaient profondément mais à cet instant elle réalisa à quel point ils pouvaient s'aimer. Elle n'avait jamais pensé un jour trouver un homme capable de l'aimer au point de s'oublier et il en était de même pour elle.

« Je crois que je peux vous déclarez mari et femme. » Dit le prête au bout d'un moment envoûté par la scène qui se jouait devant lui. « Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. » Dit-il pour conclure.

Oliver rigola nerveusement et après avoir fixé un court instant sa jeune épouse il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'entraîna pour un baiser tendre et remplit d'amour. Leur nouvelle vie commençait à partir de cet instant.

####

Felicity et Oliver avaient reçu les félicitations de tout le monde et avaient été étourdis un bon moment avant de pouvoir se retrouver uniquement avec Martha et Noah. Oliver n'avait pas quitté sa femme une seconde et avait toujours gardé un contact avec elle en tenant sa main ou en posant un bras sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien mon ange ? » Demanda-t-il dans le creux de son oreille en se penchant vers elle. Felicity acquiesça et sentit le regard de son père sur elle. Il les regardait avec un tendre sourire heureux de cette union, il n'aurait pu rêver meilleur gendre et mari pour sa fille unique.

« Je suis tellement fière de toi Felicity. » Martha se pencha vers elle et saisit sa main s'attirant son regard. « Tu as fait tellement de progrès….c'est juste incroyable. » La blonde regarda la compagne de son père et hocha la tête incapable de parler, bien trop émue.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as rien dit. » Enchaîna son père. « Tu avais peur de l'échec….mais après ce qu'on vient de voir…on en est loin. »

« Je voudrai vous présentez mes excuses à tous les deux. » Felicity fixa son père et Martha, ils étaient les derniers à qui elle devait encore des excuses pour son comportement. « J'ai été difficile et odieuse depuis mon accident..je vous ai dit des choses terribles et papa….merci de m'avoir mise à la porte quand j'en ai eu besoin. Sans toi je serai encore cette fille aigrie et cynique qui ne quittait pas son poste d'observation pour regarder les autres vivre leur vie. » Son père se pencha vers elle et embrassa son front.

« De rien ma puce…ça été la chose la plus difficile à faire, mais il le fallait. » Glissa-t-il à son oreille tendrement.

Oliver les observait tous les trois, cette famille atypique et recomposée qui s'aimait malgré tous leurs différents et leurs disputes. À cet instant sa famille lui manqua cruellement, il aurait aimé lui aussi avoir ses parents à ses côtés ainsi que sa sœur. Voir leur fierté dans leurs regards et l'amour dont il avait tant manqué étant plus jeune. Il se ressaisit se disant que la famille dont il avait rêvé il allait la construire avec Felicity.

La journée s'écoulait lentement et les jeunes mariés se déplaçaient de table en groupe et s'inquiétaient de savoir si tout le monde allait bien et avait ce qu'il fallait. Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance et la journée céda la place à la soirée. Un groupe de cowboys avait saisit leurs guitares et avait commencé à entonner des chansons.

Felicity chercha Oliver du regard quand elle reconnue un air qui lui rappela le séjour qu'ils avaient passé sur les terres du nord, ce séjour qui avait changé beaucoup de choses entre eux et qui les avait encore plus rapproché. Elle trouva enfin Oliver des yeux et le vit s'approcher doucement avec un sourire.

« C'est un signe tu ne crois pas. » Dit-il tendrement.

« Certainement. » Oliver lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit.

« Une danse Mme Queen….. » Oliver saisit la surprise dans le regard de sa femme. « Tu vas y arriver mon ange. » Il saisit sa seconde main et l'aida à se lever doucement. Une fois debout il la saisit par la taille et posa ses pieds sur les siens. « Accroche-toi à moi et laisse-moi faire. » Dit-il tout contre ses lèvres qu'il embrassa furtivement.

Felicity entoura de ses bras le cou d'Oliver et se lova contre lui se laissant bercer par la musique et son mari qui se déplaçait doucement la serrant contre lui. Elle sentait le regard des gens présents autour d'eux et au fur et à mesure elle vit d'autres couples se former et les accompagner sur la piste improvisée.

« Merci… » Murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille de son époux. « Merci pour tout Oliver. » Ce dernier se décala et la regarda amoureusement.

« De rien….mais merci à toi chérie…..je savais que cette journée serait parfaite, mais avec ta surprise et cette danse…elle est juste irréelle. » Il colla son front à celui de Felicity et ils terminèrent leur danse sans un mot, juste à se regarder perdus chacun dans le regard de l'autre, inconscients de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux.

C'est un peu plus tard qu'ils reprirent le chemin de leur maison. La nuit était bien entamée et Oliver marchait lentement aux côtés de Felicity. Il était dans ses pensées encore sous le choc de la journée qu'il venait de passer. Soudain une idée qu'il avait repoussée refit surface. Il s'arrêta et força Felicity à en faire de même.

« Quoi… ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise. Elle scruta ses yeux afin d'y voir une réponse mais ne trouva rien.

« Je….avant ton accident j'avais envisagé que l'on passe quelques temps loin du Ranch après notre mariage. Je voulais qu'on s'éloigne et qu'on soit juste tous les deux. Mais c'est une idée que j'avais écartée parce que….bref…mais maintenant on peux parfaitement le faire et…. »

« Oliver…s'il te plaît. » Plaida Felicity impatiente de connaître cette idée. Oliver éclata de rire reconnaissant bien son peu de patience.

« Ok…on va partir quelques temps dans ce cottage où on appris à mieux se connaître…mais pas pour y travailler cette fois. » Il se pencha doucement vers elle et posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. « On va y aller pour se détendre et faire du cheval. C'est le moment rêvé pour que tu remontes en selle…on sera seuls et je connais une source chaude pas très loin et….. » Il finit par murmurer à la jeune femme tout ce qu'il avait imaginé faire dans ce bassin naturel. « Ça te va ? » Demanda-t-il en se reculant d'un pas.

Felicity déglutit à tout ce qu'Oliver venait de lui glisser à l'oreille et saisit son regard rieur. Elle hocha la tête, mais son inquiétude prit le dessus quand elle pensa à remonter sur un cheval.

« Tu crois que ce n'est pas trop tôt….pour le cheval. Je ne sais pas…. »

« Tu vas y arriver Felicity. » La coupa Oliver. « Regarde ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas monter _Olicity_ qui va te faire peur. On ira doucement et au début on fera juste un petit tour qu'on agrandira un peu plus à chaque fois. »

« Ok…t'as raison. Allons passer autant de temps que tu veux là bas. » Dit-elle soudain enjouée de cette idée. Ils reprirent le chemin de leur maison en discutant de leur départ et de tout ce qu'ils devraient prévoir. Oliver avait des choses à régler avant de partir plusieurs jours voir semaines, rien n'était fixé.

Felicity monta la rampe d'accès sous la véranda et Oliver s'apprêtait à la porter afin de passer leur porte d'entrée. Elle l'arrêta d'un geste et le fixa avec un tendre sourire.

« Que dirais-tu de changer la tradition pour notre mariage ? » Oliver hocha la tête sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. « Tu me portes tous les jours…et ce soir j'aimerai bien passer le seuil de notre porte debout. »

« Ok… » Oliver approcha son fauteuil au plus prêt afin qu'elle ne marche pas trop et l'aida à se lever.

Il ouvrit la porte, déplaça le fauteuil afin de pouvoir entrer tous les deux main dans la main dans leur maison. Felicity le regardait avec un grand sourire, cela faisait tellement longtemps que ce ne lui était plus arrivée qu'elle avait l'impression de le faire pour la première fois.

« Et voilà Mme Queen…vous êtes chez vous. » Oliver ferma la porte après avoir rentré le fauteuil et se tourna vers sa femme qui s'était adossée au meuble pas loin. « Tu es épuisée. » Constata-t-il à ses traits tirés. Il s'avança vers elle et la regarda tendrement.

« Oui je suis épuisée…mais tellement heureuse que j'ai l'impression de rêver. » Souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche. Elle se pencha un peu et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes entraînant Oliver dans un baiser passionné qui les laissa le souffle court.

« Je peux respecter la tradition maintenant ? » Demanda Oliver en se penchant afin de la porter. « Parce que j'ai très envie de ma femme. » Dit-il contre son cou avant de prendre la direction de leur chambre sous les éclats de rire de Felicity.

####

Ils avaient mis moins d'une semaine pour préparer leur voyage, Oliver avait passé en revue différents points avec Roy concernant le ranch et ce dernier semblait de plus à plus l'aise quand Oliver le laissait seul aux commandes. Noah avait tranquillisé les jeunes mariés sur le fait qu'il était présent et qu'il serait là en cas de problème. Il leur avait recommandé de ne penser à rien sauf à eux.

Mike avait laissé un planning de travail à Felicity afin qu'elle poursuive ses efforts et qu'elle ne perde pas tout ce qu'elle avait acquis. Oliver avait suivi plusieurs séances afin de pouvoir aider sa femme et de remplacer son kiné le temps de leur séjour.

Ils avaient chargé un pickup, emmené leurs deux chevaux et passer une journée complète sur la route avant d'atteindre leur destination. Felicity fut remplie de nostalgie et de souvenirs quand elle aperçu au loin cette petite maison qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps. Elle savait d'avance qu'ils allaient passer un très bon séjour.

Et ça avait été le cas, leurs journées s'égrainaient toutes sur le même schéma, après s'être prélassés au lit une bonne partie de la matinée et avoir pris un solide petit déjeuné, Oliver lui faisait sa séance de kiné et Felicity continuait les exercices que Mike lui avait listés. Elle se sentait de plus en plus forte et pouvait rester de plus en plus longtemps debout. Oliver n'en revenait toujours pas quand il la voyait quitter son fauteuil pour simplement se diriger vers la salle de bains ou même juste vouloir préparer un café. Certes c'était lent et encore décousu, mais tout était une victoire dans son état.

Une fois la matinée passée et une fois prêts, ils allaient ensuite s'occuper des chevaux, ou plus exactement Oliver s'occupait des chevaux et Felicity le regardait. Ensuite il l'aidait à monter sur _Olicity_ et ils faisaient un tour. Les premiers jours avaient été difficiles pour la jeune femme, elle revoyait sans cesse son cheval et sa chute. Elle s'était confiée à Oliver sur son accident, jamais encore elle ne lui en avait parlé.

Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose, juste qu'elle s'était vue tomber et qu'elle avait roulé avant d'être arrêter brutalement par un obstacle. Elle avait sombré pratiquement aussitôt. Mais ce dont elle se souvenait le plus était la peur qui s'était emparée d'elle quand elle avait touché le sol. C'était ça qui la traumatisait encore.

À force de patience et d'entraînement, Felicity avait réussi à monter et à ne plus avoir peur. D'une petite dizaine de minutes, ses montes étaient passées à 20 puis à 30 minutes pour finir par atteindre une heure et une après-midi complète. Elle ne pourrait jamais assez remercier Oliver de sa jument, elle était douce et pas brusque exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour reprendre en douceur l'équitation.

Pour leur dernière après midi loin de tout, ils avaient décidé de parcourir les plaines et d'aller une dernière fois se baigner dans les sources chaudes. Oliver aida Felicity à descendre de cheval et la posa au bord du bassin avant d'aller attacher leurs montures.

« J'ai pas envie de rentrer. » Felicity était déjà plongée dans l'eau chaude et regardait son époux se déshabiller et plonger pour la rejoindre.

« Moi non plus pour être honnête. » Dit-il en la rejoignant. « Mais on ne peut pas rester indéfiniment ici chérie…même si j'ai adoré ce mois passé rien qu'avec toi. » Il saisit par les hanches et la rapprocha de lui. Naturellement les bras de Felicity trouvèrent le cou de son mari et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle adorait être ici sentant ses jambes comme si de rien était.

« Je sais….mais j'ai quand même pas envie de rentrer. » Répéta-t-elle d'une petite voix qui fit rire Oliver. « Je vais devoir te partager avec tout le monde et tu vas être submergé de travail en rentrant…tu oublieras presque que tu es marié. » Elle plaisantait mais n'était pas si loin de la vérité, elle savait qu'avec une si longue absence Oliver serait accaparé par le ranch et ses hommes à peine aurait-il posé un pied dans la salle commune.

« Non…aucune chance que j'oublie que j'ai une épouse hyper sexy qui m'attends à la maison. » Répondit-il son visage déjà perdu dans son cou, le parsemant de baisers appuyés et brûlants.

« Tu dis ça maintenant…mais…. » Oliver ne lui laissa pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase qu'il prit possession de sa bouche et l'embrassa à en perdre la tête. Il s'éloigna d'elle quand le manque d'air se fit sentir.

« Tu te souviens de tout ce que je t'ai dit à propos des sources chaudes ? » Demanda-t-il sa bouche partant à la découverte de sa poitrine. Felicity se cambra afin d'offrir sa poitrine à sa langue et à sa bouche qui la dévoraient déjà. « Chérie…. »

« Oui….je…je me souviens. » Répondit-elle avec difficultés déjà perdue dans son plaisir. Oliver remonta son visage vers celui de Felicity et ancra ses yeux dans les siens. « D'ailleurs je compte fait installer un jacuzzi sur notre terrasse. » Dit-elle sérieuse. « Parce que mise à part leurs bienfaits thérapeutiques….j'adore y être plongée avec toi. »

Oliver rigola doucement et se souvint de toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient aimés ici même. Il la resserra contre lui, il voulait profiter une dernière fois d'elle, seuls au monde dans cet endroit reculé qui leur avait encore une fois permis de se rapprocher encore un peu plus, même s'il n'avait pas pensé ça possible.

Il sentit sa virilité se réveiller, Felicity dû le sentir aussi car elle gloussa et plongea une main dans l'eau. Quand il sentit sa main entourer son membre dur il soupira de plaisir, mais encore plus quand il sentit sa femme le diriger vers son entrée et se glisser doucement sur lui. Il laissa sortir un son rauque de sa bouche et aida Felicity à glisser sur lui en la maintenant par la taille. Il enfouie sa tête dans son cou et se laissa transporter par son plaisir.

####

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient rentrés et comme Felicity l'avait prévu, Oliver travaillait beaucoup et elle le croisait à peine le soir. Il rentrait tard et la plupart du temps il était épuisé. Son état s'était encore amélioré et à présent elle pouvait pratiquement préparer un repas simple debout.

Elle voyageait la plupart du temps avec ses béquilles dans sa maison et ne se servait de son fauteuil que pour les longues distances. Oliver avait été heureux de la retrouver un jour debout à l'attendre quand elle l'avait entendu rentrer. C'était des petits plaisirs simples mais qui comptaient énormément à leurs yeux.

Ce matin n'était pas different des autres, Felicity s'était levée en même temps qu'Oliver afin de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui avant qu'il ne parte toute la journée. Il devait rassembler du bétail et savait d'avance qu'il rentrerait tard.

« Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ? » Oliver se leva pour débarrasser la table pendant que Felicity terminait son café.

« Ray m'a envoyé un dossier auquel il voudrait bien que je jette un œil, ça risque de bien m'occuper. » Depuis leur retour et son état qui s'améliorait de plus en plus, elle avait retrouvé l'envie de retravailler un peu. Elle ne sentait pas assez forte pour suivre Oliver ou lui donner un coup de main, mais être installée sur le canapé derrière un ordinateur à faire des lignes de codes ou à faire des rapports restait dans ses compétences.

« Bon courage dans ce cas…mais ne t'épuise pas trop et… » Il fut coupé par la sonnette de la porte. « Tu veux bien aller ouvrir chérie…ça doit être Roy. » Felicity hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec un énorme sourire qui se fana à l'instant où elle reconnue la personne face à elle. Elle fut tentée de crier, d'hurler, ou de rire et finit par opter par claquer la porte sans dire un mot. Elle fit demi tour et alla trouver Oliver qui finissait de ranger la vaisselle. Il jeta un regard surpris autour de lui à la voir seule.

« Mais où est Roy ? »

« Ce n'était pas Roy. Je viens de claquer la porte au nez de ta mère. » Répondit-elle le plus naturellement en finissant son café qui refroidissait.

« Quoi ?! » Oliver lâcha ce qu'il faisait et alla à son tour à la porte. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vu sa mère, que pouvait-elle faire en plein milieu du Montana ?

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre...comme beaucoup l'avaient pensé Felicity a réussi à se tenir debout et à avancer jusqu'à l'autel. **

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience sur ce chapitre et surtout sur cette fin...beaucoup attendaient l'arrivée de Moira, c'est chose faite...à votre avis que vient-elle faire ? Est-ce bon signe pour notre couple ? Où alors vient-elle pour tenter de semer la zizanie ? Réponse dans les prochains chapitres. **

**A bientôt...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour,**

**Encore merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction un peu différente. Merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires qui motivent pour la suite. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. En effet tout était chargé en émotion pour notre couple. Felicity réagi comme elle peut à l'arrivée de Moira et effectivement elle est plus que surprise. Tu vas vite savoir ce qu'elle veut. **

**Ally84 : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire, je suis contente que la cérémonie t'ait plu. Quand à l'arrivée de Moira tu vas savoir tout de suite ce qu'elle veut. **

**Clo : Merci beaucoup. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup et pour Moira réponse de suite. **

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci de ton commentaire. Pour Moira réponse de suite. **

**Je constate que l'arrivée de Moira vous interroge beaucoup, vous allez savoir tout de suite ce qu'elle veut et pour quelles raisons elle est à _Palomino. _Quand au Olicity je suis ravie de voir que la surprise de Felicity vous a plu ainsi que la cérémonie. Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma beta extraordinaire, sans qui rien ne serait plus pareil. Je t'embrasse fort Shinobu24.**

* * *

Moira resta interdite devant cette porte fermée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à être accueillie les bras ouverts mais pas à cette réaction pour le moins….vexante. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher et se douta de trouver son fils. Son espoir ne fut pas déçu quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

Elle eut un coup au cœur à revoir son fils unique. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, il avait juste un peu vieilli. Ses traits étaient plus marqués certainement dû au travail pénible qu'il faisait, il avait aussi changé physiquement. Elle le voyait plus costaud et imposant que dans ses souvenirs.

Ils s'observaient sans rien dire, Oliver était sous le choc de voir sa mère devant sa porte. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles et la retrouver là, le chamboulait un peu, il le reconnaissait. Elle n'avait pas changé malgré les années. Certes elle avait un peu vieilli, mais elle était toujours comme dans ses souvenirs, droite et fière, elle imposait le respect rien qu'avec son regard franc.

« Bonjour Oliver. » Moira avait gardé ce timbre de voix dont il se souvenait. « Je suis contente de voir que tu as plus d'éducation que ta femme. » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire. Elle soupira bruyamment et fit un pas pour rentrer. Oliver la stoppa en posant son bras à l'encadrement l'empêchant de rentrer. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Je t'empêche de rentrer chez moi. » Répondit Oliver d'une voix forte. Moira eut un mouvement de recul à son ton et à sa réponse. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais là…. »

Oliver observa sa mère un peu plus attentivement. Elle avait toujours ce même regard dur et imperturbable qu'il lui connaissait. Elle ne montrait jamais rien de ses émotions et c'était encore le cas, même après toutes ces années à ne pas l'avoir vu.

« J'ai appris par hasard que tu étais marié….. » Répondit-elle simplement. Oliver fronça les sourcils se demandant comment elle avait pu apprendre une nouvelle pareille. Il avait coupé les ponts avec son ancienne vie et tous ceux qui gravitaient autour de lui.

« Et par qui ? » Moira soupira bruyamment à cette question. Elle haussa un sourcil et fut tenté de lui mentir, mais à quoi bon.

« Pour être honnête j'ai surtout appris que Felicity Smoak s'était mariée et qu'elle avait épousé un cowboy du Montana. » Avoua-t-elle enfin. « J'ai été surprise d'apprendre que ce même cowboy était mon fils. » Oliver rigola nerveusement à sa réponse. Elle n'était donc pas là parce qu'elle voulait de ses nouvelles ou parce qu'il lui manquait.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné. » Dit-il ironiquement en fixant sa mère. « Que veux-tu vraiment ? » Ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire, juste à s'observer et à s'analyser.

Oliver avait perdu toute illusion concernant sa mère et son amour pour lui, il avait trouvé un équilibre et ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne tout perturber. Il n'oubliait pas qu'elle avait mené la vie dure à sa femme et elle n'avait pas besoin en ce moment d'être dans le viseur de Moira Queen.

De son côté Moira était heureuse de revoir son fils, même si leur relation était compliquée elle l'aimait et était contente de voir qu'il semblait en forme et qu'il avait trouvé un équilibre dans sa vie. Même si cet équilibre passait par la femme qu'elle détestait le plus.

« Retrouver mon fils. » Répondit enfin Moira d'une voix douce. « Oliver…je crois qu'on doit parler et se pardonner tout ce que on a pu se faire….. » Oliver ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun mot ne sortait, tout restait coincé sous le choc de cette réponse.

« C'est un peu tard pour ça tu ne crois pas ? » Finit-il par dire. « Tu m'as chassé, tu m'as coupé les vivres pars ce que je ne voulais pas me plier à tes exigences et maintenant tu veux retrouver ton fils …. » Dit-il d'un ton remplit de rancœur. « Pour l'instant c'est non… » Fit-il d'une voix forte.

« Oliver…j'ai fait des heures de voiture pour venir te voir et…. » Il la stoppa d'une main qu'il leva afin qu'elle se taise.

« Moira…..j'ai dit non. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi….encore. » Sa mère eut un mouvement de recul à sa façon de l'appeler….Moira, il ne l'avait jamais appelé de cette façon, même durant les mois où ils s'étaient déchirés. « Tu as fait le trajet pour rien, désolé. » Il fixa sa mère encore un instant avant de faire un pas en arrière et de fermer la porte à son tour.

Oliver soupira bruyamment une fois la porte fermée et baissa la tête sous le poids de ce début de journée qui s'annonçait difficile. Il connaissait sa mère et savait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas si facilement. Elle n'avait pas fait le déplacement jusque ici pour s'entendre dire simplement _non_.

« Ça va ? » Felicity le rejoint inquiète. Elle avait suivi leur conversation et malgré sa joie de voir Oliver tenir tête à sa mère, elle était aussi inquiète et peinée pour lui. Elle connaissait Moira et sa persévérance, elle ne ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne perturber leur équilibre et qu'elle vienne mettre des doutes dans la certitude d'Oliver.

« Oui….enfin je crois. » Répondit-il en se retournant vers elle. « Et toi ? » Il s'accroupit face à sa femme et chercha ses mains. « Comment te sens-tu ? » Felicity sourit tendrement à sa question et serra sa main un peu plus fort. Il était toujours attentionné.

« Ça va chéri…ce n'est pas moi qui ai été face à ma mère…..que veut-elle ? » Oliver haussa les épaules ne sachant pas quoi répondre. « Tu sais que si elle est là c'est dans un but précis. » Ajouta Felicity doucement.

« Je sais…elle me dit que c'est pour moi….mais je refuse de la croire. Elle a eu mille fois l'occasion de renouer des liens. » Soupira-t-il dépité. « Elle est là pour autre chose….on verra bien. » Felicity hocha la tête d'accord avec cette constatation. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment et Oliver finit par se lever et par finir ce qu'il faisait avant que sa mère ne vienne tout chambouler.

Felicity l'observa faire et le vit perturbé, son visage était fermé et elle le sentait fébrile. Il était confus du retour de sa mère dans sa vie et elle le comprenait, elle aussi n'était pas rassurée de voir Moira Queen traîner dans le coin. Elle connaissait cette femme, elle détruisait tout ce qu'elle touchait ou tout ce qui gravitait autour d'elle, et Felicity ne voulait pas qu'elle détruise Oliver ou son mariage.

####

« Non pas encore, je n'ai même pas pu lui parler. » Moira faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre d'hôtel, furieuse. « Oui je sais ! Tu ne m'apprends rien Curtis ! » Fulmina-t-elle. « Les essais doivent démarrer dans trois mois et nous n'avons personne je sais ! »

Moira se posta à sa fenêtre et observa la vie dans cette ville de province. Elle eut un air de dégoût quand elle vit que tout le monde semblait heureux de vivre ici. Tous les habitants avaient un sourire béat sur leurs visages comme s'ils n'habitaient pas en plein milieu de nulle part.

Comment son fils pouvait-il aimer habiter ici et se contenter d'être un simple cowboy ? Cela resterait toujours un mystère pour elle. Elle avait pourtant fait tout ce qu'il fallait afin qu'il reçoive une bonne éducation, qu'il aille dans les meilleures écoles, qu'il ait les meilleurs professeurs, les meilleurs conseils et tout ça pour qu'il finisse sur un cheval à gambader dans les plaines du Montana.

« Je te rappelle plus tard pour te donner des nouvelles. Je vais laisser retomber un peu la pression et je vais y retourner. » Moira se pinça l'arête du nez, déjà fatiguée. Elle raccrocha et s'allongea sentant une migraine pointer. Elle savait que les choses seraient difficiles, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'elles si compliquées, et surtout pas à ce que son fils lui ferme la porte sans espoir d'avoir une conversation.

Elle soupira et tenta de trouver une solution, elle avait cru qu'Oliver serait le meilleur d'arriver à ce qu'elle voulait mais elle avait eu tort. Elle allait prendre le problème de fond et aller voir Felicity, c'était d'elle dont elle avait besoin.

Moira laissa passer quelques jours avant de retourner à _Palomino_, elle savait que si elle insistait trop et trop vite, elle n'obtiendrait rien à part un échec cuisant. Elle avait donc visité un peu la ville, s'était renseignée à droite et à gauche sur Oliver et sur le ranch et avait fini par apprendre qu'il en était devenu le gérant à part entière avec Felicity. Elle ne put empêcher un sentiment de fierté de pointer. Son fils avait quand même réussi à faire quelque chose de sa vie, il était presque propriétaire d'un ranch qui d'après ses sources fonctionnait bien. Elle avait également appris qu'il était aimé et respecté de tous les cowboys qui travaillaient pour lui.

Aujourd'hui elle avait décidé d'aller voir Felicity. Elle ne savait pas quel accueil elle allait avoir, mais elle savait que la conversation ne serait pas simple. Cette jeune femme avait toujours eu le don de l'agacer et de l'exaspérer au plus haut point. Elle ne l'avait jamais appréciée, même quand elle avait été embauchée chez QC, son mari l'avait toujours trouvée extraordinaire alors qu'elle la trouvait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire.

Elle gara sa voiture sur le parking réservé aux visiteurs et prit la direction de la maison du couple. Elle espérait qu'Oliver ne soit pas là, elle savait qu'avec lui leur conversation n'aboutirait pas. Elle aperçut Felicity sur la terrasse assise sur la balancelle, son ordinateur sur ses jambes. Elle travaillait pensa-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

« Bonjour. » Dit-elle en arrivant à la hauteur de la balustrade. Elle attendit un moment que la jeune femme lui réponde mais apparement Felicity avait décidé de rester muette. « Je vois…. » Moira prit l'escalier et monta les quelques marches pour arriver sur la terrasse, elle se dirigea vers Felicity qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur son écran. « Felicity on pourrait parler deux minutes ? » Demanda la mère d'Oliver en prenant place face à elle sur le fauteuil.

« Je doute que deux minutes soient suffisantes pour vous excuser de votre comportement et de tenter de me convaincre de parler à Oliver afin qu'il vous laisse une place dans sa vie. » Répondit la blonde toujours sans un regard pour elle. Moira soupira agacé de cette réflexion. Elle se maîtrisa afin de ne pas s'énerver avant d'avoir eu la chance de placer un mot.

« Vous avez raison….deux minutes ne seront pas suffisantes. » Cette réflexion eut pour effet de faire lever le regard de Felicity vers elle. Moira fut satisfaite elle avait enfin son attention.

« Je vois que vous devenez raisonnable….mais je ne suis pas intéressée par ce que vous avez à me dire. » Répliqua Felicity en baissant à nouveau son regard vers son écran. « Je pense que l'on s'est tout dit la dernière fois à Boston quand vous m'avez traité de…attendez c'était quoi déjà le terme exact ? À ça y est….._de blonde écervelée avec des jupes aussi courtes que mon intelligence_. »

« Je suis désolée de tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire Felicity. » Finit par dire Moira au bout d'un long moment. « C'était déplacé et mal venu. » Continua-t-elle avec difficulté, présenter des excuses n'était pas une chose naturelle chez elle. Felicity arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je pourrais presque croire que vous êtes sincère. » Répondit la blonde ironiquement. « Seulement on sait toutes les deux que vous n'êtes jamais sincère…. » Felicity soupira déjà agacée de sa prochaine question. « Que voulez-vous ? À l'évidence vous avez décidé de faire de ma vie un enfer….pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

Moira regarda fixement Felicity, même si elle ne l'appréciait pas elle avait toujours admiré sa force de caractères et sa repartie. Elle resta silencieuse un moment pesant le pour et le contre de lui dire la vérité sur sa venue. Mais elle pensait qu'il était encore un peu tôt pour ça. Elle devait d'abord apaisé les tensions.

« Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvée dans ce fauteuil ? » Demanda-t-elle à la place en jetant un œil ver l'objet laissé plus loin sur la terrasse.

« Vous ne répondez pas à la question Moira. » Répondit à la place Felicity.

« Écoutez….je sais que nos relations ont toujours été difficiles….mais vous avez épousé mon fils, nous sommes de la même famille et…. » Felicity éclata de rire à cette simple phrase coupant Moira dans son élan.

« Non...nous ne sommes certainement pas de la même famille Moira. C'est vrai j'ai épousé Oliver…mais vous êtes loin d'être sa mère. » Claqua la jeune femme d'une voix dure. « Vous l'avez renié uniquement parce qu'il ne voulait pas se plier à vos exigences….je n'appelle pas ça être une mère aimante. »

Les deux femmes se fixèrent sans rien dire. Moira fulminait intérieurement et se mordait la langue afin de ne pas répliquer. Cette femme la remettait à sa place, personne ne la traitait jamais de cette façon, mais pour une fois elle devait se laisser faire.

« J'ai fais beaucoup d'erreurs avec Oliver…et celle-ci est certainement la pire. » Admit-elle quand même. « Mais si je suis là c'est pour réparer mes erreurs et tenter de retrouver un semblant de relation avec mon fils. » Felicity écoutait ce discours mais avait du mal à y croire, Moira n'était pas une femme sensible ou sentimentale, elle traitait tout le monde de la même façon, Oliver n'avait pas subitement trouvé grâce à ses yeux.

« Admettons que je vous crois. » Dit-elle afin d'en savoir plus. « Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? » Moira retint un petit rictus de victoire à cette question.

« Que vous plaidiez en ma faveur…..mon fils me manque et j'aimerai bien le retrouver. » Elle tentait de parler doucement et d'être convaincante. Felicity resta à la regarder un moment elle ne savait pas si elle devait la croire, d'après ce qu'Oliver lui avait raconté et ce qu'elle connaissait de Moira elle avait du mal à croire à ce revirement de situation.

« Ça a le mérite d'être clair. » Finit-elle par dire. « Cependant j'ai une question….si vous me permettez. » Moira hocha la tête afin qu'elle lui pose sa question. « Vous n'aviez pas l'air étonné de me voir dans ce fauteuil l'autre jour….vous saviez pour mon accident…et j'ai du mal à croire que votre visite soit désintéressée….je vous répète donc ma question….que voulez-vous Moira ? »

Moira accusa le coup, Felicity avait compris depuis le début le but de sa visite. Elle relativisa se disant qu'au moins elle n'aurait pas à se montrer aimable.

« Vous rendre votre vie….et vous sortir de ce fauteuil. » Répondit-elle en fixant le jeune femme avec un léger sourire.

#####

Oliver avait la tête ailleurs depuis que sa mère était de retour dans sa vie. Il avait cru à un mirage quand il l'avait vue devant sa porte l'autre jour. Il ne comptait plus le nombre d'années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de le voir graviter autour de lui à nouveau.

Sa mère n'avait jamais accepté sa décision et son style de vie, et il doutait fortement qu'elle ait changé d'avis. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne et qu'elle bouleverse sa vie avant d'en repartir comme elle y était revenue. Il ne voulait pas non plus que Felicity se sente agressée par elle et qu'elle pense qu'il voulait de nouveau créer des liens avec elle, ce n'était clairement pas le cas.

Moira l'avait chassé de sa vie et de sa famille parce qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un fils qui travaillait de ses mains, elle n'en voudrait pas plus maintenant. Il savait de la bouche de sa femme qu'elle la détestait et il ne serait pas étonné que sa mère ne supporte pas l'idée que son fils ait épousé sa pire ennemie. C'était ridicule mais tout à fait envisageable quand on connaissait l'esprit tordu de Moira Queen.

« Alors tu as revu le dragon Moira depuis l'autre jour ? » Demanda Roy en faisant son entrée dans le bureau d'Oliver. Ce dernier rigola au surnom que son régisseur avait donné à sa mère.

« Non…pas encore. Mais elle va revenir, elle revient toujours. » Dit-il en rigolant.

« Qu'en pense ta femme ? » Oliver s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et pensa à Felicity et à toutes les conversations qu'ils avaient eu à ce sujet depuis des jours.

« Qu'elle la déteste toujours autant….et qu'elle est venu chercher quelque chose de précis. Mais pour l'instant c'est le calme plat côté idée….alors si tu as une suggestion. » Roy haussa les épaules ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui suggérer.

« A part pour toi je vois pas grand-chose….elle déteste Felicity elle n'est certainement pas venue lui proposer un poste chez QC. » Cette réflexion sortit Oliver de ses pensées, il se redressa dans son fauteuil et son cerveau fonctionna à vitesse grand V.

« Roy tu es un génie ! » S'exclama Oliver avant de sortir en trombe de son bureau et de prendre la direction de chez lui. Il remarqua en sortant la voiture de sa mère sur le parking visiteur et savait d'avance qu'il la trouverait avec sa femme.

####

Felicity resta sans voix sous la proposition de Moira. Elle ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises mais ne savait pas quoi dire, tellement elle était sous le choc.

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? » Réussit-elle à demander au bout d'un moment. Elle fixa la mère d'Oliver encore sous le choc de la raison de sa présence à _Palomino_. Moira se contenta d'hocher la tête, contente de la réaction de Felicity et de l'effet que cette nouvelle lui faisait.

« Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Êtes-vous prête à rejoindre les rangs de QC et de mettre votre talent au service de votre belle famille ? » Moira était certaine de son coup et de la réponse positive de Felicity. Elle connaissait la jeune femme et son ambition débordante.

Felicity ne répondait toujours pas. À cet instant elle aurait souhaité qu'Oliver soit à ses côtés, elle ne voulait pas devoir répondre à cette question sans lui. Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre un énorme oui, elle avait étudié comme une folle pour se faire embaucher par QC et espérer se faire repérer pour accéder à un poste intéressant.

Mais à cet instant elle sentait que la proposition de Moira n'avait rien à voir avec ses talents ou ses compétences, elle était persuadée que son seul but était de l'éloignée d'Oliver et de créer des tensions dans leur couple. Cela pouvait sembler paranoïaque mais elle était certaine d'être proche de la vérité.

« Mais pourquoi souhaitez-vous m'embaucher après m'avoir mené la vie dure pendant des années…vous avez voulu me ruiner il n'y a pas deux ans et….maintenant vous me proposez d'être votre directrice des sciences appliquées ? Ça n'a aucun sens. »

Moira rigola doucement à ces souvenirs qu'évoquaient Felicity, elle reconnaissait que leur relation était émaillée de haut et de bas….plus de bas en fait.

« Si Felicity…ça a un sens….vous êtes la femme de mon fils. Et je serai idiote de ne pas profiter de ce lien de parenté afin de vous recruter. Nous avons un grand projet dans peu de temps et vous serez le fer de lance de cette nouvelle technologie qui va révolutionner la vie de millions de gens dans le monde. » Expliqua calmement Moira, ne voulant pas trop en dévoiler tout de suite.

Felicity fronça les sourcils à cette simple remarque, son instinct venait de se réveiller et elle sentait le piège quelque part.

« Oh…et quelle est donc cette technologie révolutionnaire ? » Demanda Felicity en se penchant un peu vers Moira. Cette dernière pouffa et rigola doucement.

« Pour ça il faudra signer votre contrat…je ne voudrai pas vous étaler notre projet et qu'il se retrouve chez Palmer. » Dit-elle sur la défensive. Felicity se recula dans son fauteuil et croisa les bras, elle reconnaissait bien Moira Queen, toujours méfiante et certaine d'être en terrain conquis. Mais son instinct lui disait de se méfier et qu'elle n'était pas là pour elle mais simplement pour lui faire du mal et par extension en faire à Oliver.

« Vous avez une drôle opinion de votre _belle-fille_. » Répondit Felicity limite moqueuse. Elle balaya d'un geste de la main sa réflexion et fixa encore plus Moira. Après un moment de silence elle se décida. « Votre proposition ne m'intéresse pas. Vous pouvez rentrer à Starling et reprendre votre vie….il est hors de question que je travaille pour vous. »

« Je ne vous crois pas. » Moira maîtrisait sa voix ne voulant pas braquer Felicity plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. « Vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter de cette vie médiocre que vous offre mon fils. » Dit-elle d'une voix calme mais dure s'attirant le regard choqué de la jeune femme.

« Détrompez-Vous Moira….je… » Moira la stoppa d'un geste de la main et poursuivit.

« Vous valez mieux que d'être la femme d'un cowboy qui gambade à longueur de journée sur un cheval ! Ce n'est pas parce que mon fils n'a pas d'ambition que vous devez vous oublier et vous rabaisser ! Ce que je vous offre est une… »

« Taisez-vous ! » La coupa Felicity en colère. « Comment osez-vous parler d'Oliver de cette façon ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix lointaine. « C'est…..votre fils et il est très loin du tableau que vous dressez de lui. » Moira la fixait et pouffait à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait. « C'est un homme sensible et attachant…..c'est un vrai bourreau de travail et il est aimé et respecté de ses hommes…. »

« Oh..et ça fait de lui un homme remplit d'ambition ? » Demanda Moira ironiquement en croisant les bras.

« Il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie Moira…..l'ambition n'est pas une fin en soit. » La contra Felicity. « C'est un homme intègre qui sait se remettre en question et qui m'a fait découvrir des tas de choses, il est drôle et par dessus tout il m'aime comme je suis…peu importe ma condition….il me l'a prouvé à plusieurs reprises et si aujourd'hui je suis en paix avec mon handicap c'est grâce à lui. »

« Même si c'est lui qui vous a poussé dans ce fauteuil ? » Moira posa sa question avec un air froid et glacial, comme si elle ne parlait pas de son fils. Felicity accusa le coup de cette question qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir et se demanda soudainement comment elle pouvait savoir ça.

« Mais…com….comment savez-vous ça ?! » S'exclama Felicity perdue. « Comment ?! » Moira la regardait un petit sourire en coin contente de la voir déstabilisée.

« Ça reste un sujet sensible on dirait. » Rigola-t-elle presque, Felicity la regarda horrifiée de son aplomb.

« Dégagez ! » Cria Felicity, Moira ne bougea pas et elle répéta d'une voix glaciale. « Je vous demande de vous lever et de dégager de chez moi….vous n'y êtes pas la bienvenue ! »

Après un moment qui sembla une éternité à Felicity, la mère d'Oliver se leva et la fixa durement.

« Vous êtes en train de gâcher votre vie à vouloir vivre ici. Regardez où cela vous a conduit….directement un pied dans la tombe. » Moira fit un pas en arrière et poursuivit. « Vous êtes en train de gâcher la chance de pouvoir à nouveau être comme tout le monde et de marcher normalement. »

Soudain Felicity comprit ou elle avait voulu en venir. Cela faisait des années que le bruit courrait que QC était sur une puce incroyable et révolutionnaire qui allait changer le quotidien de millions de personnes en fauteuil roulant. Voilà pourquoi elle était devant elle à cet instant, voilà pourquoi elle avait tenté de l'amadouer et de jouer la corde sensible avec Oliver.

« Vous êtes absolument ignoble et abjecte. » Felicity attrapa ses béquilles posées pas loin d'elle et se leva afin de pouvoir regarder Moira dans les yeux. « Je n'ai pas besoin de vous et de votre puce, et je n'ai pas besoin d'un travail ! Je préfère largement être infime jusqu'à la fin de ma vie que de vous devoir quelque chose…..j'aime Oliver et rien…..rien ne pourra m'éloigner de lui. » Elle fit une pause et posa sur elle un regard de dégoût. « Et certainement pas vous et votre idée débile...je ne suis pas une bête de foire. »

« Écoutez je sais que pour l'instant vous êtes sous le choc…mais réfléchissez bien à ma proposition Felicity. Vous avez les affaires dans le sang…sinon vous ne seriez pas là à travailler. Un jour cette vie vous ennuiera…et mon fils aussi, je le sais...et vous le savez. » Rigola Moira. « J'ai la solution pour vous éviter une perte de temps. »

« Je ne le répèterai pas…..dégagez de chez moi. » Felicity fit un pas vers elle et son regard fut attiré par une silhouette au bas des marches de la véranda. Son regard tomba sur celui d'Oliver. Elle eut le cœur brisé de le voir, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait entendu mais à son air suffisamment pour être blessé.

« Je crois que ma femme a été assez claire non ? » Oliver monta rapidement les marches et se retrouva aux côtés de Felicity qu'il enlaça par les épaules. Il sentit le regard dédaigneux de sa mère se poser sur lui et la fixa à son tour. « Tu m'oublies….plus jamais je ne veux te voir. »

Moira les regarda chacun un instant avant de faire demi tour et de quitter leur terrasse. Felicity se raccrocha à son mari en se tournant vers lui et enfouie sa tête dans son cou. Il la serra contre lui essayant d'ignorer tout ce qu'il avait entendu de la bouche de sa mère. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle le détestait à ce point.

* * *

**Et oui le retour de Moira est intéressé...comme toujours. Elle n'est pas là pour son fils mais pour Felicity. **

**Comme toujours j'attends vos réactions et commentaires avec impatience. A votre avis va-t-elle capituler ou continuer à tourmenter notre couple ? Felicity va-t-elle finalement accepter son offre ? Oliver va-t-il la pousser à accepter ou au contraire lui demander de refuser ? Cela va-t-il avoir un impact sur leur mariage ? **

**Toutes ces questions ont des réponses dans les 3 derniers chapitres...**

**A bientôt pour la suite. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour, **

**Merci encore une fois pour vos lectures et vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Merci aux inscrits et aux guests. **

**Clo : Merci de ton commentaire. Dans cette fiction Moira est affreuse, mais je suis contente de savoir que cette histoire te plaise quand même. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Oliver sait ce que sa mère pense de lui mais c'est quand même violent pour lui. Quand à savoir s'il va pousser Felicity vers sa mère réponse tout de suite. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis contente que l'histoire continue de te plaire, et oui Moira est affreuse ici. Réponse de suite pour savoir si notre couple va être plus fort que tout. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci de ton commentaire, Moira est horrible. A savoir ce que son retour a provoqué chez le olicity.**

**Voici la suite de cette fiction avec les conséquences du retour de Moira. Felicity va-t-elle accepter ? Réponse tout de suite. **

**Encore un mot pour ma beta ****extraordinaire. Merci Shinobu24 pour ta présence, je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle adorée. **

* * *

« Tiens, bois ça…. » Oliver lui tendit un verre d'alcool fort. « Je crois que tu as besoin d'un remontant après ce que je viens de voir. » Felicity saisit le verre et le bu cul sec. Elle le posa sur la table basse et fit une grimace qui fit rire Oliver. « C'est fort… » Felicity hocha la tête et se lova contre son torse quand il vint prendre place à ses côtés. Le silence régna un moment, c'est Felicity qui le brisa.

« Tu as entendu quoi ? » Osa-t-elle enfin demander d'une voix douce. Elle sentit la main d'Oliver voyager dans son dos et atterrir dans sa nuque afin qu'elle le regarde.

« Tout….et tu devrais dire oui. » Felicity se releva d'un coup et fixa son mari surprise. « C'est…c'est inespéré et peut-être que…. »

« C'est hors de question ! » Felicity se releva encore un peu et bougea pour se mettre debout. Elle chercha ses béquilles et fut stoppée par Oliver qui la retint contre lui. « Non Oliver je n'y penserai même pas et… »

« Hey…je peux en placer une ?! » La contra-t-il en saisissant son visage dans ses mains. Felicity se figea et hocha la tête prête à l'écouter. « J'ai tout entendu chérie…et je sais qu'elle a été odieuse….mais c'est une chance pour toi d'atteindre enfin ce que tu voulais...et tu pourrais à nouveau être toi et marcher normalement…..retrouver ta vie d'avant tout simplement. »

Felicity sentait un coup de poignard à chaque mot prononcé par son mari. Elle savait qu'il ne pensait qu'à son bien et à elle en premier lieu, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait dépassé le stade où elle pensait que sa vie était terminée parce qu'elle ne pouvait se déplacer correctement, elle avait compris que sa vie continuait et tout ça grâce à Oliver qui l'avait aimée sans condition.

« Je me fiche de tout ce qu'elle me propose. Et surtout je ne veux pas de ma vie d'avant ! » Felicity se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Oliver et finit par se lever. Elle fit quelques pas et se retourna vers lui. « Ta mère est simplement venue dans le but d'avoir un sujet à exhiber pour ses conférences de presse….tu imagines, sa directrice des sciences appliquées infirme qui marche de nouveau grâce à une puce de QC et cerise sur le gâteau je suis sa belle fille ! » Finit-elle à bout de souffle en criant presque.

Oliver se leva à son tour et s'approcha d'elle doucement. Il comprenait sa réticence, mais c'était une telle chance pour elle qui avait eu tellement de mal à accepter son handicap. Et puis ce poste que sa mère lui proposait c'était une opportunité à saisir.

« Elle va finir par nous détruire si j'accepte et je ne veux pas de ça…tu comptes tellement plus que mes jambes Oliver. » Felicity retenait ses larmes et ses sanglots qu'elle sentait monter. « Je t'aime et j'aime notre vie, et j'aime même mes béquilles et mon fauteuil…..je ne veux rien changer….rien du tout si dans le processus je risque de te perdre. Je….je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi…c'est impossible Oliver et je….. »

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres de son mari sur les siennes. Il prit son temps pour l'embrasser et la tint contre lui en encerclant sa taille. Felicity se raccrocha à ses épaules et se serra à son tour contre lui. Tendrement il cassa ce baiser et posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme en la regardant.

« Je t'aime Felicity…tellement si tu savais. Et je ne veux pas que tu refuses cette chance uniquement à cause de moi ou parce que tu as peur de me perdre. » Il caressa une de ses joues avec un doigt tout en balayant son visage de ses yeux. « Ça n'arrivera pas….jamais…parce que ce qu'on partage est unique et quand on s'aime aussi fort qu'on peut s'aimer…quand enfin on a trouvé son âme sœur, rien n'est impossible. »

Felicity pleurait à entendre ses jolies paroles. C'était tout à fait Oliver, lui déclarer son amour de cette façon. Elle sentit ses doigts essuyer les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Elle aussi l'aimait de cette façon, en vérité elle n'avait pas peur de le perdre. C'était autre chose qui la retenait.

« Et tu pourras être à l'autre bout du pays, travailler pour ma famille, être dans un fauteuil ou pas….ce qu'on vit et partage ne changera pas. On est plus fort que ça et tu le sais bébé. » Felicity hocha la tête, il avait compris qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle hocha la tête et se décida à lui dire ce qui lui faisait réellement peur.

« J'ai…j'ai peur de me perdre Oliver. » Avoua-t-elle enfin en pleurant presque. « Si je..si je retrouve ma vie d'avant je vais de nouveau être dans un tourbillon de réunions, de voyages, de rapports à lire et je…je ne serai plus là….sans compter que ta mère prendra un malin plaisir à me donner un travail monstre uniquement pour avoir le plaisir de me voir submergée… » Expliqua-t-elle calmement en le regardant dans les yeux. « Ce n'est plus ma vie dorénavant…si j'avais voulu ça..je ne serais pas rentrée de Boston et je ne t'aurais pas épousé…. » Elle prit son visage en coupe et le fixa intensément. « Oliver…ma vie est ici à _Palomino_, pas à Starling et surtout aux côtés de ta mère. » Dit-elle en faisant une grimace qui fit sourire Oliver. « Ma vie c'est toi…et rien d'autre. »

Oliver sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine à ces paroles. Même s'il n'était pas fan de l'idée que Felicity finisse par travailler avec sa mère il ne pouvait pas simplement lui dire qu'elle avait raison. Il devait la pousser vers ce qu'elle lui proposait.

« Felicity…..tu ne peux pas nier que ce qu'elle te propose changerait ta vie….tu quitterais définitivement ton fauteuil et tu pourrais à nouveau être comme avant, faire du cheval et courir après nos mini nous…..je veux que tu réfléchisses vraiment à cette proposition et que tu dises non pour une bonne raison et pas à cause de moi. »

« Tu veux que j'accepte ? Je croyais que…. »

« Non…je veux que tu fasses ce qui est le mieux pour toi…et rien que pour toi. » Oliver soupira, il devait lui dire le fond de sa pensée, même si cela allait raviver de mauvais souvenirs. « Chérie…..il n'y a pas encore si longtemps tu me détestais pour t'avoir mise dans ce fauteuil, tu te détestais de me détester et tu ne voulais même pas essayer d'améliorer ton état….tu ne peux pas nier que si ma mère s'était présentée à cette époque tu l'aurais suivi sans réfléchir….. »

« Peut-être mais j'ai changé depuis et…. »

« Tu en es certaine ? » La coupa Oliver rapidement. « Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu ne rêves pas de marcher à nouveau normalement…même si cela doit passer par QC. » Felicity eut un mouvement de recul à son ton et à ses paroles. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'un coup son handicap devenait un problème alors qu'il avait tout fait pour la convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas changé.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu veux me pousser à accepter afin de retrouver la Felicity dont tu es tombé amoureux ? Que celle en fauteuil est moins drôle et beaucoup plus contraignante ? » Sa voix s'était faite un peu plus dure et elle sentait son cœur se serrer à l'idée qu'il ne l'aimait peut-être plus de la même façon malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire.

« Non….ce n'est pas ce que je dis…je veux simplement que tu aies conscience que cette chance ne se présentera pas deux fois. Et je ne veux pas que tu vives avec des regrets chérie….même si pour ça tu dois supporter ma mère ou que l'on se perde un moment. Ne dis pas non parce que c'est ma mère….dit non parce que toi tu es en paix avec ça. »

Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'Oliver ne quitte la maison laissant Felicity seule à réfléchir. Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait lui dire….et il avait raison sur une chose. Si Moira s'était présentée au début elle aurait dit oui sans hésiter, quitte à devoir la supporter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. À cette époque tout ce qui comptait était ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Mais était-elle toujours la même femme à ne vouloir que ça, ou avait-elle vraiment changé ? Pouvait-elle continuer à vivre comme elle le faisait depuis des mois ? Ou préférait-elle retrouver sa mobilité ? Elle allait devoir répondre à toutes ces questions et même si elle découvrait que les réponse ne lui plaisaient pas elle devraient les affronter.

####

Le dîner se passait dans un silence total ce qui était inhabituel. Quand ils étaient tous à table les conversations allaient bon train et ils étaient heureux de se retrouver, mais ce soir l'ambiance était froide voir même glaciale. Les regards allaient d'Oliver à Felicity et personne n'osait engager la conversation ne connaissant pas vraiment le fond du problème.

« Alors ma chérie…tu as bientôt fini tes séances avec Mike ? » Demanda Noah hésitant sur la formulation. Il s'attira le regard de sa fille et un soupir de la part d'Oliver. Il eut du mal à comprendre et se tourna vers le jeune homme surpris. Felicity nota sa réaction et décida d'éclaircir la situation sentant bien le malaise.

« Moira Queen m'a proposé un travail et de retrouver l'usage de mes jambes. Je lui ai dit non et depuis entre Oliver et moi les choses sont tendues. » Dit-elle d'une traite surprenant tout le monde au passage. Elle se lança alors dans l'explication de la proposition de la mère d'Oliver.

« Attends tu peux répéter. » Dit Roy sous le choc. « Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus…le travail ou qu'elle te parle de tes jambes. » Felicity le fixa durement en soupirant. Il voulait faire de l'humour mais ce n'était clairement pas le moment.

« Ma mère a une solution pour Felicity et en contrepartie elle lui propose un emploi…..à Starling bien évidemment. » Expliqua Oliver d'un ton neutre à la tablée. Tout le monde tourna son visage vers le jeune femme qui restait de marbre à fixer son assiette ne regardant personne.

« Mais c'est génial Felicity ! » S'exclama Martha. « C'est une chance à saisir et… » Elle se stoppa quand elle vit le regard furieux de la jeune femme. « Tu n'es pas d'accord ? » Osa-t-elle demander. Felicity partit d'un petit rire ironique.

« Je ne veux pas être enchaînée à Moira Queen jusqu'à la fin de ma vie….mais apparemment personne ne le comprends. » Dit-elle en fixant Martha mais surtout Oliver pour avoir exposé leur problème devant leur famille.

« Mais je comprends chérie…là n'est pas le problème. Seulement tu as dis non sans réfléchir et je…. »

« Non stop Oliver ! » Le coupa-t-elle en hurlant presque. « Je ne veux plus en parler…..je suis en accord avec moi-même depuis des mois maintenant….tu as été celui qui m'a poussé à m'accepter et maintenant on dirait que tu ne supportes plus celle que je suis ! » Elle était blessée de son acharnement à vouloir qu'elle considère la proposition de sa mère. Elle avait dit non cela devrait lui suffire.

« Ça n'a rien à voir et tu le sais très bien ! » S'emporta-t-il à son tour. « Je t'aime et cela peu importe que tu sois debout ou pas….seulement tu ne peux pas ignorer la chance qu'on t'offre….Noah aidez-moi à la convaincre d'au moins y réfléchir. » Plaida Oliver se tournant vers son beau-père.

Noah regardait Oliver peiné pour lui, il comprenait pourquoi il insistait et il comprenait pourquoi sa fille refusait d'envisager cette solution. Elle avait mis tellement longtemps avant de s'accepter, elle avait tellement fait d'efforts pour se tenir debout le jour de son mariage, elle avait mis tellement d'énergie pour redonner un sens à sa vie qu'il comprenait son refus catégorique.

« Felicity….Oliver a raison..tu devrais au moins…mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Il la regarda se lever et saisir ses béquilles afin de quitter la table.

« Je rentre ! Merci Oliver d'avoir gâché ce moment. Ça fait des jours qu'on ne parle que de ça et j'aspirais à autre chose. Je te le répète une dernière fois…..je suis en paix avec moi et ma…condition. Si maintenant c'est à toi que ça pose un problème….tu peux partir je ne te retiens pas. » Elle avait dit tout cela d'un ton calme et limpide. Détachant chaque mot afin que cela ait un impact, elle était dévastée d'envisager qu'il puisse ne plus vouloir d'elle, mais il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'elle était sérieuse.

Oliver la regarda partir, triste lui aussi. Depuis le passage de sa mère et de cette discussion qu'il avait surpris, il avait l'impression qu'ils ne se comprenaient plus, chaque discussion tournait à la dispute et lui aussi était épuisé et peiné de la situation.

« Oliver c'est quoi le vrai problème ? » Demanda Martha une fois que Felicity eut quittée la maison.

« Il ne veut plus d'elle comme elle est ! » Roy se leva et fusilla du regard son patron et ami. « Tu n'as pas le droit de la traiter de cette façon ! Tu devrais respecter son choix au lieu de vouloir qu'elle fasse un truc qui…. »

« Tu ne comprends pas Roy ! » Cria Oliver en se levant. « Si elle refuse c'est à cause de moi ! Elle pense que ma mère n'est venue que pour nous séparer ou nous mener la vie dure ! Elle lui a balancé des horreurs au visage, elle lui a dit que la vie que je lui offrais n'était pas pour elle, qu'elle méritait mieux que sa vie ici ! Et tu sais quoi ?! Elle a raison…je suis juste un cowboy qui ne vit que pour son bétail et ses hommes ! Mais regarde où elle en est à cause de moi ! Elle est handicapée à vie, Roy ! Et je dois vivre tous les jours avec ça sur la conscience ! »

Oliver arriva à bout de souffle à la fin de sa tirade. Il retomba sur sa chaise et fixa un point devant lui, il venait de mettre des mots sur son mal être et sur sa culpabilité depuis l'accident de Felicity. Il posa ses coudes sur la table et enfouie sa tête dans ses mains ne supportant plus le regard de la famille de Felicity.

Roy resta sans voix devant Oliver il n'avait pas voulu le pousser si loin. Il voulait simplement qu'il soutienne Felicity dans sa décision et qu'ils passent à autre chose. Mais de ce qu'il comprenait le problème était plus profond.

« Mais elle ne t'en veux plus..et cela depuis des mois. » Finit par dire Martha mettant fin au malaise de tout le monde. Oliver leva alors son regard embué vers cette femme qu'il considérait plus comme sa mère que la sienne.

« Peut-être…mais moi je m'en veux Martha. Ma mère a mis en évidence que je ne suis pas bon pour elle et…. »

« Tu arrêtes tout de suite de dire des bêtises. » Le sermonna Martha. « Tu es tout ce dont elle a besoin et tu le sais. Ta mère est juste venue pour semer le trouble et récupérer au passage un cobaye pour son expérience rien de plus. » Oliver le fixait toujours et essayait d'assimiler ses paroles, se disant qu'elle avait certainement raison. « Parle lui Oliver….dis lui ce que tu ressens, ne laisse pas la situation pourrir. Vous êtes plus fort que ça…et si elle ne veut toujours pas accepter cette offre laisse la, elle est en paix avec son handicap elle te l'a dit. C'était bien ce que tu voulais quand tu l'as forcée à se prendre en main non ? »

Oliver hocha la tête conscient que Martha avait raison. Felicity était en paix et vivait très bien son handicap depuis des mois maintenant. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait afin de se sentir mieux et avait appris à vivre différemment, il ne la sentait pas mal. C'était lui qui doutait depuis qu'il savait qu'elle avait la possibilité d'être de nouveau elle et peut-être avait-il peur que finalement elle ne lui échappe si c'était le cas ?

« Allez file la voir et règle cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. » Noah le poussa dehors espérant que les choses s'arrangent entre eux.

Oliver fit en courant le trajet jusque leur maison. La lumière de la terrasse était allumée et Felicity était assise sur la balancelle. Elle buvait ce qu'il imaginait un café et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Il ralentit le pas et s'approcha doucement en faisant du bruit afin de ne pas l'effrayer.

Il savait qu'elle l'avait vu arriver et qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Elle était en colère contre lui et il comprenait. Il ne respectait pas ce qu'elle avait décidé et relançait le sujet dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il monta les marches et prit place à ses côtés. Il saisit ses jambes qu'il posa sur les siennes et lui massa les mollets comme il le faisait tous les jours.

Felicity regardait au loin et se laissait faire. Elle était en colère contre son mari et son entêtement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il tenait absolument à ce qu'elle accepte la proposition de Moira. Si quelqu'un connaissait bien l'esprit tordu de sa mère c'était lui. Pourquoi insistait-il à ce point ?

« Je suis désolé. » Commença Oliver doucement s'attirant le regard de sa femme. « Je n'aurais pas dû gâcher ta soirée. Dit-il en la regardant d'un air doux et gêné.

« Mais encore….qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Oliver ? » Felicity se redressa un peu et se pencha vers lui afin de saisir ses mains qui la massaient. « Pourquoi tu es si….insistant ? Mes raisons devraient te suffire mais apparement ce n'est pas le cas….qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête chéri ? »

Oliver faillit pleurer à son ton si doux et prévenant. Il soupira et plongea dans ses yeux bleus qu'il adorait. Elle était toute sa vie, comment pourrait-il vivre sans elle si…..

« Si j'insiste autant c'est…..parce que c'est une façon pour moi de réparer ce qu'il t'est arrivé. » Felicity fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

« Comment ça réparer ? Oliver tu n'étais pas là…c'est moi qui ai pris la décision de passer par ce chemin escarpé….c'est moi qui était en retard ce jour là. » Tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. « On a dépassé ce stade depuis des mois bébé…. »

« Peut-être toi….. » Il soupira bruyamment. « ….mais depuis que je sais qu'il existe une solution afin que tu retrouves ta vie…..je me dois de te convaincre d'accepter et de faire ce pour quoi tu es faite…et ce n'est pas de traîner ici à _Palomino_. » Finit-il par dire d'une petite voix toujours en la fixant.

« Quoi…mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » Soudain elle prit peur, peut-être avait-il envie de lui dire autre chose.

Oliver se rapprocha de sa femme et la saisit afin qu'elle se retrouver sur ses genoux. Il entoura sa taille et se colla à sa poitrine. Il enfouie sa tête dans son cou et respira à plein poumon son odeur qu'il adorait. Felicity le serrait contre elle, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son mari d'être si nostalgique et si mal.

« Hey bébé… » Felicity se décala tendrement et saisit le visage d'Oliver entre ses mains afin de le regarder dans les yeux. « Raconte-moi…. » Oliver la fixa un instant avant de se décider à lui avouer ce qui le tracassait.

« Je culpabilise de t'avoir mis dans ce fauteuil….et je veux que tu acceptes la proposition de Moira parce que c'est une chance pour toi de retrouver ta vie d'avant. Tu vas avoir la chance de revivre à nouveau et d'accéder enfin à un poste qui est fait pour toi…avec des moyens colossaux et…. »

Felicity posa sa main sur sa bouche afin qu'il se taise et qu'il ne dise rien de plus. Elle plongea dans ses yeux et pu y voir toute sa peine, elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point son accident l'avait affecté. Il avait été fort pour elle quand elle en avait eu besoin et s'était oublié au passage elle s'en rendait compte, elle l'aimait encore plus à cet instant si c'était possible.

« Ok….tu veux donc que j'accepte d'aller à Starling, de remarcher et d'être aux bottes de ta mère jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? » Oliver grimaça à ce tableau ce qui les fit sourire tous les deux.

« C'est vrai que vu comme ça ne donne pas vraiment envie. » Ils pouffèrent et Oliver s'expliqua un peu mieux. « Je ne veux pas que tu gâches cette chance c'est tout…même si au passage je dois te perdre….et pour être honnête je suis terrifié à l'idée que tu dises oui, mais je me dois d'insister. » Oliver se sentit mieux à s'être confié à sa femme, il mettait enfin des mots sur son malaise depuis des jours.

« Je comprends Oliver….et crois-moi j'ai eu envie de dire oui à la seconde où Moira a prononcé le mot _marcher_….mais ensuite est venu tous les sacrifices à faire, et tu es arrivé en tête de liste. » Elle posa son front contre le sien et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres avant de poursuivre. « J'étais sérieuse quand je t'ai dis que tu comptais plus à mes yeux que mes jambes. Si j'en suis là à cet instant c'est grâce à toi et à ton entêtement….si tu ne m'avais pas poussé et aimé comme tu l'as fait….jamais…jamais je ne serai si sereine avec mon handicap. Tout ça c'est grâce à toi mon amour….tu as tellement fait pour moi. »

Oliver resserra sa prise sur la taille de Felicity, ses mots soignaient son cœur blessé et lui faisait du bien au moral. Il n'avait pas douté de son amour, il avait douté qu'elle préférait rester comme elle était, pensant lui devoir quelque chose. À cet instant il savait qu'elle était vraiment honnête et qu'elle lui disait l'entière vérité.

« ….mais si tu veux vraiment…je suis prête à aller à Starling, à étudier cette puce révolutionnaire et à envisager d'accepter. » Oliver se décolla de sa femme sous le choc de ses paroles.

« C'est vrai ?! » Felicity hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. « C'est formidable chérie ! » S'exclama-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

« Oliver je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptai…j'ai dit que j'allai y réfléchir. »

« Je sais…c'est tout ce que je voulais. » Ils se fixèrent et s'embrassèrent. Oliver se leva sa femme dans ses bras et rentra chez eux. Ils allaient franchir une nouvelle étape et selon ce que déciderait Felicity ils pourraient enfin envisager l'avenir.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre encore une fois riche en émotion...Felicity est en paix avec sa condition mais Oliver la pousse à accepter parce qu'il culpabilise de l'avoir mise dans ce fauteuil. **

**A votre avis comment va se passer la visite à Starling ? Et surtout Felicity va-t-elle aller au bout et accepter ? **

**A bientôt pour toutes ces réponses...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour, **

**Encore une fois merci pour tous vos retours et lectures sur le dernier chapitre. Je sais qu'il était encore une fois riche en émotions et je suis ravie qu'il vous ait plu. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Oliver culpabilise énormément de l'accident de Felicity et pour une fois il mets des mots sur sa douleur, seulement à pousser Felicity il ne se rends pas compte qu'elle souffre aussi. Réponse dans ce chapitre pour Felicity et cette proposition tombée du ciel. **

**Clo : Merci de ton commentaire. Je ne sais pas si ça va mal se finir mais contente que tu aimes quand même. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. La suite maintenant. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Tu vas rapidement savoir si Moira cache quelque chose, pour Oliver maintenant qu'il sait que sa femme a la possibilité de remarcher normalement, il se doit de la pousser à accepter. Il se sent coupable. **

**Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Felicity va prendre sa décision concernant la proposition de Moira et...je vous laisse la découvrir.**

**Encore un mot pour ma beta ****extraordinaire. Merci d'être présente et de toujours me rassurer, je t'embrasse très fort Shinobu24. **

* * *

Ils étaient tous les deux devant la tour impressionnante de QC. Oliver était de retour après des années d'absence et était surpris de ne rien ressentir de particulier, il était comme indifférent à son ancienne vie. Felicity était à ses côtés dans son fauteuil et tenait sa main serrée dans la sienne. Elle était anxieuse de ce qui l'attendait, revenir ici la chamboulait plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

« On y va ? » Demanda-t-elle pressée d'en finir. Oliver acquiesça et ils avancèrent vers l'entrée de la tour. Ils s'annoncèrent à l'accueil et on les dirigea vers l'ascenseur de la direction. Ils firent le trajet en silence et quand ils arrivèrent à l'étage de la direction Felicity sentit son angoisse monter encore d'un cran.

« Ça va aller chérie…je suis là. » Rigola Oliver voulant la détendre. Elle rigola à son tour et observa autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas souvent montée à cet étage mais elle constata que rien n'avait changé, l'ambiance était toujours la même froide et impersonnelle. Aucun bruit ne s'échappait, comme si personne n'osait parler sans l'autorisation de Moira Queen.

« Bonjour…nous avons rendez-vous avec …. »

« Felicity ! » Ils se figèrent tous les deux à la voix dans leur dos. Oliver se tourna pour faire face à sa mère qui sortait de son bureau. « Je suis ravie de vous revoir dans cette tour. » Elle fit un pas vers le couple et jeta à peine un regard à son fils. « J'espère que cette visite vous donnera envie de revenir parmi nous. »

« Permettez-moi de douter de vos paroles…quand on sait la façon dont vous m'avez chassé Moira. » Répondit Felicity ironiquement. « Mais je vais faire comme si je vous croyais. » Oliver pouffa à cette repartie s'attirant le regard furieux de sa mère et serra un peu plus fort la main de sa femme pour la soutenir. « On sait toutes les deux que si je n'étais pas infirme je ne serai pas là. »

« Très bien…je vois que vous n'êtes pas disposée à enterrer la hache de guerre. » Constata Moira froidement. Elle fixa un instant Felicity et leur montra le chemin de son bureau où ils lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Ils furent surpris de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Oliver eut un mouvement de recul à voir son père et sa sœur assis autour d'une table de travail des dossiers étalés dessus. Tout le monde se fixa avant que Thea ne se lève et ne se poste devant lui.

Oliver regardait sa sœur, elle était comme dans ses souvenirs à la différence qu'elle semblait comme éteinte. Son regard était vide et elle semblait épuisée. Il lui fit un léger sourire et ce fut le signal pour elle. Thea se jeta dans ses bras et serra fort son frère, Oliver referma ses bras autour d'elle et la serra à son tour. Elle lui avait manqué.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Lui glissa Thea dans son oreille. À ses mots Oliver la serra encore plus fort contre lui et lui répondit de la même façon. Au bout d'un moment ils se décollèrent et Oliver lui présenta sa femme. « Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance Felicity. » La blonde serra la main tendue par la sœur d'Oliver et devait admettre qu'elle l'aimait bien. Elle ne la connaissait pas, mais son accueil pour le moins spontané envers son frère parlait pour elle.

« J'en suis ravie également. » répondit Felicity avec un sourire sincère. Son regard glissa ensuite sur Robert Queen qui observait de loin le petit groupe. Moira l'avait rejoint et était déjà plongée dans les dossiers, apparemment le retour de son fils et les retrouvailles avec sa famille ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Elle n'était ni choquée ni surprise, simplement déçue pour Oliver.

« Felicity je suis content de vous savoir de retour. » Dit Robert en s'avançant vers elle. Il lui tendit également une main qu'elle serra.

« Pour l'instant je viens juste observer afin de me faire opinion Monsieur Queen, en aucun cas je ne viens signer mon contrat. » Elle voulait bien remettre les choses à leur place, ne voulant pas que Moira pense qu'elle avait déjà gagné la partie. Si elle était ici c'était uniquement pour faire plaisir à Oliver, rien de plus.

« Oui bien évidemment. » Répondit Robert. Il se tourna alors vers son fils et lui fit un simple signe de tête. Aucune effusion, aucun signe de contentement de le voir de retour. Le cœur de Felicity se serra pour son mari, lui qui était si aimant devait vraiment se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle chercha sa main qu'elle trouva sur son épaule et la serra en trouvant ses yeux déjà posés sur elle. Il lui fit un léger sourire afin de la rassurer que tout allait bien.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous commencer ? » Moira ramena tout le monde au cœur du problème. Thea et Robert reprirent leurs places à la table de travail et Felicity fit rouler son fauteuil afin de s'y installer également. Oliver la suivit et s'installa à ses côtés. « Oliver tu n'es pas obligé de rester. Je sais à quel point tout ceci t'es inconnu. Je ne voudrai pas que tu t'ennuies. »

Felicity eut un coup au cœur à cette réflexion méchante et totalement déplacée à insinuer qu'Oliver était un idiot qui ne comprenait rien. Elle le retint par son poignet avant qu'il n'esquisse un geste et ne réponde.

« Il reste ici….sinon il n'y a pas de réunion. » Felicity parla d'un ton ferme et sans appel et ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter. « Et pour votre information Oliver est tout à fait capable de comprendre nos conversations. Il est loin d'être l'idiot que vous imaginez. » Elle fixa Moira en rage et saisit le rire sous cape de Thea qui semblait heureuse que quelqu'un ose enfin remettre en place Moira Queen.

Cette dernière retint une remarque cinglante et fit à la place un sourire que Felicity qualifierait de faux.

« Certainement…mais cela va poser un problème s'il doit vous suivre à chaque instant. » Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton ferme que Felicity un peu plus tôt.

« Pour l'instant c'est comme ça Moira, si ça vous pose un problème nous pouvons…. »

« Non ! Il n'y a aucun problème. » Robert prit la parole voulant couper court à cette joute verbale qui ne mènerait nulle part, du moins pas tout de suite. « Oliver tu es le bienvenu à cette table. Nous pouvons commencer à présent ? »

Tout le monde hocha la tête et Oliver tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose que ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à cet instant. Être un étranger dans sa propre famille était un sentiment horrible, qu'il ne souhaitait à personne. Sa mère lui avait à peine dit bonjour, son père avait remarqué sa présence mais s'était contenté du minimum de politesse. La seule qui avait semblé contente de le voir était sa sœur, et il était certain qu'elle n'était pas heureuse. La Thea qu'il avait devant lui n'avait rien à voir avec les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle.

####

C'est avec un soulagement non dissimulé que Felicity passa la porte de la suite que QC avait mis à leur disposition pour leur séjour à Starling. Elle s'avança jusqu'au canapé et s'y glissa pour s'y allonger. Elle sentait une lassitude l'envahir et une migraine se profiler. Elle était épuisée nerveusement.

Moira n'avait pas arrêté de faire des insinuations déplacées sur tout et sur rien mais en particulier sur son fils. Son regard se posa alors sur Oliver qui s'installait sur le fauteuil pas loin d'elle. Il était lui aussi épuisé et elle se doutait qu'en plus il ne devait pas se sentir à sa place.

« Viens là. » Felicity lui tendit une main et son mari la saisit pour la rejoindre avec un immense sourire. Elle se releva un peu afin qu'Oliver s'installe et posa son dos contre son torse. Elle le sentit poser son menton sur son crâne et soupira d'aise. « Un mot et on repart…tu n'as pas à supporter ça chéri. » Dit-elle au bout d'un long moment.

« Non….ça va. » La rassura-t-il. « Je t'assure…. » Ajouta-t-il quand il la sentit s'agiter. « Je ne vais pas te dire que c'est agréable, mais je ne m'attendais à rien d'autre, je ne suis donc pas déçu. » Il joua avec les doigts de Felicity et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. « Tout ce qui compte c'est toi…un mot et on s'en va….je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas venir. »

Felicity se redressa d'un coup et se tourna afin de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle saisit son regard et malgré une lassitude évidente et une tristesse qui voilait ses yeux il était sérieux. Elle faillit en pleurer de joie, tellement elle était soulagée.

« Tu es sérieux ? Tu ne veux plus que…. » Demanda-t-elle surprise. Oliver la regarda avec un léger sourire et haussa les épaules.

« Felicity…ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui c'était….je ne veux pas de ça pour toi. » Avoua-t-il comprenant enfin son refus catégorique. « Moira a été horrible toute la journée et encore elle veut simplement te convaincre de signer chez QC…j'imagine son comportement quand tu auras réellement signé et que tu seras sous ses ordres….. » Dit-il d'un ton léger se voulant drôle. Felicity rigola un peu et hocha doucement la tête. Elle passa une main sur son visage et saisit son menton de ses doigts.

« Parfois j'oublie pourquoi je t'aime autant Oliver. » Elle le rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. « ….et puis tu dis quelque chose qui me bouleverse….et je sais. » Elle fit glisser sa main de son menton à son torse et la posa près de son cœur. « On rentre….de toute façon ma décision était prise à l'instant où ta mère a insinué que tu étais idiot. »

Oliver éclata de rire à cette réflexion, il n'était pas surpris. Il la regarda amoureusement, elle avait raison. Elle n'avait pas besoin de QC ou de sa mère ou même de ses jambes pour être elle. Elle l'était.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir poussé à venir. Tu avais raison depuis le début et je…je t'ai donné espoir que peut-être…. »

« Oliver, Oliver… » L'arrêta Felicity. « Je n'avais aucun espoir parce que j'étais presque certaine que les choses allaient se passer de cette façon. J'ai souvent affronté ta mère, ne l'oublie pas. Je sais comment elle est. » Elle soupira, elle devait être honnête avec lui et lui dire la vraie raison de sa présence à Starling. « Si j'ai finalement accepté de venir ce n'était pas pour moi…..mais pour toi. »

« Quoi…. » Oliver fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas. « Mais je… »

« Oui je sais je t'ai menti…enfin plus ou moins. » Avoua-t-elle penaude. « Je voulais te donner la chance de renouer avec ta famille. Je me suis dit que peut-être te voir et passer du temps avec toi ferait réaliser à ta mère quel homme exceptionnel tu es et que malgré que tu n'aies pas suivi la route tracée des Queen, tu avais réussi et que tu étais un homme accompli…mais ta mère ne le verra jamais, ton père ne vit qu'à travers elle…la seule qui me semble à l'écoute c'est Thea. »

Oliver ne savait pas quoi dire, tellement il était bouleversé de cette révélation. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'aller au bout de sa démarche et cela le rassura quelque peu. Elle était vraiment en paix et en accord avec sa condition.

« Je crois d'ailleurs que tu devrais lui parler et… » Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'Oliver posséda sa bouche pour un baiser passionné auquel Felicity répondit sans se faire prier. « Whoua….. » Dit-elle quand son mari se recula. « En quel honneur ? »

« J'ai tendance aussi parfois à oublier pourquoi je t'aime autant… » Dit-il en reprenant sa formule. «….et puis tu fais un truc de dingue pour moi…et je sais. » Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres tendrement. « On rentre quand tu veux. » Felicity hocha la tête avec un énorme sourire.

« On va encore faire mariner ta mère un peu… » Felicity éclata de rire et fonça sur la bouche d'Oliver. Ils allaient pouvoir laisser de côté Starling et la famille Queen. Oliver avait enfin accepté et compris qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ses jambes pour être vraiment heureuse et Felicity avait compris que Moira Queen ne méritait pas de renouer avec son fils.

Oliver répondit à son baiser avec passion et empressement. Il sentit les mains de Felicity partir à l'assaut de sa chemise et déboutonner précipitamment les boutons. Il décida de l'aider un peu, il avait une envie folle de sentir ses doigts sur sa peau.

Il finit de déboutonner le reste et sentit la bouche de sa femme quitter ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou et sur son torse. Elle s'appliquait et déposait des baisers humides et brûlants lui arrachant des soupirs au passage. Elle progressait lentement et prenait à malin plaisir à l'entendre râler de sa lenteur.

Elle arriva à la ceinture de son pantalon et s'arrêta. Elle releva juste ses yeux et tomba dans ceux d'Oliver, il la regardait le regard voilé de désir. Elle rigola doucement et entreprit de déboutonner son pantalon, elle fit glisser doucement la fermeture après avoir enlevé délicatement le bouton. Son regard ne quittait pas son mari des yeux qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

Felicity glissa une main délicatement dans son pantalon et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Oliver était déjà prêt pour elle. Elle ferma les yeux à le sentir si dur et chercha sa virilité, elle la saisit dans sa main et la sentit trembler d'excitation. Oliver gémit fortement sous le geste s'attirant le regard de sa femme.

« Chérie….. » Soupira-t-il un peu fort avant de voir sa femme se baisser vers lui et embrasser son membre délicatement. « Hum…bébé… » Gémit-il à nouveau. Il sentit Felicity rire doucement et délicatement poser ses lèvres autour de lui.

Il bascula la tête en arrière sous l'effet que cela lui faisait. Il sentit alors Felicity l'engloutir entièrement et sentit sa langue le caresser. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux histoire de se raccrocher à quelque chose et se laissa emporter par Felicity et ses baisers. Elle allait et venait sur son sexe tendu, le léchant, l'aspirant, l'embrassant. Il était perdu dans un océan de sensations et était incapable de penser correctement. Il sentait son envie d'elle croître à chaque caresse supplémentaire et savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme.

Délicatement il saisit son visage et la stoppa. Il la regarda tendrement et la ramena vers lui. Il l'embrassa passionnément et chercha sa langue qu'il caressa tout aussi passionnément. Il se redressa un peu et poussa tendrement sa femme afin de pouvoir se lever. Une fois debout il en profita pour se déshabiller complètement sous le regard gourmand de Felicity.

Il rigola à la voir et se pencha afin de la porter. La blonde se cala dans ses bras et enfouie sa tête dans le creux de son cou. C'était le meilleur endroit du monde à ses yeux, quand elle était de cette façon contre Oliver, elle savait que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Son mari était là pour veiller sur elle et la protéger.

« Je t'aime Oliver. » Dit-elle sans s'en rendre compte. Ce dernier la posa délicatement sur le lit et saisit son menton afin qu'elle le regarde. Il s'accroupit face à elle et lui fit un énorme sourire.

« Je t'aime aussi mon ange. » Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'Oliver ne la déshabille lentement. Un à un ses vêtements disparurent et elle se retrouva nue, comme lui. Elle se glissa un peu plus vers le haut du lit à l'aide de ses bras et vit Oliver ramper afin de la rejoindre. Instinctivement elle écarta les cuisses à le voir avancer vers elle. « Patience chérie… » Rigola ce dernier. Felicity le suivit et le regarda se pencher vers son intimité.

Il fit glisser un doigt le long de sa féminité et rien que ce geste lui arracha un petit cri de surprise. Oliver sourit tendrement et recommença son geste en insistant un peu plus sur son clitoris qu'il sentait gonflé de désir. Doucement il se pencha et donna un petit coup de langue appuyé dessus. Felicity gémit un peu plus fortement et ce fut le signal pour lui.

Il la lécha un peu plus fort et fit de plus grands coups de langue avant de d'insister sur son bouton de plaisir. Il sentit les mains de Felicity se perdre dans ses cheveux et accentuer sa pression contre son crâne, ne voulant pas qu'il bouge et qu'il arrête. Il l'entendait soupirer et gémir, il la sentait s'agiter sous ses caresses, elle voulait bouger et se donner du plaisir.

« Oh mon dieu….Oliver…. » Gémit-elle plus fort encore. À sa bouche et à sa langue, il ajouta un doigt qui joua avec son sexe palpitant et délicatement il l'enfonça en elle. Sous l'effet de la surprise Felicity se cambra mais se détendit instantanément quand elle sentit ses gestes doux et appliqués. « Hum… »

Tendrement et le plus doucement possible, il commença à bouger son doigt et à lui donner du plaisir. Il continuait de l'embrasser et à chaque geste il la sentait partir un peu plus loin. Elle était perdue dans ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Il accentua un peu plus ses gestes et ses caresses avant de se concentrer sur son clitoris.

« Bébé… » Gémit-elle en se relevant un peu afin de saisir son regard. « S'il te plaît… » Se plaignit-elle. « Viens…je veux te sentir… » Oliver arrêta et doucement remonta vers elle, il se positionna sur elle et se plaça à son entrée. Il gémit rien qu'au contact de son sexe dur contre celui humide de Felicity.

Il saisit son regard et délicatement il s'enfonça en elle. Il se figea un instant sous la déferlante de sensations qu'il ressentait et commença à bouger lentement. Felicity saisit son visage qui était caché dans son cou, elle voulait voir ses yeux. Ils se regardèrent et elle posa ses mains sur ses fesses afin d'accentuer la pression sur sa féminité. Elle écarta un peu plus les cuisses afin de mieux le sentir, et ce geste eut pour effet de les plonger dans un orgasme qui les surprit tous les deux. Ils gémirent en même temps et se laissèrent dériver vers le plaisir.

####

Felicity reposait sur le torse d'Oliver. Elle faisait glisser ses doigts sur ses muscles et s'amusaient à les dessiner. Elle pensait à leur conversation d'un peu plus tôt et se releva sur ses coudes après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa peau. Elle chercha le regard de son mari.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit que j'avais l'intention de refuser. Mais on se disputait sans arrêt et quand tu m'as avoué que tu culpabilisais à propos de mon accident je….j'ai cru que venir ici et de te prouver que ta mère se fichait de moi et de mon handicap, serait le meilleur moyen pour que tu comprennes que je ne pouvais pas accepter. »

Oliver la regardait intensément et écoutait ses excuses. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il comprenait sa démarche et il devait avouer que c'était plutôt une bonne idée.

« Je comprends et je ne suis pas fâché, si c'est ce dont tu as peur. » Il vit le soulagement envahir le regard de Felicity.

« Seulement je n'ai pas pensé que ta famille serait si…. »

« …froide ? » Finit-il à sa place. Felicity hocha la tête dépitée pour lui. Les Queen ne s'étaient même pas intéressés à leur fils et à ce qu'il faisait de sa vie. Ils n'avaient toléré sa présence uniquement parce qu'elle avait insisté et elle était peinée de ce constat.

« Je ne vais te mentir et te dire que je ne rêve pas de remarcher un jour normalement. » Dit-elle en le fixant. « Mais je refuse que se soit à ton détriment et à celui de notre histoire. » Elle soupira et se rapprocha de son visage, elle déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de poursuivre. « Je ne veux pas être au milieu de tout ce cirque…ça finira par nous détruire….et je t'aime beaucoup trop pour te laisser partir. Je veux finir ma vie à tes côtés et élever nos mini nous qui vont nous rendre dingues. » Ils rigolèrent doucement à cette phrase. « Je t'aime Oliver…..énormément et je crois que même en te le disant cent fois par jour tu ne pourras jamais savoir à quel point je t'aime. »

« Oh chérie….si tu savais comme je t'aime aussi. » Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser tendrement. « Si tu es en paix avec ta décision on rentre à _Palomino_ quand tu veux. »

« Ok… » Ils se fixèrent un court instant avant qu'Oliver ne la saisisse par la taille et la positionne sur lui. Felicity se laissa glisser contre son mari et sentit sa virilité se réveiller. Elle gémit quand elle sentit les doigts d'Oliver découvrir son intimité déjà prête pour lui. Il inversa leur position habilement et s'enfonça en elle.

Sa femme, l'amour de vie, celle qu'il n'avait pas vu venir venait de lui prouver encore une fois qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Elle le choisissait envers et contre tout, il ne savait pas si un jour il pourrait lui prouver lui aussi à quel point il l'aimait, mais il ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait afin de lui rendre son amour.

####

« Tu es anxieuse ? » Oliver et Felicity attendaient dans la salle de conférence l'arrivée de la famille Queen au grand complet. Ils avaient passé deux jours de plus à Starling et ce matin Felicity allait annoncer sa décision. Elle voulait arrêter ce cinéma et retourner à sa vie.

« Pas vraiment.. » Répondit-elle lointaine. « Juste pressée d'en finir et de rentrer chez nous. » Oliver acquiesça et lui envoya tout son courage en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Leur moment fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Moira suivit de son mari et de Thea.

Oliver posa tout de suite son regard sur sa sœur. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de vraiment lui parler et il voulait absolument le faire avant de quitter la ville. Il voulait lui dire qu'elle pouvait le suivre si elle voulait et s'affranchir de ses parents, qu'il l'aiderait si elle le souhaitait. Il en avait discuté avec Felicity la veille et elle était d'accord avec sa décision.

Elle aussi avait bien vu que Thea était loin d'être épanouie et à l'aise dans sa vie. Elle n'osait pratiquement rien faire sans l'aval de sa mère et quand elle osait, Moira ne se gênait pas pour lui faire sentir qu'elle n'avait pas à intervenir de cette façon. Felicity ne comprenait pas cette attitude de dictateur, comment une mère pouvait-elle agir de cette façon avec ses enfants ? Ça restait un mystère pour elle.

« J'espère que votre annonce vaut la peine de tous nous réunir ici. » Moira prit place en bout de table en regardant Felicity apparemment mécontente d'avoir été convoqué de cette façon.

« Croyez-moi Moira…elle vaut le détour. » Répondit Felicity énigmatique. Elle prit place elle aussi à table. Elle avait délibérément évité de prendre son fauteuil voulant prouver à la mère d'Oliver qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'elle et de sa puce pour être autonome. Elle attendit que tout le monde prit place autour de la table de conférence et jeta un œil vers son mari afin d'avoir son soutien.

Oliver hocha la tête et chercha sa main pour l'aider à surmonter son angoisse évidente.

« Très bien….j'ai pris ma décision. » Dit-elle d'un ton solennel. Elle vit un petit sourire en coin apparaître sur les lèvres de Moira, elle était certaine d'avoir gain de cause, pensa-t-elle. « Je refuse votre proposition. » La sentence tomba comme un couperet suivi d'un silence assourdissant.

« Pardon ?! » S'exclama Moira une fois la surprise passée. « Vous refusez ?! » Felicity hocha la tête pour seule réponse. « Et pour quelles raisons ? Si bien évidement cela n'est pas trop vous demander ? » Felicity pouffa à son air supérieur mais surtout à son visage décomposé. Elle avait été tellement certaine de son coup qu'elle n'en revenait pas qu'elle puisse dire tout simplement non.

« Mais bien sûr Moira….tout simplement parce que je refuse de travailler pour QC et en particulier pour vous. Vous m'avez viré comme une malpropre il y a des années, vous avez tenté à plusieurs reprise de me voler ma société, vous avez fait de ma vie un enfer….et maintenant que je pourrai servir vos intérêts vous me voulez à vos côtés….c'est hors de question ! » Felicity avait parlé d'un ton calme et dur, enfin elle pouvait libérer tout cette colère qu'elle avait au fond d'elle depuis des années.

« C'est de ta faute ! » Moira se tourna vers Oliver. « C'est à cause de toi qu'elle refuse…tu gâches encore une fois sa vie ! » Dit-elle voulant le blesser.

Oliver accusa le coup de cette accusation et sentit la main de Felicity se serrer un peu plus dans la sienne. Elle devait se douter de l'impact de ces paroles sur son mari, mais il avait compris qu'elle faisait pas ça pour elle.

« Tu l'as mise dans ce fauteuil et maintenant tu refuses de la laisser en sortir ! Tu crois vraiment qu'en faisant ça elle restera avec toi…tu n'es rien Oliver ! Un cowboy qui rêve d'une vie simple et sans intérêt…..comment peux-tu être mon fils et…. »

« Ça suffit ! » Oliver se leva en prononçant ces mots et fixa sa mère d'un regard dur. « Je sais que tu es plus que déçue de moi, je sais que tu espérais autre chose de ton fils, je sais que tu me penses faible et sans ambition….mais tu sais quoi ? Ce que tu penses de moi je m'en fiche ! » Oliver lâcha la main de sa femme et s'approcha de sa mère. « J'aime la vie que je me suis construite et sans elle je n'aurai jamais rencontré Felicity…..et si tu la veux à tes côtés c'est uniquement par intérêt et pour me faire du mal…. »

« Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ?! » Moira se leva à son tour sous le regard médusé de Robert et de Thea qui assistaient à cette confrontation. Oliver pouffa se demandant comment elle pouvait ce poser la question.

« Et toi _maman_…comment oses-tu me traiter de la sorte ?! » Cracha-t-il en colère. « Tu n'aime personne à part ta précieuse société. Rien ne compte plus qu'elle…tu es passée à côté de ta vie de famille uniquement pour elle et… »

« Pardonne moi Oliver de t'avoir offert une vie que tout le monde rêve d'avoir. Je suis désolée de t'avoir imposé d'avoir une vie confortable ou tu pouvais avoir tout ce que tu voulais. » Le coupa sa mère.

« Tu ne comprends rien….tout ce que je voulais c'était des parents présents et aimants…le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Mais c'était trop demandé…. »

« Donc tu as réussi à convaincre ta femme de te plier à tes exigences. » Répondit Moira d'un ton dédaigneux.

« Ce n'est pas Oliver qui m'a poussé à dire non…c'est vous Moira. » Felicity se leva à son tour et fixa la matriarche. « Je ne veux pas travailler pour vous..peu importe ce que vous m'offrez….je suis en paix avec mon handicap grâce à votre fils que vous trouvez si….ordinaire. Si seulement vous saviez l'homme extraordinaire qu'il est…..je vous plains Moira…comme je plains les gens qui gravitent autour de vous. »

Felicity posa son regard sur Robert et Thea et s'attarda un peu plus sur la jeune Queen. Thea la regardait admirative de l'aplomb que la femme de son frère avait pour tenir tête à sa mère.

« Personne n'a à supporter votre humeur et votre tyrannie. » Dit-elle en fixant Thea. « Oubliez jusqu'à mon existence…on y va. » Dit-elle en se tournant vers son mari. Oliver la prit par les épaules et l'aida à sortir de la salle, même si les choses étaient claires dans son esprit le dire de vive voix avait été une épreuve.

« Tu nous oublies pour de bon cette fois. » Dit Oliver avant de quitter définitivement la salle de conférence. Il regarda sa sœur avec un tendre sourire. « Thea…si un jour tu veux une autre vie…notre porte te sera ouverte. » Dit-il simplement. La jeune Queen hocha la tête et regarda son frère disparaître à nouveau de sa vie.

####

Le retour dans le Montana fut rapide et c'est avec joie qu'ils avaient retrouvé le ranch et ses occupants. Felicity avait expliqué à son père et à Martha leur séjour et ces derniers avaient été peiné pour Oliver. Noah l'estimait comme un fils au même titre que Roy et savoir ce qu'il avait vécu lui avait serré le cœur.

Ils avaient repris le cours de leur vie, Oliver s'occupant du ranch avec l'aide de Roy et Felicity en continuant à travailler plus ou moins pour Ray. Mais malgré qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait, elle voulait vivre autre chose et surtout elle voulait participer à la vie du ranch et aider Oliver dans sa tâche.

Elle savait que tout le côté administratif lui pesait et elle se demandait s'il serait d'accord afin qu'ils se partagent les tâches. Quand elle lui avait exposé son idée Oliver avait été surpris mais ravi qu'elle le soulage d'une tache qui l'agaçait.

« Ce que tu veux si je te suis bien c'est qu'on soit une équipe aussi bien à la maison qu'au bureau ? » Demanda-t-il en rigolant et en s'approchant d'elle doucement.

« C'est une façon de voir les choses…mais oui en gros c'est ça. » Felicity suivit son mari du regard et la fixa pour lui demander autre chose. « Je…j'aurai autre chose à te dire aussi…. »

Oliver avait été interpellé par son ton hésitant et peu sûr d'elle, ce qui était loin de lui ressembler. Depuis son accident Felicity avait développé une autorité qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu et la voir à cet instant limite paniquée de ce qu'elle allait lui dire lui fit un peu peur.

« Bébé…tu es certaine que ça va…tu m'inquiètes. » Oliver se mit à sa hauteur et la fixa.

« Oui tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. » Le rassura-t-elle de suite, son cœur se gonflant d'amour pour lui. Rien n'avait changé entre eux depuis le début. Cela allait faire un an qu'ils étaient mariés et bien plus qu'ils se connaissaient et Oliver la regardait toujours comme au premier jour. « Je voudrai que l'on parle de ce projet qu'on avait avant mon accident. »

Oliver fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, il fit le cheminement dans son esprit et soudain un énorme sourire apparu sur son visage.

« C'est vrai.. ? Tu te sens….prête ? » Demanda-t-il hésitant à son tour. Felicity hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Plus que jamais. » Confirma-t-elle avec un énorme sourire. Le couple se regarda amoureusement, ils allaient franchir une nouvelle étape dans leur vie.

* * *

**Felicity a refusé la proposition de Moira, mais en fait elle n'a jamais eu l'intention de dire oui. Elle voulait juste tenter de réparer la relation entre Oliver et ses parents...mais c'est une cause perdue. **

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et impressions sur ce chapitre avec impatience.**

** A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour, **

**Je vous livre ****aujourd'hui le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Je suis contente de l'accueil qu'elle a reçue, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Nous étions très loin de la série et je suis ravie d'avoir trouvé un public pour cette histoire différente. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de déposer un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre.**

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te surprendre et que tu aies compris ce lien incroyable du Olicity. Ils s'aiment d'un amour fort et inconditionnel. Pour Thea tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Contente que cette suite t'ait plu. **

**Clo : Merci beaucoup, pour Thea réponse de suite. **

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci beaucoup. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Je ne vous dit rien de plus et vous laisse découvrir la fin. Bonne lecture. **

**Un énorme merci à ma beta ****extraordinaire sans qui cette aventure serait moins drôle. Je t'embrasse fort. **

* * *

Oliver et Felicity se fixaient avec un grand sourire sur leurs visages.

« Tu es certaine ? » Demanda-t-il encore une fois, Felicity hocha la tête. « Non parce qu'on peut attendre….rien ne presse et… » Il fut coupé par un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis certaine….et j'ai très envie d'avoir un tas de bébés avec toi. » Gloussa-t-elle au souvenir de cette expression qu'Oliver lui avait glissé un peu avant son accident. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

« Un tas de bébés..je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour commencer par un déjà. » Il rigola à son tour et sentit son cœur s'accélérer sous cette proposition, lui n'attendait que ça depuis le jour où il l'avait embrassée. Felicity éclata de rire à sa remarque et encercla son cou avant de le tirer à elle.

« On va commencer par un…mais j'en veux plein…je veux des mini toi partout. » Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et ils partagèrent un baiser tendre et paresseux. Ils laissaient parler leurs cœurs et leur envie de famille. Oliver se recula à bout de souffle et la fixa tendrement.

« Ok…mais avant toute chose, il faut voir si le docteur Carter est d'accord avec ça et si ce n'est pas trop tôt pour toi. Ton accident est encore récent et je ne voudrai pas…. »

« Oliver…respire. » Le coupa Felicity en rigolant. « J'ai rendez-vous la semaine prochaine…on verra ce qu'il en pense. Et s'il est ok…on s'y mets tout de suite. » Murmura-t-elle dans son oreille, son souffle s'écrasant contre sa peau. Oliver se contenta d'hocher la tête et déglutit à cette simple phrase. Il se recula doucement et trouva les yeux de sa femme.

« Ok… » Finit-il par répondre. Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Felicity et l'attira à lui.

####

Le Dr Carter fit entrer le couple et était heureux de constater que Felicity était debout. Certes ses déplacements étaient toujours décousus, mais au moins elle tenait debout et pouvait se déplacer un peu plus facilement. Il la regarda s'assoir et prit place derrière son bureau.

« Alors Felicity comment ça va ? La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus vous étiez en fauteuil avec un moral au plus bas. À ce que je vois les choses vont mieux. » Dit-il avec un sourire en regardant tour à tour sa patiente et Oliver.

« Je vais bien…très bien même. » Répondit-elle sa main dans celle d'Oliver qui la regardait fier d'elle. « Comme vous le voyez mon kiné a fait des merveilles et je tiens debout. Je ne pourrais pas courir le marathon mais au moins je peux me passer de mon fauteuil de temps en temps et ça c'est une victoire. » Elle avait un énorme sourire sur son visage et voulait faire partager sa joie.

Le Dr Carter resta silencieux un instant, il devait admettre qu'il était bluffé. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Felicity serait debout aussi vite et surtout qu'elle pourrait plus ou moins remarcher. C'était un espoir pour tous ceux qui se battaient encore pour y arriver.

« Je dois bien vous avouer que je ne pensais pas que vous en seriez déjà à ce stade. Certains se battent et n'y arrivent jamais..je suis heureux pour vous. »

« Je n'ai pas été seule…disons qu'Oliver à su me jeter à l'eau. » Le Dr Carter nota le tendre regard que lança Felicity en direction de son compagnon. « J'ai pu marcher vers lui le jour de notre mariage….c'est un objectif qui m'a aidé. » Elle reporta son attention sur le médecin.

« J'en suis heureux pour vous….toutes mes félicitations. » Le couple rigola et le sujet dévia vers Felicity et son handicap. Elle lui expliqua les différents soucis qu'elle pouvait avoir et éventuellement les douleurs qui persistaient, mais dans l'ensemble le Dr Carter semblait plutôt satisfait de ce que sa patiente lui racontait. « Je vais vous examiner. »

Felicity se leva et se dirigea vers la petite pièce attenante. Elle prit son temps pour se déshabiller et s'installer sur la table d'examens. Une fois chose faite, le médecin arriva et commença son examen. Il ne disait rien et lui faisait faire des mouvements afin de voir où elle en était. Il porta son attention sur les différents examens qu'elle avait fait avant de venir et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il lui demanda de se rhabiller.

« Très bien…Felicity vous êtes en pleine forme. » Lui dit-il une fois qu'elle fut de nouveau devant lui. « Tout est plus que correct quand on sait que votre chute de cheval est encore récente. » Le couple fut ravi d'entendre une nouvelle pareille.

« Vous croyez que je pourrai encore progresser ? » Demanda la blonde pleine d'espoir. Elle vit son médecin s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil et chercher soigneusement ses mots, comme il l'avait fait pour lui annoncer son diagnostic.

« Felicity…je ne veux pas vous dire qu'un jour vous serez à nouveau celle que vous étiez….mais au vu de ce que vous avez accompli, il n'est pas impossible que vous progressiez encore….mais je ne veux pas que vous soyez déçue s'il n'y a rien de plus. »

Felicity accusa un peu le coup, mais n'était pas vraiment étonnée de cette réponse. Son médecin ne lui avait jamais promis monts et merveilles et il continuait sur la même ligne. Elle sentit la main d'Oliver se poser sur son genoux afin de la soutenir, elle était là sa force. C'était lui et bientôt leur famille.

« Dr Carter….. » Il était temps pour elle qu'elle demande enfin ce pourquoi en premier lieu elle était là. « Pensez-vous que je puisse envisager de mener à terme une grossesse ? » Elle sentit un soulagement l'envahir mais aussi une sourde angoisse prendre possession d'elle quand elle vit le médecin froncer les sourcils. Instinctivement elle chercha la main d'Oliver et la serra, elle avait besoin de son soutien.

« Vous voulez un enfant ? » Demanda-t-il étonné. Le coupla hocha la tête de concert suspendu aux lèvres du médecin. « Felicity vous êtes consciente que ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes debout que tout sera plus simple…..un enfant demande énormément de travail et la grossesse n'est qu'une partie du problème et... »

« Docteur…je sais. » Le coupa la jeune femme. « Je ne viens pas chercher des conseils….je sais que tout va être compliqué et que le mieux serait de renoncer, mais…..on veut un bébé…. » Le Dr Carter hocha la tête comprenant parfaitement son sentiment. Mais il se devait de la mettre en garde contre l'après. « Je vous répète donc ma question….vais-je pouvoir mener à terme une grossesse ? »

« Sans problème Felicity. C'est votre colonne qui a été endommagée en aucun votre fertilité….cependant je me dois de vous mettre en garde. Votre grossesse ne sera pas simple, votre…condition sera une complication de plus et les prochains mois seront difficiles….mais je serai heureux de vous accompagner sur ce chemin."Finit-il avec un énorme sourire. Il vit le couple soulagé et partagé lui aussi un sourire. « Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à tous les deux. » Oliver et Felicity hochèrent la tête et après avoir posé toutes les questions qui leur passaient par la tête ils prirent congés du médecin pour rentrer à _Palomino_ et commencer leur nouvelle vie.

Ils avaient pris le temps de rentrer au ranch en flânant un peu en ville. Ils en avaient profité pour déjeuner au restaurant et s'octroyer un moment loin de leur quotidien, ils voulaient fêter à leur façon cette nouvelle vie qui s'annonçait pour eux. Ils reprirent le chemin du ranch en fin de journée et c'est heureux qu'ils se garèrent dans la cour.

Oliver aida Felicity à descendre du pickup et la déposa dans son fauteuil. Elle était sur ses jambes depuis le début de la journée et commençait sérieusement à fatiguée. Elle saisit son menton pour le garder près d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il était vraiment parfait.

« Je sais. » Rigola Oliver avant de l'embrasser rapidement et de prendre leurs affaires dans la voiture. « Je vais passer voir Roy avant de rentrer…tu m'accompagnes ? »

Felicity acquiesça et ils prirent la direction de la salle commune. Oliver lui ouvrit la porte et en pénétrant dans la salle son regard tomba sur une table un peu plus loin. Elle cru halluciner quand elle vit avec qui discutait le régisseur de _Palomino_. Elle chercha Oliver qui était déjà en discussion avec un cowboy qui l'avait attrapé au vol à son entrée.

« Oliver… » L'appela-t-elle doucement. Ce dernier n'entendit rien et elle l'appela un peu plus fort. « Oliver ! » Son mari cessa sa conversation et se tourna vers elle. Felicity lui fit un signe de tête vers la table qu'elle avait repérée. Oliver glissa son regard vers cette table et sentit son cœur cesser de battre. Comme un automate il s'avança vers Roy.

« Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-il à sa sœur d'une voix douce. Thea se figea à cette question n'ayant pas vu son frère arriver. Elle releva son visage vers lui et croisa ses yeux remplis d'amour pour elle. Elle se leva et lui fit face, ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'elle ne réponde.

« Je…j'ai quitté Starling et je ne savais pas où aller. Tu m'as dit que ta …. » Oliver ne la laissa pas finir qu'il l'a pris dans ses bras pour la serrer fort contre lui. Thea enroula à son tour ses bras autour de son frère et apprécia cette étreinte.

Felicity et Roy regardaient cette scène heureux pour eux. Oliver allait enfin retrouver un semblant de famille et même s'il avait fait le deuil de sa relation avec ses parents retrouver sa sœur et la sauver des griffes de sa mère représentait bien plus à ses yeux.

« Bonjour Felicity. » Dit Thea une fois libérée des bras d'Oliver. La jeune Queen se baissa vers sa belle sœur et la prit dans ses bras à son tour. « Désolé de débarquer de cette façon mais.. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. » La coupa Felicity tout de suite. « Tu es ici chez toi. » Thea hocha la tête et se redressa en prenant place à nouveau sur le banc. Oliver l'avait rejointe et elle commença alors son explication.

« Quand vous avez quitté Starling…Maman était folle de rage. Elle a hurlé durant des heures sur tout le monde. Elle a tenté de me convaincre de venir te voir et de te supplier d'accepter. » Dit-elle en s'adressant à Felicity. « Elle était prête à n'importe quoi pour que tu dises oui….mais je lui ai dit que je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille, que tu avais raison sur tout la ligne et que j'approuvai ton choix. Tu avais choisi Oliver…elle n'a pas accepté ce fait. Elle….elle m'a balancé des horreurs au visage et m'a dit que si j'étais d'accord avec ta décision je pouvais également prendre la porte. » Thea fit une pause encore choquée de ce que Moira lui avait dit. « Et j'ai pris la porte….je suis rentrée au manoir j'ai préparé une valise et j'ai roulé jusqu'ici. »

« Thea… » souffla son frère désolé pour elle. Il savait qu'elle avait sacrifié une bonne partie de sa vie pour rendre leur mère fière d'elle et arriver à ce constat devait lui briser le cœur. « Je suis désolé…. »

« Ne le sois pas. » Lui répondit Thea. « Je savais ce que je faisais en m'opposant à notre mère, il était temps que je me réveille. » Le silence se fit autour de la table personne ne sachant quoi vraiment lui dire afin de l'apaiser un peu.

« Tu as eu raison de venir ici. » Felicity prit la parole voulant la réconforter quand même un peu. « On a une chambre d'amis qui sera ravie de t'accueillir. Tu restes ici le temps que tu veux…tu es la bienvenue. » Thea hocha la tête refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« Merci. » Réussit-elle à dire tout de même. Oliver saisit sa sœur dans ses bras et l'entraîna afin d'installer ses affaires chez eux. Felicity et Roy les regardèrent partir les laissant seuls.

« Moira Queen est une mère horrible. » Finit par dire Roy au bout d'un moment. « Comment peut-elle renier ses deux enfants ? Oliver est un homme formidable quand à Thea…je ne la connais pas mais elle semble gentille. » Felicity haussa les épaules ne sachant quoi lui répondre, elle non plus ne comprenait pas grand chose à l'attitude de Moira Queen.

« C'est une femme ambitieuse qui veut réussir...….quitte à tout sacrifier, sa famille y compris. C'est triste. » Constata Felicity amèrement. « Mais tu sais quoi…on va prendre soin d'eux. » Felicity tourna son visage vers Roy avec un énorme sourire, elle n'avait pas loupé le regard qu'il avait lancé à Thea quand elle expliquait son départ. « Je vais rejoindre mon mari…à plus Roy. » Elle fit rouler son fauteuil et s'arrêta presque à la porte pour se retourner. « Au fait…tu es le bienvenu si tu veux venir tenir compagnie à Thea. » Éclata de rire Felicity.

« Fel..ne commence pas… » La prévient le jeune homme en rigolant à son tour. « Mais…merci de la précision. » Ils rigolèrent tous les deux et Felicity prit le chemin de sa maison.

####

Cela faisait trois mois maintenant que Thea habitait à Palomino et si au départ elle s'y était sentit une invitée, maintenant elle s'y sentait comme chez elle. Elle habitait toujours chez son frère et ils avaient réussi à retrouver ce lien fraternel qu'ils avaient perdu. Elle s'était également liée d'amitié avec Felicity et avait trouvé en elle ce qu'il lui manquait, une écoute attentive.

Elle avait également fait la connaissance de Martha et de Noah qui l'avaient adopté sans se poser plus de questions. Ils adoraient Oliver, elle était sa petite sœur et elle avait besoin d'aide et de soutien, ça leur suffisait pour l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Elle comprenait pourquoi son frère était tombé sous le charme de cette famille, elle était tout le contraire de la leur.

Les Queen étaient carriéristes et froids, alors que les Smoak-Harper étaient chaleureux et attachants. Rien ne comptait plus que le bonheur de leurs enfants peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient de leur vie. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle se sentait à l'aise parmi eux et qu'elle ne regrettait pas sa décision. Sa mère avait un temps tenté de la faire revenir, mais Moira avait vite compris que sa fille ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

« À quoi tu penses ? » Thea sentit deux bras encercler sa taille et une tête plonger dans son cou pour lui déposer un tendre baiser à sa base. Elle soupira de bien être.

« À ma vie ici…. » Dit-elle en se retournant dans les bras de Roy. Elle encercla son cou et posa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. « ….et au fait que je suis beaucoup plus heureuse depuis que je suis à _Palomino_. Je comprends pourquoi mon frère a choisi cette vie…tout est si différent de ce qu'on a connu. » Elle perdit son regard au loin sur les terres du nord.

Elle avait accompagné Roy qui avait dû faire un déplacement de quelques jours afin de rassembler du bétail avant l'hiver et la mise au chaud. Ils étaient dans le même cottage qui avait abrité bons nombres de moments heureux d'Oliver et Felicity.

« Ouais….beaucoup de gens pensent que la vraie vie est en ville….mais quand tu as ce panorama devant tes yeux tu sais que ce qui compte est ici. » Thea lui caressa tendrement la base de ses cheveux et le fixa intensément. Il avait raison elle était heureuse ici et vivait la vraie vie.

« Je t'aime Roy Harper. » Osa-t-elle enfin lui dire pour la première fois. Ce dernier fut surpris mais un énorme sourire fendit son visage. Il approcha son visage et caressa tendrement son nez du sien.

« Je t'aime Thea Queen. » Lui répondit-il en écho avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il se recula et posa son front contre le sien. « Il faudrait peut-être l'annoncer à ton frère. » Dit-il avec une légère grimace qui fit rire la jeune Queen.

« Oh tu sais je crois qu'il est au courant…en tout cas Felicity a du lui en toucher un mot. » Le rassura-t-elle. « Elle n'était pas dupe de ce petit voyage et mon frère non plus. » Roy fut un peu soulagé, mais il ne le serait complètement que lorsque Oliver lui aurait dit qu'il approuvait leur histoire.

####

Felicity déglutit péniblement face au test de grossesse qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle essuya une larme qui s'échappait des ses yeux et regarda à nouveau la notice pour être certaine du résultat.

« Ok…un trait c'est négatif….deux c'est positif…et tu as deux traits Felicity. » Dit-elle d'une voix basse, soudain elle réalisa. « Tu as deux traits..t'es enceinte ! T'es enceinte Felicity…oh mon dieu ! Oliver ! » Cria-t-elle en se soulevant des toilettes pour se remettre dans son fauteuil. « Oliver ! » Hurla-t-elle à présent.

Ce dernier arriva en trombe dans la salle de bains complètement paniqué aux hurlements de sa femme. Il avait tout lâché en cuisine pour venir l'aider.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » Il se jeta aux roues de son fauteuil et chercha ses yeux qu'il découvrit noyés de larmes. « Hey bébé…c'est quoi le problème ? » Demanda-t-il tendrement. Felicity renifla et lui tendit le test qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main. « Ok…et c'est censé me dire quoi ? » Demanda-t-il après avoir observé le bâtonnet.

« Que nous allons avoir un mini nous. » Répondit-elle d'une voix basse scrutant sa réaction. Oliver se figea à cette simple phrase qui venait de bouleverser leur vie à jamais.

« Un mini..…c'est vrai ? T'es enceinte ? » Il parlait tout bas comme si le fait de parler plus fort allait rendre les choses moins réelles. Felicity hocha vigoureusement la tête. « Oh mon dieu bébé…. » Il se jeta dans les bras de sa femme et la serra fort contre lui. « On y est arrivés Fel….on y est arrivés. » Souffla-t-il dans son oreille. Felicity lui répondit en pleurant.

Elle avait tellement eu peur que sa vie ne soit plus jamais la même après son accident de cheval, elle avait tellement eu peur de perdre l'homme de sa vie, elle avait tellement eu peur de ne jamais pouvoir lui offrir la vie qu'il voulait et qu'il méritait, mais tout ça était oublié et balayé par cette grossesse.

La nouvelle fit vite le tour de _Palomino_, tout le monde était heureux pour leur patron et sa femme. Ils estimaient qu'ils avaient largement mérité ce bonheur qui s'offrait à eux. Noah et Martha avaient été ravis d'apprendre qu'ils allaient pouvoir profiter d'un petit enfant et Roy et Thea avaient été enchantés d'apprendre qu'ils seraient respectivement parrain et marraine de leur fils.

C'est avec bonheur que le couple avait appris qu'ils allaient avoir un petit garçon. Oliver avait été aux anges et Felicity n'avait pas non plus goûté son plaisir, même si pour elle le plus important était que ce bébé soit en bonne santé.

La famille Queen avait également décidé de déménager, leur maison devenant trop petite. Au début le couple avait envisagé d'acheter une maison pas très loin du ranch, mais après réflexion Felicity ne se sentait pas à l'aise de se retrouver seule. Au ranch elle se sentait comme dans un cocon, elle pouvait faire appel à n'importe qui n'importe quand si elle avait un souci, en habitant ailleurs c'était une sécurité qu'elle n'aurait plus.

Noah leur avait proposé d'échanger de maison et de prendre possession de la maison principale, mais le couple avait refusé tout de suite. Cette maison ne leur ressemblait pas et Felicity ne se voyait pas en quelque sorte chasser son père et Martha de l'endroit où ils avaient toujours vécu.

Noah avait alors décidé de faire bâtir une nouvelle pour sa fille et son gendre. Il restait un bout de terrain pas très loin de l'actuel maison du couple. Oliver et Felicity avaient refusé, mais Noah avait su trouver les bons arguments et leur avait demandé de considérer cette maison comme un cadeau de naissance pour son petit fils. Après d'âpres discussions Oliver et Felicity avaient accepté et les travaux avaient été lancés assez vite afin que la maison soit prête pour l'arrivée d'Alexander.

Felicity avait accouché à la date prévue après avoir passé une grossesse relativement sereine et paisible. Son handicap ne l'avait pas plus embêté que ça pour mener à bien sa grossesse, ce qui l'angoissait plus était l'après. Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir plus de stress qu'une autre, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas seule.

« Tu es prête ? » Demanda Oliver en entrant dans sa chambre. Elle acquiesça en jetant un œil sur son fils qui s'était endormi dans ses bras. « Très bien parce que je connais un ranch complet qui est heureux d'accueillir un nouveau cowboy. » Felicity rigola et se laissa porter par Oliver afin qu'il la mette dans son fauteuil. « Il déposa un baiser sur son crâne avant de se relever. « Vous êtes mes deux trésors…si tu savais à quel point je vous aime. » Dit-il contre ses cheveux.

Felicity ferma les yeux sous cette jolie déclaration d'amour et chercha la main de son mari.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Oliver…et ce mini nous….je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait aimer si fort. » Dit-elle émue de tout cet amour qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas.

« Allez on rentre. » Oliver poussa le fauteuil de femme transportant son bonheur.

Le retour à la maison se passa bien et Felicity trouva ses marques rapidement. Elle était toujours stressée et avait peur de ne jamais faire ce qu'il fallait, mais la présence de Martha la rassurait et cette dernière l'aidait à s'occuper de son fils quand elle se sentait un peu dépassée ou tout simplement fatiguée.

Les semaines passèrent, les mois défilèrent et Alexander allait fêter ses trois ans. La vie suivait son court à _Palomino_, les étés avaient fait place aux hivers et aux cowboys qui allaient et venaient comme à chaque fin de saison. Tommy avait décidé de quitter le ranch après avoir fait ses armes auprès d'Oliver, on lui avait proposé une place de régisseur dans un autre état et il n'avait pas pu refuser. Son départ avait été un coup dur pour tout le monde mais Tommy suivait sa voix et Oliver en avait été content pour lui.

Felicity avait pris partie prenante dans la gestion du ranch, en plus du côté administratif elle avait aussi mis en place des cours de cheval pour des enfants comme elle. C'était une idée qui lui était venue après avoir eu une conversation avec Thea sur son accident.

Elle avait réalisé la chance qu'elle avait eu d'avoir Oliver à ses côtés qui l'avait poussée à remonter à cheval, mais combien de personnes n'avaient pas cette chance ou combien d'enfants n'étaient jamais montés sur un cheval à cause de leur handicap. Ces cours avaient un beau succès et les gens venaient souvent de loin afin que leurs enfants puissent avoir une activité comme tous les autres.

Son père s'était complètement retiré de l'activité du ranch et profitait simplement de la vie et de Martha. Ensembles ils s'occupaient d'Alexander quand ses parents étaient occupés ou qu'ils avaient besoin de se retrouver seuls et que Felicity accompagnait Oliver dans ses déplacements, ce qui arrivait relativement souvent.

Malgré le nombre d'années où ils étaient mariés ils avaient toujours ce besoin de s'isoler et de se retrouver seuls. Ils étaient encore plus amoureux qu'au premier jour et leur fils n'avait fait que renforcer leur lien et leur amour. Ils parlaient d'avoir un second enfant mais n'avaient encore rien planifié. Pour l'instant la vie qu'il menait leur convenait et leur fils les comblait.

###

Roy tentait de faire son nœud de cravate quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Oliver.

« Je suis content de te voir tu vas pouvoir m'aider à mettre ce truc ! » Râla-t-il en lui montrant sa cravate. Oliver pouffa et s'avança vers son régisseur. Il saisit le bout de tissu et commença à faire le nœud.

« Tu sais elle va dire oui. » Le rassura Oliver en le regardant furtivement. « Et si elle dit non c'est moi qui l'obligerai à te dire oui. » Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire en se regardant. « Prends soin d'elle Roy….elle mérite d'être heureuse. »

« C'est prévu Oliver… » Lui confirma Roy avec un léger sourire gêné. Même si Oliver ne s'était jamais opposé à son histoire avec Thea, Roy n'avait jamais été à l'aise d'en parler avec son patron.

« Ok…voilà tu es présentable. » Oliver venait de finir de nouer la cravate de Roy. Ce dernier se retourna et s'observa dans le miroir. Il termina de s'habiller et quitta sa chambre suivit d'Oliver, en route vers sa nouvelle vie.

Felicity mettait une dernière touche au maquillage de Thea et observa avec fierté son travail.

« Tu es magnifique Thea. » Dit-elle la voix tremblotante. « Roy va tomber à la renverse quand il va te voir. » Elle rangea ses affaires et fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à sa coiffeuse. Elle observa sa belle sœur à travers le miroir et la vit perdue dans ses pensées. « Chérie…tu vas bien ? » Cette question eut pour effet de sortir Thea de son silence.

« Oh…oui ça va. Enfin je crois. » Répondit-elle nerveusement. Felicity ne fut pas dupe et s'approcha à nouveau d'elle.

« Thea…je suis la championne pour dire que tout va bien alors que rien ne va. Tu ne me tromperas pas, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu doutes ? » Felicity vit le visage de Thea se transformer sous cette insinuation. « Ok…au vu de ta tête ce n'est donc pas ça. » Elle saisit sa main et accrocha son regard. « Allez…dis-moi. » Tenta une nouvelle fois Felicity.

« Je…je crois que je suis enceinte. » Finit par avouer Thea légèrement paniquée. « Et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle ou pas. Roy ne sait pas et je ne sais même pas s'il va être heureux. »

« Ok…déjà tu te calmes. Tu respires à fond et ensuite tu expires… » Felicity l'aida à respirer en faisant comme elle. « Voilà..c'est beaucoup mieux….et ensuite, tu arrêtes de penser que peut-être Roy ne sera pas content de cette nouvelle. Il sera aux anges, crois-moi. » Thea haussa les épaules pas certaine de ça. « Tu plaisantes…il t'aime et je suis certaine que la seule chose dont il a envie c'est de voir une mini Thea le rendre dingue. » Felicity rigola et réussit à faire sourire sa belle sœur.

« Oui peut-être. » Finit par dire Thea. « Non…je pense que tu as raison en fait. » Dit-elle après avoir réfléchit, Roy l'aimait il lui avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises et si Felicity lui assurait qu'il serait heureux c'est qu'il le serait.

« Je préfère ça. » Dit Felicity contente de voir Thea un peu plus sereine. « Tu sais ce qui est vraiment flippant….de découvrir que tu es enceinte à une visite de routine chez le Dr Carter. » Felicity prit un air détaché en annonçant cette nouvelle pour le moins surprenante.

« Whoua…effectivement c'est flippant. Et Oliver… » Felicity secoua la tête.

« Non…je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Pour Alexander s'était planifié mais pour celui là…. » Elle posa sa main sur son ventre. « …..on en a jamais vraiment parlé…et même si je sais qu'il va être content, j'ai peur de lui dire. Je sais c'est ridicule. » Dit-elle quand elle vit le regard de Thea sur elle.

« Non..je comprends. On fait une jolie paire toutes les deux. » Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire. « On va faire un truc….on va l'annoncer aujourd'hui toutes les deux. » Thea tendit sa main afin de sceller cette promesse. Felicity la regarda en rigolant et serra sa main.

Oliver avait conduit ému sa sœur à Roy, et avait assisté à la cérémonie en pensant à tout ce que leurs parents loupaient de leurs vies. Son père n'avait pas eu l'occasion de mener sa fille à l'autel et sa mère n'avait pas l'occasion de jouer les grands-mères gâteaux avec son fils. Il pouffa sous la stupidité de sa réflexion. Sa mère n'avait pas été une mère aimante et présente, elle ne l'aurait pas plus été avec son petit-fils.

« Ça va Oliver ? » C'est Felicity qui le sortit de ses pensées moroses.

« Oui bébé ça va ? » La rassura-t-il quand il vit son air contrarié. Il la regarda avec un peu plus d'attention et remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux. « Tu as l'air fatiguée chérie, tout va bien ? » Felicity hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. « Tu es debout depuis un bon moment…tu veux ton fauteuil ? Attends je vais…. » Felicity le stoppa en attrapant sa main au vol.

« Non…j'aimerai juste que mon mari me fasse danser. » Demanda-t-elle tendrement en le regardant. Oliver eut un léger sourire et se rapprocha d'elle. Il posa ses béquilles pas loin et l'installa comme le jour de leur mariage, ses pieds sur les siens, ses bras autour de son cou.

Ils se fixèrent et bougèrent au rythme de la musique se souvenant de ce jour où Felicity avait accompli ce qu'Oliver avait toujours qualifié de dingue et de fou pour lui. Il passa ses mains dans son dos et se colla encore plus à elle, il ne pensait jamais trouver l'amour ici en plein milieu du Montana et encore moins avec une femme comme Felicity. Mais aussi dingue que cela pouvait être, elle était celle qu'il lui fallait.

Felicity sentait son mari perdu dans ses pensées, elle le sentait plongé dans son cou et respirer son parfum comme il aimait à le faire. Elle resserra sa prise sur son cou et caressa ses cheveux tendrement. Elle n'avait jamais pensé trouver l'amour avec un homme comme Oliver. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait été très loin de ce qu'elle voulait et pourtant leur histoire avait été comme une évidence.

À cette pensée elle n'eut plus peur de lui annoncer sa seconde grossesse, elle se posa d'ailleurs la question du pourquoi elle avait eu peur. Ils s'aimaient, étaient plus qu'heureux, leur fils grandissait bien et ils allaient avoir le temps pour s'occuper de leur second mini eux.

« Oliver….. » Ce dernier grommela une réponse qui se perdit sur sa peau. « ….il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai dis hier concernant ma visite à l'hôpital. » Soudain Oliver se figea et se décolla doucement de son étreinte, il chercha le regard de sa femme visiblement inquiet de ce qu'elle allait lui dire. « Je suis enceinte. »

Oliver accusa le coup, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il regarda sa femme avec attention afin de voir si elle plaisantait. Elle avait l'air plutôt sérieuse pensa-t-il, mais il remarqua une lueur d'anxiété dans son regard.

« Un problème avec le bébé ? »

« No…Non tout va bien mais je sais pas…j'étais inquiète de te le dire. » Oliver fronça les sourcils avant de fendre ses lèvres d'un énorme sourire. Felicity fut soulagée quand elle vit son sourire s'étirer.

« Je suis le plus heureux chérie….tu ne pouvais pas plus me combler avec cette nouvelle. » Il caressa tendrement son visage d'un doigt et l'embrassa tout aussi tendrement. « Je veux une fille. » Lui souffla-t-il contre sa bouche. Felicity éclata de rire et lui confirma cette envie aussi. « Parfait…nous allons devoir faire des listes de prénoms car je veux un prénom parfait pour ma mini Felicity et je…. » Il fut coupé par un cri et un éclat de rire.

Le couple se retourna vers les jeunes mariés et Felicity compris que Thea avait dû annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Roy. Elle vit Oliver se tourner à nouveau vers elle se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

« Je crois que Roy est aussi content de devenir père. » Dit simplement Felicity en regardant Oliver digérer cette information. Quand il comprit enfin ce que cela voulait dire il eut un sourire nerveux mais heureux pour sa sœur. « Elle avait peur de la réaction de Roy…mais je crois qu'il l'a bien pris finalement. »

« Et bien..c'est une sacrée journée. » Dit Oliver encore sous le choc. « Je te propose de finir notre danse, de coucher notre fils et de fêter cette nouvelle rien que tous les deux. » Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche. Felicity se contenta d'hocher la tête pour tout réponse.

Leur vie allait encore prendre un nouveau tournant avec ce second mini eux qui n'était pas vraiment prévu mais qu'ils aimaient déjà très fort.

####

Les années étaient encore une fois passées très vite. _Palomino_ avait continué à prospérer, les enfants avaient grandis et la vie avait suivi son cours. Felicity avait eu une seconde grossesse un peu plus difficile que celle de son fils. Elle avait du rester alité la majeure partie, mais avait finalement donné naissance à une magnifique petite fille qui avait fait le bonheur de son père et de son grand frère.

Emily grandissait bien, Alexander était très protecteur envers elle et Felicity continuait à travailler aux côtés de son mari. Thea l'avait rejointe après la naissance de sa fille et l'avait aidée dans l'organisation de ses cours de cheval pour enfants handicapés. Cette activité avait pris des proportions énormes et son aide lui était précieuse.

Roy et Thea avaient fini eux aussi par déménager après la naissance de leur seconde fille et avait élu domicile dans la maison d'Oliver et Felicity. Ses derniers avaient fini par déménager dans la maison principale après que Noah et Martha avaient décidé de finir leurs vieux jours en maison de retraite. Ils avaient envie d'être chouchoutés et de laisser la nouvelle génération se débrouiller et être vraiment chez eux et sur leur domaine. Felicity et Roy avaient eu du mal à accepter cette décision inattendue mais avaient soutenu leurs parents.

Felicity regardait le calendrier et se figea….aujourd'hui cela faisait 10 ans qu'elle était clouée dans ce fauteuil. Elle se souvint alors de tout ce qu'elle avait dû traverser pour en arriver à être la femme qu'elle était devenue. Toutes les épreuves, la douleur, les doutes, les crises de larmes qu'elle avait dû essuyer et surmonter et elle était fière de son parcours et de sa vie.

Elle qui avait toujours pensé vivre sa vie dans un bureau au milieu d'une ville surpeuplée, courir dans tous les sens pour se réaliser et s'accomplir avait fini par trouver le bonheur sur les terres qui l'avaient vu grandir. Elle y avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie, avait fondé une famille, avait réalisé le rêve de son père en épousant un homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé et elle avait fini par reprendre le domaine et prendre sa relève.

« Hey…chérie, ça va ? » Demanda Oliver en pénétrant dans le bureau de sa femme. Felicity posa son regard sur lui avec un sourire sincère. Son cœur cogna dans sa poitrine à le voir, c'était le cas depuis le premier jour. Elle l'observa et le trouva encore plus beau, il avait vieilli et avait quelques rides, mais elle était encore plus amoureuse de son mari maintenant.

« Je t'aime. » Dit-elle en le regardant amoureusement. Oliver sourit et s'approcha lentement de sa femme, l'amour de sa vie. Il s'accroupit face à elle comme il aimait le faire et la regarda tendrement en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je t'aime aussi mon ange. » Répondit-il doucement. « Ça va ? » Il savait quel jour on était et voulait être certain que tout allait bien. Felicity fut touchée de cette question et posa une main sur sa joue.

« Oui…ça va. Ça fait très longtemps que je suis en paix avec tout ça chéri. » Répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. « J'ai longtemps pris cet accident comme une mauvaise chose….mais je crois que cela a contribué à construire notre famille et notre bonheur. »

Oliver hocha la tête et appuya son geste sur sa joue en fermant les yeux. Il posa sa main sur celle de sa femme pour la ramener vers ses lèvres et déposer un tendre baiser dessus. Ils s'aimaient et rien n'avait pu les séparer, et Oliver savait que rien ne pourrait les séparer, ils avaient tellement vécu de choses qu'ils étaient indestructibles.

« Et si on se décidait à avoir un autre mini nous ? » Demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire. Felicity pouffa à cette question, cela faisait quelques temps qu'ils parlaient d'avoir un troisième enfant. « Il faudrait se dépêcher avant qu'on soit trop vieux. » Ils éclatèrent de rire et Felicity saisit à nouveau sa main pour la poser sur son ventre. Elle vit Oliver surprit de son geste et relever son visage vers elle.

« J'allais te le dire ce soir…je l'ai appris ce matin. » Elle entrelaça leurs doigts et regarda son mari se pencher vers son ventre plat et encercler sa taille avant de déposer une multitude de baisers dessus.

A nouveau leur vie allait prendre un nouveau tournant. C'était une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé en revenant pour se ressourcer à _Palomino. _Elle remerciait Moira Queen pour l'avoir poussée à bout, sans ça elle n'aurait jamais construit cette vie. Cette femme avait renié ses enfants mais les avait finalement conduit vers le bonheur.

Oliver pensa furtivement à sa mère et la remercia pour l'avoir conduit à Felicity, sans elle il ne connaitrait pas ce bonheur immense. Chaque obstacle dans la vie arrivait pour une bonne raison, ils en savaient quelque chose, mais pour rien au monde il ne voudrait changer quoique se soit à sa vie. Il avait trouvé le bonheur et savait que tant que sa femme serait dans la sienne il serait heureux.

_Palomino_ avait été leur refuge quand ils n'attendaient plus rien de la vie ou qu'ils s'étaient sentis perdu, ce ranch avait été leur point de repère et le serait toujours.

* * *

**Voila pour cette fin qui j'espère vous a plu. Pour une dernière fois j'attends vos avis et impressions sur cette histoire. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi de près ou de loin cette fiction, merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de déposer un commentaire. C'est important pour nous auteurs et c'est une motivation supplémentaire pour vous écrire des fictions. Merci pour vos mises en suivi ou en favori et surtout merci pour toutes vos lectures. **

**Un énorme merci à ma complice et jumelle depuis un bon moment à présent. Je suis toujours aussi surprise de t'avoir trouvée Shinobu24. Merci de ton temps, de ta patience, de tes lectures, de tes avis et de ta bonne humeur au quotidien. Je le dis souvent mais sans toi...rien ne serait pareil. Je t'embrasse ****extrêmement fort. **

**Pour la suite...j'ai encore deux fictions à vous faire découvrir et une autre qui est en cours. On se retrouve bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire dans l'univers de la série cette fois. **

**A bientôt...**


End file.
